The Guitar Girl
by 13ismynumber
Summary: He waits to meet his Guitar Girl, despite not knowing her real name, yet again. But with the sudden twist of fate, their paths not only cross but tangle, and Guitar Girl was right under his nose...too bad she is pretending to be a he.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Picture**

"_I'm still looking for my princess."_

* * *

"So, Niall?" The interviewer turned to him, her smile too bright for him. "Tell us about your love life."

Funny how that one sentence could bring him back to thinking about her…

A girl he doesn't even know the name of, hasn't even talked to or seen for a long time.

He was just walking on the busy streets of London, wanting to get away for awhile from the chaos of the boys. He had his disguise on consisting of a hooded jacket and sunglasses. He knows it's not much but it could prevent people from recognizing him with one look.

He remembered it all.

He was about to cross the street when out of nowhere someone bumped him hard enough for him to find himself on the ground. He leaned his weight on his left hand, looking for the person who bumped him. His eyes trailed from his fallen glasses on the floor to the girl who was too busy to notice him. She was picking up papers, quite a few. His eyes continued to trail up to her black jacket up to her face. Her dark brown, almost red hair kept in place by her beanie, her eyes going around checking if there were anymore papers.

He copied her. He looked around him and saw one paper right next to his feet. He grabbed it right when she too reached for it. That's when their eyes met.

That's when she opened her mouth and said in disbelief, "You're…" Recognition flashing in her eyes.

Niall placed a finger on his mouth, signaling her not to continue what she was about to say. She looked away from his eyes and frantically grabbed the paper from him. She stood up abruptly, fixing the papers as she did so. Now Niall recognized that there was a guitar case on her back. He can't help but smile.

He too stood up, dusting himself and when he looked up and at her, he heard her curse under her breath, "Shit."

After that, she started running, opposite to the direction Niall was supposed to take. He shrugged, thinking it was weird but thankful that no one noticed him. He looked down at his feet, looking for his sunglasses…

And that's when he noticed a folded paper, a flyer.

He picked it up, opening it.

_Royal Academy of Music_

_Scholarship Auditions_

It was written in bold yet elegant letters just like its school.

And before he knew it, he started walking, searching for where this audition could take place. What can he say; he was a curious little lad. And besides, it was music he was going to, what's wrong with that?

He pushed the doors open, followed the signs on the wall and before he knew it he was inside the auditorium, his eyes landing on the girl performing on stage.

He smiled.

Her dark brown hair was no longer held by the beanie and she was no longer wearing the jacket. Her guitar was already out of its case and was held on her hand being strummed, as she continued to sing.

Her voice was captivating.

It was something that Niall knew would keep ringing in his head, drilling him until he could hear it again singing a different song. He walked closer, giving a wave at the one holding an interview. Again recognition was visible in her eyes; obviously she was a big fan. He smiled, continued to walk until he was close enough to see the girl's face clearer than before.

He took his phone from his pocket and couldn't help but take a picture.

Her mouth was open, clearly singing, her hands on her guitar…but that's not what made Niall love this picture on its first take…

It was the look on her face…

The look that gave him the feeling that she feels the same way he feels when it comes to music.

He takes another picture, this time she was looking down on her guitar, and her hair was curtaining her face. She still seemed so perfect.

"Niall?" A voice broke his trance, a hand getting him abruptly back to reality. He turned to see who was holding him on the shoulder. It was Liam. He gave Niall a look, obviously he was reminding him to answer the interviewer.

Niall pursed his lips. The question rings in his head.

"_Tell us about your love life."_

Niall's face lights up, the same way it does when he looks at that picture. He says, **"I'm still looking for my princess."**

* * *

Well, I am back from depression and writing yet again. Tell me what you think you guys!:)**  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

**_Stay Safe._  
**

xoxo,**  
**

**13ismynumber  
**


	2. One: The Plan

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Plan**

"_There's no such thing as coincidence, everything happens by fate."_

* * *

She made her way back behind the counter as she ripped the paper from her pad, ready to post it up as another add up to her piling orders for that day. She pushed her pad and paper inside the pocket on her apron and sighed.

Just as she heard the bell on the door signaling another customer, her frown turned into a forced smile.

She hated her job, truth be told. She hated being a waitress in a small diner with a minimum wage pay. But who was she to complain? A high school graduate doesn't really get far in the city of London, meaning this is as good as it's going to get. Besides, she needed every single penny she could get to not only survive but maybe map out a future that she always wanted…

A future that was once laid out in front of her and in a blink of an eye wiped out.

She turns around that forced perky smile on her face, only to see her best friends face. "Oh wipe out that ugly smile on your face, Riley."Her best friend laughed.

"Hello to you too, Pru." Riley greeted her best friend, Prudence, also known as Pru.

Pru waved her off as she slammed a flyer on the counter.

**Wanted:**

_Temporary Male Guitarist_

_For what Band?_

_**ONE DIRECTION**_

"Where did you get this?" Riley said as she held the paper on her hand and ran her eyes through it.

"My brother was asked to make flyers for them and all and this is like just a draft of the real thing but anyway, I stole it and I'm pretty sure he won't notice it." Pru explained excitedly. "Although, he is not doing a pretty good job at the moment of making the flyer." Pru added in disgust.

"Well, great then." Riley said nonchalantly, trying to show her disinterest.

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe you can go and audition." Pru said all of a sudden, her smile on place like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Riley laughed. She must be joking. "Me? Audition? The last time I audition was a year ago for Royal Academy of Music."

"And you got in and even got a scholarship! So you got this one in the bag!" Pru reasoned out.

"Order up!" George, the cook, shouted from behind Riley. Riley took the plates and headed out from behind the counter. She started heading for the table that had people waiting for their order. Pru was hot on her heals.

"Seriously, up until now, I don't understand why you didn't take it." Pru said.

Riley rolled her eyes. She hates explaining this over and over again. She gave the customer their order and smiled before leaving. "Because my father wasted not only all of our money but also my college funds that he and my mom saved up, leaving us poorer than the ants. Meaning, I had to get a job or else Ryan and I would be living on the streets."

Ryan was Riley's older brother, now working as a writer in one of the top magazines in the country. It pays well, enough to pay the bills and put food on the table.

"Yeah! But Ryan has a good job now and you get by!" Pru reasoned out yet again.

Riley looked at her with a tired look. "Pru, when my father made our money suddenly disappear, Ryan was in college on his last year! Someone has to make a sacrifice and it was me. And now, I'm still working trying to save up for my college funds because it too disappeared along with my father."

"Okay, okay! I get it." Pru said waving her arms in front of her. "But why won't you audition for this?" Pru showed her the crumpled flyer.

Riley rolled her eyes and took it from Pru, making it face her. "It says Temporary _Male _Guitarist. Which part of _Male _Guitarist, don't you understand, Pru?"

Pru shrugs. "I think it's sexist."

Riley shakes her head and start going back behind the counter, waiting for another customer or another order up to be served. Pru slides onto a sit in front of the counter, elbows on top of them.

"You could always tell them that and that you'd sue them and then they'd have to let you audition and once they hear you they won't have a choice but to take you and just accept the fact that you're better than any male guitarist!" Pru exasperatedly said.

"Pru!" Riley said a little louder. "Do you hear yourself? That's like telling me to put on a wig, pretend to be a boy, audition and then later on tell them that I'm a girl and that they won't have a choice to keep me because I'll sue them, only backwards!"

And then just like that Riley wished she never opened her mouth because the look on Pru's face was scaring her. She knows that look anywhere…

Pru just got the perfect idea and she wouldn't stop at anything until Riley agrees.

"I like your idea better." Pru says, her eyebrows wiggling.

Riley groaned. "Oh no! That is a stupid idea."

"It didn't sound so stupid when you were trying to prove me wrong." Pru said in a tease. Riley glared at her. Pru sighed. "Look, it's just for two months until they finish recording their album and until their old guitarist gets back and I've already gotten the amount they're willing to pay from my brother."

"I'm not listening." Riley said, mocking her.

She turned her back from her but before she could take another step, what Pru said stopped her, "It's enough to send you to Royal Academy of Music until you get a scholarship again."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall stretched his arms as he gets comfortable upon arriving on the van. He needed to catch on sleep for a few minutes.

The other lads piled inside and Liam sat beside him.

"You spaced out again!" Louis shouted on his ear as he entered and sat beside Harry who was behind Niall.

Niall rolled his eyes.

"Thinking of the Guitar Girl again, aren't you, mate?" Harry teased.

"Her again?" Zayn said as he joined the conversation from the very back of the van, having the whole row for himself.

"You don't even know her name, nor did you get her number but you're so caught up with her. It's been a year, Niall." Harry reminded him yet again, trying to make him forget the girl.

Could you really blame him?

He didn't know what it was that got him so caught up with her.

Maybe it was her mystery that had been knocking his brain nonstop for the past year; or her voice that kept ringing in his head; or her eyes that he kept having dreams of; or maybe just the mere fact that somehow he felt something in him being pulled the moment he saw her.

He didn't know what it was but it was there.

The something that every relationship needed…

The something that every guy needed to be crazy for a girl…

The something that every girl needed to keep waiting for her prince charming…

That something that every single person out there kept looking for…

No, it wasn't love…but it was the magic behind it.

It was there, in her eyes, in her voice. It was there, that something that Niall can't explain but kept looking for.

"Okay, maybe I was thinking of her again, what's wrong with that?" Niall said, defending himself.

Liam chuckled beside Niall. "Nothing, mate." Liam said, "It's just that we're starting to worry for you. It's been a year, just as Harry said, and you still haven't got a single clue to know who she is or where you could find her."

Niall laughed.

The thing was…he wasn't looking.

Yeah, you might be thinking that he was crazy to keep looking for something but not really do any looking.

Confusing, yes but it was true, he wasn't looking for her.

In fact, he was _waiting_ for her to show up yet again in his life and let fate twist its red strings and just suddenly bring them together.

He was _waiting _for another chance to come his way again of meeting her because he believes that there's nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong for waiting for what you deserved.

"Who said I was looking?" Niall said with amusement playing on his tone. Liam raised an eyebrow at him and Harry moved close to look at Naill's face.

He smirked.

"I'm waiting for another coincidence."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Nathan shouted at both of them. Riley and Pru looked at each other. Pru tries to explain again, "We want you to cut all of her hair to make her look like a boy."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he started to check out the products on the cabinets. His co-worker, Eric, needed some hair products for his client.

"And why again?" Nathan says, annoyed.

"Because we need her to try out for One D's band as a male guitarist." Pru whispers rapidly to him. Nathan laughs, turns to Riley and grabs her hair, "You want me to cut all of this for a stupid audition we have no assurance that you'd get in?"

The two girls nodded with a smile.

"No."

"Oh come on, Nath!" Pru pleads as Nathan starts heading out the room and back to the salon. He hands Eric the product and continues to walk. Riley grabs his arm and makes him face her.

"How about this," Riley says, "Just lend me a wig for the audition…"

"And?" Nathan urges her to continue.

"And if I don't get in I'd keep my hair and I'd even treat you to dinner, your choice of place of course." Riley says, knowing full well that Nathan had always wanted to try that French Restaurant down the block.

Nathan smirks. "Deal."

Riley chuckles. "But if I do get in, you cut my hair and you turn every single fiber in my body into a boy for the next two months."

Nathan's eyes widened and Riley knew he wanted to back out right at that very moment but Riley stops him by saying, "You already agreed, Nath. No turning back."

Nathan makes a face at her and just says, "Whatever. You haven't touched a guitar for almost a year now. Lack of practice could be your greatest weakness."

"Please tell me you secretly practice at night." Pru whispers to Riley with a worried look on her face.

Riley ignores her and turns her attention back to Nathan. "You'd be surprised at how good I am still."

Nathan glares at her and then walks away. Riley can't help but chuckle at how childish Nathan could be.

Nathan was a childhood friend of Riley. He met her way before Riley met Pru in third grade. They were neighbors and back then, Riley, having a name of a boy, somehow lived up to the expectations of having it. She used to be so good in boy sports, beating Nathan in basketball every time, but then puberty hit and suddenly Riley realized that she was really a girl.

Pru tugged on her arm as she pointed on the t.v. screen hanging on the wall of the salon. It was a rerun from yesterday's interview.

"I'm still looking for my princess." Riley and Pru heard Niall answer after a very long pause.

Pru was a big fan of the band, always ready to follow them whenever she can. Riley, on the other hand, not so much. She was a big fan of their music though, it was catchy and their lyrics were straight to the point.

"I guess he's talking about that guitar girl." Pru suddenly says beside her.

Riley looks at her confused. "Huh?"

"Well, he keeps tweeting 'Guitar Girl'. I mean, loads of fans try and ask him about it and he usually just ignores them. Anyway, rumor has it that Guitar Girl is someone who has Nialler's heart, you know, like his soul mate or something." Pru explained with a shrug afterwards.

"Soul mate, huh?" Riley repeats unconsciously.

"Yeah." Pru says and then laughs. "They'll probably meet in a chick flick style which would be like sitting next to each other on a bus or bumping into each other on the street."

Riley's mind flashes a memory, those blue eyes staring deep into her grey ones. She remembers why up until now she is still very much a big fan of him than the rest.

"You know, those coincidental meetings." Pru continued, shaking Riley out of her deep thoughts.

Her eyes trailed back to the screen and she can't help but look into his eyes. The memory was not something she can ever forget, nor did she want to. It was probably one of the best things that happened to her in the year that has passed. A smile creeps up onto her lips and she can't help but say, **"There's no such thing as coincidence, everything happens by fate."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

And there you have it the very first chapter of my newest creation, THE GUITAR GIRL.

If you're wondering if I based this off in a Korean drama called HIS BEAUTIFUL, I did but just the fact of the boy pretending to be a girl, everything else became a figment of my imagination and drama filled thoughts.

**REVIEWS AND REPLIES:**

**Saikono-san:** Hey!:) I love Niall's answers in the interviews. It's probably one of the many reasons why I did this story. Anyway, I didn't know there was a Fan Party and chances are I won't be going. I love the boys and I love their music but college would be calling on me by that time, I have to settle in my dorm and do last minute survival tips into the college life.;)

**TokTok: **Do you mind me asking where is your partner in crime? Tok. TM seems to be missing that is unusual for me. Anyway! I am not sure how many chapters this is, and I haven't actually thought of how to end it, but we'll cross the bridge when we get there. Chances are it's the same as Serendipity around 34? 35? Never more than 40.:) btw, goodluck on your exams!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces: **Thank you so much!:) Avisory? Sorry, let me have my blonde moment and ask what that is? Thanks. Anyway, I'm glad you like the prologue. Tell me what you think if you have time. And focus on your classes!:))

**HopeIsHere:** Novel? Yes, you could say that. HAHAHA. Becoming a writer? I wish I could really. You guys are always so supportive! Thank you!:) And well, don't worry if I do plan on changing my course of path in life, I'd tell you right away.;) Happy reading!:)

**NINASTYLEE:** I KNOW YOU DIDN'T REVIEW AND I AM STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Yes, I am missing our conversations…especially since my free time is coming to its end with College just around the corner…so yeah, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF! Love you!xx

Anyway, there you have it.:)

Thank you to everyone who has read Serendipity, Tinkerbell Effect and are still supporting and reading my newest addition to my works, Guitar Girl!:) Thank you so much. And if you're waiting to see how this story blooms, thank you for reading and I hope you'd stay tuned until the end.:)

Thank you to everyone who alerts and favorites.:) They mean a lot! And oh, if you have any questions or if you just want to talk about anything random! Come on, the beautiful review button (I mean it, actually changed it and upgraded it, did you notice?) is just down there. I'm just a press away!:D

Well, I better go. PRINCESS AND I will start soon and I still have to watch Legend of Korra.:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	3. Two: The Choice

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Choice**

"_Sometimes I wonder how different it would be if she was here instead of me."_

* * *

"Keep calm and just play your music." Pru whispered beside her.

They were now on the venue of the auditions and Riley was the last one to perform, talk about coincidence.

Pru and Riley have spent their whole week preparing for this day. They bought a few clothes, and have focused on the singing voice of Riley to make him sound like a boy. Riley's voice, when speaking, was a little deep and hoarse but you could still tell the little high pitch in the end of it. The thing is it's a lot different when she sings. Once she starts to sing, it's easy to tell her gender. Yes, her voice still had this deep hoarseness in them but once she hits a higher note, it changes.

So why were they having that dilemma when she was just auditioning to be a guitarist?

Simply because Riley thought that the best way she could impress whoever would be judging her is to present an original composition…and she can't do that without singing. Therefore, Pru thought that the only solution was to make sure that Riley keeps it to a normal tone and avoid the higher notes, which was a tad bit hard since Riley's songs was originally created for a girl.

For a whole week, Riley and Pru worked hard to make Riley sound like a boy when singing…and she did when Pru's brother, Pier, thought she was Ryan instead of Riley.

"Are you sure this will work? What if they see right through me and this trickery?" Riley asks, her nerves getting the best of her.

Pru stands in front of her and slaps her. "Riley! I did not spend my whole week listening to you play that song that I am starting to hate, by the way, over and over again for you to back out now! Man up!"

"But—but—"

"Riley Green." A voice echoed through the halls and Riley felt her throat hold back her breath.

"Go!" Pru hisses on her ear as she pushes her.

And the last thought that Riley had before pushing the door behind her and facing the people waiting for her to play was, _'What the fuck did I get myself into?'_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"So when will you know the results?" Pru asks before sipping her shake.

It's been an hour after the auditions and Pru and Riley decided it's best to eat first before heading home. Pru had asked her nonstop about how the auditions went.

When Riley entered the room all eyes were on her. They didn't ask much so he proceeded to play. After playing her original composition, a man who Riley thinks was the manager of the boy band, asked if she wrote the song herself and she said yes. Riley smiled after he got out of the room, knowing that she shot an interest in the manager.

"Well, they said they'd e-mail the results to us two days from now since the start of the month would be next week." Riley explains.

"Do you think you got it?" Pru asks, anxiousness visible on her face. Riley smiles at her.

"Of course," Riley proudly replies, "I told you I still got that charm."

Pru chuckles, "Yeah, which worked when we were in High School. Every boy thought you were so fit playing guitar and all added to the fact that you can sing really well."

"Not that charm." Riley tells her with disgust, "I meant that my mother did not let me have private lessons for almost all my life just for me to lose my touch after a year of not practicing."

Pru grows quiet. Clearing her throat, she uncomfortably asks, "Do you miss her?"

Riley's eyes flashed pain. She knows what Pru is talking about.

It has been two years since her mother's death and a year after that her father suddenly disappeared with all their money, leaving her and her brother to fend for themselves. To say that it was a hard knock life would be an understatement. The little 18 year old girl suddenly became a woman to make sure that there would be food on the table and a roof on their heads. Her dream was right in front of her during that time, all she needed to do was grasp it but instead she turned her back on it, telling the Dean of Royal Academy of Music to give the scholarship to somebody else.

She remembers her decision so well. It was either chase her dreams and live on the streets or put off chasing it and make sure her brother and she survives. She chose the latter. Riley forces a sad smile on her lips before answering Pru, "Yes," She breathes, **"Sometimes I wonder how different it would be if she was here instead of me."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Okay short chapter I know, I know. But you see the story is just starting and somehow, we got a sneak peak of Riley's little past yet again.:)

YEY! JESSICA SANCHEZ GOT IN!:D Yes, I am a happy girl.:)

Anyway, I can't update as soon as I can like in Serendipity…seeing my passion I somewhere out there and I have to get it back as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow I can write a chapter or something…or not my brother and his family will be over and then on Sunday is my father's birthday so yeah, you know busy weekend!:) Sorry, guys.

**REVIEWS AND REPLIES:**

**Saikono-san:** Hey! Yes, I just finished watching Princess and I. HAHAHA. KILIIIIIG!:""""" I love Daniel Padilla. Anyway, I do not watch Dream High actually so….bus scene? I haven't seen one in a long time. Sorry.

**Tok. TM:** YOUR SISTER JUST GAVE BIRTH? Is it a boy or a girl? And can you like enlighten me, do you have like rituals on a new born child? I'm just really curious. Please!:) And yes, you are right…I have a strong faith in fate. I actually do believe in it so much that I love writing about it with so much passion. About my friend, he died last Saturday at 10 pm. And well, I just went to his wake last Tuesday and he was buried last Wednesday. So yeah.:) Happy reading!

**ToKToK:** I'm currently stuck on what will happen next for this story in the future…it's like I can't wrap my head around it yet, you know. The drama is kind of stuck but hey, I'm looking for my inspiration back so maybe, we could blame that. HAHAHA. Anyway, I hope your exams went well. Are they done already?

**Ms-paynette:** Lovely! YOU HAVE TO WATCH HE'S BEAUTIFUL. I watched it like two times and it never fails to make me fall in love over and over again. Gosh! HAHA. Happy reading and hopefully, happy watching as well?:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** I really hope that I continue living up to that, you know, writing my characters differently from each other.:) I don't want to bore my writers. Riley's best friend, Pru, is a cool girl. I'm not sure though where I'll be basing her character from cause it's easier to stabilize a character that way. I do hope that you're feeling well already. It's hard to get sick…although it's very rare that I do…but trust me when I do get sick, it's hell! HAHAHA. Happy reading!:)

**Its-steffy:** Twelfth night? I never read it nor did we get to discuss that in school. Can you like tell me the similarities. I like to hear about it.:) And oh, I LOVE THE RED STRING MYTH. One of my faves!:)

**Jessikamcfly:** I'm glad to hear that you love my story. Thanks for the review! Happy reading, love!:)

**A. Payne:** Hey love! I'm glad as well that I wrote a Nialler story…but I have to say that I have read a couple of stories about him but yeah, most of the One Direction stories are about Harry. Anyway, I'm sorry but you got me kind of confused so uhm, let me just clear it up a bit…you are writing a story and you want to post it? But you don't know the website, am I right? Uhm. This website is actually called and then you go to the option Misc and then you proceed to Misc. TV Shows…majority of One direction Fan fictions are found there.:)But before you can post a story, you have to make an account first, okay?:) Anyway, I hope that helps…uhm if it didn't, you can totally ask me again. Just leave a review.:) And, sure, I'll try my best to read your fan fic whenever you posted it already. Happy reading and writing!:)

**Ninastylee:** Are you mad at me or something? I saw you favorite this story but I haven't heard from you in a long time.:( Yes, I am very much worried.

Thank you to everyone who continous to support, read, alert and review! Thank you so much! God bless!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	4. Three: The Rules

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Rules**

"_Don't fall in love."_

* * *

Niall strums his guitar, trying his best to ignore Harry and Louis who are trying to make a fool of themselves again. Liam is currently on the phone with Danielle and Zayn is trying his best to make sure Harry and Louis don't touch his hair.

This is his everyday life.

Back then, he was just a small town boy with big dreams and now he is living that dream. Who knew he'd get this far?

But the thing with the world is, when you start achieving something that seems so far away, you start wanting something else. And in this case, Niall wanted—

"Niall!" Harry shouts on his ear.

"You're day dreaming again!" Louis says as he pokes Liam, who abruptly ends his call to Danielle due to Louis' never ending poking.

Niall chuckles. "Am not."

"You know if you keep thinking of your guitar girl, why don't you just go look for her?" Zayn says, as he gets comfy on his sit.

Niall gives him a look and says, "Who said I was thinking about her?"

"Niall, we all know that you only fly your thoughts to space and have that blank deep look on your face when you think about her." Liam points out, grabbing Louis' finger and stopping him from poking him even more.

Louis tries to get his hand out but Liam won't let go. "Hazza! Help me! Daddy D won't let me go!"

Harry goes to his side and tries to make Liam let got but Liam ignores both their attempts and continues to say, "So, Zayn's right, who don't you just look for her?"

Niall smiles before standing up and putting his guitar down. "Cause I know we'd meet soon, I can feel it."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Mr. Riley Green_

_Congratulations!_

_You have been chosen to be One Direction's guitarist for the next two months. _

_You're job would start this 1__st__ of Octoboer, Monday, on Syco Recording Studios. Please find Mr. Jacob Hawkins, One Direction's Manager, for the signing of contract._

"I got the job." Riley whispers to herself in disbelief. And when it finally sinks into her, she shouts, "I GOT THE JOB!"

"What job?" Ryan asks her as he enters their apartment. Riley immediately goes to him and drags him towards the laptop. Ryan's eyes scan and read every single world twice and the only thing he noticed was, "Mister?"

Riley was speechless. She knows that tone anywhere. Ryan was simply not happy.

"Mister?" He repeats, driving her to answer.

"Well, about that." Riley starts, trying to come up with the perfect way to explain the situation.

"Please tell me that was just a typo."

Riley opens her mouth and Ryan expectantly waits for her, only to shut it back again. She breathes heavily as she said rapidly all in one breath, "Pru thought it was a good idea to audition and I ended up opening my big mouth telling her that I might as well pretend as a boy since it was strictly male only and then she ended up thinking it was a great idea and told me that it pays good and could probably pay my tuition for RAM until I get a scholarship."

"You what?" Ryan shouted.

"I auditioned as a boy?" Riley says sheepishly.

Ryan slams the laptop shut. His eyes went to Riley's as he says, "No. Tell them to find another guitarist. You're not continuing this game you're playing."

He turns and heads for his room. Riley follows him. "I can't! I worked hard to get that job! And I need the money! Auditions for RAM are on this December, if I want to go to school by January!"

"Then don't audition." Ryan tells her, turning to her.

"What did you just say?" Riley asks, clearly not believing what he just said. She couldn't believe it. Here she was trying her best to go after her dream that she threw away a year ago for them not to starve and Ryan tell her not to audition.

"Riley—" Ryan tries.

"No! You know how important this is for me!" Riley says with anger, "You've had your moment to go and finish college, now you're working your dream job! I sacrificed mine, and now I want it back!"

"Nobody asked you to sacrifice anything! I told you to take that scholarship." Ryan says, shouting and returning the anger.

"And what, starve ourselves to death!" Riley counters.

"No! How about getting a job while studying!" Ryan shouts. Riley turns and goes back to the living room, it was now Ryan who follows.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Riley mocks, "Because you can so work and study at the same time during that time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Riley turns to him and jabs a finger at him, "It means that you don't get to make a decision for me 'cause you're not mom nor are you dad!"

"You fucking know that I would never become dad!" Ryan tells her, pushing her finger off of his chest, "But mom is not here, so I do make the decisions."

Riley scoffs. He doesn't seriously think that Riley would believe him. She glares at him. "Yeah, exactly, cause if mom was here, she wouldn't let you hold me back."

Riley moves pass him. She grabs her laptop from the counter top and passes by him again to go to her room. She was definitely pissed off at how Ryan was acting. Couldn't he be just happy for her? Was it that hard? So maybe what she was about to do was completely dangerous, pretending to be a boy and having a law suit hot on her heels if she gets caught…

But who said she will get caught?

Truth be told, she looks a lot like Ryan.

They have been told many times that they look like twins. Having the same built, only a smaller shoulder built and a couple of inches smaller from her brother who is 22 years old. The only thing that was really telling them apart, especially their gender, was the hair. She kept her dark brown hair long while he of course, kept it in a boyish cut.

The same thought were running through Ryan's head. He knows that she could pull it off, knowing that if she really wanted it, she could have it. But the only thing that was holding him back was the fact that she was still his little sister.

"When did you stop being my little sister?" Ryan's question halts her. She turns to him, giving him a confused look. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I just want to protect you."

Riley softens her expression. She walks towards him and hugs him right away. As she pulls away she says, "You can't protect me from everything. Some things I would have to learn on my own."

"But does that mean you have to make this drastic decision of becoming part of a band…as a boy?" Ryan asks, holding back a laugh at how ridiculous it sounded in his ears.

Riley rolls her eyes. "It's that or be stuck for another year as a waitress in that diner."

Ryan runs a frustrated hand through his hair. The next words that flowed out his mouth were his worst nightmare and he was sure that the nightmare won't end for the next two months. "Fine."

And with that one word…

Riley Paige Green, a girl becomes Riley Green, a boy, One Direction's temporary Guitarist for the next two months.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Sunday night, Riley sat down in front of her vanity mirror staring at the drastic change.

Her long dark brown hair…

Her nail polished nails…

Her eye-linered eyes…

And her lip glossed lips…

Those assets were no longer what she sees staring back at her. Instead she was face with a boy, who looked a lot like her brother except for the eyes that was staring back at her.

Boy-cut dark brown hair…

Clean nails…

Clear of make-up face…

Even the skirts were long forgotten in the back of her closet and were changed into pants, her high heeled shoes were replaced by a couple of man shoes and her tops were changed into polos, white and black shirts and sports bra.

Nathan had severely changed her into a boy as much as he can. From her wardrobe to the way he talks and walks. Although he wasn't happy that he lost the bet, he knew how to keep his end. Pru had been very much supportive, giving her the entire detail that she knows about the band. Ryan started to warm up to the idea and even helped Nathan turn her into a boy all in four days.

Riley sighs as looks at her reflection again. The only thing she recognizes is her eyes, everything changed.

"Riley, can we come in?" It was Pru.

"Yeah." Riley answers as she turns and looks at the door, waiting for them to enter. Pru enters first followed by Nathan and then Ryan.

"Well," Pru starts as all of them gets comfy on her bed, "We need to give you our final words of advice before you start your work tomorrow."

Riley nods.

"I'll go first." Nathan says. "I'll be giving you the reminders."

Riley turns all of her attention to Nathan.

"Your posture—make sure that you won't do any girl gestures and be minded of your walk. Don't put too much pressure in them and just walk. Your voice—just be mindful of your words and reactions and you'd be fine. Your hair—make sure you come back to the salon two weeks from now, because if it gets too long, you'd easily look like a girl. And lastly your clothes—make sure to have a wrap under your sports bra and have an under shirt under whatever clothes you are going to wear." Nathan says slowly to her. Riley nods. "Okay, I think that's it."

Riley turns to Pru, who smiles at her. "I'll be giving you the major 101 on One Direction."

"Okay, shoot." Riley says.

"Since there's five of them, I'll be giving you what to watch out from each." Pru starts. "Liam—he's the sensible one, and if there's anyone who would catch you if ever, it would be him."

"You say it as if I won't be able to make it without being caught." Riley jokes.

Pru keeps a serious face and says, "Riley, Liam is observant."

"So what do I do?"

"You can't do anything. He'd probably notice things even if you're being cautious. So, if ever he does catch you…we have to make sure that he will not tell. And how do we do that? You impress him with your skills.

"You need to make sure that he would see how good you are so that if ever he does catch you he'd have second thoughts to tell on you." Pru finishes in a very serious tone.

Riley scratches her head. "Okay, I think I can do that."

"Good." Pru says, moving on to the next, "Next in line is Zayn. He might be shy and quiet but that's the thing. You know what they say about the quiet ones."

"They're the deadliest." Riley continues for Pru softly.

Pru nods. "Correct. Therefore, be observant. Just like Liam, you need to impress him but at the same time be observant of whatever you could possibly bribe him if he catches you."

"Why can't I just bribe Liam as well?" Riley asks.

"Because this is Liam, he'll always do the adult thing." Pru points out, in an annoyed manner. Riley chuckles.

"Anyway, next, we have Louis," Pru says, "Louis is the most playful one along side with Harry. See, this is hitting two birds with one stone…Stay away from them both as much as you can. The less close you are to them, the less problems you'd have. They could be snoopy for all we know. But the bright side is I think they won't notice at all that you're a girl unless you shout it at them."

Riley sighs in relief, at least he had two guys out of the list of problems he has.

"Lastly, Niall—he's probably your safest. He can be your friend and you can also probably get from him every single information you need if you play your cards right." Pru says, finishing One Direction 101.

Riley closes her eyes, trying to remember everything that has been told to her.

Reminders: Her posture, voice, hair and clothes.

One Direction 101: Liam: to be impresses; Zayn: find weakness; Harry and Louis: Avoid; Niall: befriend.

She opens her eyes when she finally made all of those mental notes. She looks expectantly at Ryan.

He breathes loudly as he grabs a chair and drags it beside her. He sits down. "I'll give you the rules you need to follow to make sure your secret would always remain as a secret."

Riley nods, telling him to continue.

"First, never get drunk." Ryan states as he puts his thumb up signaling number one, "Yes, we know that you just pass out and stay silent when you get drunk but we can never be too safe. This is alcohol we're talking about, you could suddenly say or do something that you would regret later on."

Ryan lifts his pointing finger along with his thumb, "Second, Don't make any attachments. It's bad enough that they know your age, address, birthday and name—"

"They don't know my full name." Riley interrupts. Ryan gives her a look.

"Exactly. Let's keep it that way." He continues. "Keep everybody in arms length, literally and figuratively."

He lifts his middle finger along with the other two, "Third, Don't sing."

"Why!" Riley abruptly says.

"Because it's a give away! Just focus on being their guitarist. That's why you're there in the first place." Ryan explains. Riley frowns but nevertheless nods.

"Fourth, keep in mind that you are a boy ALWAYS." Ryan says, emphasizing always and lifting his ring finger along with the other three, "If it comes to the point that they lift their shirts, take a swift picture with your mind and look away!"

Riley laughs. "You watch too much drama."

"It could happen you know," Pru says, "Harry loves being nude."

Riley groans. "Next."

Ryan lifts his pinky finger, signaling the fifth rule, "Fifth, I know that you'd think this would be funny but let's just be cautious. You'd be with hormonal teenage lads that look like they walked out of a Vogue Magazine. Nevertheless, you'd be with them majority of your time—"

"How many rules are there?" Riley interrupts him, giving him a funny look for blabbering.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Five. Anyway, as I was saying, these are teenage boys and you're a girl. You would know everything about them while they'll think you're just one of the lads—"

"What's the fifth rule, Ryan?" Riley presses, not in the mood for his blabbering and brother speech.

Ryan licks his lips, he looks at Pru and Nathan, who both gave him the look to just tell her. He gulps, finding his throat suddenly dry. Riley looks at him expectantly as he opens his mouth and says, **"Don't fall in love."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

A six and a half page chapter. Well. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Review button is down below.:) It is now violet so yeah, give it some love.

**Jessikamcfly:** hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Happy reading, love!:)

**Ms-paynette:** So, did you watch it already? HAHAHA. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the show. Gosh! Happy reading and watching.:)

**K13sha:** I'm glad to hear that you really like my writing style. I really am thankful for reviewers like you.:) Thank you so much! I hope you do stay tuned, okay? Thank you and happy reading!:)

**Saikono-san:** oh yes, the bus scene. HAHAHA. I remember now. The thing about bus scenes is that they're very descriptive, for me. But hey, let's see, okay? I make no promises. But anyway, I have seen Dream High's commercials. I think it's a good drama its just that I don't think I'm interested into watching it yet. HAHAHA. Focused on writing eh.:) Good luck din, ikaw din ata malapit na pumasok eh!:)

**Tok. TM:** Why do you call her my chicken? HAHA. Anyway, you see in my family we all have the same first name, well me and my sister does and then both my brothers have the same first name. Anyway, I guess you could say I like to keep the first letter the same when my characters are siblings.;) Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading!:)

**Silentscreams149:** Thank you for reviewing, love! I hope you had a happy reading.:)

**ToKToK:** YEY! EXAMS ARE OVER! HAHAHA. Hey, can I ask you something? When is like your summer in Egypt? Happy reading!:)

**A. Payne:**Thank you for reading my stories, love! They mean a lot to me. And I'm glad that you actually really like my writing style. Anyway, as you can see, I really love writing quotes. Majority of the ones I put here are truly from me.:) Anyway, yeah, you just tell me when you finally make that account, okay? I'll be here! Happy reading!

**Its-steffy:** I have just watched She's the man recently. I can't believe the names are exactly the same! Oh my gosh. It was said in the credits that it was based on that comedy… what I didn't know was that it wasn't loosely based but tightly. Gosh! Anyway, thank you for telling me the story! Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading!:)

**MaxWaylandGrey:** I take it that you're a big fan of Niall Horan? HAHAHA. Well. I'm really glad that you found what you're looking for in my story.:) That means a lot to me! Thank you sooooo much! Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I hope you'll stay tuned in. Happy reading!:)

**Ninastylee:** YOU'RE ALIVE! Hey, thank god you finally reviewed! Anyway, I hope you'll get to read this story soon! I love you! Stay safe, love! Happy reading.

Thank you to everyone who continuous to support, read, alert, review and favorite my story! Thank you sooooo much! I continue writing and updating because of you guys! I'm not sure though if I can update tomorrow, since it's my father's birthday but I will try okay?

Like I said awhile ago, the upgraded review button is down over there and well, come on! Just give me something.:) Thank you so much if you do!

College is just around the corner and I hope that my sister's laptop which I would be bringing with me won't be a complete b**ch and would actually make me write stories for you guys. BUT ANYWAY, fear not. I will finish this story no matter what!:) I like it and I love Niall.:)

Anyway, happy reading and I hope you continue staying tuned!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	5. Four: The Meeting

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting**

"_Boys like him don't fall for girls like me."_

* * *

Riley pushes the button for her floor on the lift. As the doors close, she saw her reflection on the mirror. She ran a hand through her messy locks and starts to rub the back of her neck, a bad habit she has whenever she gets too nervous.

The door opens and it was time to step out. Riley does so and clears her throat trying to get rid of the rising tension in her body.

She was nervous, very nervous.

It's October 1, Monday, the day that she will become a he.

She pushed the doors open to the room that the receptionist on the lobby told her to go where she would find Mr. Jacob Hawkins, One Direction's Manager.

"Ah, Mr. Green." Jacob says as he stands up from where he was seated at, behind a large wooden desk. Obviously it was his office.

He offers his hand to shake and Riley walks swiftly to take it. Jacob lets go of her hand and gestures for her to sit. Riley sits down, opening her legs slightly as she remembers that she must sit like a boy now.

"So, I won't be prolonging our meeting." Jacob says as he starts to hand her folder, "Here's your contract, all I need for you to do is to sign it and you could go and meet the boys."

Riley takes the folder from him and gives him a smile. She opens it and somehow finds herself confuse with everything. She didn't want to sign something she doesn't understand. It was bad enough that she was pretending to be a boy, she doesn't need to find out later that she actually broke another rule in the contract.

She clears her throat to get Jacob's attention and says, "Do you mind if I look it over first and give it back tomorrow?"

Jacob gave him a funny look but waved it off. He then says with a tad bit of hesitation, "Uh, sure. But you can meet the boys now, right?"

Riley nods and smiles, "Of course. We could start writing songs today, don't worry."

"Great." Jacob exclaims as he stands up and starts heading out the door, followed by timid Riley.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"I wonder what he'd look like." Harry voices out his thoughts.

They were now in the recording studio and were preparing to try out the song that Niall had written for them a couple of weeks ago. Niall sat himself with his guitar on the edge of the couch as the rest of the lads bring out their copies of the lyrics.

"Well, I'm more after his talent. Jacob says he can write good songs, even sang one for the auditions." Liam informs them.

Niall starts to strum his guitar getting the other lads attention. "Come on, let's try it out. I want to hear it." Niall says enthusiastically.

Liam gave the cue and Niall plays his guitar. The introductory notes were given and Liam started singing the first verse of the song.

Just as Niall started playing the notes for the chorus and the lads getting the hang of it, Jacob enters the room followed by a lad that they don't know. Their eyes travelled to where the two were but Jacob gestures for them to continue singing.

Niall's eyes travels to the person he had never seen before in the room but when he gets to the new guitarist's eyes, it was staring intently on his guitar. Niall looks back down on his guitar, trying to shake off the feeling of weirdness and continue focusing on playing.

Jacob walks inside the booth and comes out with another guitar, handing it to Riley, who mutters soft thanks. Liam's eyes watch him, the new lad, closely as he makes himself comfortable on a stool right across Niall. Liam sees his eyes never leaving Niall's moving hands.

And to Liam, Jacob and Niall's amusement, Riley starts copying Niall, playing along.

Liam smirks at Niall, giving him a knowing look.

And when Niall strums the final note and when the singing stops, Jacob belches out a laugh of pure astonishment at how good Riley was just now.

"That was really good." Zayn comments before anybody else. Riley stands up, putting the guitar down on the empty couch next to her.

The lads all turned to look at Riley.

She met all of their eyes and tried her best to look as cool as she can, despite her nerves getting the best of her. She rubs the back of her neck again, trying to get rid of her nervousness.

"Lads, this is Riley, your temporary guitarist for the next two months." Jacob introduces with a proud smile. Riley gives a small smile at them with a curt nod.

Liam walks towards Riley and presents his hand to shake. "I'm Liam Payne." Riley takes it but with Liam's grip little too tightly, Riley shouts, "Ow!"

Liam lets go of her hand immediately.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks, concern in his eyes.

Riley looks away and forces a smile, as she shakes her hand that was held by Liam. She says, "Totally. Cool."

_Rule Number 4: Remember you're a boy ALWAYS._

Riley was mentally kicking herself for shouting like a complete utter girl…and the worst part? She did it in front of Liam Payne, the ever sensible and observant one.

Louis comes up and puts an arm around Liam and held his hand out to her. She looks down at Louis hands and back at him. Afraid that his grip would kill every nerve in her hand, she abruptly says, "I don't like personal contact, let's keep it that away."

Louis sadly takes back his hand and just says, "I'm Louis then."

"I'm Harry and this one's Zayn." Harry says as they both stand before her. Riley nods, as her eyes begin to travel behind the boys, landing on a boy with a guitar on his lap.

"And he must be Niall?" Riley asks, pointing behind the boys, who followed her finger. Liam nods.

"Well then, since the introductions are out of the way, let's get back to working lads!" Jacob says enthusiastically as he exits the studio.

Louis, Zayn and Harry return to their places on the couch as Liam stays and tries to chat with Riley.

Riley taking into mind that she needed to impress him more than anyone, was more than happy to chat and try whatever it is she can to make him think she's one of the best.

"So, we heard you can write songs." Liam starts as Riley picks up the guitar and sits down. Liam does the same, sits down from where he was seated awhile ago.

Riley nods. "Yes, actually I think that's why your management even got me in the first place. So, I can help write songs for your album."

"Do you play any other instrument?" Zayn asks, joining whatever conversation Liam and Riley has.

Riley nods with a small smile. "I know how to play the piano but I'm more of a guitar person."

To say Liam was impressed would be an understatement. With Riley's talent to write and how he just copied Niall to play the guitar awhile ago plus Riley was quite handy with the piano, he knew that Riley was pure talent. It was just that…somehow, there was something definitely off with this lad.

"So, what do you think of Niall's song then?" Harry asks, joining the conversation.

Riley shrugs. "If you don't mind," her eyes travel to Niall who was looking at her the whole time, "we could change a few notes to fit your voices."

Niall's blue eyes meet her grey ones…

And the memory flashes in Niall's mind…

'_Guitar Girl'_ He thought. Riley's eyes were exactly the same as hers.

"Niall!" Liam shouts. Niall's eyes look away from Riley's and turns to him.

"What?" He says annoyed.

"Is it alright to change a few notes?" Liam asks for Riley.

Riley was still looking at him and he tried his best to not return it, as he says, "yeah, sure."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"So how was it?" Pru asks just as Riley enters the apartment, Riley looks around the living room to see that Nathan and Ryan were also there.

"It was fine." Riley says, "I managed to impress Liam I guess but at the same time make him look weirdly at me at some point."

"Why?" Nathan asks. Riley walks over to the couch where Ryan is seated along as Nathan and Pru sit on the floor, watching a movie.

"Because I shouted an ow like a girl." Riley says with venom.

Nathan and Ryan laugh at her. "It's not funny." Riley defends.

Ryan stands up and starts to head for the kitchen. "He probably thinks you're a closet gay."

Riley rolls her eyes just as Nathan adds a comment, "Or just plain weird."

Riley glares at both of them as she sits down on the couch. Pru sits beside her but not before hitting Nathan in the head for his comment. Nathan glares at her and she just puts her tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Nathan remarks before turning his attention back to the t.v.

Pru ignores him as she turns to Riley and says, "I know this is completely off topic but…Did Niall say anything about Guitar Girl?"

Riley looks at her oddly before shaking her head.

"Oh." Pru sadly answers.

"Why?"

"Well, he didn't just tweet Guitar Girl this morning, he tweeted Grey eyes #GuitarGirl." Pru explains, as if it answers a lot of questions.

Riley still gives her a look of confusion and Pru continues to say, "He has never described Guitar Girl before…it's usually just Guitar Girl nothing else."

Riley laughs. "You follow him too much." Riley whispers mockingly at Pru.

Pru rolls her eyes at her best friend. Then when she steals a glimpse in her eyes she nonchalantly says, "It could be you for all we know."

Riley laughs.

Niall Horan falls for her?

A girl pretending to be a boy?

Things like that only happen in movies and Riley was pretty much sure that Niall wouldn't even think of her that way regardless if he met her as girl or boy. Sure, she was mostly attracted to him out of the five ever since she saw them on t.v. back in their X-Factor days, but seriously, the chances of him ever looking at her…

Or even meeting her as a girl and not as a boy…

Were as slim as thread ready to break.

She calms herself from laughing and looks at Pru with the same mocking look of disbelief she does. With a scoff she says firmly, **"Boys like him don't fall for girls like me."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Okaaaaay. So they finally meet and nothing much happens but hey I want this to be a tad bit realistic.

So, anyway, if anybody cares about any updates in my life here is some: COLLEGE IS COMING TO EAT ME ALIVE AND I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING TO PREPARE FOR IT. So, yeah. Help me God.:))

**Reviews and Replies: **

**Saikono-San: **You'll be reading about Ryan from to time…but just watch out, okay?:) May friend ka sa PBB? Di ako big fan din eh, masyadong madrama parang MMK.:))

**Ms-paynette: **I'm glad that somehow my images of the boys are accurate. I do try. Anyway, about what you watched. I told you, you'll love it! Happy reading and watching. I hope your brother stops playing so you can watch it already!:)

**Tok. TM:** Zodiac Sign? I'm Aquarius. I'm born of Feb, first week, I think?:)) Anyway. Let's see if it would be better if the boys find out, okay? Hang in there, love!

**A. Payne:** hey, love! God. I am soooooo not ready for college. I hate it that every day is becoming shorter and shorter and the next thing I know my mother would ship me off to my dorm and I'll have to face the fact that shit, college is going to eat me now. HAHAHA. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.:)

**ToKToK:** Is it okay for me to ask why you started your summer just last Thursday? Anyway, why are you not in the mood, something wrong?:) Lovely, thank you for reviewing still! Happy reading!:)

**HopeIsHere:** Hey, love! Well, I like to make sure that my stories tend to be different from each other so not much of comparison could be made plus, I like trying out new things. Anyway, COLLEGE IS KIND OF BANGING ON MY DOOR. And I won't open it cause I am not ready. HAHAHA. Anyway, more power to you and I hope you fly high as well. Happy reading!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** You know MaxWaylandGrey? Are you friends or something? HAHAHA. Anyway, don't worry Ryan frustrates the shit out of me too. I am starting to hate him. HAHAHA. And well, yeah, Happy reading, love!:)

So, anyway, aside from College banging on my door and is about to eat me like the big culture shock monster it is, I am also pushing myself to keep writing so that somehow, I can make sure that this story does continue and so far, is still passion filled. Aside from that, I am also filled with inspiration to write right now. Well, at least, awhile ago. HAHAHA. I stopped writing the next few chapters for a while until I get the feeling back.

Anyway! Thank you to everyone who keeps staying tuned, keeps reading, alerting, favoriting and of course, reviewing! I must keep saying this because I am still amazed by the fact that the review button is now purple, so yeah, give it some love!:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	6. Five: The Drunkards

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Drunkards**

"_If you met me under different circumstances, would you even look at me twice?"_

* * *

It was Riley's second day on the job and she had managed to do a song with Niall as the other lads try and Niall's song out with the rest of the band who plays the instrument, as well as give the signed contract back to Jacob before she heads to the studio that day.

This day as well, Riley met Jake, the bassist, and Maxwell, the drummer, of One Direction and somehow noted mentally to herself to keep her distance from the two because seemingly they like to keep things to themselves which was a no problem at all for Riley's case.

The clock strikes 7 o'clock and Riley packs her things, ready to end the day, when Louis bursts through the door and says, "PARTY TIME!"

Riley looks at him with a glare at how noisy he could be, for the past two days she has worked with them, she has established the fact the Louis Tomlinson's childishness was no act for the camera at all and was truer than true.

The other lads were by the open door as Louis dances around the studio, Riley continuous to glare at him before looking at the others for answers.

"We're going to a pub to get some drinks." Harry answers.

Riley grabs her guitar case and puts it on her shoulder securely. "Okay."

Zayn chuckles. "You're coming with us, of course."

_Rule number 1: Don't get drunk._

The rule flashed in Riley's eyes like blinking lights and she abruptly drills her brain for an excuse to avoid drinking or even, if she gets lucky, avoid going with them at all.

And before she knows it the words had flown out of her mouth, "I have alcohol allergies."

"What?" Niall says with a laugh.

"You heard me. I am allergic to alcohol. I can't drink." Riley says, putting a firm stance on what she said earlier.

"Then you can just stay with Liam." Harry adds, clearly not getting the fact that she doesn't want to go.

Her eyes flickered to Liam and she remembers that he has only one kidney and therefore cannot drink. An opportunity shows up in her face. This could be a really good time to try and impress him even more. She smirks.

"Yeah, you can help carry them all inside the house after they pass out from drinking too much." Liam adds with sarcasm.

Riley's eyebrow rises abruptly at his tone.

One thing was for sure for Riley…

She will not let an opportunity like this pass…especially when it could be a ticket to keep her secret safer than before.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The pounding music and the dancing lights were enough to make Riley regret her decision of coming with the boys. She hasn't even spent more than five minutes in the place and she just wants to turn around and head home. She ran frustrated hand through her hair.

"Louis, come on! Pretty girls on the dance floor." Harry calls out as he drags Louis to the dance floor just as Zayn placed the drinks on top of their table.

Zayn and Niall heads out of the booth and off somewhere without a word. Riley sighs loudly getting Liam's attention.

"Bored?" Liam asks with amusement.

Riley rolls her eyes in a playful manner. "Slight."

Then there was brief moment of silence before Liam asks, "So, were you in a band before ours?"

"Uh," Riley says as she starts to think back, "In high school. It was pretty long time ago."

"Really? Are you not in college or something?" Liam asks, curiosity eating him alive.

Riley shrugs. She was really contemplating if she would tell Liam the truth or just give him an answer abruptly and keep him in the dark.

_Rule number 2: Don't get any attachments_

The blinking lights were back in her head again, reminding her of the rules that she must follow.

"I, uh, took a break for a year, going back by January." Riley says as nonchalantly as she can.

"Oh," Liam says, "What school?"

"Royal Academy of Music." The words were out just like a snap and Riley stole a glance at him, hoping it wasn't too much information.

"Wow. What course?" Liam continues with the questions.

"Does it really matter?" Riley asks, turning her head to him, "Music is still music, regardless of what course. I'll make that decision when I get there."

Liam looks at Riley for a moment, and he sees that Riley was looking at the dance floor intently. _'Who are you really, Riley Green?'_ Liam asks himself over and over again.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Three hours, three drunk teens, and one 20 year old drunk childish adult later, Liam and Riley were in a van heading back to the boy's apartment complex.

The van was filled with the scent of alcohol and Riley was more than happy when the van stops and the driver tells them that they have arrived. Liam turns to her, "I'll carry Louis and Zayn, you carry Harry and Niall?"

Riley breathes through her teeth before nodding and Liam starts heading out of the van and grabs Louis to help him get inside.

Riley looks beside her and sees a passed out Harry Styles. She gives a disgusting look and bit her tongue to shout profanities as she made her way out of the van and try her best to drag a passed out Harry inside. She placed his arm around her shoulders and placed her arm under his other armpits, letting his feet drag on the floor as she tries her best to drag and carry him at the same time.

Having the apartment door open, Riley continued to drag and carry Harry until Liam points a room, which was Harry's. She kicks the door open and mustered her last energy to drag Harry to the bed. She threw him on it and let out a huge breath.

"Fuck. Styles, next time you want to get wasted, don't drag me in." Riley reprimands in a whisper although Harry can't really hear her.

"I'm not drunk." Harry murmurs. Riley rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm a b—" She stops and realizes what she was about to say, "boy."

How twisted the logic was. If it was coming from Riley, the boy, it seemed like a sarcastic fact but if it was coming from Riley, the girl, it seemed like a complete joke. Who knew that pretending to be the opposite gender could be so complicated?

She heads out of the room just as Harry grabs her hand; he pulls her towards the bed but not enough to let her fall on top of him. She pries his hand off of her and glares at the drunken lad. Just when she thought this night will not get worst, Harry lifts his arm way up high and the next thing Riley knew it was on her chest.

Riley slaps his hand away while holding back a scream.

She was so angry at him that she wanted to shave his head off.

"Fuck you, Styles. Mark my words, the next time you're this shitty, you'd find yourself dumpster." With that said, Riley stomps off out of the apartment.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She removes Niall's shoes from his feet after getting him on his bed. Having tossed the other shoe on the floor, Riley can't help but look around the room.

A guitar by the door…

A few clothes on the floor…

An opened bathroom door…

A bedside table…

A picture of a girl…

Riley's eyes rested on the picture.

It was a girl playing a guitar; her face was not visible because of her hair. Somehow, where she was playing seems all too familiar for her. She reaches out to the picture to get a closer look when Niall says, "Guitar Girl."

She turns to him. "What?"

He doesn't reply, his eyes shut tightly. Riley looks back at the picture once more. She was now more convinced that what she said to Pru last night was right. "Yeah, boys like you don't fall for girls like me." She says, repeating it for herself.

She brushes a strand away from his face as she sits down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes then trails back on the picture.

Somehow, she seems to be the perfect girl for Niall.

A tug on her heart was suddenly felt.

She had always been a big fan of Niall because out of the five lads, he can play the guitar, something she always found attractive. Think about how shocked she was when she bumped on him on the street about a year ago. She had never forgotten his blue eyes and somehow, sometimes, find herself day dreaming of those blue eyes piercing through her soul.

She was simply attracted to him just like any other fan.

And just like any other fan, she knew that it would take a huge miracle from all the gods in every single religion to make her end up with the boy she has been a big fan of.

She was attracted to him, very attracted.

Her eyes trailed back to his facial features, trying to remember every single detail of it because she knows that she will never have another chance like this again. "I wonder," She whispers, **"If you met me under different circumstances, would you even look at me twice?"**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Here is another lovely chapter for you and well we see a new side of Riley…a lovey dovey side. HAHAHA. Anyway! I'm working on the future chapters of this one and I'll be back on it after I get myself some food. I am hungry!

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Saikono-san: **I love HUNGER GAMES! I have a bus mate who is a guy and we like to talk about it a lot!:) What convention did you meet your friend? Sorry di ko siya kilala di kasi ako big fan ng PBB eh. HAHAHA. Dati oo. Good luck din sa next school year, love!:)

**MaxWaylandGrey:** Wifey? Okaaaaaaay. I'll pretend to understand your weird friendship. HAHAHA. I have to give you a high five on the fast learner thing!:) Same here! Oooh. And I love the name Max by the way, if I could probably change Riley's name I'll call her Max.:)

**ToKToK:** Well your review made me laugh! Seriously. I was like walking on our street then all of a sudden I read your review and I was laughing. I had to hold back because people might think I'm crazy!:)) HAHAHA. And anyway, glad to know you're perfectly fine now!:)

**Its-steffy:** Lovely! I'm going to be studying Political Science, a pre-law course. Anyway, I'm glad to know you're a fan of my story. Thank you! Love you as well!:)

**A. Payne:** Thank you! Yes, I do write quotes. Majority of the time, my chapters' inspirations come from the quotes I read or the quotes I suddenly read.:) Anyway, thank you again! Happy reading.:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** You're wifey just reviewed and found out you read this. HAHAHA. Seriously will you please take the liberty of explaining to me how you guys are like friends? Is it a social network thing or a real life face to face thing?:) And to answer your question, no, Niall doesn't know she's guitar girl because technically, she's not a girl.:))

**Tok. TM:** My birthday is on Feb 8. Like 7 days after Harry's, I think. HAHAHA. Anyway, I like how you interpreted and connected the red string of fate myth to the guitar thing.:) I see you have taken a liking to the myth as well!:)

Okay, so I am very much hungry now.

Thank you to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and of course, reviews this story. Thank you sooooo much! God bless you all…and I am going to go because my stomach is apparently growling mad at me already!

BYE!

_**Stay safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	7. Six: The Friday Nightmare

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Friday Nightmare**

"_The gods must really love seeing me miserable."_

* * *

Riley found herself alone with Jake and Max trying to fit different tunes for the new song that Riley was working on.

It was Wednesday, day three for Riley with the One Direction lads.

She clears her throat as she looks at Jake and Max saying, "Okay, let's try that again."

"God! Max don't hit the drums, please. I have a splitting headache!" Louis says as he enters the studio, looking haggard and all. The other lads were the same except for Liam who was obviously used to the hangover the lads have.

"I'll just finish writing the song; we could try it again later." Riley tells Jake and Max who both shrugs and heads out of the studio. Sometimes she wonders if those two ever liked being in the same room as One Direction.

She looks at the lads all sprawled on the couches and then at Liam. "Hangover?" Riley asks.

"Oh yeah." Liam says with thumbs up. Riley laughs.

"Ever thought of having a cup of tea to get rid of it?" Riley asks to the others.

"We didn't get to, we were late and Liam was pounding on our doors." Zayn says in pain.

"Well you can go and take them now. I need you to try a new song." Riley says as she returns back to her work. She hears shuffling behind her and groans. She smiles to herself knowing full well they were all having a hard time getting to the door.

"Riley?"

She looks up from her work to see Harry. "What?" She snaps, remembering what he did last night.

"Liam said you carried me to my room." He clears his throat, "I want to say thanks, mate."

"Don't mention it." Riley says her eyes turning into slits.

"Seriously I know I passed out and I—"

"Harry." She tells him with a snap, "Don't mention it, seriously." She glares at him for a minute making Harry look at her weirdly. She then ignores his presence by turning back to her work.

"Okay then," Harry says awkwardly before stepping back and following the lads.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"You could probably switch those two lines. I think it would sound better." Niall says behind Riley, looking over the lyrics she was working on.

Riley looks up at him with a small smile, she looks down back at the lyrics and somehow agrees with Niall. "Yeah, I think that could work."

Niall sits down next to her on the couch and crouches down like her over the coffee table where the lyrics were. Niall clears his throat, getting Riley's attention, "Uhm, Liam told me you carried me back to my apartment. I just want to say my thanks. It's probably not the best way to make you feel welcome."

Riley scoffs. "Don't worry about it."

"So," Niall says, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"So." Riley repeats.

Then the awkward silence…

Riley's eyes trail yet again to his eyes and when he notices this, she looks away abruptly. _'What are you doing, Riley? Stop looking into his eyes! He'll think you're weird!'_ Riley reprimanded herself silently. Riley does her nervous habit of rubbing the back of her neck as she says, "I was snooping into your room or anything but I uuh, my friend Pru she said something about Guitar Girl that you kept talking about or tweeting, yeah tweeting and—"

"You saw the picture?" Niall asks, a smile forming on his lips.

Riley shrugs. "Yeah."

"Well, don't tell anyone you did, only the lads and I have seen that picture." Niall says. Riley nods before saying, "So, she must be one lucky girl."

Niall shyly looks away from Riley as he ran a hand through his locks. "Yeah, if I knew her name."

"What?" Riley says, her tone rising a bit. Niall looks at her abruptly. "I mean, how is that possible?" Riley abruptly says, covering her slip up.

"I just never got the chance to ask her." Niall explains, forgetting her slip up completely.

Riley returns her eyes to the paper in front of her and shrugs. "Well, that's too bad then."

"How about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Niall asks.

Riley's mind bring her back to the guys she had turned down and to the guys in her high school that she had crushes on until she finds out they were dumber than a starfish. She shudders at the memory.

"No, I never had one." Riley answer with honesty.

"Really? I thought you could have had one." Niall says awkwardly.

Riley laughs a forced one, trying to work on the lyrics at the same time. "Well, I never did. Girls were…" She trails off.

Why did she never have a boyfriend?

Oh it was simple, boys seemed so troublesome and childish back then.

And besides nobody shared her passion the way she does.

"Clingy." Riley says, remembering how her High School friends were when they saw their boyfriends past by. She remembers how everything that could possibly come out of their mouth was nothing but filled with disgustingly romantic words about their boyfriends, even Pru went through that stage.

Niall laughs and Riley can't help but laugh as well, his laughter was contagious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Niall says, softly.

And right at that very moment, Niall knew that he and Riley were going to be close friends.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The week seemed to past like a blur and it was Friday evening and Riley was more than happy to have survived without anybody getting a hint on her secret.

She starts to head out onto the streets, the usual fan girls were there, some were sitting, some were eating and those who just arrived were happily jumping up and down, knowing that One Direction would be out soon.

She was about to make a sharp turn, just coming out of the double doors of the recording building when Zayn came running after her, calling out her name. She turns, gives a weird look before running back inside before the girls could all stand up and run towards the door as well with their squeals.

"What were you think showing yourself like that? Those girls could've stomped on me!" Riley says as she starts to walk deeper inside the lobby.

Zayn ignored her as he tells her why he had done that in the first place. "We were wondering if you wanted to go to Simon's mansion tomorrow. We would be having, you know, barbecue and just a simple boy bonding."

"Would Jake and Max be there?" Riley asks.

Zayn slowly shakes his head. "Only because they don't really like how playful we are."

This was enough for Riley to turn her back and start heading for the doors with the shouting girls. Zayn goes after her and shouts, "Niall and Liam thought it was a good idea!"

"What?" Riley asks, turning to face him.

"They said you were a good lad, a fun one and thought we could be all friends and all." Zayn explains with a shrug.

It was hitting two birds with one stone.

She gets on better with Liam and she befriends Niall.

A smirk appears on her lips as she slowly says, "Count me in."

Zayn grins at her as he walks towards her and hands her a paper, "There's the address, be there at around lunch time."

Riley nods, reading the writings on the paper.

Zayn starts to walk away and Riley was about to do the same when Zayn slightly turns around and says, "Oh by the way, bring extra clothes and swimming trunks. Simon has a pool."

Riley's eyes widened and just when she thought that her secret was getting safer, fate decided to prove her wrong.

'_Shit.'_ She thought, just as all the color in her face drops. And then she slowly mutter a realization that shot her directly out from the sky, **"The gods must really love seeing me miserable."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

So, before you go asking why I actually updated after a few hours AGAIN. It's simply because…well. I DON'T KNOW. I have nothing else better to do and I want to reply to my friend, Ninastylee (You should so allow PM-ing already.)

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Its-steffy:** I have just eaten a lot of thing. God! Political Science…is well, HAHAHA. Okay, I'll just take that you complimented me and say Thank you!:)

**Ms-paynette: **Love, She has not yet figure it out. It's simply because, well…she didn't get a long look on the picture, sadly, plus! Her face was covered. Happy reading! And oh, why were you busy being sad?

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** Okay so, just to be clear…you're both girls right? Cause it would be weird if one of you is a guy (just saying.) Anyway, I'm glad you liked my character Riley.:) I like her a lot too! Happy reading!:)

**Saikono-san: **I have seen both Hunger Games and Avengers. I am a movie addict and my sister and I always make it a point to watch every single good movie that comes out on cinemas.:) Can't wait for college, with my schedule, I will always end up on the cinemas!:)) HAHAHA. I know PAANO NA KAYA, pinanuod ko un mag-isa eh. DRAMA KO.:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, I remember the drunk scene as well. HAHAHA. The BTWBALL Protests? Hmm. I think there's really nothing much they can do about it kasi nung nagprotest sila super lapit na nung show plus the fact na ang kalaban nila is si Henry Sy, which is like rich and well, let's face it money makes the world go round. American Idol naman…I will not be surprised if di manalo si Jessica. I mean, come on, Philip Phillips can really sing plus he can play the guitar which adds to extra appeal! (Just saying) Anyway, Happy reading, love!

**ToKToK: **I am hoping to God that Louis won't hate me.:)) Anyway, "If only Riley knew that she was the who captured the heart of the the one who captured hers!" Girl…let me read that again!...okay! Now I get it!:)) You got me confused for a minute there! I am a big fan of Ed Sheeran…but only of his one single Lego House…so maybe not a big fan after all. And yes, I have just seen the pictures! Louis was sooooooo adorable with Eleanor!:""""

**Anon:** Love! Thank you. I'm glad that somehow, my writing has helped you with your heartbreak. If you need someone to talk to, love, I'm here!:) Thank you again!

**Ninastylee:** I am just watching Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers…it's a weird episode, by the way! And oh, Louis is my fave but right now I kind of have this thing for watching THE WANTED INTERVIEWS. So, yeah…not so sure who's my fave right now.:)) AND OH, regarding about the names, I do think about them thoroughly and kept repeating them to myself before deciding to stick with it, so yeah…I'm glad you like them!:) That hard work paid off after all. GUITAR GUYS ARE HOT! AND MAJORITY OF GUYS WHO ARE HOT DO CARE ABOUT THEIR HAIR TOO MUCH…trust me, I have a best friend who loves his hair and plays with mine during classes ALL THE TIME since we're seated next to each other but when I go play with his he's like OH NO YOU DON'T! So, yeah…I back off, don't want to mess with those kinds of boys.:)) And it is possible not to be able to tell yourself in a picture especially since, Riley didn't really think it's possible for her to be GG and the fact that she didn't really get a long enough look. DEFENSE! HAHAHA. Who would play Riley? I don't know yet…but definitely not Amanda Bynes…not that I don't like her cause I love her movies its just that, I don't know, I can't picture her humor fitting this character. Anyway, I am going since I only updated cause I haven't talked to you in a long while… AWWWWW!:))

BYE EVERYONE!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	8. Seven: The Secret's Out

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Secrets out**

"_After all, you're playing a dangerous game with the naughtiest boys."_

* * *

Riley had been trying to think of various excuses to tell the boys that she won't be able to swim with them. Although Pru and Nathan told her to just tell the boys she can't go, the thing was she doesn't have any of their numbers to tell them at such short notice leaving her with no choice but to go and just make an excuse to not go swimming with them. And ditching them without saying anything at all will surely bite her on the bum when she gets back to work on Monday.

She pays the cab and gets out, as she push her legs to start moving and ignore how beautiful Simon Cowell's London Mansion. She presses the doorbell once and dreaded that she still has no idea what to tell the boys.

She rubs the back of her neck as she feels anxious yet again.

"You're here!" Liam says, opening the door with a smile. "Come in." He opens the door wider letting her step inside.

"Wow." Riley mutters as her eyes travel around the magnificent house, the grand staircase welcoming her and the grand touch of everything that her eyes land on.

"Well, come on," Liam calls her attention, "Let's head at the back, the pool is there." Riley nods, following silently behind Liam.

Liam pushes open a room, that seemed like a living room with the couches and then right across the room was another room, heading to a hallway. They made a sharp turn and stops in the middle of the hall as Liam opens the sliding door that leads to the swimming pool.

"This place is so grand." Riley says, still admiring the place with her eyes, completely forgetting her earlier dilemma.

"Yeah, we were like that as well when we first came here." Liam says, understanding how fascinated she was.

He walks over to one of the garden chairs, settling himself down. The pool was in a garden like place and made it more relaxing, having plants a few feet from the pool. Riley can't help but walk over to the pool and see how clear it was. Too bad she can't swim.

Riley's eyes light up.

She _can't _swim.

"I can't swim," She whispers to herself finding the perfect answer to her problem, "I can't, literally, swim."

"Riley!" Louis shouts from behind her, and she turns.

Louis Tomlinson was running towards her, arms stretched in front of him.

He was going to push her.

"Louis, I can't swim!"

The sound of water spluttering everywhere was heard. Louis was looking over the water and Liam immediately stands up and runs beside Louis.

"Li," Louis says slowly.

"Yes?"

"Did he just say…he can't swim?" Louis says softly, fear flashing in his eyes.

Riley wasn't coming up and Liam, by reflex, jumps after her.

The water was blocking her senses, her eyes were drooping as she felt her lungs constricting. She tries to keep them open, long enough to see someone jump after her. She tries to reach out but the pain in her lungs was too much for her. Just as her eyes were about to close, someone grabs her by the arm, pulls her and finds their hands on her waist.

Liam pushes them both on the surface. He breathes instantly pulling her up with him, tightening his grip on her waist…

Liam's eyes widened.

He slid his hand an inch down and then back up again, trying to see if he was feeling it right.

"Liam!" Louis shouts, getting him back from his trance.

He looks up at Louis and sees that he was reaching out to help bring up Riley.

"No, Louis! Go grab some towels!" Liam says abruptly, knowing full well that something was really going on.

"What? But I have to help you—" Louis tries to say.

"No! Go get towels!" Liam orders as he starts to swim to the stairs of the pool. Louis waves him off annoyed before running back inside to do what Liam told him.

Liam pulls her up and lays her on the concrete floor. She slaps her face lightly a couple of times. And she coughs.

His eyes trail to her body…

"I'm so sorry about this." Liam whispers, as his trembling hands begin to slowly rest on her chest, just right above where a ladies' breasts should be. And when he presses a little, and just like touching fire, he withdraws it immediately.

He looks at her body and slowly, the clothes clung to her and the flat chest was no more, and the straight figure was replaced by a curvy one.

"Liam!" Louis shouts, coming back with the towels in his hand.

Liam stands up, blocking Louis' view of Riley. He grabs the towel from Louis and then tells him, "Call Zayn."

He needed someone who can be mature in these kinds of situations like him and Louis was clearly the last candidate of the bunch.

Louis gave him an annoyed look and hesitation was there as well but he turns and runs back inside shouting, "Zayn!"

Liam turns back to Riley and immediately places the towel on top of her. Zayn suddenly appears without Louis. "You called?" Zayn says.

Liam waves him over and he does and slowly, he lifts the towel just enough for Zayn to see what Liam just found out. And as if it wasn't enough that they know, Zayn states the obvious, "Riley's a girl."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley's breathes deeply trying to gain back a feel in her body. It was slightly painful and she groans. Her eyes slowly open as she slowly adjusts to the light in the room.

Room…

She tries to gain back her memories.

Door…Door…pool…Louis…Water…drowning.

'_DROWNING!'_ the thought made Riley shot up from the bed beneath her as she looks down, only to see that she was just wearing her under shirt. She looks around the room until someone speaks up from her right.

"Secret's out."

Her head snaps to that direction and she sees Liam and Zayn quietly seated on different chairs a couple of feet from the bed that she was on.

The words of Liam rang in her head again and again. The color in her face drains down and she feels like it was better for her to drown instead.

"How—how did you…" Riley tries to say but Liam stands up and walks over where she was.

"I saved you after Louis pushed you in the pool." Liam says, seriousness was written all over his face. "I'm not stupid, I do know when a woman is in my arms."

Riley gulps just as Zayn decides to walk over and her eyes pleaded for how he found out. He says, "Liam called me, your clothes clung to your body and well, like Liam I'm not stupid. I know a woman's body when I see one."

Riley held her head in her hands as realization hit her. The secret was out. She was not only going to be sued but at the same time hated by the boys. She hasn't even gone half of the time given! And she was pretty much sure that bribing Zayn and trying to make Liam think twice wasn't a very good card game to play right now.

"Before we go and tell the management, do you care to explain why you did it?" Liam says in a clip tone.

Riley looks at them, her eyes still pleading. "I didn't lie to you about anything else but my gender, okay, I might've said that I was taking a year break from school which is not entirely false since I was supposed to take a scholarship in Royal Academy of Music and I declined for some personal reasons." Riley starts to blab. "Anyway—"

"You auditioned for a scholarship in RAM last year?" Zayn interrupts her.

Although she doesn't know what that has to do with anything, she nods.

Zayn looks at Liam before continuing to ask her, "And how many times does RAM do a scholarship audition?"

Riley shrugs, "Once every other year."

And before Liam could ask what the hell Zayn was on about, he was being dragged by Liam out of the room. The door slamming right behind him as he starts to pace the hall back and forth, Liam was now more confused. "What the hell?" Liam says with annoyance.

Zayn stops from his pacing and says, "Don't you see?"

Liam raises an eyebrow at him.

Zayn walks over to where he was but not before looking behind before he spoke, "This girl, auditioned _last year_ for _RAM scholarships_ that only happens _once every other year_."

"What are you on about?" Liam says, annoyance getting to its highest level.

"Guitar girl auditioned _last year for RAM scholarships."_ Zayn states, comparing the two.

Liam scoffs. "No, you're not thinking that Riley could be guitar girl." The idea was ridiculous in Liam's own ear, "There are possibly thousands of girls who auditioned that time. What you said doesn't prove much! We don't even know if she bumped with Niall on the street during that time."

"Look, chances are she's not but," Zayn points out, "having a lead is better than none."

"What are you saying, Zayn?"

"What I'm saying is, she's a girl, plays guitar plus she went to that audition. Those are practically half of the description of what Niall's girl is." Zayn says, trying his best to make his point across.

"And I say again, there were thousands of people who could be the same as her." Liam counters.

"Then if she's not, she's not." Zayn says, he licks his lips before saying, "But she's also the closest girl to Niall at the moment, regardless if he knows or not."

"Are you trying to tell me that," Liam says, starting to see Zayn in the eye, "You want to set Niall up with this girl who is currently pretending to be a boy?"

Zayn's eyes light up as Liam finally understands what he was trying to say, "Yes!"

"And what if she's not guitar girl?" Liam asks, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Then she's not but at least, if Niall ends up finding out about her secret, then maybe he could forget about Guitar Girl and just move on!" Zayn says exasperatedly.

"And if she is," Liam whispers as he thought of the beautiful possibility, "Then Niall would still be happy."

"It's a win-win situation!" Zayn exclaims.

Liam cups Zayn face with his hands and with a grin on his face he says, "You, Zayn Malik, are a genius!"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"You're not going to tell?" Riley says as Zayn hands him a polo to put on over her under shirt. She takes it and starts to put it on.

"No." Liam says firmly.

"But why?" Riley asks just as she buttons the last one.

"Because you're a good guitarist, you write songs and right now we can't afford any problems." Zayn explains as he sits down on the bed. He wasn't really lying when he said that but he wasn't exactly giving all the truth.

"Besides, you said it yourself, you just need the money to go back to school, seems like a pretty good cause to me." Liam says with a shrug.

Riley's face lights up as she hugs Liam and Zayn at the same time, having them both sitting down on the bed. She pulls away abruptly realizing what she just did. "Sorry about that. I'm just really happy!"

Zayn smiles at her and Liam can't help but somehow soften up.

"Don't worry about it and from now on, we'll be helping you keep your secret." Zayn says adding a wink at her afterwards.

"Thank you so much." Riley says sincerely.

Zayn stands up and opens the door, "Come on, Louis would be happy to see you didn't die." Riley laughs at the dry joke. Zayn starts to head out and Riley was about to follow when Liam stops her by calling her name.

She looks at him expectantly and somehow she saw an unreadable expression on his face as he says, "Be careful," Liam says to her. His tone was strong and reprimanding as he continues to say, **"After all, you're playing a dangerous game with the naughtiest boys."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Oh no, will Zayn and Liam's plan backfire? Or will they succeed?

Time will only tell.;)

Or me.:))

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Ms-paynette:** God. I know what you mean about T.V. Shows! Alam mo ba ung Princess and I? let me say a bad word Tangena…super ang labo ng situation ni Daniel Padilla and ni Kathryn Bernardo! Nababadrip ako! HAHAHA. I totally understand what you mean, love!

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** You have drama class! We don't have that here but we do have like plays integrated in two classes. So yeah. Great to know you're both girls and the fact that you're the one wearing the pants.:)) Weird but still cool!:)

**ToKToK:** My school starts on June 4, I'll be studying political Science as my pre-law (Like Spencer during the start of the story but she ended up being a journalism student in the end.) Anyway, I don't think I'd be able to update as daily, probably on the first week yeah but when I start getting settled in, I don't think so. I'll try though!

**Tok. TM:** Well, I like making people suffer…and majority of the time it's my characters who end up in a very bad situation. HAHAHA. Anyway, the two chapters in one day thing would probably be a one time thing.:)) I don't want to spoil you guys!

**A. Payne:** So, you're like trying to get over your ex and my story helped? Really? Wow…just wow.

**Saikono-san:** I have to agree. I wish COLTON DIXON was there as well.:(( God.:(( Anyway, people were wishing on Lady G's death? That's just mean, I mean, it's just wrong. Period. Anyway, I'm not so focused on that. I'm more focused on Princess and I, American Idol and the impeachment of our CJ.

**Ninastylee:** Let's go with the sexy girl. HAHAHA. Innocent doesn't really do well in this story maybe in Serendipity it does but not here. Oh, and the JB and Hannah Montana ep. I found it awkward and embarrassing for Hannah. God. The things she gets herself into by pretending to be a guy…GAAAAH! Anyway, about the wanted. I have to agree with you that they did take long to like hit off but in their defense, One direction had publicity from day one since they were in x-factor, them they had to start from scratch but then again it was really long before they got a big stardom…I mean, two years? Man that's long. But anyway, I like Tom and Jay. I love their bad ass humor.:) And the wanted isn't so popular here either. I only found out about them through Youtube and well, found out about them before any of their videos got shown here in my country. HAHAHA. My hair doesn't end up like a bush…because it's really really really short…like Harry Styles Short, a tad bit shorter. Lucky me!:) And oh, to answer your question, She did cut her hair…cause yah know, I cut mine and it was one of my inspiration to do this story…after cutting my hair real short and being called by my friends and family a boy.

Okay! That's a wrap! And let me just say my proper thanks to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites and reviews this story.:) Thank you soooo uber much!

And before I go… whoever wins between Jessica and Philip, I don't really care. I'm happy with whoever…but then again if Jessica wins…YOU'LL BE EXPECTING A LOT OF FANGIRLING FROM ME. HAHAHA. Just saying.

God, I need to cut my hair…it's getting fluffy and long…

And gaaaah, I have to wake up early to catch American Idol Finale…the things I do to entertain myself.:))

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	9. Eight: The Nightmare

**This Chapter is dedicated**

_To:_

**xxSterre**

_**Belated Happy Birthday, love!**_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Nightmare**

"_I just thought she was the one I was looking for."_

* * *

The silver car that she has grown up to know came after her and she pushed her legs further and further to run on the pavement beneath her. Her breathing was starting to be rapid and just as she planned to cross the street, the silver car made a sharp turn blocking her…

A loud beeping sound came to her right and its headlights blinding her, everything happened to fast and the next thing she saw was the truck pushing the silver car back…

The screeching was ear splitting…

The image was tearing her apart…

Then everything around her becomes black and she started to run again, trying to find something that she wasn't sure of what.

"_She's dead because of you!"_

"_You should've died instead!"_

"_It's better if you died."_

"_I blame you!"_

The voices kept getting louder, chasing her…tormenting her. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She shouts behind her as she continues to run.

"_I blame you!"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_No."_ She tried to whisper, to defend herself, her throat suddenly constricting and she felt herself drowning in her tears.

"RILEY!"

She shots up and opens her eyes immediately. She was sweating and she felt her eyes stinging, she knew she was crying.

Her eyes start to move around, trying to see where she was. Her closet door was tightly closed, the lamp by her bedside lit the room a little and she was tangled in her blanket.

"Riley." Ryan whispers beside her, something she didn't notice. Ryan was sat at the edge of the bend, his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her upright. She gains back her weight from Ryan's hand.

"I heard you screaming." Ryan says softly to her. He brings his hand towards her face trying to wipe away the sweat and tears.

It was all a dream, a nightmare.

She began to sob. Her head was spinning and she just wants to throw up. "It felt so real." She says, her voice breaking from her sobs, "It's happening again." She cries. Ryan hugs her.

He whispers, "Shh. It's okay. We don't blame you…"

She continues to cry…

Because that nightmare was simply no creation of her mind, it happened and up until now, it continues to hunt her. It was eating her alive just like before.

"We don't blame you, Riley." Ryan says again, trying his best to make her believe that his words were true. He pulls away, looking straight into her eyes and wipes her tears again and she can't find any words to say.

Her head was starting to pound and she just want so badly to lie down.

"You're burning up, Riles." Ryan says as he feels her neck with the back of his hand. He lies her back down. He stands up and heads out as he says, "I'll be back with some wet towel and water, okay?"

She shuts her eyes tightly letting the last tears fall. She lets out a sob. She felt sick…not just because of the pounding headache and the growing heat in her body but also because of the nightmare she was afraid would come to life yet again the moment sleep takes over her.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"_So, you're sick at home?"_ Pru says on the other end of the phone.

"Yup." Riley coughs before saying, "But I already e-mailed Jacob, also told him I'd finish the song I was working on last week."

"_Oh, alright then. I'd come by later after my morning classes."_ Pru says. Riley just makes a sound as a reply before ending the call.

She had been awake for about an hour now and to say that she was feeling better after three hours of sleep was a complete and utter lie. She felt so much worst, the cough and cold adding to the fact that she had a fever.

She had come to realize that due to the fact that she had been coming home late and had been tired as hell, even missing lunch sometimes, it didn't take much time for her body to cope up and get sick. Added to the fact that she fell in the pool last Saturday and her clothes drying while she still wore them and the cold seeping in her body, she had fallen very much ill.

She placed her laptop once again on top of her lap trying to make some words rhyme to finish the song. Hopefully, with the amount of bed rest she'd been getting, she could make it back to work tomorrow with a song.

The doorbell rang but Riley knew that Ryan was still home, having called in at work to take a half day. He was going to be at work by afternoon just to take care of her this morning.

Riley types and deletes yet again, not liking what she wrote. She sighs loudly, getting frustrated that even her thinking is getting blurred by her sickness.

"Riles?" Ryan says, his head peeking through the door. She looks up at him expectantly.

"Someone's here to see you." Ryan continues, a sheepish smile slowly forming on his lips. He enters the room and slowly closes the door behind him. "And I think you better try and put your boy clothes on, I don't think he would be leaving too soon."

"What?" Riley says, his words slowly registering inside her head. She ran a hand through her short hair.

"Someone from your work is here." Ryan says, finally making some sense to Riley.

"Who?" Riley asks, her voice getting a tone higher.

"Oh, I think he said his name is," Ryan says, "Niall."

Riley didn't know where she suddenly got the energy but she found herself sprinting for her wrap, sports bra and a black lose shirt. She made her way immediately to her bathroom. She was not going to be caught in her own home.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley wraps her body with a blanket as Ryan place her laptop on the coffee table in front of Niall and Riley, who were both currently seated on the couch.

Ryan's hand made its way to Riley's forehead but she slapped it away. Ryan gave her a look and she mouthed, "Niall's here!"

"So?" Ryan mouthed, annoyed.

Niall was too busy scrolling through the words on the laptop to notice the argument that was happening. Riley glared. "Don't act like I'm your little sister!"

Ryan made a face at her before grabbing his bag off of the counter and started heading for the door. He turned to look at Niall and then at Riley. "Riles, soup is in the fridge just heat it and make sure to drink loads of water." Riley waved at him dismissively.

Ryan was usually the protective type of brother and it was Riley's first time to hear Ryan's reminders to be this short. Usually, he would've reminded Riley of where to find everything she already knew where to find just because she was sick and Ryan was being too worried yet again. Riley chuckles.

Niall looks at her, confused. She just gives him an awkward smile before crouching down in front of the laptop to get some work done.

"Liam said you emailed Jacob you were sick." Niall says, trying to make conversation.

Riley didn't look up from the laptop but said, "Yeah but I also told him I'd get some work done."

"Yeah, Liam said that too. That's why he sent me here." Niall says, flashing a smile as Riley looks at him with widened eyes.

"Sent you?" Riley asks.

Niall nods his head. "Yeah, they said it would be better if I help with the writing like I always do."

"They?" Riley asks yet again with the same disbelief tone.

Niall nods yet again. "Liam and Zayn."

Hearing their names brought goose bumps all over Riley's body. The memories of Saturday came rushing back to her as she tries to close her eyes for a brief moment. Somehow, she can't help but feel that seeing Liam and Zayn again next time would be a lot different, seeing that they already know her secret. The only thing bothering her now was why did they send Niall when they said they'd help her keep her secret?

Were they possibly lying?

Or were they just trying to make the other boys find out about her on their own accord since they don't like keeping secrets from each other?

The latter sounded so girly but for Riley it could be a possibility.

Whatever reason Liam and Zayn has, one thing was for sure, Riley was not letting Niall or any of the other boys know about her secret. She will not be caught the second time around.

"Riley! I'm here!" Pru bursts through the door, shouting. Niall and Riley's eyes went to her and just as she turned her eyes fell on Niall then at Riley.

"Hello." Pru says slowly, feeling confused of why Niall Horan was here all of a sudden.

Riley clears her throat. "Pru this is Niall from One Direction," She nods her head at Niall, "Niall this is Pru, my best friend."

Niall stands up as Pru makes her way to him. He held out his hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you." Niall says with smile.

"Yeah, me too." Pru says, as her eyes slowly trail to Riley for further explanation.

"Niall was sent here to help me work on a song." Riley explains, as Niall sits back down. After hearing this, Pru made her way to the other side of Riley, seating down as well.

Before Pru could open a topic, Niall had noticed a picture on top of the counter beside the t.v. He made his way there, reaching for the frame.

It was Riley and Ryan. A very old picture, of when Riley was seven and Ryan was ten. Her crooked teeth seen in her smile, making it impossible for someone to think that it was Riley as a child, oh, how she has grown.

"Is this you?" Niall asks, a smile forming on his lips as he focused on the picture.

Riley nods and unconsciously says, "Yeah."

Pru elbows her. Riley realizes her mistake. She just admitted that she was the one in the picture! She just gave away what she was hiding!

"Really?" Niall asks, looking at her, "Who's the girl?"

Niall's question rings in her head.

Who's the girl?

She was the girl!

Oh.

Then she gets it all.

Niall was asking if he was the boy in the picture…not the girl.

"Uh," Riley says, trying to think of an excuse.

"That's her sister." Pru abruptly says for Riley.

"Oh. Where is she?" Niall asks, he brings the frame back to where he was seated before and takes his place again.

Pru opened her mouth to say another lie but the words flew out of Riley's mouth before she could stop them, "She's dead."

"Riley!" Pru says through her teeth.

"Oh." Niall says softly, putting the frame on the coffee table. "I'm sorry."

Pru stands up, grabbing Riley's arm and making her stand as well. "Just give us a sec, okay, Niall?"

Without waiting for a reply, Pru drags Riley to the kitchen.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The door swings close, creaking behind them. Pru yanks Riley in front of her and tries her best to whisper so that Niall won't her but fails, her tone was filled with anger, "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Riley says nonchalantly.

"That 'your sister'," Pru air quotes, "Is dead."

"So, he wouldn't ask any more questions!" Riley says, getting annoyed at how much Pru is picking on the topic.

"Really Riley, is that it?" Pru continues to say, "Because just the other day you say that you wish your mom was here instead of you!"

"Because I do!" Riley snaps.

"Why!" Pru asks. "And why would you say that you're dead!"

Riley glares at her, her anger seething in every pulse.

"Don't tell me you still blame yourself?" Pru pries, not waiting for her answer. "Nobody's telling you that they blame you for what happened to your mother!"

Riley remembers her dream this morning. How horrifying it was…it felt all so real. Riley yanks her arm from Pru's and closes their distance as she whispered the words with anger, "They didn't need to, I can see it in their eyes. I know."

Riley moves pass Pru and starts to head for the door again but Pru stops her with her words. "Do you really think that the Riley in that picture is dead?"

Without turning back Riley says, "No, but sometimes, I wish she is."

"Well, I wish she stops wishing she is." Pru says as she passes Riley by and starts heading out of the apartment. Riley runs a frustrated hand through her hair, feeling the heat of her body grow, reminding her that she was still very much sick.

She pushes the door open with all her strength to see Niall standing up looking at the front door as it slammed. He looks back at Riley with a confused look. "We had an argument." Riley says, "She and my sister are really close. Soft topic for her." She lies yet again through her teeth.

Niall slowly nods, his lips pursing in understanding. He tries his best not to pry into Riley's personal life anymore further.

"Well, let's get back to writing." Riley says, walking over to where they previously were.

Niall steals a glance at Riley's way as she continues to try and hum a tune and think of the next words fitting the lyrics they were making. His eyes made their way to her grey ones.

Grey orbs.

The picture he took with his cell phone.

He shook the thoughts away; somehow, every time Niall steals a glance in those grey orbs of Riley, he can't help but think of her as well, of Guitar Girl. The girl he was still waiting to meet.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

After a few hours of working, Niall decided to go and buy some food for them both. Although Riley was reluctant to let him go, seeing that he wasn't really wearing much of a disguise, Niall said that he needed to buy food or they'll both starve and Riley would be sicker than ever.

While Niall was away, Riley found herself, slowly falling and sinking onto the soft cushions and comfort of the couch. She said to herself that she'd wake up when Niall gets back. She just needed to rest; after all, she was sick. Despite the fact that she was risking her secret having Niall in the house while she was asleep, she told herself that he wouldn't be able to snoop around so much, not unless he goes to her room.

Riley was deep in sleep when Niall returns and with soft thud, the door closes behind him. He cleared the table away with the papers they have used to write lyrics and placed the food down on the table. He was fully aware that Riley was asleep, he thought of giving him a few minutes of rest, seeing that he was sick and all.

Just as he placed the last food on the coffee table, his face fell upon Riley's face.

He made his way to her and slowly shook her shoulders saying, "Wake up, mate!" He felt his weight slightly shift on the hand that was on Riley's shoulder. He brought his right knee up on the couch, he was crouching down on her.

She groaned but did not wake.

"Riley." Niall says, louder this time.

He shook her shoulder harder and when he did, Riley slapped his arm away, making him lose his balance and almost fall on Riley, luckily, he immediately found the back of the couch to put his hand and bring his balance back by putting his weight on it and on his knee on the couch, avoiding crushing a sleeping Riley.

By the time, Niall had gained his balance; Riley was already facing him, eyes still closed. Niall had a good view of Riley's face…

And somehow, he can't help but draw the resemblance of the girl that was on the picture and the sleeping Riley in front of him.

They were more alike.

He tilted his head to the side, trying to think. He imagined Riley's hair a tad bit longer and those grey eyes staring back at him…

The image of his guitar girl on stage appeared again in his memory. He caught himself before he could think further.

"Who are you really, Riley?" He whispers to himself, as he gained back the real image of Riley in his head.

Her eyes began to flutter open and immediately Niall pushed himself away from Riley. He was up and about and was on the other side of the coffee table. Niall watched as Riley rubbed her eyes and stretched as she got up and pushed her legs off of the couch and was in a sitting position. Her eyes traveled at Niall who was awfully silent.

"Niall?" Riley says. Niall snaps back to reality.

"Yes?" He abruptly answers.

"How long have you been back?" Riley asks, clearly not seeing that he was thinking something deep awhile ago.

Niall clears his throat. "Just finished putting the food on the table. We should eat." He adds the last part immediately, closing any more questions.

Riley shrugs and starts to open the food, grabbing utensils along the process. Niall watches her as he slowly reaches for the utensils, trying his best not to be noticed observing her.

"Tell me, does your sister play guitar?" The words were something Niall didn't want to ask and jut flew out of his mouth without meaning to. Riley's eyes snapped at him and she examined how Niall's face suddenly regained from the shock of having said those words.

Riley clears her throat. "Yes." She says honestly.

Niall looks away, busies himself with unwrapping the food before saying, "Did she ever auditioned for RAM?"

Riley tried to read Niall's intentions through his eyes and somehow, she found it hard to.

Niall on the other hand just wanted answers.

Somehow, he felt some connection with the girl on the picture and he can't help but think that she might be his guitar girl…but if she's dead as Riley have said, then that would break his heart...

He cannot wait any longer…

He needed answers.

He wants to at least try and find her…

To at least kill the thought that Riley's sister is his guitar girl and is dead.

"Yes, to get in in the program." Riley whispers. She wasn't going to lie...at least not fully.

"Did she," Niall hesitantly asks, scared of the answer to his next question, "Audition for the scholarships?"

Riley felt anxious. She didn't feel good with where this conversation was going and she needs to end it now. "No." She says firmly. Niall's eyes flashes relief and happiness. So, she wasn't it. She wasn't who he was looking for.

"Oh." Was Niall's soft reply.

"Why?" The question became abrupt as Riley tried to eat her food slowly.

Niall's eyes found hers for the umpteenth time that day and the same memory flashed in his head, his guitar girl. "Nothing, I just thought," his blue orbs stare back into Riley's grey ones, burning both their souls. He continues in a soft reply, **"I just thought she was the one I was looking for."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

OH. Snap, the picture was supposed to help little Nialler but ends up being in a web of lies by Riley Paige Green.

**Reviews and Replies: **

**Saikono-san:** HAHAHA. Well, I'm still looking out for Princess and I, I won't be able to when college comes, sadly.

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** I wish I could've done acting during my High School. But I always end up as the Director or Scriptwriter, sadly. Anyway! My Uni starts in June 4, love.:)

**Ms-paynette:** Alam ko ung feeling na yan! Napapasigaw pa nga ako pag nagkakaganun eh!:)) HAHAHA. About people cutting their hair, well, it's the only brave thing I could do. Maybe if I can pierce my ear then YEHEY, I've done something awesome!

**MaxWaylandGrey:** Well, I can't wait as well for more drama to ensue. I want to see your reactions when you guys reach like chapter 11 or something.;)

**ToKToK:** Well, I hope I can like update On June 2 and dedicate a chapter to you since it would be your birthday, maybe you can remind me or something.:))

**Jessikamcfly:** Thank you for reviewing, love! Happy reading.:)

**Tok. TM:** Well, I won't be giving out any spoilers, babe. Just hang in there, okay?:)) Happy reading!

**A. Payne:** Well, at least Serendipity pays off! Glad I could help even though it's just through my writing.:)

**HopeisHere:** The face of Riley was covered in the picture and she didn't get to look at it for a long time since Niall spoke up. Taken? Definitely Liam, still thinking about Louis, we have to see throughout, okay?:) Everybody's talking about Jessica and American Idol that it's getting a bit on my nerves already. Gosh! I mean, yeah she lost people get over it. Stop rubbing it in. Gaaaah! Well, we have to face it, somehow, American Idol is more of a popularity contest than a talent one. I am also dreading after realizing I only have less than two week before college. Gosh! I am not comfortable yet.:(

**Its-steffy:** Why were you having a bad day? Well, I hope you stay tuned and I'm glad I made you happy even a little.:)

**xxSterre:** Gosh! You have to update soon…no pressure. I just want to read about the letter and the Action Day already. I am on the edge here, woman!:)) Oh and belated happy birthday! Look at the very first part of this chapter!:) I'm happy you found this plot different from the others. Thank you! And oh, I am fine a tad bit edgy because of college coming soon but fine.:)

**Ninastylee:** Girl you have one long review!:)) I am avoiding a love triangle because I might end up doing something bad. But we'll see, okay? Let's just wait. And oh! Liam is with Danielle here so, yeah, he's taken! Not sure if I'm going to make Louis taken though, we'll see. Let me skip the Cleveland story because…well. You kind of lost me there a little. Liam's quote in the end is a form of warning to Riley that somehow, it's going to be a rocky road especially with the boys being in the picture.:) Let's not picture Niall with a blonde…I don't like it. He's blonde already! And Riley is a brown headed girl! And no, I don't like Debby to play it as well…I think her acting is too…dramatic. And to end my reply, I would say something about the bob cut thing. It's fun! I have tried it before…it's kind of hard to handle but it's fun!:)

**Pat a.k.a. DirectionerPIanist16: **Hey, if you get to read this chapter already, I want to say my thanks to your awesome review to Tinkerbell Effect and to this story! And to answer your question, I bold the last sentence because it means the end of the story, it's my quote for the chapter and it's my own unique writing style. Thank you!:)

Well.

My thanks to everyone who reads, supports, alerts, favorites and reviews this story. And oh, the story is about to go into a bumpy road, so hang on tight!:)

I will not be commenting on Philip winning because really I'm happy but everyone in my country just keeps talking about how Jessica lost, and it's getting on my nerves. Really. I mean, come on people! We should have expected it. Sorry to anyone I offended out there. Just saying my opinion, it's a free world after all.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	10. Nine: The Real Observer

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Real Observer**

"_Love is opening your heart to someone and letting them stay there whether they're welcomed or not, they stay. And then slowly, they start to tear down the walls you build for so long…the vulnerability starts…but the worst part of it all is that it feels so right, you'd do nothing to stop them."_

* * *

After Niall's confusing confession, the two have stayed silent and focused on getting some work done. When Niall had decided to go home, Riley couldn't be more relieved, not only because she didn't have to pretend to be a boy even when she's sick but as well as the bothering feeling of Niall's words and the continuous nagging feeling of Niall's presence has got her on the edge the whole time.

Tuesday morning came and Riley had felt like she came back from the dead. Feeling better, and song in hand, she knew she was ready to take another day with the witty One Direction lads. Niall and Riley presented the song to the lads including Jake and Max and all morning Niall have designated which part goes to who while Riley tried to mix and match tunes with Jake and Max.

When lunch came around, for the first time, Riley actually went with the lads to have some. She promised herself to take care of her body if she didn't want another lad to find out where she hides when she's not Riley, male guitarist of One Direction.

The waitress placed their drinks on the table and some of the lads took a sip. They were now in a small pizza parlor. Niall had tried his best to make the lads go and eat in Nando's but failed since everyone knows that there's a great chance that the lads would be there and right now, they don't want to be bombarded with fans.

"So," Liam says putting back his glass down, "The song was really great."

"Thanks." Niall and Riley say at the same time, at some point their eyes meeting when they both said it. Riley looked away.

"Niall," Zayn calls his attention, "You must've been really thankful to not have write songs alone like you always do since Riley is here now."

The comment was out of the blue and Riley's eyes snapped towards Zayn who was smiling down at a confused Niall. Niall slowly nodded his head, but his eyes were cautiously on Zayn as well.

Harry who was beside Riley brought his drink up and faced Riley saying, "Yeah, thanks, Riley. You've been nothing but pure help ever since you got here."

It was obvious that Harry was completely oblivious to how confused Riley was. On the other hand, Zayn smirked at Riley and she just glared at him, not liking whatever was on his mind. Sadly, what was supposedly an inside joke did not go unnoticed by someone who had been surprisingly quiet.

Louis, who was starting to feel that something was going on wanted to whisper something to Harry, so, he leaned towards him but it was a little too hard making Harry move forward and his drink spilling over Riley. She shot up immediately, shouting, "Styles!"

"I'm sorry, mate!" Harry says putting his glass on the table and grabbing some tissue. The spilled drink was all over Riley's shirt, especially on her chest part. She groaned, annoyed at the sticky feeling.

Liam's eyes widened at what happened and he couldn't help but freeze. Niall was trying his best not to laugh at how stupid Harry was. And Zayn…he watched every move Harry did.

And just when Harry turned around with tissue in his hand to help and wipe the mess on Riley's shirt, Zayn's hand shot out of nowhere and abruptly grabbed him by the wrist.

Louis' eyes trailed to Zayn's hard eyes to his hand grasping Harry to a frozen Riley. He watched Riley's eyes trail down on her shirt, then at Harry and then at Zayn.

'_What's going on here?'_ Louis mentally asked.

Liam, getting back in reality and realizing what was going on, stood up and grabbed Riley by the wrist. "I, uhh, will drive Riley back to his apartment to change." He says before dragging Riley out.

Louis' eyes were hard on Liam and Riley as they exit the pizza parlor. He knows something was up and he knows that it has something to do with Riley. His eyes fell on Liam's back and then back at Riley's. Despite how weird it was, he noticed how small Riley's built was compared to Liam.

Sure, Liam's built had always been bigger but…it was just something about Riley's that makes her so different.

"You can let me go now, Zayn." Harry says, his wrist still in Zayn's hand. Zayn offers a small smile and lets him go. The tension was thick and Niall kept quiet, his eyes watching Harry and Zayn.

Louis's eyes rested on Zayn, whose face suddenly flashed relief.

'_Relief from what?'_ Louis asks himself yet again.

The waitress comes with their food and the lads remained silent throughout.

Louis's eyes flicker towards where Riley was a moment ago and he can't help but think back on their first meeting.

"_Ow!"_

The word rung in his head again and again but it wasn't the word that bothered him, it was…the tone. It was a little too high for a man.

"_I don't like personal contact, let's keep it that away."_

Louis glares down on his pizza, not liking that there is some secret going on. Her words felt like they always held double meanings. It was as if it held hints, clues to a bigger puzzle piece of who she is.

"_Louis, I can't swim!"_

"What kind of guy can't swim?" Louis murmurs to himself.

"What?" Zayn's abrupt question came.

Louis smirks. He might be the playful and never the serious one but he was not stupid. In fact, if there's anything that Louis is better at than being annoying, it was knowing the boys like the back of his hand. He knows that Zayn did not say what because he didn't catch what he said, Zayn said it because there was something he knows and he's afraid that Louis might have solved a little puzzle piece.

"I mean, it's weird…but majority of the people who I know that can't swim are," Louis pauses, his gaze piercing right through Zayn, "girls."

"What are you on about?" Niall asks, after swallowing his food. Louis watches Zayn's eyes avoid his gaze and then back at Niall. Niall, not getting any answer, changed the topic, "Anyway, did anyone notice how weird Liam had been lately? I mean, when he told me to go to Riley's yesterday he was a tad bit pushy."

"Liam is always a tad bit pushy." Harry says beside Louis with a chuckle.

Louis eyebrows rise and he shows his mischievous smile, "Really? Well, I have to agree with you, Niall. He did seem weird…a tad bit protective, don't you think?" Louis was putting his cards on the table, and he was going to play it right. Nobody keeps a secret from him that he wouldn't find out.

Niall laughs. "Protective? Liam's never been protective of anything but Danielle or his sister! Riley's not even a girl."

_Riley's not even a girl._

Niall's words suddenly held too much meaning for Louis.

Everything started to click.

Why Riley yelped, why Riley didn't want any physical contact, why Riley couldn't swim, why Liam told Louis to get towels when Riley was still in the pool, why Liam and Zayn didn't let him in when Riley was unconscious after drowning…

Louis watched Zayn's reaction as Niall's words flew out in the corner of his eyes. Zayn's eyes showed a little bit of discomfort but his face show otherwise. Louis smirks yet again as he says looking at Zayn this time, "Yeah, you're right. Riley's not a girl, is he now, Zayn?"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Liam looks around the small apartment as Riley's bedroom door slowly clicks behind her, coming out after she finished changing.

Both Riley and Liam were relieved that Zayn stopped Harry or else, they would not only have some serious problems but as well as a permanently scarred girl pretending to be a boy.

Liam's eyes lands on a picture by the t.v. It was of Riley and her brother.

"Ah," Riley says arriving beside Liam, "Everybody seems to be taken by that picture."

Liam chuckles. "By everybody you mean Niall?"

Riley nods with a grin.

Liam points to a ten year old Ryan on the picture and Riley looks down on it. "This your brother?"

"Yup," Riley answers. "His name is Ryan."

Liam looks on the other side and stares down at a seven year old Riley, he chuckles. "I wonder what Niall said when he saw this picture."

Riley takes the picture from him and slowly puts it back to where it was before. She takes a sit on the couch and Liam follows her. "Well, I told him I was the boy in the picture and that the girl was my dead sister."

"Dead sister?" Liam asks, looking at her.

Riley rolls her eyes and nods. "It's a long story."

Liam clears his throat and says, "Well."

"Well what?"

Liam shifts to slightly face Riley. "What do you think of Niall?"

Riley laughs. "What do you mean what do I think of Niall?" She asks before adding, "I think he's a great lad."

Liam makes a face for a moment before saying, "No, I mean as a boyfriend."

Riley's brows furrowed together and she showed a disbelief expression at Liam.

The plan was in motion and Liam was taking every opportunity he could to make Riley and Niall fall for each other despite that fact that Riley was currently a boy in the eyes of a very oblivious Leprechaun.

"What?" Riley says, her tone higher.

"Well," Liam pushes, "Tell me what you think of him as a boyfriend. Do you think he'll be a good one?"

Riley shifts in her seat, uncomfortable. She rubs the back of her neck, a very bad sign of her nervousness. "Well…I don't really know. I never had a boyfriend before. And besides, don't you have that bromance thing going on, you should know if he'll make a good one or not."

Liam scoffs, ignoring completely the joke she just made. "What? You said you never had a girlfriend before…which is kind of obvious now since I now know why." Liam says, gesturing to her body as he says the last part.

Riley rolls her eyes and says, "Well, the same goes with boyfriends…I never had them before."

"Why?" Liam abruptly asks.

"I don't know..." Riley trails off, "I think I just never got interested in anyone before."

Liam puts a couch pillow on his lap, getting comfortable on his place. "No guy ever looked at your way before?"

Riley rubs the back of his head and says, "There were but…I just never got interested."

Liam nods in understanding. And when Riley starts to think the interrogation was over Liam adds, "But you never really answered my question, what do you think of Niall as a boyfriend?"

Riley stands up, looking down at Liam. "Why are you suddenly asking anyway?" Her tone a tad bit annoyed.

Liam grins. "Don't get angry. I just need uhh, a girl's point of view." Liam lies.

Riley sits back down. Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time today, she says, "I guess, he'll be a great one."

"How can you say?" Liam asks.

Riley bites her lip feeling uncomfortable. She remembers all those interviews that she had seen Niall on and remembers all his answers, especially the latest one.

"_I'm still looking for my princess."_

"He's really honest, you know. I mean, you can just see it in his eyes how pure and sincere he is and that's rare to find." Riley says suddenly getting lost in her own thoughts.

She remembers his laugh and how contagious it was. She remembers how he gets real shy all of a sudden and how adorable it gets.

"And he's just so adorable when he blushes when he's shy and how his laugh could go on and on and you'd never get tired of hearing it." Riley continues, her head slightly going sideways.

She remembers his eyes, those piercing blue orbs.

"And when he looks at you, you could easily get lost in those blue orbs of his and—" Riley trails but suddenly snaps out of it, realizing everything she just said. Her eyes looked at an amused Liam.

"Go on." He urges her, a glint of persistence in his eyes.

Riley clears her throat. "Well, like said, he'll probably be a great one. He's a great lad after all." Riley says, trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"So," Liam says, not letting her easily get away, "Do you think a girl like you could fall for him?"

"Fall?" Riley repeats, not quiet understanding if he meant fall as in fancy or fall as in—

"In love." Liam finishes her thoughts all of a sudden.

Riley laughs and Liam looks at her like she was crazy. She takes a deep breath as she said, "You're asking me that?" She controls her laughs and adds, "Liam, I'm a girl pretending to be a guy and you're asking me if I would fall for your band mate?"

"Yes." Liam says, like it was the most obvious answer.

"Liam," Riley starts, "This isn't some movie where in a girl pretends to be a guy because she needs money and unexpectedly falls in love. This is reality! Things like that don't happen."

"So, are you saying that you don't believe in love?" Liam carefully concludes.

Riley shakes her head. "No. What I'm saying is that you're idea of me falling for a person I work with, with my current situation is preposterous. "

"So, you do believe in love?" Liam asks, making it seem like he wasn't really much into what Riley was talking about.

Riley puts both her hands up in defeat and says, "Yes, I do."

"Really?" Liam challenges.

"Believe it or not, I did fall in love back then." Riley says, taking Liam's little challenge.

Liam scoots over, taking interest at what she said. "Really? Who with?"

Riley groans before biting her lip. "Cliché as it is, I fell for my best friend. And well, it didn't exactly have a happy ending." Riley says, "You see, he needed to move to Chicago and when he was in the airport and I was going to see him off, I gave him a letter where I wrote my feelings down for him."

"I take it that he didn't feel the same way?" Liam interrupts. Riley nods before adding, "I told him that if he felt the same way, we should keep in contact but if he doesn't, it's better if he never talks to me again."

"Never?" Liam asks in disbelief. "Why would you say those words?"

"I was young!" Riley defends. "I was just about to enter high school, plus I don't think I could face him if he doesn't feel the same way. Hello! I just said I love him and he's my best friend."

Liam clasps his hands in front of him, changing the topic. "So, if it was a different circumstance right now, do you think you're ready to fall again?"

Riley rubs the back of her neck. "I don't know? Maybe not, maybe not?"

"Why?" Liam says, shouting a little bit.

Why?

The question itself brought so many thoughts in Riley's mind.

Maybe she didn't want to fall again because she couldn't really wrap her mind around it at the moment. Or maybe, she just forgot the feeling of it all…hell it has been around six years since she did and she has a very rough memory of blissful it felt. Or maybe…just maybe…

She was scared of the vulnerability it brings.

She closes her eyes for a moment and swallows the tempting feeling of just giving a random answer to Liam. Once she opens them, Liam still waits for her answer. She sighs, deciding to break the rule that had been set on stone yet again. "Because, somehow, it gets scary…because," She says genuinely, **"Love is opening your heart to someone and letting them stay there whether they're welcomed or not, they stay. And then slowly, they start to tear down the walls you build for so long…the vulnerability starts…but the worst part of it all is that it feels so right, you'd do nothing to stop them."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Louis gets suspicious. Meow! Longer chapter, yes!

**Reviews and replies:**

**ToKToK: **HAHAHA. Yes, thank you for welcoming captain obvious. HAHAHA. I love it! Well, sorry to say but I'm glad my story brings that kind of reaction to you, it means I'm successful in what my plan was. Well stay tuned!:)

**Tok. TM: **Just hang in there to find out the real story of her mother's death. And also about Liam not telling Niall will be explained in future chapters.:) Just wait and stay tuned, okay? Yes, let fate do its thing.

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces: **Pru got mad because she knows the story of why Riley's mother is dead and is getting tired of Riley blaming herself. Anyway, I hope that brought light to something.:) and oh, what do you mean by your question: Does he suspect now or does he know?

**Cookie Monster is Beast:** I'm glad to know this story happy. Thank you for reviewing!:)

**A. Payne:** Yey! Thank you so much for reviewing!:)

**My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators:** Love the name! Thank you for reviewing!:)

**Pat a.k.a. DirectionerPIanist:** Well, Jessica was really good. I mean she deserves to be on the top two but when you look into the future of who could possibly have a great album, it would be Philip. So yeah, he deserves it still. ANG MGA PINOY AY NAG UUSAP PA RIN TUNGKOL DITO. Diyos ko.:)) Anyway! Thank you for reviewing again, love.:)

**Its-steffy:** Riley's web of lies will get bigger and bigger, trust me…so every detail counts. Anyway, about you being upset with your friend, hey it happens. But I'm glad to help you if you need it, okay? You know where to find my PM button.:)

Well, thank to everyone who continuous to support, read, review, alert and favorite not only this story but as well as my other stories! Thank you so much!:)

Anyway, school is starting in more than a week from now and…let's just say, my sanity isn't exactly at its fittest.:))

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	11. Ten: The Ulterior Motive

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Ulterior Motive**

"_But nobody has the right to turn it away or tell it to come another day, not even you, not even me because love is as wild and as reckless as that.__It has never been practical not even for our hearts."_

* * *

Ever since Louis' little mind game Zayn has been very much cautious around him and even told Liam to not speak about Riley or be around her too much until they could come up with a plan to make Louis focus his attention on another thing.

Saturday evening came and Louis, Harry and Niall had taken the initiative to buy food and look for a new movie, meaning Zayn and Liam had the complex all to themselves, giving them enough time to make a plan.

"So, let me get this straight, you think Riley could possibly have feelings for Niall?" Zayn replies after Liam tells Zayn everything that has happened between him and Riley in Riley's apartment.

"Not feelings like fancy but more of attracted." Liam corrects as he sits on the couch while Zayn paces in front of him.

"Okay," Zayn nods in understanding, "Then what's the problem again?"

"She's stubborn." Liam says and Zayn raises his brow in confusion. Liam explains, "It means that if in the long run she does fall for our little Nialler, she won't do anything about it."

"Because?" Zayn says, trailing off for Liam to continue.

"Hello!" Liam says with sarcasm, "She's pretending to be boy!" Liam sighs loudly before adding, "Besides, she thinks the idea is preposterous at this circumstance."

Zayn rolls his eyes as he sits beside Liam. "That would be easier to fix rather than having a girl who doesn't believe in love, fall in love."

"True." Liam agrees. "But why can't we just tell Niall that she's a girl and then make him fall for her instead?"

Zayn slaps his forehead, annoyed that Liam couldn't get it. "Simply because if it happens that Riley is not his guitar girl, he would dismiss the idea right away and just go waiting with his guitar for the _real guitar girl_ again!"

"So, instead we make a girl pretending to be a boy fall for a guy who likes and waits for a girl that we're not even sure exists?" Liam mocks, turning to Zayn.

"When you say it that way, you make it sound so stupid." Zayn defends as he stands up again and start to pace.

Liam rolls his eyes.

"Look, it's worth the shot especially since Riley is attracted to Niall. It won't be long until she actually really likes him. The only thing we have to actually worry about is to make her act upon it, which will be easy when we get there, okay?" Zayn explains, stopping in front of Liam.

Liam looks up at him and sighs. What option does he have left? Sure it was bad that they were putting the fate of their friend's love life in their hands but hasn't everyone tried to do it too? Everyone had tried to be a matchmaker once in their life.

"Fine. You're the evil genius in here anyway." Liam agrees, adding a joke at the end. Zayn chuckles, jumping beside him to sit back down.

Zayn turns to face Liam. "I wonder," He starts, "How will Niall react if he finds out that Riley is actually a girl?"

Liam faces him and was about to answer when someone by the door beats him to it. "Riley's a girl!"

The secrets out…too bad it's not theirs to share.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Louis!" Harry shouts as he barges back into their apartment and locks the door behind him in one breath.

Louis comes out from the kitchen with the food that he was supposed to bring over to Liam's apartment for the boy's movie night. "What's up?"

"Harry! Open this fucking door!" Liam shouts and cusses behind the door.

"What did you do this time to make Daddy D so mad?" Louis cheekily remarks at Harry.

Harry ruffles his hair and looks at Louis frantically. "Louis! You have to listen to me. I found out about something!"

"What?" Louis asks, his cheeky smile fading as he sees Harry is serious.

The pounding on the door stops and the faint sound of footsteps could be heard. A door opening and closing twice and the loud footsteps were back. The doorknob was being twisted and Harry looks at the door and then back at Louis.

"What is it, Hazza?" Louis playfully says, catching his full attention to tell Louis what he found out.

The door knob turns and the door starts to creak open.

"Riley's a girl!"

Liam and Zayn froze as Harry shouts the secret at Louis. Zayn waits for Louis' reaction as Liam watches Harry's horrified expression.

And without even expecting, Louis says, "I know."

Zayn bangs his head on the opened door as Liam stays frozen at everything that was happening. He could not believe it. Harry speaks up, "You do?"

Louis chuckles. "Yes," He teases, "But I liked how much it drove Zayn to the wall to try and keep it from me."

Liam snaps out from his frozen state and walks over to Louis. "You mean to say that you knew it the whole time?"

Louis shakes his head. "Not the whole time, I just placed the pieces together last Tuesday when Harry spilled his drink on Riley." Louis explains. "Seriously, you suck at hiding secrets." Louis adds, looking at Liam then at Zayn.

Zayn stops banging his head and glares at Louis. He walks over at him and says, "I hate you."

Louis chuckles again. Harry speaks up, confusion dripping, "Okay! So let me get this straight, I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"No." Liam answers. "Niall doesn't."

"Will you tell him?" Harry asks.

"No," Zayn says removing his glare from Louis. Louis interrupts him, "Because you're playing a matchmaking game, aren't you, Zaynie?"

Zayn glares at Louis again this time for the nickname he added. "How did you know that?"

Louis laughs and puts an arm around Liam, putting his weight on him. "I told you, you suck at hiding secrets. Besides, Liam wouldn't keep a secret this big from the management if there are no ulterior motives."

Harry laughs and says, "Lou, mate! You are one smart lad!"

Liam laughs along and Zayn stops glaring at Louis. Louis grins at them before saying, "No, I'm just the real observer in the group."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Monday morning came but before the lads could even go straight to the studio where Riley, Jake and Max were waiting to record a new song, they were called in by Jacob to discuss a very important matter, or so he says.

Paul opens the door for the lads and one by one they enter and took a seat in the long meeting table. Jacob removed his jacket before sitting down. The lads got comfortable in their seat as Jacob clears his throat.

"So, what's so important that you must discuss with us?" Liam asks, getting to the point. The lads and he were pretty much excited to record and try some new music that Riley has help written with Niall.

Jacob puts his elbows on the table, signaling that it was something serious. "Shontelle is coming home by the end of the month."

"What?" Louis reacted as Harry gave a very confused look at Jacob.

"You mean, she's coming in more than a week?" Zayn clarifies, clearly not happy at how short the time was until she comes.

"By the end of the month, in more than a week? Yes." Jacob answers, ignoring Harry's look at him. His gaze shifts at the lad at the very end of the table. "Niall?" He calls.

Niall looks up, his face unreadable of any expression. "Yes?" He answers quietly.

"You do know what that means, right?" Jacob asks, pity flashing in his eyes for the sad lad.

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry looks at Niall. "Chances are she probably already forgot her little crush on you." Harry says, trying to lift Niall's spirit up.

Niall rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand before answering, "If it was just a little crush then it should've been gone a year and a half ago."

Harry shrugs, knowing that Niall was right and there was nothing more he could say. The lads turned back their attention to Jacob.

"Another thing you should know," Jacob says, "is that Bree would be recording a track for her newest movie tomorrow."

This time, it was Liam who rolled his eyes. "Oh god." Liam says, annoyance starting to form. "Why can't we seem to shake off bratty a-listers?"

Louis, Harry and Zayn laugh at how funny an annoyed Liam could be. It was very rare to see him like this. Usually, he was the one trying his best to get to know the other party…but when it comes to Shontelle and her best friend Bree, it's a different thing.

"So," Harry says, "Two bratty teens, one from Upper East Side London and the other an L.A. resident, is coming here. And by the looks of it, we have to act nice and just make them feel homey." Harry looks at Jacob for clarification.

"It's not that bad." Jacob says, trying to lighten the mood.

"How long would Shontelle be here?" Niall finally spoke up after his long silence. Jacob gives him a sympathetic smile, "A month?"

Louis and Harry groan at the same time just as Zayn rolls his eyes. Liam on the other hand, watches as his Irish band mate exits the meeting place. Liam gives an apologetic smile towards Jacob before saying, "Looks like it's going to be a clingy hell month."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall lets the door slam behind him. Riley, Jake and Max stop from what they were doing inside the booth. He looks at them each and says, "Can you just give me a minute?"

Jake and Max both stand up and headed for the door. Riley looks at Niall and was about to say something when he said, "Please, Riley?"

Riley gave up, bringing her guitar with her, she headed out as well. The door closes behind her just as the lads enter the studio room. Riley looked at each one of them, her eyes lingering on Liam as she said, "What's up with your friend?"

Louis lies down on the couch as Harry takes a seat on the other. Zayn slaps Louis legs to make room for himself. Liam scratches the back of his head before replying to Riley, "Shontelle, Simon's goddaughter and heiress to all his shares here in Syco Records, is coming by the end of the month."

"Which is more than a week from now." Zayn adds in, emphasizing how little time they had. Riley didn't understand and continued to ask, "Okay? I take it that you don't like her."

"We don't." Louis answers. "Niall, on the other _sad, sad, sad_ hand, has no choice but to do so." Harry adds right after, his eyes glaring.

"Because?" Riley says, still trying to get as many puzzle pieces as she can.

Liam sighs loudly, taking a chair that was placed behind the controls. He sits down. "Shontelle likes Niall a lot. She has been _'in love' _with him for about two years now, ever since Simon introduced us which was a couple of months after he signed us." Liam explains, putting air quotes to the in love part.

"The problem is Niall doesn't like her but still she clings to him like there's no tomorrow." Zayn continues for Liam. "And the fact that Simon is her godfather makes it hard for Niall to reject her so no matter how much he hates it; he just shuts up and goes with her flow."

"The worst part of it all is that she's a complete bitch." Louis says with venom. Liam looks at him, reprimanding him he says, "Louis!"

"What? It's true! Last time she was here, she made Harry and I go around with her and Bree to go shopping the whole day!" Louis shouts, defending how he just acted awhile ago. "And she never even said thank you! NONE!"

Riley rolls her eyes. She finds Louis' reasons sometimes too childish, a very good example is now. Louis catches the act and looks at her, catching her attention. "That's not the worst thing she did! Ask Zayn what she made him do."

Riley turns at Zayn, waiting. Zayn sighs. "She asked me to date Bree for the whole two months she was here for Bree's publicity."

Riley's mouth opened in disbelief.

"That's not the worst thing! She even talks about us in public." Louis says before Riley could react.

Harry looks at Riley. He adds, "Yeah, she once told the paparazzi that she would never date Liam because he acts like an old married guy. And that I was hitting on her, which was a complete and utter lie!"

Riley clears her throat, knowing that their hatred for the girl she never met is getting out of hand. "Okay, I get it. She's not a very nice person."

"She's a bitch." Zayn says, now in a foul mood after remembering what Shontelle made him do.

"Okay." Riley says, giving Zayn a small smile. "How long will she be here anyway?"

"A month." Liam answers.

Riley gulps. How can she try and turn their frowns into smiles now? One month is a pretty long time. "Okay, maybe if you try and ignore her. The month will fly by."

"Don't you get it, Riley?" Louis finally stands up and walks towards her. "Ignoring her is impossible because one, she's Simon Cowell's god-damn-daughter and second, she could practically ruin our whole reputation just by opening her damn mouth to the public."

"Worst thing is it's practically all in Niall's shoulder." Harry adds, exasperatedly. "Plus Bree, her gossip queen, best friend is coming here tomorrow!"

Zayn looks at Harry, trying to see if he heard him right. His gaze meets Liam and he knew that they were thinking the same thing? _'Why not take advantage of the situation?' _Zayn smirks as his thoughts start to draw a plan. If Shontelle was coming soon, he needs to seize every opportunity he could get to bring Niall and Riley together.

"Well, you could talk to him." Zayn says, looking at Riley. Louis turns to him and sees Zayn's smirk. His grin suddenly forms on his lips.

They might have briefly forgotten of everything that has happened regarding Riley last Saturday but it doesn't mean that they would let an opportunity to bring the two closer pass. The only problem they have right now aside from Bree and Shontelle, is that Riley is still oblivious to the fact that Louis and Harry both already know her secret.

Louis pushes Riley to the booth's door before she could say something about what Harry said about Bree and Riley tries to shove him off. "What are you doing, Tomlinson?" Riley says, annoyed.

Liam stands and turns the knob for Riley. "Yeah, Zayn's right. He probably just needs a listening ear right now." Liam says.

Riley gives Liam a look but before she could tell him to do it himself. The door was opened, Louis has pushed her in and the door was slammed close behind her. Niall looked at her and she did the only thing she does when she was in an awkward and nerve-wracking situation, she rubs the back of her neck.

"Your minute's up." Riley says, trying to wash awkwardness away. Riley walks over, grabbing a stool, dragging it next to him and sits down, a guitar was on Niall's lap.

Niall shrugs. "Sorry. I just needed to clear my head for awhile."

Riley smiles. "It's cool." She says, "So, what is it that got your head too preoccupied?"

Niall stops strumming the guitar and looks at Riley. "The lads already told you, didn't they?"

Riley doesn't look away as she nods. "Why don't you just date her?"

Niall's brows met and she looks at Riley in shock. "Because I don't like her." He says as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

"Of course." Riley says in understanding, although sounding a bit stupid. She sighs, catching Niall's attention back from his guitar. "Why don't you just date her, then break up with her? It might hurt ass for awhile but then the next time she comes here, she won't bother you anymore…because you know, when girl's get their heart's broken, they tend to try and move on fast." Riley tries to explain.

The thing was, even if Riley is really a girl. She doesn't quite understand it all when it comes to feelings, for her the closest thing she could probably have as a romantic love is music. While some live to find their other half, she lives to make music and fill that other half not with a man but with songs and lyrics.

It's not that she doesn't believe in love.

She just doesn't find it practical.

Niall puts his guitar down with a chuckle. "Yes and have Simon Cowell ripping our contract because her goddaughter got heartbroken because of me." He says with sarcasm. Riley rolls her eyes and then slaps her forehead. She now knows how stupid her idea was.

"Stupid idea." She mutters under her breath and Niall just laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I've survived having her here for three months, one month won't hurt, at least, not so much." Niall says, trying to lessen her embarrassment.

Riley looks at him with an apologetic one and says, "If it helps my case, I've never had a," She pauses reminding herself that she's a boy, "girlfriend before so, I'm not really a love guru or anything."

"So, you've said before." Niall says, remembering one of their first conversations about Guitar Girl. "Still comes off as a surprise to me." Niall adds with a shrug.

Riley chuckles. "How so?"

"Well, I just thought that," Niall tries to explain, "I don't know, you already at least had one or two."

Riley laughs, vibration spreading to her shoulders. "Yeah, I think that's what Liam thought as well."

Niall dismissed what she just said and said, "What are you, waiting for your dream girl or something?"

Riley's playfulness reached her eyes as she looked at Niall. "That's just you." Riley says.

It was true. Riley wasn't looking for her dream girl, or in this case, dream guy. She was content with just following her dreams and someday, maybe, live it. Right now, her priority was surviving the next one month and one week without getting caught and get out of this mess without a law suit hot on her heels.

"So, are you a player?" Niall asks, curiosity clear in his eyes.

Riley looks at him in shock. "Bloody no!" She shouts at him. Niall nods his head in understanding. "I'm just not the relationship type. For me, music is the closest thing to magic." Riley adds.

"They said, love is the closest thing to magic." Niall says, confused.

"Exactly. But not for me." Riley says, looking away. She grabs the guitar that Niall has placed down and started playing a low tune.

Niall looks at her.

His eyes drifting to her eyes again…

His thoughts were starting to run around again and he can't help but have one clear image. What he was seeing right now, he knows he had seen it all before. The only difference was, the person playing in his mind was not a boy but a girl.

Guitar Girl.

Niall closes his eyes, trying to get his thoughts settled for a minute before opening them again. Riley was still playing, humming with the tune as well. Niall speaks up the only thought he had managed to form properly in that moment, "Are you saying that as long as there's music, you wouldn't be wanting love even if it presents itself in front of you?"

Riley stops playing, looking at him. She thought for a minute.

"That's the same as me asking you," Riley says, answering with a question back at Niall, "if you would consider love with someone else even if you've been waiting for your Guitar Girl all this time?"

Niall didn't know what to say. The question strikes him. Would he? The lads have tried to let him go out with other girls but he knows that at the end of the day, he would still be waiting for his guitar girl, no matter what.

So, would he?

"No, I won't." Niall replies in a whisper.

"See," Riley says softly, "That's our little difference. Just because I found an alternative to the feeling doesn't mean that I'm not exactly looking for it, doesn't mean I'll completely shut it out when it comes."

Yes, she found love not practical but she also knows that even she can't stop cupid or whatever it is out there that shoots arrows and give love. As she had said back then to Liam, she does believe in love and so maybe she wasn't really up for it…but who says, cupid tends to get predictable? She never predicted when she fell for her best friend. Therefore, when it comes, it comes.

"Well, it's different. Yours is music, mine is a real person!" Niall defends, his tone getting a tad bit louder.

"Is it, really?" Riley asks.

Niall didn't know what to say.

"Because the way I see it," Riley says, her tone never changing despite Niall's loudness awhile ago. "The magic behind my music and me sticking with it and you and your continuous belief of meeting your guitar girl again by sudden circumstance is the same."

Niall's eyes turned into slits. Was it really? Was what Riley saying the complete truth? Were they really the same more than he thought they were?

"You never answered my question." Niall says instead, trying to stop the nagging feeling that somehow, she was right. "Would you consider falling in love despite having your music?"

"It never stopped me before." Riley answers, with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Niall can't help but grin at this. "So, who broke whose heart?"

"She broke mine." Riley says, as she strums the guitar again. She mentally noted how she should remember that she's a boy and her best friend who is really a boy named Trevor must be given a different gender. "But she didn't mean to, she was my best friend. I didn't give her much of a choice."

"Ooh. Cliché. Best friend love story." Niall comments laughing afterwards. Riley's smile turned into a grin to finally hear Niall laugh and be back to his usual self.

"Sorry for making you annoyed." Riley says out of the blue.

Niall offers a grin her way and says, "Sorry for being annoyed. I know you were just trying to give your opinion on it."

Riley nods with a smile.

Niall couldn't help but think of her earlier question though and his answer. He couldn't help but tell himself that he only said he wouldn't consider love with someone else because it has never happened, not yet at least.

"Am I wrong?" Niall asks, his gaze far away. "Am I wrong to shut love out if it happens to cross my way because I think I've found my girl?"

Riley shrugs. "I guess you could say that's one of our flaws as humans," Riley answers her voice softer than before, "We tend to think that we could control everything including love. Maybe that's why instead of trying to understand it, we avoid it, fear it or even, hate it."

Riley puts the guitar back down on the floor, making Niall look at her. She faces him. His blue orbs piercing through hers and both can't help but think of their first encounter, despite Niall not knowing it's her and she not knowing that she's Guitar Girl. She then continuous to say, **"But nobody has the right to turn it away or tell it to come another day, not even you, not even me because love is as wild and as reckless as that. It has never been practical not even for our hearts."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

_First:_ Looks like everybody is just a chess piece to Zayn's master plan of Matchmaking. Question still remains, will it backfire?

_Second:_ Will Shontelle and Bree be the added chess pieces or the reason the game will all be ruined?

_Third:_ How many more twisted truths into a web of lies will Riley be willing to make?

Questions, questions, questions. More reasons for you, guys, to stay tuned, okay?:)

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Saikono-san:** Wait around, okay? I have unsettled plans yet for the little curly haired lad.;) HAHAHA.

**ToKToK:** Well, I hope that Presidential Elections will turn into your favor. Anyway, you know what happens when you fall in love and then you figure out that following the advices you throw to other people isn't as easy as it looks? Well, Niall learns it now. And besides, if he stays as the smarty guy in love then what happens to Zayn and Liam? HAHAHA. Hang in there, love!

**Ms-paynette:** I'm glad to know many people like the quote from the last chapter!:) HAHAHA. And yes, everybody likes a secret smart lad from time to time.;)

**Jessikamcfly:** Thank you for reviewing! Happy reading, love!:)

**Tok. TM:** Seriously, I pity the next guys who would tell you I love you. I am glad I would never be one of them because I am not a boy nor do I plan on pretending to be one! HAHA. And oh, I hope the presidential elections would also be in your favor? Are you and Toktok rooting for the same president?

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** I wish Maxym loads of luck and oh, about Niall finding out, just hang in there, he'll find out. Don't worry.:) And I'm glad to know you liked my last line from the last chapter. Happy reading!

**Its-steffy:** I wish you luck on your upcoming exams.:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, let's hope for the best for this story, my head is in kind of a mess, I know what I want to happen, it's just that there's so much depth and feelings that I must be able to write and explain through conversations and such. So, yeah, hang in there!:)

**VenVen:** Here's the next chapter!:) Happy reading.:)

**Ficchii:** Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story!:) Happy reading.:)

**Pat a.k.16:** I never get tired of replying to reviews.:) Helps me make friends and clear up things that aren't clear to my readers!:) And yes, our people are still onto it. I'll give it a week.:)) And oh, sorry to hear about your lolo. Although, I don't really understand how you feel that much but do know that my prayers are with you and your family. Stay safe, love.:)

**Ninastylee:** Hey! I wasn't complaining when I said that you have long reviews.:)) I like reading them! We talk about a lot of things! And oh, I don't really have much of an explanation of why he's called a leprechaun. I just like it. HAHAHA. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Happy reading, love!:)

So yeah, I have exactly one week and 10 hours before classes start. I AM NERVOUS! God. Why can't it be high school all over again! GAAAAH.

My thanks are given to everyone who reads, supports, reviews, alerts and favorites this story and of course, my other stories! Thank you so much!:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	12. Eleven: The Worst Day EvMaybe Not

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Worst Day Ev—Maybe Not**

"_We believe so little that we like to take things in our own hands instead of leaving it to fate to do its job."_

* * *

Tuesday morning and Riley stayed for a couple of minutes on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. The conversation that has happened between her and Niall kept making her feel stupid. It wasn't because she thought what she said was stupid but because somehow, she knew that just by speaking like a complete love guru when she just said she wasn't, could've given away her secret completely.

Or just made Niall think of her as a closet gay.

She groaned as she placed a pillow on her face, muffling her scream.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" Ryan says, knocking on her door as he opened it.

Riley removes the pillow from her face to look at Ryan and answer, "More like made myself look like a girl again yesterday."

Ryan scowls as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "Why, what did you do?"

Riley pushes herself up from the bed to be in a sitting position. "I just practically made myself sound like a girl talking about love and all to Niall Horan." She says tiredly as she looks at Ryan.

"Why were you talking about love?" Ryan says, suddenly angry at Riley.

Riley was taken aback by Ryan's reaction. "It's a long story." She says, trying to get out of the current situation.

Ryan was sadly not letting it go that easily. "Have you forgotten the rules?" Ryan says to her, his tone angry. "Have you forgotten rule number two? No attachments? Rule number five? No falling in love?"

Riley glares at Ryan. "Okay, I get it that I may have bended rule number two but what does rule number five have to do with all this?" Riley says, her tone meeting Ryan's.

Ryan stands up from Riley's bed a looks down at her. "I don't know, you tell me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley says as she tries to stand up from her bed.

"I think you're being too close to a specific member!" Ryan shouts at her.

"Who? Niall?" Riley says, shouting as well. She just couldn't help it. Ryan wasn't making any sense to her.

"Well, yes! Seeing that he's the one who came here when you got sick and then now, he's the one who got your mind all preoccupied!" Ryan says, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I am not in love with him." Riley says, her tone lowering a little but she said it firmly.

"I didn't say you were." Ryan counters, his seething with anger eyes meet Riley's. He turns and opens the door of Riley's bedroom. He doesn't turn but he says, "Get your priorities straight, Riley. Remember why you're doing this in the first place."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley yanked the beanie on her hair as she walked through the hallways leading to the music studio. Aside from having a big fight with Ryan, she also ended up not having breakfast because Ryan was eating just when she was about to. And since she was very much angry, she went with her pride and just swallowed her hunger and walked out of the house without even a bite of breakfast.

So to assume that her day was starting out as worst as possible would be a very good and exact one.

Before she could get lost and curse mentally her brother yet again, loud footsteps from behind her caught her ears but before she could turn, she was shoved to the wall on her right, making her leg slight slant on the way and the one who was after the person who pushed her ended up tripping and on the floor.

Riley's eyes looked at the victim of her leg to see Harry Styles ruffling his hair on the floor. He groaned. Louis Tomlinson came behind Harry helping him up.

"Watch it next time, Tomlinson." Riley says, knowing full well that it was him who pushed her on the wall.

Harry was now on his feet. He glared at Riley, "Psh," He mocks, "What are you on your period or something?"

At first Riley thought it was a mocking way that boys usually say to make another boy pissed off but when Liam and Zayn who were both a few feet behind Riley made themselves known with Liam saying, "Harry!" Riley knew that Harry didn't mean it to piss her off as a boy…but as a girl.

Her head snapped towards the two boys who were glaring down at Harry. Her eyes widened at her realization as Zayn slowly met her gaze…

And that's when Zayn knew that prolonging the inevitable was never a good idea.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

In the studio, Zayn and Liam, hand and hand, explained to Riley what happened last Saturday that made Harry find out and made Louis' suspicions be brought true. The whole time Riley kept silent, head in her hands.

Riley looked up at them when they finished explaining. "Before I go asking you anything else, where's Niall?"

"Niall's brother came this morning and wanted to have breakfast with him so he's running a little late." Liam explains. "And before you ask, no, Niall has still no idea."

Riley sighs loudly. She didn't know what to say.

What was she really supposed to say?

That she was mad when she was not really?

She was more disappointed really, disappointed at herself for trusting Zayn's words that he and Liam would help her keep her secret, and disappointed at Zayn and Liam for breaking her hopes.

"Say something." Zayn whispers beside her, noticing her silence for a few minutes now.

She looked at Louis and Harry. As much as she hates to talk to them right now, she still had to know. "Would you be keeping it?"

Louis and Harry looked at each other, both knowing that she was referring to keeping her secret. They looked at her and then Louis spoke up for both of them, "Of course."

Riley stands up, grabbing her back pack that was lying next to her on the couch. "Then there's nothing left I can do or say." She says under her breath but the boys still heard her.

She started heading for the door when Zayn stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Aren't you mad?" He asks.

Riley closes her eyes as she turns to Zayn and Liam who were sitting beside each other. "I'm not."

"Really?" Liam asks, confirming, and looking straight to her eyes to see if she was lying in any way.

"I'm not." Riley says, "I'm disappointed."

The look on Riley's eyes pierced Liam instead. The way she said those words reflected through her eyes and Liam felt guilty. Zayn looked at Riley's eyes as well, and he felt very much embarrassed.

"I'm disappointed at you because you broke your promise of helping me keep it but instead you ended up," Riley gestured to the Louis and Harry sharing a single couch, "technically, telling two morons. One who acts like a child," Louis smiles thinking he was the one Riley was referring to, "And one who's not supposed to act like a child but does so despite being 20 years old." Riley gestures towards Louis, making Louis' smile disappear.

Riley turns back at Zayn and Liam, her gaze filled more with the piercing emotion. "But I'm more disappointed in myself for trusting your words."

Riley yanks her wrist from Zayn's hold and started heading for the door. Everybody's eyes lingered on her back and they knew that Riley wasn't really mad and she was honest when she said that…but she was also very much honest when she said she was disappointed. Liam and Zayn don't know if they would rather her have her angry at them more than anything right now.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley pulled the door open and turned on her heel.

"Oof!" Riley says under her breath. Someone bumped into her and when she looked up glaring she said, "What is it piss Riley off day?"

Niall's head snapped up at Riley's tone and he smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry, Riles."

Riley sighed, knowing she shouldn't have snapped like that. "Sorry for snapping at you like that."

Niall grins at her. "You seem to be having a bad day today."

Riley rolls her eyes, she was about to retort when her eyes ended up trailing down on the first floor, beyond the glass railings. Men in black surrounding a girl, who walked like she owned the place, and despite not really being up to date when it comes to celebrity life, she does know Bree Sommers.

"Looks like yours is just about to start." Riley says, still having her eyes glued below.

Niall follows her gaze and realizes that Bree has just literally arrived in the building. He groaned. Riley chuckles and removes her gaze from below. She placed her back pack that was being held by her hand behind and her and started to pass Niall by.

"Where are you going?" Niall says, stopping her from her tracks. Riley turns slowly to him. "Anywhere, maybe go catch some breakfast. Won't be back till I actually got my head cleared up."

Niall pushed his hands inside his pockets. "Can I come?"

Riley's eyes trailed from his face to the person entering the lift below. She smiled. She grabbed her beanie from inside her bag and her non-graded glasses that she just randomly brings. She hands them to Niall with a grin. He looks down at them but slowly takes them from her. "Well, you better put a disguise on, I don't want to have my morning filled with screaming girls."

Niall grins, putting the beanie on his head, hiding his golden locks and placing the glasses on as well. Riley gives him two thumbs up with a grin, before heading for the stairs, fully avoiding crossing paths with a bratty a-lister in the building.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The waitress left with their orders, living Niall and Riley to themselves. Riley rummaged through her backpack bringing out a pouch and a fineliner tip black sharpie.

Niall raised a brow at her. "What are those?"

Riley grinned at him as she untied the rope around the opening of the pouch, taking out a white guitar pick. "I have a friend in a guitar store and he provides me with plain white guitar picks all the time." Riley explains, removing the cap of the sharpie.

"What are you going to do with it?" Niall asks, looking over as she wrote on one side of the guitar pick. "Secrets." He read.

"When my mom died, I went under depression and somehow, I ensued a habit of reminding myself that music could somehow get me out of it by writing of guitar picks and collecting them on a jar. The jar with the guitar picks became a constant reminder to me of the survival I have gotten because of music." Riley explains, lifting the guitar pick and showing it fully to Niall.

She doesn't really know why but somehow, with Niall everything seems easier, everything is a lot better. And despite not really knowing so much about him, she somehow felt that telling him things was somewhat comforting and right.

Riley places the guitar pick back on the table, before getting out another pouch from her back pack. This one seeming like there was nothing inside. Riley placed the guitar pick she wrote on inside. She closed the cap of the sharpie before turning her gaze back to Niall's.

She pushed the pouch of guitar pick and sharpie towards Niall. "You might be needing some sort of refuge for this coming month." She explained, a genuine smile forming on her lips.

Niall's grin came back to his face as he took the pouch and sharpie in his hands. "Although, I don't have a jar to put them in." Niall commented. Riley laughed. "We can fix that on our way back!" She said.

Niall placed it on the side of their table, trying to also gesture that he wants to put that topic aside. He looked at Riley, remembering how she comforted him yesterday. "Sorry. It looks like instead of me comforting you for having a bad day, you comforted me for the tragedy I'm about to face for the next month again."

Riley laughed. "Don't worry, I'll survive."

Riley, in Niall's eyes, was a very strong person. She was also amazing and filled with so much talent in music with her guitar skills and piercing lyric writing. Somehow, Niall can't help but admire and like the comfort Riley's presence brings him.

Their eyes met again.

Niall's thoughts became occupied by the thoughts he had been telling himself last night to let go of. Riley was…different. Not different like ordinary different but different as in there was something that Niall can't seem to put a name on that always made him feel like there's a bigger picture when it comes to Riley.

Like…somehow, Riley was just not what he always he made out to be.

Riley was different good…

And that somehow, scares him…because he has never felt this way before except a year ago when he met her, Guitar Girl…which brings him back to the nagging feeling that he would meet Guitar Girl soon, as some type of coincidence like the last time.

Another thing he noticed when he's around Riley is that his thoughts seem to go beyond the depth he thought he could. His thoughts start to have a mind of their own and it always starts with him thinking of how he acted or what he said…and always ends up with him thinking about Guitar Girl.

What are their similarities, anyway?

They both play guitar.

They both have the same color of hair.

And they both have the same grey eyes.

Sure, they are alike in many ways but the fact of the matter still stands and makes a world of difference and says that his thoughts are seriously not making any sense at all.

Riley is a boy.

Riley snaps her hand in front of him, bringing him back to reality. Riley chuckles. "What you thinking about, Irishman?"

Niall rolls his eyes and chuckles at the nickname. "Guitar Girl."

Riley leans back on her chair. "You really want to find her, don't you?" A nagging feeling suddenly starts inside her but she ignores them trying to focus on Niall instead.

"Of course!" Niall says, getting a customer beside their table to look at him. He smiles at the old lady and she looks at her with an angry look before looking away and ignoring him.

Riley watched what happened and laughed. "Look, if fate, destiny or whatever it is out there that you Irish people believe in, maybe luck, really wants you to meet then you will." Riley explains. "And besides, it's not like you're looking for her."

Niall leaned back on his chair as well with a sigh. He tiredly explained yet again what he had been explaining to his band mates of why he doesn't look for Guitar Girl, "I'm not looking for her because somehow, I don't want to force things that aren't meant to fall to its place yet. I don't want to make a mistake."

Riley shrugs. "Well, I think sometimes, you gotta give fate or destiny or whatever a hand." She says nonchalantly, trying her best to hide a sudden growing envy towards the guitar girl he always seems to think about.

She has never felt this way about this Guitar Girl but right now, with him talking about her and wanting everything to be perfect, she can't help but think if Niall would ever look at her that way…even a little.

Niall felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips slowly. He looks at Riley in the eyes and somehow, he found himself thinking that it was Guitar Girl he was speaking to and not Riley. His words were soft and careful, "I guess that's one of the other many flaws of humans," Niall remembers what Riley had told him yesterday before they ended their conversation,** "We believe so little that we like to take things in our own hands instead of leaving it to fate to do its job."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Yey for another chapter.:)

Anyway, I'm so sorry but I can't reply to any reviews right now, I'm kind of busy with preparation of moving to my dorm and what to bring over there and my sister is breathing down my neck!:))

So yeah, thanks to** Saikono-san, its-steffy, ninastylee, Tok. TM, polkadotsandsmileyfaces, ToKToK, and Pat a.k.16 for reviewing last chapter. **Sorry I can't reply, loves!

Thank you as well to everyone who reads, alerts and favorites this story and my other stories!:)

So yeah.:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber **


	13. Twelve: The Nialler,TheGQueen&TheAlmost

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Nialler, The Gossip Queen and The Almost**

"_I almost had her where I wanted her…but I guess, almosts don't really count."_

* * *

Bree made her way through the hallways as she followed the instruction her P.A. gave her to where the boys' recording studio was, her heels clicking on the marble floor loudly as she walks as if she owns the place. Her team was just finishing some things after her recording and she wants to make her presence known to the One Direction lads.

Having parents who have always been big on the red carpet not only in England but as well as internationally, has pushed her to meet greater standards, even when it came to friends, so, it didn't came much as a surprise to her when Shontelle became her on and off camera best friend. It was one, great for publicity and two, great for her image to stay on the a-list side of the town.

She placed a charming smile on her lips as she pushed the door open and said, "Ello loves!"

Niall and another guitarist she has never seen before stopped playing the guitar as Louis' solo came to an abrupt stop. They were all looking at her now. Her smile widened, "Oops, did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not!" Harry says and she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being sarcastic. Bree smiles down at him and pinches his cheek. "Great!"

Riley kept her eyes on her guitar, trying not to attract so much attention towards her but of course, Liam just had to completely ruin that plan. "Bree, this is Riley, our temporary guitarist for this album." Liam says, as he gestures to Riley.

Bree looked at her up and down before taking her attention to somewhere else. "So, why didn't you guys came and see me this morning?" Bree says, her facial reaction turning into a pout.

Louis' and Zayn's eyes went straight to Liam, begging him to think of some lame excuse that a blonde bimbo would probably buy. "Well," Zayn trails off, opening for Liam to say something. "Uh," Louis adds in.

Niall rolls his eyes, not liking Bree's presence at all. He stands up and heads for the booth with his guitar, "Come on, Riles, let's finish the chords inside the booth."

Riley not really liking Bree's presence as well and the awkwardness the boys were starting to put up followed Niall immediately closing the booth door behind her.

"Well?" Bree says, getting the lads' attention to answer her previous question.

"Because we want you to focus on your music." Liam lamely says with a forced smile.

"Aww." Bree says in a high pitched voice.

"Or we just don't want to see you. Period." Harry mutters under his breath. The other lads heard it and were expecting for Bree to react but she didn't. They all thought that it was either she was really deaf or she was good at ignoring comments like that.

Bree takes the seat where Riley was and faces them all, her smile never leaving her face. "So, I have just been on twitter and looks like Niall is still hung up on the Guitar Girl!" Bree starts off.

Zayn rolls his eyes. Of course, she was here to look for something to gossip about. The only good thing about Bree is that she was nice enough to not start a gossip that is utterly false, the bad thing was she always gets straight to the point and somehow makes you end up telling her the secret without meaning to.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Harry says, annoyed.

Bree rolls her eyes. "Of course not! So tell me about Guitar Girl?"

"It's none of our business." Liam says with Louis saying right after, "Besides, if you want the real gossip, you should've asked Niall instead."

"Aww." Bree says again. "But we all know that Niall will just avoid it. Besides, it's not like Guitar Girl is real, right? She's probably just a cover up for Niall's real feelings."

Zayn scoffs. "Real feelings? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know," Bree starts off, her smile becoming more mischievous, "His real feelings for Shontelle."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He hates Bree with passion and she was spitting out nothing but lies. "He doesn't like her! In fact, nobody does!"

"Harry!" Liam says in a reprimanding manner.

"Oh, really?" Bree challenges. "So, are you saying that Guitar Girl is real?"

"Yeah!" Louis adds, siding on Harry.

"Have you seen her? Met her even?" Bree torments further.

"No." Harry says firmly then adds, "But Niall did more than a year ago!"

"Harry, that's enough!" Zayn says, whisper shouting to him. He knows Harry was playing right at the palms of the Gossip Queen.

"So, you have no proof at all that Niall wasn't just making her up!" Bree mocks, pointing her nose high up.

"No! They did meet!" Louis shouts at her like a child. "They met on the streets bumping into each other and Niall seeing her and hearing her sing in an RAM Scholarship Audition!"

"Which only happens once every two years by the way, so she must've had great guts to audition!" Harry says, trying to make the Guitar Girl they have never even met seem so great.

Bree raises an eyebrow. Zayn knows that look anywhere. Bree has gotten enough information already. "Look, Guitar Girl is just another Girl, okay? Niall is just attracted to her but it doesn't mean anything more than that. And you're right, we never met her and Niall hasn't seen her for a year now. So, there's nothing really interesting there." Zayn tries to save the day and to make sure that somehow, Nialler's secret is kept safe.

"So are you saying that she's nothing really, just some form of comforting imagination?" Bree says, her eyebrow coming down and knitting with the other.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Yes." He says firmly.

Bree makes a face, annoyed by the fact that she wasted her saliva on trying to get juice on something so unimportant. It was like letting kids tell you about their imaginary friend. It was annoying and illogical.

Bree stands up, clearly not amused anymore. She sighs loudly before putting a small force smile on her lips. "Well then, nothing interesting here, I see." And her heels make small thudding sounds on the carpeted floor as she made her way to the door.

Zayn glared at Louis and Harry as they all watched her leave.

"She annoys the shit out of me." Harry comments the moment she was out.

Zayn thumps him on the head and then Louis gets one as well from Liam. "What was that for!" They both shouted in unison.

"For giving her information that Niall has specifically told us only!" Liam says, his voice getting louder.

Louis rubs the place where he was thumped and pouted.

"Look, at least we save it even if it was at the very last minute." Zayn assures the group. He leans back on the couch closing his eyes. He says, "Let's just hope that Gossip Queen won't be reporting it to her Majesty, The Great Ice Queen."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

With Ryan breathing down her neck and the boys just breaking her trust, Riley couldn't turn to anybody else but Pru despite their last encounter becoming something that brought the ship down. Swallowing her pride and apologizing by appearing by the front gates of Pru's university, Riley told everything from Ryan snapping at her to the story the boys told her to the way she ended up with Niall.

"So, you spent the whole morning with Niall Horan?" Pru says jumping out of the bus that Riley and her rode while Riley told her everything.

Riley rolls her eyes. "With everything I said, you only caught that part?"

Pru laughs, skipping a few steps on the street. "Hey, you're the one who's a big fan of him! I mean, I don't know how it all started but you just seem to really like him more than the others, you know."

It was true. Riley had been a big fan of Niall more than the others especially after the little encounter on the streets where his eyes met hers and had been hunting her up until now. For others, the first person they would tell after meeting someone famous would be their best friend but for Riley, trying her best not to make a big deal out of it, she just kept it to herself. Somehow, without meaning to, she wanted to keep at least one moment to herself, and not so surprisingly, she chose the moment she had bumped and made contact with Niall Horan.

"Well, that's the only good thing that happened today." Riley comments, pushing her hands inside her coat's pocket. She can't help but smile a little in the memory. To be honest, although she would never admit it out loud, she really felt better after spending some time with Niall.

"Well, I think you should—" Pru was suddenly interrupted by Riley's ringtone and Riley brought it out immediately.

"Unknown number." Riley says under her breath and Pru looked over her shoulder. "Well, answer it!" Pru pushes her.

Riley presses the green button and puts the phone on her ear, both her and Pru stopping on the middle of the street to hear better.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"_Riley?"_

"Who's this?" Riley said, her tone getting a bit annoyed.

"_It's Zayn."_

Riley scoffs. "how the hell did you get my number?"

"_We got it from your information with Jacob."_ Zayn explains. _"Look, we just want to talk, maybe you can come over?"_

"Come over? Talk?" Riley repeats in disbelief. "Most certainly not—"

Pru grabs the phone from Riley and puts it on her ear instead. "We'll be there! This is Pru by the way, Riley's best friend." Pru starts to walk off, living Riley not able to hear their conversation and only one side of it. "Yup, okay, I know where that is. We'll be on our way. Give us like ten minutes."

Pru ends the call and tosses the phone back to a glaring Riley. "Oh, wipe that ugly glare off your face."

"Why did you do that?" Riley complains. Pru ignores her and whistles, getting a taxis attention and to drive over to where they are. Pru opens the car's door and looks at Riley, "Just get in."

Riley rolls her eyes, annoyed by the fact that when Pru starts to be like this there's no arguing with her. So, with a grudge in her heart she entered the taxi, Pru right after her.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Pru gave their names down at the receptionist and ended up being guided by one of the workers in the hotel as they went up the lift. Riley kept silent, crossing her arms in front of her as Pru was all giddy and excited.

The lift's doors opened and the personnel steps out with them following closely behind. He came to stop in front of a door with golden numbers on the door. 404 it read.

The personnel smiled and told them that they have arrived, knocking on the door for them and waiting for someone to open the door before leaving them to themselves. Liam was the one who answered it and gave a small smile as he opened the door wider, gesturing for them to enter.

Pru was the first one to enter, being all happy and excited. Riley on the other hand kept her face stoned.

"You must be Pru, Riley's best friend. Zayn told us about you." Riley heard one of them say.

The boys were all sat down on the couch and Liam made his back to them. He gestured for Pru and Riley to sit down, which Pru did in the other empty loveseat. Riley stood her ground, her eyes staying glued to the boys.

"If you're wondering where Niall is he went out with his brother since it's his last night here in London before going back to Ireland." Liam awkwardly explained, trying to wave the intense stare of Riley.

Riley looked at the wall on the side before sighing loudly.

"We would really love for you to sit down so we can talk—" Harry started off.

"Okay," Riley says still looking on the wall, "There's nothing to talk about. We've said what needed to be said and haven't I already told you that I have a fault in it too? I mean, I think majority of it is my fault."

"You make it seem like it's a mistake trusting us." Louis comments.

Riley's eyes went back to them, she held her tongue back to say something. She looked at Pru who kept silent the whole time. "Come on, Pru. Let's go."

"Riley, look. We're really sorry!" Zayn finally says something after the longest time.

Riley licks her lips before speaking, "I know but there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm not mad, I'm disappointed in me. There's nothing you can do about it."

Liam opened his mouth to say something but Riley lifted a finger stopping him as she said, "And besides, why are you even so worked up about this? You're superstars, little things like this shouldn't bother you. Added to that is the confusion of why would you even bother with me?"

'_Because we need you to fall for Niall.'_ Zayn's thoughts shouted. Liam looked at him and he watched him back in the corner of his eyes.

"We just want to be friends, okay?" Harry saves.

"Friends?" Riley says as if it was a crazy idea. She laughs mockingly at them. "Yeah and maybe after all of this shit, we could totally go out and party!"

The boys, even Pru caught every drip of sarcasm in her tone.

"Did you really think that I'll be sticking around after this mess? Or did you forget entirely of why I'm actually here?" Riley looked at them each in the eyes. "I'm here to earn money. MONEY."

"Riley, stop being an anti-social bitch." Pru says to her. Riley looks down at her and says, "Pru, have you forgotten the rules that Ryan gave me?"

"No, I haven't but there's really no point to that since you've been caught already. The rules don't apply to the boys anymore!" Pru defends.

Riley's brows knit together, ignoring what Pru says she says, "Nevertheless, I live up to it."

"What rules?" Harry asks, joining their argument.

Pru looks at him with a smile all of a sudden, "The rules Ryan made for Riley for her to make sure that her secret would be kept well, a secret."

"Oh." Louis says, "Can we hear them?"

Riley groans. "Pru! Come on, let's just go!"

Pru stands up and looks at Riley intently. "Listen to me. By the way you actually told me the story that these boys told you, by the looks of it Louis and Harry would've found out already with or without Liam and Zayn."

"How so?"

"Well, you said Louis already had his suspicions and it won't be long, since Harry and him are you know, romantically involved—"

"You don't really buy that bromance shit!" Riley complains.

"Louis would've told him of his thoughts about it and they would probably do something to prove if Louis' suspicions were true." Pru finishes, despite what Riley said. "Therefore, your secret had already been out of the bag with or without Liam and Zayn getting involved."

Riley glares at Pru just as Louis spoke up, "Yeah, what she said!" Riley glares at Louis who just smiled at her goofily.

Riley knew Pru was right. She hates it every time this happens. Pru always know how to pull her strings and make her think twice.

Riley walks towards the loveseat and sits down, crossing her arms, she said, "Fine."

Pru grins towards the boys and happily sits down next to Riley on the loveseat. "So, you were asking about the rules awhile ago." Pru says, starting a new topic.

"Is this something like spy rules?" Louis enthusiastically says.

Riley chuckles and Pru giggles. "oh no. It's really simple not so complicated rules."

"How many are there?" Harry asks.

"Five."

"Okay, shoot." Zayn says, getting comfortable in his seat next to Liam.

Pru and Riley explain the first two and when it came to the third one being: keep in mind that you are a boy ALWAYS. Liam had questioned, "A very odd rule, why did you have it?"

"Simply because my brother thinks you might start taking your shirt off and with me being a girl, I might get distracted by your so-called abs, if there are any." Riley says with a shrug.

Louis puts an arm around Harry. "Well, Harry does love getting naked." He says jokingly.

"Which is why I'm thankful that we work at the studio and not in your home." Riley adds, chuckling afterwards.

"Rule number 4?" Zayn asks, getting back on track.

"Don't sing." Pru and Riley said at the same time.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Simply because, when she gets carried away her voice takes in that high pitch and gives away her gender." Pru explains.

"But didn't you audition by singing one of your songs?" Liam asks.

"Yes," Riley nods, "but it took me a week to actually practice avoiding those high pitches and sticking with a low tone."

Liam nods in understanding. Zayn cuts in, "Well, I for one want to hear you sing."

"You would totally love her voice!" Pru says, squealing.

"Okay," Riley changes the subject, "Rule number five is kind of funny."

"Why?" Louis asks, interested.

"It's a stupid rule by my brother thinking that I might live a cliché drama out of the t.v." Riley comments looking down on her lap. Her gaze went back to the boys who look at her expectantly. "It's 'don't fall in love'"

There was silence before Liam asks, "How is that funny?"

Riley suddenly shrugs not knowing what to say. "I don't know, it just was when I first heard it."

Louis and Harry looks at Zayn with Riley's words being said. Liam clears his throat, "Yeah but it's not like it's not possible."

"It is not possible." Riley says, getting a tad bit serious. "The idea is crazy beyond anything!"

Then she remembers Niall out of the blue and suddenly a wave of emotion came over her and she somehow felt like she was lying yet again through her teeth. She clears her throat, trying her best to ignore it all.

"So, are you saying you take the rule seriously?" Zayn asks.

"No, maybe, I don't know!" Riley says as confusion and annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Look, I just…so, maybe it's possible…" She trails off, remembering her morning with Niall all of a sudden, "But it's not like it's going to be my first priority. Plus! I work with you guys and it'll be weird and all." She finishes as she tries her best to swallow the growing bubbles in her stomach. She felt like she was trying to convince herself of the outrageous probability not happening than the boys.

"Okay then!" Pru says happily trying to get rid of the tension that was starting to build. "How about letting Riley play something for you?"

"I'll get Niall's guitar!" Louis jumps to his feet as he ran out of the room, a few minutes later arriving with a guitar. "Tada!" Louis happily presents, handing it to Riley. Just by hearing his name and reaching out to his guitar, Riley found herself empowering the emotions inside her again.

Riley takes the guitar and reluctantly looks at the boys. "I'm not as good as a singer as I'm good as a guitarist." She says trying to change their minds and somehow, focus on something else.

"Oh don't listen to her! She's really good!" Pru says, with a huge grin.

Riley rolls her eyes as the boys look at her, pushing her to go on and let them be the judge. She places the guitar properly on her lap, as she began to strum the first few notes. "This is I wouldn't mind by He is We." She says softly.

_Merrily we fall__  
__Out of line, out of line__  
__I'd fall anywhere with you__  
__I'm by your side__Swinging in the rain__  
__Humming melodies__  
__We're not going anywhere until we freeze__I'm not afraid, anymore__  
__I'm not afraid__Forever is a long time__  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny__  
__You came and you took this heart, and set it free__  
__Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me__  
__I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall had a great night with his brother. He has to be honest and say that he's been missing home quite terribly but with his brother here, it gives him some comfort to last a few more weeks or months till he gets back home.

He steps out of the lift with his brother getting some coffee from a near coffee shop. He heads for his apartment when just before he could reach the door knob, he could hear music being played across his home.

_I'm not afraid, anymore__  
__I'm not afraid__Forever is a long time__  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side__  
__Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile__  
__I wouldn't mind it at all__  
__I wouldn't mind it at all_

It came from Zayn's apartment. Carefully and slowly he made his way to it, listening behind the door.

_You so know me__  
__Pinch me gently__  
__I can hardly breathe_

He knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice ringing in his head for the past year, the same voice that kept giving him hope that what happened during that faithful day was no figment of his imagination and was in fact, real.

It was her voice…

It was Guitar Girl playing and singing once again but this time, it wasn't a far away dream anymore.

_Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all_

The last notes were strummed and sung and Niall was brought back to reality.

He gripped the doorknob, turning it, his nerves getting the best of him making him nervous as hell. Just as he was about to push the door open, footsteps came from behind him and his brother was heading his way.

"Niall, come on. Mum said she wants to talk to you before we head to bed." His brother said, putting an arm around him and dragging him back to his door. He opens the door, his eyes going back to the door of Zayn and the voice with a new song singing kept ringing in his head.

Looks like it wasn't his perfect coincidence yet to meet her, fate decided…

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall barged in into Zayn's apartment the moment he could and Zayn was more startled than confused at seeing Niall just suddenly jump out from his door.

"Is there something that you need?" Zayn said slowly and awkwardly.

It was an early morning for them seeing that they needed to record a new song and write another one for their album.

Niall's eyes landed on Zayn and then when he was about to think of an excuse for his odd behavior, his eyes landed on his guitar on Zayn's couch. "Why is my guitar on your couch?"

Zayn snapped his eyes to the guitar. One thing was for sure, Niall can't find out that Riley was here because that would lead to many question which might lead to him being frustrated and blurting out her secret and right now, that's not really the best thing seeing they just got back to being on good terms with her last night.

"Uh, Liam wanted to play some tunes." Zayn lied.

Niall's eyes left his guitar and then back at Zayn, trying to see if he was lying but Zayn did his best and kept his face unreadable.

"Was somebody else here last night?" Niall asks, his eyes still reading Zayn's face.

Zayn shakes his head. "Just us boys." He adds. "You know, watching t.v., listening to musc and such…"

Niall's eyes caught on. Was it possible that what he heard was not what he thought it was…

That it was just the t.v. or the radio or whatever playing and he immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was here?

"Why?" Zayn asks, getting Niall's attention back.

"Nothing." Niall lies. He did not need Zayn knowing about his ridiculous thoughts, knowing full well that the boys had had enough of guitar girl to last a life time.

He heads for the door, his head deep in thought. He ran a frustrated hand through his blond locks, grabbing his guitar along the way. He stops, feeling the wooden instrument in his hand. He can't help but feel heartbroken at the realizations hitting him. "I just thought that," He whispers to himself, **"I almost had her where I wanted her…but I guess, almosts don't really count."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

The singer's voice in He Is We is how I imagine Riley's voice, really. Okay?:) So, do me a huge favor and listen to the song I had just put in this chapter: /watch?v=2qea3lLr5qQ

I am so depress right now! They took down SERENDIPITY!:(( I don't know what to do. I want to like post it in onedirectionfanfiction(dot)com BUT I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! Kill me now. And God. So, I posted it in Wattpad instead...so if you want to reread it, its there! And oh, I also posted Tink Effect there just in case, I might post this story there soon as well...

My username in wattpad is BeautifulMistake13.

You can also go to my profile here in Fanfiction(dot)net, there's a link there to my profile in wattpad and all.

I wasn't able to update because they restricted me, like a punishment for violating their rules...yeah. SO yeah.

So, anyway yeah…I'll reply to reviews to cheer myself up before I end up sulking again in the corner like a lost puppy.:(

**Saikono-san:** HUGO? What's the summary or like the plot line? And do you wait for love or take it into your own hands? Well, it is true that all good things come to those who wait but it is also true, with what Blaire Waldorf said in GG, Destiny are for losers who don't know how to take matters into their own hands. (Or something like that…) But when it comes to love…It's unpredictable. I mean, I'm not saying that you should just wait in your house until it comes knocking…but you got to give love a helping hand, put yourself out there and you know socialize and if it does come knocking and you feel something magical for the guy then what reason is there not to jump? Just make sure that when you do, someone catches you and you don't fall straight to the ground. Be vulnerable but stay away from where it hurts.

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** Niall in my perspective is the guy that people think do not exist. He's like those rare guys that you'll be willing to fall but afraid to because they seem so surreal.

**A. Payne:** HAHAHA. I'm not moving yet…maybe this weekend, just fixing my things and all. Gosh. I hope I can survive college!:) And oh, I'm going to UST.:)

**Ukelelegirl:** Thank you love, I will keep writing.:)

**ali-and-em:** I'm glad you like my story! Happy reading! And thank you for reviewing.:)

**Fishpuppy:** Thank you for reviewing, love! Stay tuned and happy reading.:)

**ToKToK:** Sorry I didn't reply last time anyway! Tell me everything! How did you guys meet and all? HAHAHA. I was really looking forward to that since you said it's summer there and all and you're planning to meet during summer right? Gosh. I wish I have friends who are a couple of miles away, it's good to miss and be missed you know!:)

**Tok. TM:** I have to agree with the relationship thing. I guess, that's what we have in common as well. Maybe that's why I wrote Niall like that…a guy who waits for the right time, right place and the right girl. The thing is, the reason why I wrote Riley a girl who believes in love but never really thought of it seriously, is because just like her I do believe in love but I don't think it's made for me, more like for other people around me. I don't like relationships, I don't like being tied down…not now and I don't think I would like it in the future either.:(

**Ninastylee:** Love! THEY TOOK SERENDIPITY DOWN!:(( I AM SO SAD. And oh, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU…back to me nagging and being depressed…THEY TOOK IT DOWN! MY BABY! THEY TOOK IT DOWN!:(( And were you asking if Riley is blonde? No, she has brown hair, like near red. Why?:) And no, I AM NOT READ FOR COLLEGE AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORST…THEY TOOK DOWN SERENDIPITY! My baby!:(( So, yeah, you're like my ultimate BFF here so…yeah…I have every right to sulk and cry at you, right? RIGHT!:)) Love you! And oh! No, i did not get a tattoo, are you talking about the Neverland on my wrist? It's a henna that made me end up having allergies and turning into a huge designed blister a week before prom. Yeah, tragic but I'm a rebel like that. HAHAHA.

God. Even if they took it down, I would still finish GUITAR GIRL until they take it down, and don't worry, if they do…I'll find back up soon for you guys to finish reading it!:) Just hang in there, **HopeIsHere** is helping me a lot…so yeah, practically all my hopes and dreams are on her!:))

Thank you for all reviews, alerts and favorites. Love you all.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	14. Thirteen: The Evil Twin

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Evil Twin**

"_Then maybe Cupid made a mistake. He shot me and made me fall but didn't shoot the one who was supposed to catch me."_

* * *

The sound of ambulance filled her ears as the scene in front of her made a mark in her head.

She was here yet again.

Where all of her living nightmare began.

The world began to spin and she found herself going around in circles, trying to find one distinct thing to focus on. She found none.

"_I told you, Riley, you're not going!"_

"_But dad, this is a big thing! I got recommended to audition for a scho—"_

"_I don't care! You live under my roof, my rules and in no way will I have a daughter pursuing such a stupid career!"_

"_Music is not stupid!"_

The loud ripping of paper was what she heard next and when the world around her stopped spinning, she was back at her old home, her father and mother watching her raise up the stair filled with tears on her eyes.

She knew it all too well.

She found herself suffocating yet again, but somehow can't find herself to look away. Loud footsteps came down and shouts were heard as the loud closing of door was heard, her world turning black. Blood stains were on her, like a murderer caught in the act.

"_You killed her. It was your fault! You killed the love of my life, your mother!"_

"NO!" Her body snapped forward, her eyes blood red and wild. She felt herself perspiring and hot. It was all a nightmare. The dark room gave her no comfort as the voice that shouted at her in her dream kept repeating the words in her head.

"_You killed her. It was your fault! You killed the love of my life, your mother!"_

"_You killed her. It was your fault! You killed the love of my life, your mother!"_

"_You killed her. It was your fault! You killed the love of my life, your mother!"_

The past was beginning to hunt her yet again.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

October 29, Monday, which is also the last Monday and start of the last week of Riley's first month on the job was rather an interesting day. Instead of spending it in the studio's like always, the boys were up for an interview and pictorial for their upcoming album. So why was Riley stuck in this summer vacation cabin in the outskirts of London with the boys?

Simply because they want to give their fans a little taste of what they were preparing and what better way than do an acoustic version of one of their newest song? Thus taking Riley with them to play on guitar was necessary.

But Riley's mind was focused not on the interview and pictorial or the nerve wracking feeling of being in television for the first time, but more on the nightmare that has been hunting her lately.

She found herself on the deck of the lake that was in view of the cabin. Hands behind her head, lying down with her guitar next to her, eyes closed.

The nightmare kept repeating in her head, she had blood on her body, on her hands like the murderer she was by killing her mother.

"_You killed her. It was your fault! You killed the love of my life, your mother!"_

Her eyes snapped opening hearing those words being echoed yet again in her head.

"I'm sorry, dad." Riley whispers. Hasn't she said those words enough to him? Hasn't she spent a whole year telling him she was sorry, that she didn't mean to…that if she could just changed what happened she wouldn't mind dying in the place of her mother?

"You seem to be distracted a lot today." Niall came into view, standing over her. She gave a small smile and Niall took that as an invitation to lie down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asks her eyes on the clouds.

"Ten minute break." Niall mutters. He focuses his eyes on the clouds as well as he gets back on the topic. "Is there something bothering you?"

Riley pushes herself up, leaning back on one arm to look over Niall in the eyes.

She just needed someone to be there for her…if not hug her when the nightmare suddenly comes, maybe just someone to listen and say they do not judge her, even if it means lying through her teeth through some details.

"Can I trust you, Niall?" Her voice was barely a whisper but what he really caught on was the pain visible in her eyes.

"Of course." He says, still lying down.

Riley's legs were dangling at the edge like Niall's and she focused her eyes away on the lake. How will she start this without revealing her secret? Without tell him that she, the girl in her, killed her mother?

"Remember when I told you about," Riley hesitantly added the lie, "my sister being dead?"

Niall pushed himself off of the floor and sat down instead next to her, his eyes looking on her farfetched face. "Yes."

"Remember when I told you about the guitar pick being my comfort zone when I went under depression because my mother died?"

"Yes." Niall answers.

What better way to tell him about her mother dying because of her and not being judged by pretending that her sister, who is her and has been a great part of her in truth, is dead? …because truth be told, a part of her died as well when her own mother died.

"My mum and," She pushes the lie out, "my sister."

Niall moves closer to her to hear her better.

"They died in an accident." She continues, "My sister and I were in fourth year high school and my mum has always been very supportive with us pursuing our music but my dad, he never did. During that time, my sister," She paused, trying her best to stick with it, "planned on getting into RAM. My mum kept my dad in the dark when she helped my sister through the application and audition to get into the school's program."

Niall remembers her telling him when he went over to her house about her sister auditioning for the program but never in the scholarships. He had thought that her sister never got to audition because she never needed it, or just simply didn't think it was necessary.

"One day, a letter arrived at home and it was a recommendation for my sister to audition for the scholarships. My dad found out and he ended up in a big fight with my sister." Riley says. The memory plays in her head.

The way her father told her that he will never support her in pursuing her career in music, it felt so fresh to her.

"My sister planned to runaway, running upstairs and getting a couple of things and then bolting out of the house." Riley closes her eyes, holding back the emotion that was starting to break in her voice, "My mum followed her, thinking it would be faster to catch up to her by car. My mum saw her on the street, she was heading to cross on the pedestrian and my mum trusted her impulse, stepping on the gas and immediately planned to block her off by turning the curb."

The memories flash in her brain, the way her mother suddenly sped up and how she pushed her legs to walk faster in the dead of the night.

"Just as she did, a truck was coming that way…" Riley trails off, her mind telling her tale in her head, "My mother was caught in the headlights, it was too late to move back…everything happened so fast and the next thing that I knew my mother was dead, her car crushed by a truck."

There were no tears threatening to fall. She just felt empty and broken.

Niall's theory was proven wrong. Riley's sister didn't audition not because she didn't need it, but because she died. It was all suddenly making sense now; it was piercing some part of him.

"And your sister…?" Niall trails off, "She died, and did the truck hit her?"

Riley slowly turns to Niall, remembering the lie she was trying to glue to her story. "Yeah, she did." She answers under her breath. "They blamed her, you know. Up until now, they, including my father, still blame her." She adds, remembering her past nightmare.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your sister's name?"

Lie.

It was what her instinct first told her.

She swallowed, trying to shake of the feeling. She at least wanted to be half honest. "Paige." She says, getting her sister's name from her second name.

"Oh." Niall whispers. Niall runs a hand through his locks. "I'm sorry, Riley." He says in his sincerest tone.

Riley looks back into his eyes, she forces a smile. "It's okay." Riley says, "Besides, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. I never really told that to anyone, not even to Pru." Riley says, getting her gaze back on the lake.

"Why?" Niall asks.

"I don't know, I guess, since she has been there ever since, she just knew, you know. I didn't need to tell her anything, she just knows." Riley says, her voice no longer breaking, "As for my brother, I guess, you could just say, it was something we want to just escape."

"Well, even if you lost your mother and sister, at least you still have your brother and Pru…" Niall says, "And your father and now, you have us!" He grins at her.

Riley looks at him and then away again. "My father left us a year after my mum's death, taking with him all our money."

The grin on Niall's face vanished and all he could say was, "Oh."

Riley chuckles and turns to Niall. She smiles a little to comfort him, "its okay. I mean, we survived."

"I feel extra bad now." Niall says looking down on their dangling feet. "I complain about this clingy girl to you and you dealt with that for a long time."

"Niall," Riley says with a happy tone. "It's okay and it's only been two years and somehow, everything is getting better now."

"Still. It makes me feel bad." Niall says in a sad tone.

Riley pats his back gently making him meet her eyes. She smiles, "You don't need to. I think you've done something that not even Pru or my brother haven't done in a long time."

"What's that?" Niall says.

"Being there and not trying too hard by telling me it's going to be okay." Riley says, her eyes reflecting her sincerity. "I mean, I know it's going to be but there are just some dark days that I feel like it won't and the last thing I want to hear is that it's going to be okay. Sometimes, dwelling in the dark is good, it makes you feel human."

Niall understood. No matter how complicated or simple it may seem, what she asked was something sincere and was something that was starting to etch on his heart.

Niall smiles at her, the same genuine smile that he seems to be giving her a lot these days. He said the only thing he could think of to add comfort and another block on the wall they were starting to build against the world, "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

_That's what friends are for._

_That's what friends are for._

_That's what friends are for._

_That's what friends are for._

The tugging on her heart came out from nowhere. And she swore a part of her wished he didn't say that.

"Niall! Riley! Come back to the cabin!" One of the crew men shouted from across the small hill.

"Okay!" Niall shouts back as he starts to stand up. He gave a hand out to Riley and she took it, pulling her off of the wooden floor. She got the guitar beside her before walking beside a happy Niall with a grin on his face.

Her eyes trailed on his face, remembering how his words sounded to her ears. He noticed her, and he smiled down at her.

She didn't understand.

Why did a part of her felt like she just got a chain around her neck tightening as she walked further with him, seeing him smile down at her…

Only as a friend.

And despite, feeling this so long ago, it became known to her that she hasn't entirely forgotten what it felt like no matter how many years has passed since she first felt it.

The events came flooding back to her the envy she felt for Guitar Girl when they were eating breakfast because Riley was having a bad day, and when she suddenly and quietly admitted to herself that everything seems a lot better with Niall around her.

He walked slightly ahead.

Her eyes lingered behind his back, trailing up to his blonde locks.

The question that she asked herself long ago when she felt the same tugging feeling for her best friend, Trevor, started forming in her head like sands on glass floor, fleeting back.

'_Am I actually falling for Niall Horan?'_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The boys pushed their way through the crowd of fans waiting for them as some of the crew members help to get the stuff out of the van. Riley held her guitar case on hand, swinging it to put it behind her. She headed for the entrance a tad bit behind the others in the crowd.

The doors kept opening, as the other crew enters the building. It was already late and Riley wouldn't want anything more than to head home and sleep. Travelling had made her tired. She got on the lift with the boys. She needed to bring the guitar back to the studio and the boys were still hanging out a little before heading home.

The lift door open and the chatters continue as they head for the studio. Harry slowed down his pace to match Riley. He then said, "Need help with that?" He gestured to the guitar on her back. She smiled and shook her head no.

"Hey, Riles!" Niall called behind him, he then jumped to be by her side. "Want to go eat dinner with me and the lads?"

She looked at Niall and then at Harry who gave her a reassuring smile. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure, why not."

"Great!" Niall chirps.

Liam pushes the door open with Zayn and Louis entering behind him. The door closes behind Riley and Niall but before they could step further, the boys were halted.

"Hi, boys!"

Riley looked over Harry's shoulder and there she saw a girl in a very expensive dress. Her feet clad in heels and her hair in big curly waves falling past her shoulders.

"Shontelle." Liam says, "Why are you here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asks, pouting.

"No, of course we are!" Zayn abruptly answer, trying his best not to upset her. "We just thought that you won't be here until next week."

She grins. "I got my flight a week earlier because I've been so excited to see my little Nialler. Speaking of him," Her eyes landed on Niall. "What are you doing so far away and where's my bear hug?"

Niall forces a grin on his face as the boys made way for him to step up and walk towards her. With open arms, he engulfed Shontelle into a hug.

Riley's breath suddenly got caught in her throat and she made herself look away. The pang in her heart was felt again but this time she made sure to subside it.

Niall pulled away, his fake smile in place as he stepped back. He said, "I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine." Niall walks towards Riley and brings her forward, "this is Riley, our temporary guitarist."

Riley could feel her eyes on her as Shontelle looked at her up and down with a straight face. After awhile of silence, her eyes landed back on Niall and a smile suddenly forms. "Great!" She says with fake enthusiasm. She clings herself on Niall's arm and then says, "I already talked to Uncle Si and he said I could have you for a whole week until I could get comfortable in the London scene again!"

"But we have recordings and an album to produce by the end of the month." Harry speaks up, clearly not happy with the news.

Shontelle gives him a smile, unraveled by his outburst. "Don't worry, it's only a week plus Uncle Si already talked to your manager."

Liam closed his eyes trying his best to keep his stress levels into a minimum. Zayn looked away awkwardly as Louis groans loudly and Harry elbowing him for doing so. Niall's fake smile turned faker if it was possible as Shontelle gave one last smile to the boys and start dragging him out of the studio.

"but I have dinner with the boys." Niall tried to protest.

"Not anymore!" Shontelle says with a huge smile and her sweetest voice.

Riley suddenly felt like she can breathe again. Louis made his way to her. "Oddly enough, I have to say you two look alike."

Riley makes a face at Louis. Harry comes over and studies her face before agreeing, "Oh yeah, you have like the same nose and the same shape of eyes, you just have to like imagine you with long hair."

Riley glares at both of them. "She has blue eyes, I have grey." She says firmly.

"Well, yeah but if you have long hair right now, that's the only thing that would tell you apart. You could like play twins or something." Harry comments with a laugh.

Riley rolls her eyes as she heads to the booth to put the guitar down. Coming out, she saw Zayn hogging the couch as Liam sat down on the single couch seat. "I guess, songwriting would be on your shoulders now, Riles." Liam says with an apologetic smile. "Although you know we'd help but with the guitar and all, Niall's not around to help."

Riley crosses her arms in front of her, leaning on the wall. "Great," She says with so little humor, "I get stuck with an even bigger job I didn't sign up for."

"Sorry." Zayn says in a groan.

She shrugs as she grabs her backpack that she left in the studios all day. She heads for the door, wanting to just sleep everything else off.

"Where you going?" Harry says as he and Louis reenter the room.

"Home."

"We still have dinner." Louis says, his old joking self back on track.

Riley rolls her eyes. "I'm too stressed right now to even have dinner with you guys."

"Is it because of Shontelle and Niall being all lovey dovey in front of you?" Louis teases with a huge grin.

Riley glares at his grin as she says, "If you must know I have more work on my plate since the love struck Irish left me on my own to write and make tunes for the songs we still have yet to make."

"Ooh, is that jealousy I sense, Lou!" Harry joins the teasing, nudging Louis in the process.

Riley heaves a huge sigh. "I am not!"

"In denial!" Louis shouts on top of his lungs.

She pushes pass Louis and Harry before turning to them. She wasn't going to be a hypocrite. What she said to Niall the other day about love knocking on your door and people having no right to turn it away was what she still believed in. The only huge thing on her face is her situation, and the fact that she did in fact end up in a movie-like situation, only this time this movie has no assurance of a happy ending and there's no scriptwriter to make sure of it.

"Okay, fine, _let's say _I am jealous," Riley says trying her best to put herself in the situation the two lads accuse her of, "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"And why not?" Liam asks as he and Zayn halts behind their other two band mates.

Riley kept her stance. She met their eyes and she says with the same firm tone, "Because I've been friend zoned."

Harry and Louis look at each other. She watches their reaction her eyes landing on Zayn, his face was not so surprisingly unreadable yet again. When her eyes reached Liam, she didn't expect him to speak up abruptly after the revelation. He calmly says, "Well, it's not like you haven't done the same to him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riley demands.

"I mean," Zayn answers for Liam, "Didn't you say that you think it's a ridiculous idea to fall in love right now with one of us? Didn't that automatically mean we all got friend zoned?"

Riley swallowed hard, she was being cornered. She looked to her right before closing her eyes and breathing. She opened them and met their waiting eyes.

Was it really her fault?

She didn't think it was going to end up like this before it did…

She never really gave much thought to the random feelings she suddenly feel when she was around Niall or even thinking about him. She thought it was nothing serious, nothing that would actually lead to this…to this feeling starting to bubble up inside her and waiting to explode.

"Well, yeah…but I didn't know it would end up like this." She whispers, disbelief flashing in her eyes.

"Well," Louis says as he looks back at Liam to say something smart at the moment.

"Well, I guess Cupid wanted to prove you wrong." Harry continues instead before Liam with a shrug.

She looks down on her shoes, her thoughts and realizations starting to take over her entirely. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get her priorities straight not get tangled into her hurricane of emotions that she never knew existed until now. Her mouth felt dry as she opened it to say, **"Then maybe Cupid made a mistake. He shot me and made me fall but didn't shoot the one who was supposed to catch me."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

**THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE FOR TODAY TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, SO YEAH. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER, I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK, LOVES!**

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces: **You know, guys like Niall in this story are extinct…or in other words out of a hundred guys there's only like 10 of them. HAHAHA. I've met a few decent guys in my high school. I mean, yeah sure some of them looks and acts like a total ass, but they could be really nice once you get to know them. So yeah, keep searching! It's possible to find one.:) And I know what you mean, the feeling of shouting at a character, when I do that, I do that in dramatic chick flicks…and I do it with tears!:))

**Saikono-san: **Ooooh. Senior year is well…the last year and finding love when I was in my last year, wasn't exactly my thoughts. I wanted to be the big fish in the small pond and I did…but alongside with that I gained more friends who I give advice to. For me that's enough of love. Really, you should focus on what you have right now and if love comes knocking on your door then it knocks. Your choice to open it or not.:) And oh, I love He is We!:)

**HopeIsHere: **God I love your name!:)) If Niall did enter, he would've already found out the secret and the pieces would fall to place…but too bad it didn't happen. HAHAHA. Anyway! Yes, school is coming and my first of college is fast approaching. In fact, I would be watching a movie later with my dad in preparation for my summer ending! GAAAH.

**Ninastylee: **I love you, but if you ever reached this part and haven't read the past chapter, GIRL GO BACK. You are missing a lot! GO BACK. Yeah, that's all.:) Happy reading!

Thank you to everyone who supports, reads, alerts and favorites this story.:) I love you all! GAAAH.

_Yes, Mr. Reporter on my T.V. classes start on Monday! Stop reminding me! GOD._

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	15. Fourteen: The Soundless Heartbreak

**This Chapter is Dedicated**

_To:_

_**ToKToK**_

_Happy Birthday!_

_It's June 2, 2012 here in my country, Philippines._

_I wish you all the best and pure love because you deserve it for being an awesome friend and reviewer!_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Soundless Heartbreak**

"_You just had to choose the girl I can never compete with."_

* * *

First Friday of the month of November came around and to say that Riley's day was a good one would be a total lie. To be honest, the whole week has been hell for her and to for her to find a magazine with the front page of Niall and Shontelle coming out of an event on the coffee table where she would be working to try and make lyrics for a new song was not the best way to end her hell week.

It was already hitting the middle of the day, and everyone was down stairs having lunch. She was back on her old habit again of not eating on time.

Riley glared down at it. It was mocking her.

She let out a groan before glaring back on the lyrics and remembering the tune she has just played on her guitar.

"Hey, you might want to have lunch." Liam says, entering the room and sitting down beside her on the couch.

Riley crumpled the paper and tried to shoot it on the overflowing trashcan on the corner of the room. It hits the wall behind, making it bounce to the floor. She groans again.

"Riley, take a break." Liam says, softly as he takes the pen from Riley's hand.

Riley looks at him. "Take a break? Liam! You have what? Five written songs and one of them haven't even been recorded and we still need at least three more tracks and the worst part of it all is that we're on a deadline here and it seems like we've wasted a whole week with just adding one more song to the list! One song that is still being learned by Jake and Max!" She explodes at him, yanking her hand away from Liam.

"If it's the deadline you're stressing about, I'm sure Jacob could talk to Simon to extend it." Liam says calmly, trying to put some stress off.

Riley rolls her eyes. "My contract ends by the end of the month." She reminds him.

"Then we'll just extend your contract as well." Liam says, chuckling at how ridiculous Riley was being.

"I can't!" Riley protests. "I have auditions for RAM this December. I can't exactly pretend to be a boy and be your guitarist while I be me and prepare and audition for a program in my dream school. I'm not exactly a robot. Last time, I checked, I need sleep and rest and I'm still human!"

Liam raises his hands up, trying to make her chill for a minute. "Okay, look, we'll just figure something out, okay?"

Riley grabs another piece of paper and furiously tries to knock her brain for some good sense to make good words for the lyrics.

Liam lifts the magazine on the table and chuckles. Riley watches him in the corner of her eye. "I don't think you could exactly work with this one in front of you unless you're writing a heartbreak song."

Riley glares at him and then at the magazine he was holding. "Well, I can't exactly throw it away, that'll be rude seeing that it's not even mine!" She defends.

Liam forced to remove the pen from her hand and pushed away the piles of papers in front of her. He made her face him. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Liam, haven't we talked about this already?" Riley says, her voice going soft and low unlike the last time she spoke awhile ago.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel bad that you're really miserable." Liam says, sadness washing over his face and eyes.

Riley sighs as she says, "Well, it comes with the package of…falling for someone and added to that he's a pop star."

Louis bolts inside the studio with Harry right after him and then Zayn hot on their heels shouting profanities. Louis jumped on the little space between Liam and Riley and hid behind Liam as Harry hid behind Riley. Their eyes all fell on Zayn and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"I told you guys not to do that!" Zayn shouted.

"What did you guys do?" Liam and Riley say nonchalantly in unison, knowing it has been an everyday ritual to find the boys being chased by Zayn.

"We might've placed some ice on his hair." Harry whispers behind Riley sheepishly.

"What?" Liam says looking at Harry and then at Louis. "Why on earth would you do that!"

"We wanted to know if it would melt fast!" Louis reasoned out like a child.

"It's hair, not a stupid frying pan on a stove!" Riley says, her eyes widening at how stupid their reason for doing a stupid prank on Zayn yet again.

Louis shrugs and Harry says, "Well he got angry and you know when you get angry and you get hot headed, well we want to test that theory."

"Even so! Why did you do it to me?" Zayn says, his playful annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Well, we can't do it to Daddy D since well, he's daddy D…you just don't prank him!" Louis reasons out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And we can't prank Riley because she's heartbroken!" Harry pipes in.

"God!" Riley shouts as she stands up, "Seriously, you got to stop taking this heartbroken thing seriously! I mean, yeah I feel like crap but that's not the only reason why. I'm just really stressed and it just adds to it."

All eyes were on her and none of the boys spoke up. She sighs before reaching for her backpack. "Look, I'll just see you Monday, okay? I need to clear my head for a couple of hours."

And without waiting for any response from the boys she headed for the door and was out of the building before they knew it.

Zayn jumps on the single couch tiredly. As Liam sighs yet again his eyes falling down on the magazine in his hand. Louis and Harry follow his gaze.

"She's taking it bad isn't she?" Harry asks. Liam nods.

"Well, there goes your plan, Zayn." Louis teases.

Zayn rolls his eyes at him. "She was supposed to fall for him and he was supposed to find out about her secret on his own and find himself liking her! Shontelle wasn't supposed to come into the picture and the worst part of it all is when she did come, Riley already fell, leaving her heartbroken in the end but Niall didn't even find out about her secret." Zayn says showing his growing frustration on the matter.

"Well, we can't exactly just get rid of Shontelle, you know." Liam reminds him, tossing the magazine on the coffee table.

"Well the suggestion of tying her on the toilet is still an option." Louis pipes in, earning a high five from Harry.

Zayn shakes his head at the two. Ignoring the comment, he says, "I guess, we just have to wait for an opportunity, or something."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley pushed the salon door open and was greeted by a surprised Nathan. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" He was cutting a client's hair.

Riley smiles. "I was. I just needed some time to think, you know, without the boys."

"Well, at least you only have to handle four boys instead of five." Nathan says, gesturing to the many magazines on the counter with Niall and Shontelle on the cover, "They have been all over gossip town."

Riley forces to retain her smile. She wasn't planning on telling Nathan anything about her blooming feelings for the Irish lad. "Yeah, I've heard and seen."

"So, did the boys prank you or something? You seem stressed." Nathan comment, changing the subject.

She planned to stick to the other truth of why she was. "Yeah, deadline's approaching fast and I still have two more songs to write." She says softly.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry that the boys would catch you. The month would fly by fast." Nathan says in a joking manner. Riley raised both her eyebrows and just made a face of agreement, if he only knew that 4/5 of One Direction have already caught her.

She shrugs, keeping silent.

Nathan removes the cloth from the client, signaling he was done cutting his hair. The client proceeds to the receptionist to pay and Nathan walks over her. "Well, I think you need some time to reinvent yourself."

"What do you mean?" Riley asks.

"Well, I miss having Riley as a girl around and we've got some temporary extension delivered today, so, you know." He says, trailing off.

Riley grins and chuckles. "You want to turn me back to a girl?"

"Only for today." Nathan says, "Plus Pru might be coming over, we could ask her to bring you dress and shoes."

Riley looks at her right to see her reflection in the mirror admitting to herself that somehow she has forgotten what she looked like as a girl, the memory seemed so long ago for her.

"What do you say?" Nathan asks, getting her attention back to him. She smiles and says, "Let's bring Riley back."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Long past shoulder length brown hair, smoky, eyeliner and mascara filled eyes, lips glittering under the light, nails painted red, dress flowing down above her knees and her feet clad in pumps…

A girl, for the first time in a whole month, was staring back in the mirror to Riley.

The clock stroke four o'clock and she snapped from her trance as she made her way back to the front of the salon to show Nathan and Pru their creation.

"You look pretty!" Pru says a smile of astonishment on her face.

"You're just saying that because you haven't seen me in a dress for a long time." Riley jokes with a chuckle.

Nathan makes his way towards her and smiles down at her. "Actually, Riley take it from me since I'm a straight guy, I know a pretty girl when I see one."

Riley looks down to hide the forming blush on her cheeks.

"Well, show off your beauty to the busy streets of London and buy me a couple of hair products down the road." Nathan says with a smirk as he gets Riley's black leather jacket sitting on the couch. He gives it to Riley and she just grins taking it.

"Want to come with me, Pru?" Riley asks, stealing a glance at Pru who shakes her head. "No, thanks. I want to sit down!"

Riley makes her way out of the salon while putting her jacket on.

Time to hit the streets as a girl once again.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley turns on the street where a fancy restaurant was at. It was the same restaurant that Nathan has been ranting on. A smile on her face, she continues to walk down the street. She looks up from her feet to see the entrance of the French place. A handful of paparazzi were there, around five to seven, cameras around their necks. Riley slows down, curiosity of who they were waiting for getting the best of her.

The doors open and the flickering lights start. Questions were thrown but it wasn't that that made Riley halt all of a sudden; it was to whom they were directing their questions to.

There they were, Shontelle smiling and being escorted by none other than Niall Horan who was obviously faking a smile.

They were still on the front a few inches away from the door and about two of the bodyguards were trying to give way for Shontelle and Niall. Knowing full well of her situation at hand, being a girl on the street, Riley pushed her legs forward to start walking, ducking her head behind the paparazzi.

She didn't know what really made her do it.

She knew she shouldn't have because if Niall recognized her as Riley their _male_ guitarist, her secret would be out of the bag once again.

But she did it nevertheless. She looked up and met gazes with him.

It was fast, brief even. And she looks down on her shoes again and starts to continue walking behind the busy paparazzi.

Niall's face suddenly paled. His smile vanishing and recognition and familiarity flashed in his eyes.

It was her.

It was Guitar Girl.

Or at least, based from his memory of what she looked like, he feels like it was her.

But before he could even say anything or move, Shontelle tugs on his arm and he meets her face. "Niall, the man asked a question." She says with a smile, gesturing to the paparazzi in front of them. He smiles a small one.

"A talk about you fancying this mystery girl that you call Guitar Girl has been on the buzz. Is it possible that it's Ms. Shontelle all along?" He asks.

His brows knit together, not really registering the question. His mind was still on the girl. His eyes wonder to see the girl in a leather jacket starting to vanish to the fans starting to form.

"Yeah, sure." Niall answers half-heartedly. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" Niall says as he pushes his way out of the crowd, leaving Shontelle alone in the limelight.

He ran, dodging girls who were trying to get her attention as his eyes were wide and frantic to search for the girl in a leather jacket.

He halted, standing on tip toes, to try and see if she was there.

And she was…

In the middle of the road, crossing.

He pushed his legs, running again and dodging. The girls around her and what they were saying and shouting at him were all a blur.

Just as he was about to cross the street and she reaching the other side, the lights turned red, preventing him from following her.

"Damn it." He says under his breath in frustration. Another missed opportunity, another moment he let slip from his fingers.

"Mr. Horan." Greg, one of Shontelle's body guards, said as he halts down from his jog after him. "Ms. Shontelle is waiting for you inside the car."

He runs a frustrated hand on his locks as he sighs loudly.

Knowing he was already too late and there was nothing more he can do, he turns around as Greg guides him to the forming crowd of fans behind him.

One thing was running through his mind the entire time, it was either fate didn't think it was time for them to meet again or Guitar Girl has decided she doesn't want to meet him.

He was just hoping it was the former and not the latter.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley crosses the street and when she looked up on the post, the light turn red from green.

She breathes, trying her best to subside the growing pain in her chest.

Did she really think she could ever compare to Shontelle?

Shontelle was the epitome of perfection and she belongs to the world Riley's trying to fit in…as a what? As a girl pretending to be a boy!

Did she really think she could ever be worthy to compete for the heart of Niall Horan?

She was just another girl out of the millions out there.

She bites her lower lip, preventing the tears she has been holding back for a week now from falling. No, she was never going to cry for a boy. No boy was ever going to be worth her tears.

Sure, she said that when love knocks, she would always be willing to let it in…

But not like this.

Not when she's in this mess.

Not when she's going to compete with a girl who practically has the world on the palm of her hands.

Not when…

Not when he's looking at somebody else and all he sees in her is a friend.

She turns back around to steal one last glance on the boy who manages to steal and slowly break her heart all at the same time. He was, surprisingly, on the other end of the pedestrian lane, back turned to her and was being guided by a big man.

Why he was there was beyond her.

She swallows hard on the lump on her throat and successfully holds back the tears, once again. She stares at the back of his blonde head and in a whisper she says to herself and to him, despite the fact that he will never hear them, **"You just had to choose the girl I can never compete with."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Well, I don't know about you guys, but this is one nasty heartbreak chapter!

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Ms-paynette:** My quotes? I'm glad you like them! I make them.:) One of my many hobbies when I'm inspired.:) Happy reading! And oh, I'm just sad about Serendipity because that's the place where I made so many friends….you know, like you!

**Saikono-san:** Permission to burn them please? Not yet. HAHAHA. We still need them in the story! HAHAHA. And I'm glad for once to be a big sister to somebody!:) Hey!

**VenVen:** I love you too and thank you for reviewing! Happy reading!

**Tok. TM:** Maybe that's the thing, I don't want to be found. Relationship stuff…commitments…or anything that has to do with a boy more than friendship…is, well, a very complicated term for me. I'm more of the best friend girl, boys turn for advice for…not a girlfriend. And oh, why did your mother name you and Toktok…TOKA?:)

**ToKToK:** Do I get a very happy girl in her very special day?:) I remembered! And I kept my promise, I updated especially for your birthday and dedicated a chapter to you!:) Happy birthday, love!

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** An easy crier? I can act crying with tears. Does that count? I make people cry…easily. Does that count? HAHAHA. Love, boys like Niall…as perfect as him, yes, they do not exist! But boys who are near to being perfect and are nice and cute…they do exist. You just have to look at the right pond.;)

**Ninastylee:** First, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A UNICORN FROM THE HEAVEN ABOVE, SHOW ME YOUR LOVE BY SINGING A SONG!" What?

Second, -"OMGGG! I LVOE THAT BITT! OMGOMGOMG! I LIEK...OMG! TAHT BIT WHERE NIALL WAS RUSHING TO ZAYNS HOUSE TO CHECK OUT WHOS VOICE WAS IT! OMG! TAHT WAS SOOOO OGM! INTENSE! OMG! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH! OH YEAHH! GRRRR! SOOO GOOD!OMGGG! SOO GREAT! YOU DA BEST! OH YEAH! f*CK YEAH! OMG! YES! I LVOE THAT FEELING WHERE NIALL ALMOST GOT HER BUT HE DIDNT! OH YEAH! SOME DRAMA RIGHT THERE! FYAH!" Grunted Nina as if she was playing tennis and had scored 15 love straight.—I love it!:)) Made me laugh!

Third, The Bible story really, really made me laugh! I love your humor…which is why I always look forward to your reviews! And oh, about your best friend who threw away your cake…please tell her to buy you another because you might go… , "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M A UNICORN FROM THE HEAVEN ABOVE, SHOW ME YOUR LOVE BY SINGING A SONG!" AGAIN.

Fourth, about my last quote in the last chapter…YES, CUPID DID SHOOT RILEY AND JUST LIKE EVERY SINGLE TIME IN EVERY SINGLE STUPID TEEN LOVE STORY…HE FORGETS TO SHOOT THE OTHER PERSON YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH! Which is a very tragic and cliché but effective story!:)

Fifth, and last…yes RILEY AND SHONTELLE looks a lot alike but...just wait for future chapters.:))

Yeah…I pretty much answered everything, yeah…and reacted to the bits of everything that are important! So…NINASTYLEE…Get some rest, sweetheart. I think work is getting to you and yeah, just sleep. You're starting to scare me with your sudden NON-CAPSLOCK REVIEWS. So, get back to me when…you're your CAPSLOCK person again!:) And oh, do you watch BIG TIME RUSH? I love them right now! Watched the whole first season in one day!:)

So, yeah…THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ENOUGH TO SEE MY STORY.:) I love you all!

And yes, hell also known as COLLEGE is about to start and I am starting my countdown.

_TWO MORE DAYS TILL HELL—I MEAN COLLEGE!_

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	16. Fifteen: The Hunt

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Hunt**

"_Because she's a weed that I should have taken care of a long time ago."_

* * *

Niall pushes the door open to the booth and breathes heavily. He left the apartment complex early to avoid Shontelle. He needed to think. He needed to breathe where in she's not there. After everything that has happened last Friday, Niall hasn't been his sane self over the weekend. If he was going to face another week ahead, it being Monday of the second week of November, he needs all the sanity he could get.

He places his guitar case on the floor and searches for its pocket for the pouch and sharpie that Riley had given him. He needed a momentary escape.

He took one white guitar pick, with sharpie on one hand; he sits down on the stool and places the pick on his lap for him to write.

_Guitar Girl_

He was so confused.

He doesn't really know what made him bolt after her all of a sudden but he knew he felt something tugging in him. For that specific moment, he felt like it was the right thing to do.

To make matters worse, the media had turned him into a two timing asshole. Saying that he bolts after a pretty girl leaving Shontelle all of a sudden, which was true but they made it seem like Shontelle and him are together when they were really not.

He groans, tossing the pick on the keyboard, landing on the keys. He grabs his guitar from the floor. He needs a momentary escape to breathe and just think.

He strums and begins to sing the first few verses of the song.

"What are you doing here?"

Niall stops.

Riley looks at him from the door with wide eyes, she says, "Why are you here?"

Niall grins, suddenly feeling a tad bit better to have some company. "I work here?"

"No," Riley says, "I mean, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Shontelle? The boys said she invited you for breakfast before you could go here to work on some songs."

Niall's grin vanishes. "I ditched. I needed some time to think."

"Oh," Riley says with a smirk. She closes the door behind her as she puts her backpack on the floor after pulling a stool next to Niall. "So what the tabloids said is true. You are an asshole."

"Am not." Niall says with a glare.

"I'm just kidding! Of course, you're not!" Riley says as he nudges his shoulders with hers. Her eyes trail to the keyboard and the guitar pick lying on it. "You're still thinking about her." She whispers, as her eyes laid stoned on the writing.

Niall follows her gaze and purses his lips before answering, "All the time."

Riley swallows the soundless breaking of her heart and chooses to be the good friend he has always known her for. She says, "Do you think you'd meet her anytime soon?"

"Fate has a funny way of working you know," Niall says licking his dry lips before continuing, "but it doesn't mean I'm losing hope. I'm gonna meet her again, I know."

His mind flashed back to the time when he heard someone singing in Zayn's apartment, although he might've been wrong that she was there, he knew that it was in fact her voice. He could've been wrong about many things but not her voice.

"How would you know it's her?" Riley asks, as she takes the guitar from him, "I mean, it's been a year, she could've changed her appearance by now."

"Yeah, I know that. Maybe that's why I could forget about everything else about her, have a vague memory of what she looked like but my ears could never prove me wrong." Niall smiles before looking at Riley. He answers proudly, "When she sings, I'd know it's her."

Riley chuckles. "So, the only puzzle piece you hold to this big mystery of yours is her voice?" She says, finding it a tad bit funny.

Niall nudges her shoulders with his. "Yes, her voice is different you know. If I find her, I'd make sure you two meet, you'd know what I mean by then."

Riley's heart stopped.

Oh, great, if it wasn't enough that she was called a friend, he just had to drill it in her mind by making sure she meets her dream girl.

She forces a small smile.

Niall looks far away and says firmly, "I'd find her. Once I hear her sing, I'd know it's her. She's my Guitar girl."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"I'd find her. Once I hear her sing, I'd know it's her. She's my Guitar girl."

Shontelle blinked so many times, as realization hits her.

Niall has never forgotten this imaginative girl and to make matters worse, she was truly not a form of his imagination.

Her jaw tightens as she sighs softly to herself behind the door that was hiding her from the two people inside the booth.

She worked so hard to win Niall's heart and she wasn't going to let a peasant throw all her hard work away. She didn't go all the way from Niall's apartment to find him not there and end up behind the door, eavesdropping to a conversation like a low class bitch to have some girl sweep the love of her life of off his feet while she stands in the sidelines.

No.

If it meant, getting her hands dirty in the process just to make sure that she gets Niall all to herself, she wouldn't mind.

Even if it meant, lying to him about his Guitar Girl.

She headed for the door and was out of the studio. She pressed call on her phone and placed it next to her ears. Once the person answers her call, she immediately says, "Bree. What do you know about Guitar Girl?"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Sunglasses covering her eyes and her identity, she sat straight as a folder slides to her side of the table. She opened it, looking at it without removing her sunglasses.

"We got her information from Royal Academy of Music. She's the only one who fitted your description. Grey eyes, plays guitar and sing, and auditioned for a scholarship last year." The bulky man in front of her explained.

"Any other information you got?" Shontelle said.

"Well, aside from her declining the scholarship due to personal reasons, nothing more." He answers in a low gruff voice. "Her address, just as you asked, is written inside the folder."

Shontelle nods as she opens her purse from her side, taking out a brown envelope. After talking to Bree and taking in every single detail she could get from her, she called out the best private investigator there was. She was willing to pay a little extra to have the information immediately.

She slid the envelope to his side of the table. "This transaction never happened."

The man smirked. "If I may ask, why is the girl so important to be found?"

Shontelle kept her face stoic, her eyes pierced through the man's despite him not knowing through the lens blocking him off. She says in a low but threatening voice, **"Because she's a weed that I should have taken care of a long time ago."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Okay, first of all, can someone explain to me what **IMAGE MANAGER** is for?

Second, I just moved in to my dorm and when I got there guess what I forgot to bring…PILLOWS. I fucking forgot to bring PILLOWS. Damn, now I'm back at home and would just have to be early tomorrow to get to my dorm.

Third, don't expect any more daily updates from me because well, school is back and its college so, don't worry. I'd still try…just don't pressure me. Okay? Thanks.

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Ms-paynette:** So your birthday is near already? June 14, okay. Please remind me so I can dedicate a chapter to you. I suck at birthday reminders so please do!:) Anyway, Riley's heartbreak is well…yeah a tough one. Anything is better than a broken heart. It really sucks, trust me.:( And oh, Toktok says thanks!:)

**Saikono-san:** Girl, I PM-ed you just awhile ago. HAHAHA. Anyway, what concert did you go to? What does Riley look like? I have no idea. I am not good with that. Maybe Victoria Justice again and then Shontelle could be Nina Dobrev cause you know they both look alike.;) And oh, ToKToK says thanks, love.

**Tok. TM:** That is so cool, to find someone who has the same name as you. HAHAHA. Anyway, I'm kind of glad that somehow my past chapter made an impact on you guys. EVERYBODY IS LIKE ON CAPSLOCK EXPRESSING THEIR PAIN. It was funny to read. HAHAHA.

**A. Payne:** College is scary for me. HAHAHA. I'm going tomorrow.:)

**Its-steffy:** Yeah, I hate it too that they took down our stories and punished us with not being able to update. God. Oh well, things like that happen and people move on. Anyway, college start tomorrow for me. Wish me loads of luck!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** hey, if you don't mind me asking where's your wifey? Max? And oh, the first part of you review made me smile and grin and then laugh. HAHAHA. And high five, it's my time of the month too! And I am not sweet, I am a complete brat when I don't get what I want and…well let's just say I'm like Blair in Gossip Girl only a little less evil. HAHAHA. And oh, guys like that exist but are very very very very rare.:(

**ToKToK: **I am happy that I made you happy.:) And oh, HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY IS THE BEST TRILOGY EVER! I love the series.:) I also told Saikono-san and Ms-paynette that you thanked them already. Oh, by the way, best friends are the safest and most dangerous place you could be with a guy…so you like have to be really trained and controlled when it comes to your feelings. Yeah?:)

**xxSterre:** I know you don't review anymore but uuuh…yeah, I'm wondering where you are now. I kind of miss you.:) So yeah.

**Ninastylee: **Yes, my girl is back to normal!:) Shontelle is out with Niall because she likes Niall a lot! HAHAHA. And yes, I shall consider IF ONLY THEY KNEW as a title. It's cool and funny. HAHAHA. I went to church today, I ended up zoning out. God. I just don't have a tight thing for religious stuff. I really don't know. I came from a catholic school and I'm still going to one but Ugh, I don't know. I am just not that passionate when it comes to it. So when they preach, I think about what I would be writing next for this story. Yeah, I know…bad girl.:( HAHAHA. And yes, we can still be friend even if you don't watch Big Time Rush, although you should really try watching it if you want to. It's funny and it has a boyband in it! HAHAHA. And oh, I finally got the idea of where I want this story to go, so I am not so stuck anymore. HIGH FIVE!

So yeah, hell, I mean college begins tomorrow. Wish me loads of luck and pray to whoever you praise out there in the skies that I won't end up looking stupid.

Thank you to everyone who reads, supports, alerts and favorites this story. I love you all.

I am now going because my daddy will get mad at me and school starts tomorrow. GOD. WHY.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	17. Sixteen: The Fraudulence

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Fraudulence **

"_That's what friends are for."_

* * *

She wasn't going to waste any time to find this Riley Paige Green girl also known as Guitar Girl in Niall Horan's eyes. The moment she could flee that restaurant, she made her way to the address neatly written on her information paper. She kept her shades on despite being inside the lift, going up to the second floor where Riley's apartment was located.

Her heels thudded on the carpeted floor as she made her way and found the number of her apartment. Stopping in front of the door, she sighs loudly before slowly bringing her fisted hands to the door to knock.

Three knocks.

The door opens.

"Yes, may I help you?"

A boy.

No.

A girl.

Guitar Girl…

Opens the door wearing a large shirt paired up with some sweatpants.

Shontelle looks at her up and down, it wasn't the fact that she is nothing to be compared to her at all that made her eyes widen in disbelief.

It was the fact that Riley Paige Green…And Riley the guitarist that Niall introduced to her were so alike, they could pass as twins…

Except…

Not even twins could be that alike especially when they're fraternal.

"Are you Riley Paige Green?" Shontelle says changing her voice a little.

Riley nods.

She removes her shades and she says, "And you're also Riley Green, One Direction's _Male_ Guitarist?"

Riley's eyes widened and she froze on her spot.

"Secret's out, Snow White, The Queen has found where you're hiding."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Shontelle smirks as Riley burns down at her stare. Riley sits on the couch as she stands, looking down at her, rubbing the back of her neck of why she pretended to be a boy.

"So, you're telling me that this is all for money?" Shontelle clarifies and Riley slowly nods her head. "And you would do anything…_anything at all_ for me to keep your dirty little secret?" Shontelle continues and Riley looks up at her as she says, "Yes."

Shontelle smirks yet again.

The perfect plan…at the perfect time.

And she thought she would have to play a bribing game with the Guitar Girl but instead, she offers everything she could ever want in a silver platter.

Shontelle paces as she formulates the plan on her head. She stops abruptly and Riley looks at her intently. "I'd keep you're secret…" She trails off.

"What's the catch?" Riley asks, her heart thumping fast.

"Make Niall Horan fall for me." She says, her British accent thick in every word.

Riley scoffs as she stands up. "That is an impossible task! He's in love with somebody else!" Riley protests.

Shontelle steps forward, closing the distance between them. "Yes, he's in love with you." She whispers in a tormenting voice.

Riley's eyes turn into slits and she looks at Shontelle in the eyes, trying to see if she was lying. "No! He's in love with Guitar Girl."

Shontelle coos and mocks her in a small voice, "Aw. Is Riley really that dumb?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you really think that I was searching for you?" Shontelle says, hatred visible in her eyes. She doesn't let her answer instead she continuous, "No, I was looking for someone else. For someone who held Niall's heart so that I can make them disappear and instead make sure that in the long run, Niall will be mine."

The puzzle pieces fall in their right places and somehow, Riley dreads to hear the word that Shontelle will utter next but she also know that she needed to hear it for herself.

"You're Niall's Guitar Girl."

She falls back on the couch and Shontelle looks down at her with her piercing blue eyes.

It felt like it was all a dream.

A smile starts to make way to her face…

"But not anymore, I'm his Guitar Girl."

Riley looks at Shontelle…

And the dream fades and everything becomes a nightmare.

Shontelle smirks down at her. "In exchange for me to keep your secret, you're going to lend me your voice…" Shontelle starts to explain.

"He's going to see right through it with just one look in your eyes!" Riley interrupts.

"—And you're going to make sure he buys it." Shontelle finishes and the look of horror passes in Riley face.

"He'll never buy it." Riley whispers.

Shontelle rolls her eyes and glares down at her. "Look, stupid, he will if you play your cards right! And by the looks of it, I must say we do look somehow alike." She reluctantly says, "Except for the eyes."

And she was right.

They were both about the same height, same posture, same hair color, same nose and shape of eyes. They could pass as sisters…except, their eyes tell them apart, tell that they are entirely two different people who tell an entirely different story and live different lives.

"You're going to make him buy it," Shontelle says threateningly, her eyes filled with threat and warning, "Or I'll make sure Jacob has a law suit hot in your heels."

Riley snaps from her trance as she swallows hard.

This was a nightmare forming and coming to life.

Shontelle steps back and Riley stands up. Knowing full well that the ball was definitely not on her court, she was a peasant ready to do every beck and call of Shontelle, she says. "When do I lend you my voice?"

Shontelle smiles and says with happiness, "I knew you'd see it my way. T omorrow morning at six o'clock an hour before the boys arrive, same studio."

Shontelle makes her way to the door, having victory reachable more than ever for her. She turns to a frozen Riley and says with a smirk, "And oh, one more thing."

Riley turns to face her, sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," Shontelle looks at her dead in the eyes, "Because if I go down, I'll drag you through hell and back."

And with that final warning, and the door slamming, Riley falls down on the floor hugging herself…

The nightmare has officially started to eat her alive.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

At six o'clock in the morning, Riley takes the headphones on and prepares to hear the music.

Shontelle had ordered her to sing the song she sang in the Scholarship auditions. She also said that in the first run, she must make it pitch perfect or she'll make sure that she'll tell Jacob to fire her.

With Shontelle knowing her secret, everything around her seems to be threatened. All she could do was do as she was told to protect herself from Shontelle. To say that she was scared, will be only half of what she was feeling…She was scared and heartbroken.

Just when she thought that Cupid didn't just shoot the arrow at her but to the guy who was supposed to catch her as well, just as happily ever after was possible, fate blocks the arrows from hitting and leaves her to fall and pick her pieces up alone.

The music begins and she sings to save whatever is left of her life and heart…

_He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life._

_And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Her hands are so cold,_

_And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right".  
He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

_And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know._

The boys enter the studio, hearing someone singing in their studio early in the morning.

And when Niall enters the room…he hears it.

It's her.

It's her singing.

He pushed the other boys out of his way until he was in front of the glass, to see who was singing, to finally meet her again.

Her lips were moving as she sung the words, a small smile could be seen on the edges of her lips.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

_He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey._

_He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep_

The song ends and she removes the headset from around her neck.

She steps to the side to show fully her face…

With a smile.

"Shontelle?" Harry asks, clearly not getting why she was there.

Niall's eyes widened, as the realization start to hit him slowly. Liam shakes him, seeing him in a trance. "Niall, what's wrong?"

He did not answer him…

Instead, he voice out the question that was eating him alive, "You're Guitar Girl?"

She makes her way out of the booth and looks at Niall with a small smile. "I know, I shouldn't have hidden it from you but I just didn't know how you'd react and I wasn't sure."

"Wasn't sure about what!" Niall shouts, clearly not believing everything yet.

"That it was me you were looking for." Shontelle says, innocently. "But I had to try, it was killing me to be so unsure and to see you search for this Guitar Girl. And the only way you'd know her is…through her voice…so I did this…" She trails off explaining softly.

Niall clutched his hair in frustration. Nothing made sense! He had so many questions…

It can't be her.

Guitar Girl can't be…

The girl he was starting to passionately hate, the girl who had their record deal in the tips of her fingers.

She can't be.

He couldn't look at her, scared that if he did, more questions will hit him. Everything was suffocating him.

And so he ran out of the studio, not caring if he offended Shontelle, the goddaughter of Simon Cowell, not caring and giving a shit at the shouts of his band mates.

He yanks the door open and just runs down the hall.

Tears were in his eyes as he starts to ask himself questions…

How could Shontelle be her?

And if it really was her…

Why would she need a scholarship in RAM, if she was already so damn rich to pay for the tuition fee?

Was he wrong with the color of Guitar Girl's eyes? Was it really blue?

Why hasn't he heard Shontelle sing before and only now?

Did Shontelle really know how to play the guitar and he just didn't know?

He feels his face heat up as he wipes the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes. He sobs just as a tear escapes and he bumps into someone on his way.

"Niall?" The person who he bumped to caught him before they both fell, although she had to take a few steps backward.

Niall looks up and sees those comforting grey orbs and without thinking he wraps his arms around her and cries on her shoulder.

She rubs his back in comforting circles as he mutters, "Everything is so confusing, Riley."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"I need to get some air." Shontelle says as she too starts to move from her frozen spot. The moment the door closes behind her, Louis shouted, "Did that—was that—"

Liam looked at him, stress and confirmation in his eyes. "Did that really happen? Yes. Was that really Guitar Girl? Well, seeing how Niall reacted, yes." Liam answers Louis' unfinished questions.

Zayn fell to the couch, the realization hitting him hard. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Zayn, would you stop thinking of your matchmaking tactic and focus!" Louis overreacts at him. Louis turns to look at Harry still frozen. "Harry? You alright?"

"I could've sworn I thought it was Riley singing." Harry says, not looking at anyone.

Zayn stands up and grabs him by the shoulder to make him look at him. "What?"

"I mean, Riley's voice is really different, too different that I could swear that I really thought it was her singing." Harry repeats adding more details.

Liam sits on the couch loudly, throwing his head back. "Oh god! Riley! She'll be heartbroken with all this!" He says, ignoring Harry's comment.

"Oh no! Our damsel in distress will be even more distressed!" Louis adds with an overreacted voice.

Zayn removes his stare from Harry to look at Louis. "Since when was Riley a damsel in distress?"

With this topic opening, everybody has forgotten what Harry has just said, but Harry didn't…but he didn't speak of it again, afraid that he might do something stupid and end up in a bigger mess when he's accusation of it being Riley's voice is proven wrong.

"Since!" Louis shouts, trying to defend his comment, "Since Forever!" He adds in frustration at Zayn.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

They sat there in silence, as the bus makes its first stop since they have hopped in. He had the same disguise he did when they ate out for breakfast when Bree came. Beanie keeping his golden locks from view and fake glasses to somehow change his look, but despite it all, it did not hide his red cheeks and swollen eyes from crying.

She stole a glance to her left where he looks out the window silently.

"By this time everybody is already at work or at school, meaning that the busy hour of the morning has already finished. Leaving very few passengers." Riley explains softly beside him as to why there weren't much people on the bus.

In fact it was just them and an old couple, cozily seated together at the front.

Riley looks down at her lap as Niall remains silent.

After a few minutes he speaks, eyes still on the view outside, "I found her."

"Who?" Riley asks, although knowing full well of who he was speaking off.

"Guitar Girl." His voice broke out.

"And?" Riley says, as she places a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her, tears in his eyes yet again.

"She had me eating in the palm of her hand the whole time." Niall replies.

Riley doesn't know what to say, she can't continue acting dumb…she knew. She knew the story…she was part of it all.

"She's Shontelle." Niall says after Riley hasn't said anything after. "And everything becomes so confusing!"

She swallows the lump on her throat, swallows the guilt. "Why?"

"Because!" Niall says in a louder tone. He notices it and lowers it down, "Because…there are so many questions left unanswered! Like why was she even auditioning? Or why didn't I know until now that it was her?"

Riley needed to lie.

She needed to lie because if she didn't, if she told him the truth…

Everything she worked so hard for would all be for nothing.

This is what Ryan was talking about all along…

This is why Rule Number five was created in the first place…

Because he knew, he knew that emotions tend to complicate the simplest matters.

"I don't know." Riley whispers, trying to go safe.

But safe answers weren't going to take Shontelle off of her back. No…Niall believing it was really _her_ that's Guitar Girl was.

"But what I do know is that," Riley pushes herself to let the words out of her mouth, "if you're positive that's it her voice that you heard…then maybe it's really her."

'_Or me. Me being blackmailed to sing to save myself.' _She adds painfully after.

If there was one thing she was sure off is that boys who act like their in love, who seem like their in love and who are in love all have one common thing…

Their gullible when it comes to love.

"So, if it's her…" Riley says, swallowing the painful thoughts away of how twisted this situation was, "then it's her. No questions asked."

'_Don't believe me, Niall. I'm a lying bitch!'_ Riley shouts at him in her thoughts.

But he didn't…

He didn't hear her plea just like he never heard her sing before to know that Guitar Girl was really her…because just like every single time she opens her mouth and some wonderful words came out, regardless if they were her opinion or not or if they were true or nothing but lies…

He believed her.

And she knew it even before he said it, because his eyes showed it all. The tears were already gone and it was suddenly coming back to life.

"You're right. I should never doubt, especially since I've waited so long for this." Niall smiles a genuine one.

The bus stops and Niall stands up with a grin on his face. "Let's go back." He says happily. He made his way into the aisle of the bus, passing her. He looks at him all the way, even when it was just his back at her view. How many times has she watched his back from afar? And how many more times must she watch it until she realizes that she was never going to be Guitar Girl?

She looks back at his seat where he was a few seconds ago and there she saw a guitar pick.

_Guitar Girl_

It read.

She grabs just as he turns around when he was already in front of the bus. "Riley!"

She looks at him and forces a smile, clutching the small object in her hands like it was her life line, as if it was the only thing holding her together.

The truth that it was really her, despite him never knowing…despite her lying about it, was enough for her to at least keep dreaming to be with him. It was enough for her to hold onto a smile for a few more weeks and endure the breaking pain and finally, to walk away from this busy and scandalous world of theirs and back to hers.

Her world where girls like her, who finished High School, who caused pain and suffering to her family, who survives in London and not live, find their place not in the arms of a pop star but in the wonderful state that music creates…that's where she belongs.

She walks to where he was and they went down of the bus. His problems somehow forgotten and her bitter reality eating her alive.

He turns to her with a grin as they walk down the street, to cross and wait on the other bus stop to get back to the studio. "Thanks, Riley. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You always seem to know what to say at the right time."

She offers a small smile…

Then remembering another good thing with girls like her…

They can break and burn all at the same time but still keep a smile as if nothing was hurting them.

She grins at him, and pats his back like the good friend she was supposed to be. She was going to be just that…a good friend, never the girl in between, a good friend and then a person who never existed in their world. She keeps her mask on as her heart continuous to break, she says, **"That's what friends are for."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

/watch?v=nXPx8b4rgko

The song is KISS IT ALL BETTER by HE IS WE. They own the song! Check it out, link above!

**Reviews and Replies:** _Sorry but I'll keep it short. Night time here and I have an early start for tomorrow._

**Ms-paynette:** I hope you could still like read my story and review and all. So your birthday is on June 12? I'll try to update by then and dedicate a chapter, okay? I'll really try!

**Saikono-san:** Thanks for being there, girl! College is eating me.

**A. Payne:** HAHAHA. I pretended that Louis was actually going to be there. Gosh. Thanks!

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** HAHAHA. We had a lot of talk, didn't we?:)) Oh well, I hope that Max is still reading on and keeping up! Gosh. COLLEGE IS EATING ME. But I'll survive…I have no choice.:))

**MaxWaylandGrey:** Thanks for being there still. I hope you had fun with finals. HAHAHA.:)) Happy reading!

**xxSterre:** Can you send me the link of Harry and WMYB videos? I WANT TO WATCH THEM. HAHAHA. And oh, don't worry, It's cool. I hope your life isn't as hectic as mine. Have fun! And oh, where did A letter to you, go? I still want to read it.

**Tok. TM:** I love comedy and action. I hate horror and when it comes to chick flicks, it depends on my mood. HAHAHA. I LOVE Johnny Depp!:)

**Ukelelegirl:** I watch Pretty Little Liars? Sometimes. HAHAHA. Not a big fan. And well, I'm studying Political Science.:)

**TokTok:** Sorry for the short chapter. HAHAHA. Anyway, I hope this made up for it. And oh, how's the reading of Hunger Games? I love that book.

**Qistina:** Thanks for the cookies and review! Happy reading.

**Ali-and-em:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Happy reading.:)

**Sarahbball10:** My stories are up in wattpad, the links are in my page. Just go and check them out.:) Thank you!

**Ninastylee:** I wanted to go to an all girls school. HAHAHA. Less drama, I guess?:)) How is THE WANTED in Big Time Rush? Seriously? I don't get it. College is well, still eating me and I have been crying for three nights now because I AM FUCKING HOMESICK! Gurl, I have not ran out of ideas for this story…thing is, short chapters are meant to happen so that bigger events could take place in next chapters.:)) I am not tall. I am actually a small girl, brown skinned, dark brown eyes, short black hair. I am 5 Feet to be exact and well, yeah. I wear glasses too!:)

I'll try to update this weekend, loves. But I make no promises. I'll try to write again this weekend and if I managed to finish two more chapters then, I will so update, okay?

Thanks for everyone who reads, alerts, reviews and favourites! I love you all.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	18. Seventeen: The GirlErBoy In Between

**This Chapter is Dedicated**

_To:_

_**Ms-paynette**_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I wish you all the best. I hope you're still reading my fanfiction even if you've already left ffnet.:(_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**Chapter 17**

**The Girl—Er—Boy In Between **

"_Then I'll be here, I'll protect you."_

* * *

Harry was pissed.

Pissed that they couldn't record.

Pissed that Jake, Max and Riley have already finished recording their instruments for the remaining tracks for the album.

Pissed that another song would be added to the list of unrecorded tracks because Riley is so inspired that she managed to be half way through the last song of their album.

And pissed at a certain Irish lad who hasn't been coming to work for more than a week now, making him the main reason of why he was pissed in the first place. And to add to all of it, it's November 16, Friday, the end of their second week! They only have two more weeks to record the whole album!

"Could we please just record without Niall?" Harry asks yet again, exasperated.

"No!" Zayn, Louis and Liam shouted back at him, tired of him asking the same question again and again.

"We're doing nothing!" Harry points out. He looks around the room to find all the boys next to Riley helping her put lyrics to the tune. "We put everything on hold because we're incomplete!"

"You're doing nothing." Liam corrects him, ignoring his last comment.

Harry sees how Liam dodges his last comment and glares. "You know I'm right! We put everything on hold because Niall is too busy showing off his Guitar Girl to everyone! Last time I checked, music used to bet his first priority. Obviously, there's been a drastic change that we weren't informed on." Harry says, his anger coming out.

Liam sighs. He doesn't want to deal with this right now but Harry just had to open his mouth. "Look, give Niall a break, okay? I'm sure there's a pretty good explanation."

"Yeah, he's busy showing off Shontelle to the world." Zayn comments, obviously pissed off as well at Niall, although, Liam is not sure if it was because they could not record because of Niall or if it was because his plan blew up in his face when he found his guitar girl and it happens to be Shontelle.

Riley groans, she could not take it anymore. "God! Can't you just record or something?"

They all look at her for further explanation.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you all hovering on my work but seriously one more carrot lyric from Louis and I'll quit!" Riley complains as he points at Louis, who pouts. The tension in the air suddenly disappears from the earlier argument.

"But we should promote eating carrots!" Louis defends in a childish manner.

Riley ignores Louis as she turns to face Liam. "Seriously, you can probably record and just let Niall add his part later on."

Liam sighs loudly before standing up and saying, "Fine, I'll go tell Jacob."

"Yes!" Harry exclaims jumping up on the couch. Riley rolls his eyes as Liam makes his way to the door, closing the door lightly behind him.

Riley goes back to work as Zayn stretches by her side.

"Can we possibly add to the next line, you could be my carrot queen?" Louis says with a toothy grin.

"No!"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The day ends and Harry couldn't be happier to record the two remaining songs. Just as they come out of the recording booth, Riley grins at them, waving a paper on her hand. "I've finished your last track!" She says happily, a rare sight now-a-days for the boys.

"Come on, let's see it." Zayn says, giving out his hand to Riley who hands him the paper. The boys look over his shoulder and Louis was the first one to comment, "No carrot queen?"

Riley makes a face of sympathy as she says, "None, sorry."

He pouts as his eyes return to the paper and he comments again after a few seconds, "Another heartbreak song?"

Riley bites her lip. "You don't like it?"

"No! We do." Harry immediately says. "It's just that, the last song was also a heartbreak song…" He trails of adding.

Riley does her nervous habit and rubs the back of her neck. She opens her mouth to say something but Liam cuts her off. "But we like it, don't worry. Don't we, Louis?" Liam glares at Louis, who just grins at him and then at Riley.

"Of course, we do! It's honest!" Louis compliments.

"Honest?" Riley repeats softly, her eyes burning Louis.

Zayn nudges Louis on the ribs for reminding Riley that she was heartbroken and even in her writing it was obvious.

"What he meant was—" Liam tries to save again but Riley says, "It's okay. I understand. I'm not offended."

They all gave her a small smile of sympathy and she returns it with a toothy grin before standing up and stretching, in which they all saw her do a girly gesture for once. Harry smirks at Louis.

"Anyway, I'm off." Riley says after. She grabs her backpack from the couch.

Louis blocks her path. "How about you have dinner with us?"

Harry puts an arm around Louis and says, "Yeah, it's been a long afternoon and we're all pretty much famished."

Riley chuckles. "What's the catch?"

Riley looks at the two troublemakers intently. It's not that she doesn't trust them; it's just that it's Louis and Harry…and when they do something together, it always means trouble.

"Nothing!" Harry says.

Riley looks at Liam and Zayn, who both nods supportively at Harry and Louis' proposition, she sighs. "Oh, what's the harm? Come on, I'm famished!" Riley says as she starts to walk away and leave the others to follow her.

They noisily made their way down in the lift. Harry and Louis fooling around and annoying their favorite target, Zayn, as Liam tries to help Zayn while Riley just keeps on laughing. She hasn't laugh or smiled like this for a couple of days, and to say she missed it would be an understatement.

The door opens and Louis carries Harry on his back on their way out as Zayn walks between Riley and Liam to avoid the pranks of the two.

Louis and Harry were in front of the group, and their abrupt stop and Harry coming down from Louis' back, brought questions to the other three behind them. Liam walks beside Louis to see why he stopped, but just as he had his answers, he too could not believe his eyes and was frozen on the spot.

"What's going on—" Riley says, as she makes her way between Harry and Louis but before she could, they turn to face her and block her.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time, fake grins on their face. She knew something was up.

"Liam?" She turns her attention to the most mature one in the group. He turns to face her, his face stone hard as he says, "It's nothing, just loads of paparazzi up front. Let's use the back door."

Louis and Harry start pushing Riley away to the back door of the building, as Zayn walks with Liam behind the three.

Riley puts her foot down finally, and prevents the two from pushing her further. "I'm not buying it." She says as she turns.

And before they could even react, Riley bolts to Harry's left and when he reaches for her, it was already too late. She had already returned to the same spot they froze. Liam and Zayn were right behind her, slowing down as they reach a frozen Riley.

The world slows down.

And Riley sees as Niall leans in towards Shontelle.

And when she blinked her eyes for a second, their eyes were already together.

Cameras were flashing around them, moving lips obviously throwing questions at the newest couple.

And it seems so long before the two part…and right then Riley felt her heart and mind tormenting her as the image kept appearing in her head.

Liam places an arm around her, guiding her away from the heartbreaking scene and to go back and head for the back door.

And she follows, like a lost puppy…

Like a girl with a broken heart, breaking even more so with every tick of the clock.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Dinner went like a breeze. It was silent and Riley really felt numb and bad for letting the boys feel bad for her even more.

She was fine.

Okay, maybe not fine…fine.

But she was fine for a brokenhearted girl because she knows that she chose this for herself, therefore there's no one else to blame for her tragedy but herself.

Despite blaming herself, she won't go into a suicide frenzy or go under depression or act like the world is crumbling down every single day, there was a reason why she chose to break her own heart and she was going to make she sure it was worth it. She broke her own heart to chase her dream to go and study music in RAM.

Sure, the whole dinner time she was silent as the other boys kept hush toned conversations with themselves and left her to her own but that was what she needed. She needed time to think, to breathe, to realize that she can't really run from that bitter reality as long as she pretending to be…well…a boy.

She was always going to be the girl—er—boy in between it all.

She ate silently, swallowing the forming lump on her throat away again.

No, she wasn't going to cry for a boy…

Well, at least not in front of the others.

She was going to be like any other girl out there who has their heartbroken…she was going to cry herself to sleep and drag herself in the morning, ignoring the wounds in her heart.

Liam pays the bill and Harry turns to her.

"I'll bring you home." He whispers. Riley looks at him with a small smile.

"It's fine. I know how to get home from here." Riley says as convincing as she can.

Harry shakes her head. "My mom always told me to be a gentleman to every single woman. And I think a girl pretending to be a boy is part of that category." He says cheekily.

Riley laughs softly. "And they said chivalry is dead."

"Our apartment complex is just near here; we'll drop the boys and get the smaller car. I'll drive you home." Harry explains the plan and knowing that Riley can't protest anymore she just nods her head and accepts the offer.

After all, she has no energy left to fight and protest Harry.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Harry shuts the engine off in front of the apartment building of Riley and looks at her. It has been a silent trip. She only talks to give him instructions on how to get to her home and he silently follows.

She wasn't moving, still looking outside the window until she feels his gaze on her. She turns to face him. She offers a small smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"Riley." Harry says.

"Yes?"

"Will you be alright?" Harry asks filled with worry.

Riley looks down on her lap and then back at Harry. "I'll be fine. Nothing that sleep can't fix."

Harry ruffles his curls and Riley takes this as an opportunity to open the door and step out of the car. Harry watches her and hears her slam the car door close. He takes the car keys from where it was and jumps out of the car, running after her.

"Riley!" He calls out.

Riley turns and waits for him to catch up. She was already by the door of the building. "Harry?"

Harry opens the door for both of them and gestures for Riley to enter. Riley was confused but went inside and out of the chilly weather. She's not really sure why Harry was here but he just continuous, walking towards the lift and pressing the up button.

"What are you doing?" Riley finally asks as the door opens.

Harry enters and so does she. He ignores her question and asks, "What floor?"

Riley gives him a weird look and answers hesitantly, "Second."

The door closes and Harry presses the button. Harry doesn't look down at her but answers her question that he left hanging. "You need a friend."

"Would you really want to be a friend of a lying and deceiving girl like me?" Riley whispers, her eyes falling on her feet.

He doesn't know really why she sees herself so badly but whatever reason it was, he doesn't believe she was like that. He nods his head, turning to look at her. "If ever you are I'm sure you did it for a pretty good reason."

The tears on her eyes were back just as the door opens and signals that they were already on their floor. Harry takes step to step out but Riley grabs his arm, pulling him back inside. "I want to show you something." She explains as Harry was pulled back inside the lift.

She presses four, the last floor of the building. Silence engulfs them until the door opens and Riley pulls him out by the arm. She makes a sharp turn to the left and yanks open a door, leading to a flight of stairs. She enters and ascends, he follows her.

At the top of the stairs, she pulls open a door and Harry finally understands where they are. They were on the rooftop. The chilly air welcomes them back as they stood on the rooftop and were in awe of the beautiful view.

"It's the London Eye." Harry whispers, understanding what she wanted to show him of why she pulled him back into that lift.

Riley nods beside him as she looks up at him slowly. Feeling a gaze on his face, he looks down at her with a questioning look.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Riley asks. The tears that she can no longer swallow back and ignore starting to form.

Harry nods, his eyes filled with sincerity.

Riley grips his arm, keeping him in place as she goes behind him. She whispers, her voice breaking a bit, "Then just lend me your shoulder and just stay."

And before he could ask what she meant, he felt her head on his shoulder, her grip on his arm tightening a little and he could've sworn, he started feeling his shoulder wet.

She was crying.

She was crying for the very first time since they met, since she fell for his band mate…on his shoulder.

Her fingers tremble and she begins to sob.

To say that he could see her breaking would be wrong…instead, he could _feel_ her breaking.

He could feel every piece of her breaking mask falling and her heart shattering all on the floor. He could feel the tears, literally, falling from her eyes. And all he could do was just stand there, looking on the beautiful London Eye, questions filling his head.

Who does she cry to when she wasn't around them?

Did she even ever cry?

There was something growing in him and no it was not sympathy…

It was protectiveness.

It was as if he knew Riley all his life and not just a month and a few weeks.

It was as if for once, he didn't just want to protect the boys and his reputation but also a fragile girl trapped in a glass of feelings.

If he tells this to his mates, they would probably ask him if he feels something for Riley…

He does.

But not romantically…

It was more of having a little sister or having a best friend that you want to protect because you couldn't bear them to see heartbroken.

By your band mate nonetheless!

And by that thought, he adds another reason of why he was pissed off at Niall Horan.

He loves the lad, really he does but with everything that's going on…him not showing at work, even barely seeing him at home…he's not really doing a good job at keeping his friends, especially when unconsciously, he breaks somebody's heart.

Somebody who had started growing in on the other lads.

She stands up straight, removing her head from his shoulders and wiping her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand. With one last sob, she goes back to Harry's side. He looks down at her and she slowly looks up afraid that she would see sympathy in his eyes.

Their gazes met and she sees sincerity instead, a small smile forms on her lips. "Thank you."

"You should just tell him, you know." Harry says as he makes his way to the edge of the building, sitting down, his feet dangling. His eyes, stayed glued to the London Eye.

Riley follows him and sits down next to him. She shakes her head. "I'd be risking all of my cards if I do that. All of my hard work would be for nothing."

Harry looks at her. "Niall will never tell your secret to anyone!" He might hate the lad but he was pretty much sure he was a good friend.

Riley shakes her head. "You don't understand." Riley says, not explaining further. She looks away. "And besides," She pauses as Harry looks at her, "its better this way. I'm the only one hurting."

He studies her, trying to understand what she means but he found none…only another secret.

He was sure, she was keeping something from him, from them.

He looks away, giving up for now, controlling the nagging feeling of cornering her and forcing it out of her.

He puts an arm around Riley, as she slowly put her head on his shoulder, leaning further into the half hug the curly lad was giving. He breathes, pulling her, the girl he wants to protect, the girl he sees now as his little sister, further into the hug as he wraps his other arm around her. There was nothing left to be said but, **"Then I'll be here, I'll protect you."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

OOOH! I want you to see the next chapter so badly. But God, you have to wait. I have two chapters to read for POL201 and I have to write two more chapters before I could update again. Sorry! But hey, this is faster than the others. I'll try to update again sometime this week, okay?:)

**Reviews and Replies:**

**VenVen:** Here's my update! Happy reading.:)

**Tok. TM:** Everybody wants the bitch to die. HAHAHA. It happens.:)) Well. Happy reading, love!:)

**Saikono-san:** Little Sister, Hindi na ako masyadong stressed. Mukhang ikaw naman dahil malapit na pasok mo! HAHAHA. Pero anyway. I hope that you will be fine, just message me or something I'll try my best to reply agad. College is eating up my time.

**Callthedoc-tor:** Happy reading! Is that Cinderella Story with Lucy Hale? I love her voice! Anyway, yes, I am asian. Filipino, actually.:)

**TOKTOK:** WHY IS IT IN ALL CAPS! HAHAHA. Everybody gets mad at a character, don't worry! I do it as well. And oh, college is fine…just getting comfy still. RAWR. Anyway, your reviews really make my day a tad bit better if I get a stressful day in college. HAHAHA. And are you done with Hunger Games? Have you watched the movie?:)

**Boo. bear1234:** HAHAHA. Don't worry about your language, love! Happy reading and thanks for reviewing!:)

**MaxWaylandGrey:** HAHAHA. LESSON LEARNED: Don't read fanfics during class! HAHAHA. So, its summer for you and your wifey already, yes?:)

**Luca:** Thank you for your kind words and review! Anyway, I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm glad my writing has that kind of effect on people. Happy reading!:)

**Ali-and-em:** I have updated! Stay tuned, love.:) Happy reading!:)

**IllLookAfterYou:** Wow, you took a whole day to read this? Thank you! Happy reading.:)

**Its-steffy:** I stopped crying after 3 days of staying at my dorm. HAHAHA. College is taking majority of my time but hey, I'm okay. Surviving it. And you'll have to stay tuned to see my master plan!:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, happy reading, love!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** I have survived! Thus me updating!:) Okay, I don't think you can murder a fictional character, hun! HAHAHA. But that got me into giggles!:)) RAWR. You saw them! Did you like watch a concert or something! I AM JEALOUS!:((

**Pat a.k.a. DirectionerPIanist16:** You're just eleven? God, you're young! HAHAHA. And oh, I am glad you like HE IS WE. They are absolutely amazing.:) And oh, Harry noticed that it was Riley's voice but the boy's ignored him. Sad.:( But anyway, let the story unfold and stay tuned, okay?:) Happy reading!

**Ninastylee:** GIRL! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I heard Miley got engaged to a 22 year old! WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKIN! Seriously? God! Is she following Lindsey Lohan's footsteps or something? And oh, Riley needs a scholarship back then because her dad doesn't support her and now she needs it because well, she doesn't have the money with her dad taking all their money and all. I guess, your all girls school is different than mine. HAHAHA. My roommates are not evil. They are nice and quiet which makes me want to always go out since I have no one to talk to!:)) HAHAHA. They make me crazy! I got stuck at what I actually want to happen in between for this, good thing after I ate, I got back on track! Anyway, I shall fix my things for tomorrow and well, read chapter 1 of the two chapters I am supposed to read. DAMN.:))

So yeah! Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story! Thank you so much and happy reading!:)

I have to go since I still need to do an errand and then read like 5 more pages of something for POL201. HAHAHA. Byeeers!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	19. Eighteen: The Saver or The Breaker

**This Chapter is dedicated**

_To:_

_**EVERY SINGLE FATHER OUT THERE.**_

_Happy FATHER'S day to all._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Saver or the Breaker?**

"_And a secret they swore to never tell has been told with them being the accessories to how it unfolds."_

* * *

"I'll see you later for our dinner date." Shontelle says as she starts to walk away from Niall with a kiss on the cheek. He just nodded with a smile. Shontelle heads out of the studio and Niall turns to the other lads who were all looking at him and waves at them.

Monday morning of the second to the last week of their album making and Niall decided to finally show up to get some work done. Harry looks at him from head to toe and then goes back onto typing on his phone.

"What's up?" Niall says, trying to ignore the tension Harry was giving him. "Are we going to record anything new?"

"You are." Zayn nonchalantly replies.

"We've recorded the remaining songs except for the last one which Riley is still working on. So, yeah, we just need you to sing your part on the other two songs." Liam explains, giving a small sympathetic smile.

"Okay." Niall says with a nod.

"Speaking of Riley, where is he?" Louis says, looking at Harry. Niall noticed this, a question forming in his head.

Since when was Harry and Riley close?

"He just texted me, he's on his way up." Harry says, showing his phone to Louis.

Niall shoves his hands inside his pocket jeans and chuckles awkwardly. "Since when are you and Riley close?"

Harry looks at Niall, a smirk on his face. "Why, can't I be close to him?"

Liam clears his throat loudly, not liking Harry's tone. "Okay, so, Harry, why don't you go and see if Riley's here already so Niall can hear the new song she—" Louis hits Liam's head with his slip up, "He wrote."

Harry shrugs. "Sure." He replied as he stand up and head for the door.

Niall follows him with his gaze before looking at Zayn. "Did I miss something?"

Zayn gives him a sheepish smile and says, "Nothing?"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Harry made his way in a normal pace to the lift, thinking maybe he could catch up with Riley there. He was about to make a sharp turn when he heard someone say something that made his ears perk. Harry pushed himself to stay hidden behind the wall.

"What's your problem with me, Shontelle? I thought I've got you off my back already." It was Riley, Harry was sure of it.

"It's not my fault you're always in my way." Shontelle replied back bitterly.

Harry peaked, feeling his phone in his pocket and fishing it out. He immediately pressed the camera icon and turned into video.

"What else could you want from me, Shontelle? Or are you just really a plain bitch?" Riley snapped.

Shontelle's face flashed annoyance. "Watch what you say or I'll—"

"You'll what? Tell Jacob to file a law suit after me for pretending to be a boy? God, that card is getting old." Riley says, standing her ground. "If I don't think it's impossible, I'll think you're threatened by me."

Shontelle scoffs. "Me? Threatened by a peasant girl? Hell no."

Riley rolls her eyes and just brushes her off, passing by her to head for the hallway. Shontelle grabs her arm to stop her from walking away. Riley rolls her eyes. "What? You've got my voice and Niall, what else could you want?"

Shontelle drops her hand from holding Riley and her jaw tightened as she caught herself from acting so abruptly by her words. She stood straight and tried her best to intimidate Riley once more. She says her voice low that Harry couldn't be able to record it, "I'm just making sure that you'll stay out of my way."

Riley steps away from her, shaking her head at Shontelle's behavior and words. She walks away backwards, her eyes still lingering on Shontelle. "I think you're the only one thinking I still have a trick up my sleeve. All my cards are already on the table. Stop being paranoid."

She turns and Harry hides again behind the wall, looking at the phone in his hands, his eyes wide as he saves it.

Why did he do it?

He didn't really know. Somehow, he needed proof that something was really going on and it wasn't just his imagination.

"Harry?"

His widened eyes trailed to Riley who stopped on her tracks as she starts to form a very scary conclusion in her head that Harry might've heard it all.

"How long have you been there?" Riley slowly and lowly asks.

Harry clears his throat, his eyes going back to normal.

Lie.

It was his first instinct if he really wants to figure it out later on since his brain wasn't really working at the moment, the thoughts were jumbled.

"Just now. Liam asked me to check if you're already here." Harry says with a small forced grin on his face.

Riley nods slowly, still not sure if she could trust his words.

"You didn't happen to hear anything, did you?" Riley asks again. Harry abruptly pushed himself off of the wall and starts to walk ahead of Riley and laughs. "Hear anything? No! I just arrived!"

Riley looks at his back, trying to weigh his words and honesty.

Harry turns and this time his smile was real. "Well, come on."

Riley starts to walk, putting her suspicion and thoughts at the back of her mind.

Harry didn't look at her again, as thoughts began to form in his. This was what Riley meant about it all being too complicated…about her risking too much if she just told Niall that she was a girl.

Because if she did…

He'll find out as well that she's his Guitar Girl.

Ad Shontelle will have her head.

This was her new formed secret and again, just like the last time, he walked in on it.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley and Harry enter the room and the chattering stops for all the boys to look at them. Riley chuckles and gives a small wave as she walks deeper into the studio.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Liam said first. Harry clears his throat, his hands feeling cold all of a sudden. He didn't like hiding anything, especially this big of a secret.

"Uh, I got lost?" Harry tried to lie yet again.

"Lost?" Zayn says with a chuckle.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem pale?" Louis says as he walks over to Harry. Before Louis could take another step towards him, Harry pushes himself to say, "Riley, don't you have a new song to practice with Max and Jake?"

Riley looks at Harry, confusion clouding her eyes, "Uh, yeah."

Harry pushes Riley out of the studio, "Max, Jake! Go with Riley to studio B!"

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Niall speaks up as he appears beside Louis who was just looking at Harry.

Max and Jake made their way to the exit just as Riley was out of the room. The door shuts and Harry turns around with a forced grin at Niall. "Buddy! Why don't you study the songs you need to record inside the booth?"

"Why are you all giddy and weird all of a sudden?" Louis questions, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Harry ignores him as he makes his way towards Niall to push him as well inside the booth. Before he could reach Niall the door opens behind Harry and Riley pops her head. "I need to give you your lyrics to the new song!"

Harry hurriedly grabs the papers from Riley and pushes her head out, locking the door in the process. He heaves a loud sigh and turn to Niall. Niall puts his hands up and says, "Okay, mate. I'm going, just give me my lyrics."

Harry hands the paper to Niall. Niall makes his way inside the booth and Harry immediately went to the controls, checking that Niall won't hear them, once he talks.

He turns to face the expectant looks on Zayn, Liam and Louis, who was now seated next to Zayn.

"Care to explain your odd behavior, Styles?" Liam says, in a tone he only uses when he goes into Daddy Direction Mode.

Harry takes a seat on the spinning black leather chair in front of the controllers and faces the lads, turning his back on the booth's glass. "You would not believe what I just found out!"

"That Riley's a girl?" Louis says with a chuckle. Harry glares at him before saying, "I know that already!"

"What is it, Harry?" Zayn says, interrupting their childish antics.

Harry looks at them, his eyes filled with honesty. He takes out his phone and presses a few buttons before showing it to the others.

With a huge grin, he says, "Riley's Guitar Girl."

The video plays.

"_What else could you want from me, Shontelle? Or are you just really a plain bitch?"_

"Shontelle, found out about her…before all of us." Zayn mutters, disbelief in his face. "How could that happen?"

"_Watch what you say or I'll—"_

"She was right under our nose and yet we didn't know." Liam adds, guilt from not trying to find out first overwhelms him.

"_You'll what? Tell Jacob to file a law suit after me for pretending to be a boy? God, that card is getting old." _

"We were too careful." Louis adds in, his eyes never leaving the screen. Harry watches them intently, taking in their reactions.

"_If I don't think it's impossible, I'll think you're threatened by me."_

"What are you watching?"

"_Me? Threatened by a peasant girl? Hell no."_

Heads snapped up and eyes turn to look behind Harry, the blue-eyed lad looked intently at them. Harry flipped the phone to face him and immediately paused the video, but before he could keep it, Niall's hands grabbed it from him.

Harry stood up and so did Zayn. "Niall, what are you doing!" Harry shouts as he tries to take the phone from Niall.

Niall pushes Harry and Zayn away, turning his back on them. He plays the video.

"_What? You've got my voice and Niall, what else could you want?"_

And they all knew it was too late.

The trust was broken yet again.

"Riley's a girl." Niall whispers, "Guitar Girl."

**And a secret they swore to never tell has been told with them being the accessories to how it unfolds.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

**Agent-David101:** Hey, thank you for reviewing.:) Chapters? Uhm. Around 10 more, if I estimated right. I think around that, I'm just not sure.:)

**Luca:** Thank you for reviewing, love!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** I love making Harry into a guy who could be cheeky but could be really deep. I don't want to write him so typically like he flirts with everyone, he's a cheeky ass or something. I want to really write him into something deep. I want to write all my characters that way. They keep their "mark" into the public but I write something deeper aside from that. HAHAHA. YOU SAW THEM IN A CONCERT.:(( I am envious of you! GAAAH. Anyway, college is being nice to me. I have to read in awhile though for tomorrow's class.:))

**Saikono-san:** How's school treating you?:) I haven't heard from you ah. HAHAHA. Well, I'm glad you liked Harry again. Take care, sis.:)

**Ms-paynette:** Hey! Don't worry, this won't end up as another love triangle story! Harry just sees Riley as a little sister, nothing more. It's safe.:) And oh, how's school?:)) HAHAHA.

**Tok. TM:** I AM STILL ALIVE, don't worry.:)) I haven't seen the DVD, I don't think I'll ever will though. Not in the mood to buy it. HAHAHA. Anyway, everybody seems to love Harry in the past chapter, just saying. HAHAHA.

**Callthedoc-tor:** HAHAHA. That was one of the best Cinderella remake movies of all time! HAHAHA. Thank you for reviewing.

**IllLookAfterYou:** This is another cliffhanger! Sorry. HAHAHA. Thank you for reviewing.:)

**Leoch:** Thank you for reviewing. I've updated!:)) Anyway, I like to write Harry in a different light.:) I'm glad you liked it. Stay tuned. Thank you!

**Sterre:** Riley's new secret is that she tricked Niall with Shontelle's plot. HAHAHA. I hope how the plot turns out is still to your liking. And college is still going well somehow for me. Hoping for the best! Thank you reading and reviewing, babe!:)

**CountrySweetHeart:** I will continue, so don't die!:)) HAHAHA. Thank you for reviewing!:)

**TokTok:** I'm sorry breaking your heart. HAHAHA. Did you really tweet him? That I'd like to see.:)) I'm glad you're happy with my story and that you're happily reading Hunger Games! Haha. I AM ON TEAM PEETA, although Gale is very hot. HAHAHA. Happy reading.:)

**MaxWaylandGrey:** You're doing a musical? What musical? Everybody loves Harry at this point and hates Niall. HAHAHA. The irony of that.:))

**Ashleyloveblack:** Thank you for reviewing, love.:)

**A. Payne:** Pol201 is a major subject. It mainly tackles about my whole course, Political Science. And I live in the Philippines.:) HAHAHA. Thank you for reading, love.:)

**Pat a.k.a DirectionerPIanist:** I hope you still find this chapter amazing just like the last time. The plot is starting to take its bumpy course. HAHAHA. I'm glad you liked Harry in the past chapter. Thank you for supporting still!:) I still can't believe you're 11, gosh.

**Xonedirectioninfection:** Thank you for reading and I'm glad you think this is one of the best stories ever!:)) HAHAHA.

**Emilyroorose:** I'm glad that you think my writing style is a very good skill. Thank you for reading and reviewing.:)

**xxNiallerxx:** I have updated! Thank you for reading.:)

**xxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxx:** I have updated, thank you for reading and stay tuned.:)

**Ninastylee:** Yes, they said carrot! HAHAHA. I am so sorry that you're so tired and you still have to read my story. But it is very much appreciated. I love you girl! And no, this will not be a love triangle story! HAHA. Harry's just there, as a friend and as a brother. NOTHING MORE. And oh, he's also there to make the plot thicker and intense. HAHAHA. I still can't believe Miley is engaged. I wonder when the wedding will be and until when could they stay married. HAHAHA. Will they have children? GOD! And no, Lindsey didn't get married, I think. I'm just saying that her path has been dark and I think Miley is on the same track as well.:)) AND DON'T CREEP ME OUT WITH THE ROOMMATE THING! HAHAHA. I might end up checking on them every single night just to make sure they don't go obsessed on me! HAHAHA. Don't worry. We are on the same page, I love talking! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! And when I talk, I know I make sense so yeah, I love talking. HAHA. P.s. don't read this story if you're too tired, don't worry, it would still be here when you wake up! HAHAHA.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES. My phone keeps beeping with e-mails for reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you soooooo uber much! God bless.:)

_Well, college books are calling me. Ciao. _

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	20. Nineteen: The Truth

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Truth**

"_A cold deceiving heart begins to break, and the worst part of it all, he wanted nothing but for her to feel how it feels like to break beyond repair."_

* * *

When they were first told that they were going to be put together, some part of them knew that they wouldn't want anybody else to be with on that stage every week facing a possible dream breaking news. When they did get eliminated, a tad bit too close to winning, they all made a silent promise that their friendship would never end and that they would still pursue their dreams together. When Simon Cowell told them that he was going to sign them, they knew that chasing their dreams has only begun and that without each other, they wouldn't know how to cope up with it all.

They've seen every side of each other, haven't they?

Harry's love for nudity and his uncontrollable cheekiness;

Liam's seriousness and his unbreakable love for singing;

Louis' playfulness and unbelievable immaturity;

Zayn's vanity and unexpected pranks;

And Niall's love for food and his sensitivity when it comes to girls.

But how come they have never seen this coming?

How come they have never thought that one girl could actually make Niall make and break all at the same time?

Lastly, how come, although not really knowing it was her all along, they still feel guilty?

They all sat there, looking at Niall as he looks down, his hand trembling as he grips Harry's phone tightly. His ears were turning red, and they knew that Niall is holding back his emotions. They all looked at each other, worry visible not only in their eyes but in their whole faces.

"How long have you known?" Niall asks, his eyes unreadable as he looks at the lads.

"About her being a girl?" Zayn speaks up. "For a month now…but we all found out by accident. She didn't tell us herself."

"And about her being Guitar Girl?" Niall says.

"Just now." Liam says his eyes meeting Niall's.

Niall's eyes roll and he heads for the locked door. "Where are you going?" Harry says, standing up. Niall turns a little to face them. "Just get Shontelle," were all he said before yanking the door open.

Harry looks at his friends, he twitches as the door slams.

"Who gets to call the witch?" Harry asks.

Liam stands up and sighs. "I'll get Shontelle. Zayn, follow Niall. Harry, go and tell Riley what is going on."

"How about me?" Louis speaks.

"Stall Jacob. Make sure he stays in his office or out of the building for the next two hours or so."

And with that Liam makes his way out to call the witch back to her den.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall couldn't believe it all.

The boy who he thought was just a reminder of a girl he thought he found in a deceiving girl was actually the real deal.

Riley's a girl, his Guitar Girl.

Shontelle was a deceiving bitch.

How did it become so messed up?

He just wanted to find the girl who played the guitar with a wonderful voice a year ago.

He was confused by everything, angry at Shontelle and at himself for not seeing things sooner, and guilty for…

For falling at such an obvious trickery.

But he was angry the most.

The worst part of it all was that Riley, the real Guitar Girl, was actually twisted up in all of it. It was as if she was a puppet to the games of various marionettes, where he too became a controller.

But didn't she play with his emotions as well?

She knew he had been waiting for Guitar Girl for the longest time now. So, why did she do it? Why did she play the games that Shontelle had created?

_Because she had no choice._

A voice at the back of his mind whispered to him.

_She had no choice because it was you or her dream. It was either you, an unstable and foolish boy, or her dream, one she had been chasing for so long now._

But she still lied to him. She still chose to not trust him with her secret of pretending to be a boy which hurt him the most. He thought that even just as a friend, they have built something. But no, to her everything was done to protect her secret.

He was angry.

Angry at her for not trusting him.

He could've protected her if she just came clean about everything!

He would've believed her.

Not only because she's his Guitar Girl but also because she's Riley. She's the boy—or rather girl—that was so pure and honest in his eyes.

But not anymore.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Everything was so confusing…so deceiving in his eyes.

He pushes the door open with force as he enters Studio B where Riley, Jake and Max are practicing but before he could go deeper into the room, his eyes fell on someone. "What are you doing here, Harry?" Niall said with venom.

How many times must Harry Styles interfere?

He was annoyed enough at him for having a sudden close friendship with Riley but now, after finding out who Riley really is, Niall couldn't control his emotions anymore. He was angry, jealous even at Harry Styles for being so close to Riley and knowing her without any secrets at all.

Before Harry could open his mouth to answer, Niall paces over to where Riley was. He grabs her by the wrist, forcing her to stand up from the couch. "What are you doing, Niall?" Harry protests, standing in front of him.

Niall glares at him. "Step out of my way."

The door opens and closes. Zayn appears. "Niall, calm down. Can we please go back to our studio and just talk about this all?"

"Malik." Niall says with venom. "Tell Harry Styles here to step out of my way or I might just snap."

Harry wasn't going to let Niall just push him around, especially when he just grabs Riley like that. He promised her, himself even that he would protect Riley and wouldn't let Niall hurt her once again. He stands his ground, meeting Niall's glare.

"Let Riley go, Horan." Harry says in a low whisper.

"Out of my way, Styles." Niall says through gritted teeth.

Green eyes clash with blue orbs.

And the tension in the air thickened. Riley felt Niall's grip tightened on her and she winced.

Zayn pushes the two apart and was between them, holding them apart by the chest. "Mates, let's just go back to the studio in order."

"I will." Niall looks at Zayn. "Just tell Harry here to step out of my way." His eyes returns back to Harry.

"Not until you let Riley go." Harry says, still standing his ground.

"No." Niall says firmly.

Zayn opens his mouth to settle them but Riley beats him to it. "I'll go with him. Just please, stop fighting."

Harry's eyes fell on Riley in disbelief. Her eyes met his once and then she looked away with so much pain. He worries over her, not knowing if the pain was caused by their fight or by Niall's grip on her. Harry let's his shoulder's fall as he steps out of Niall's way.

Niall heads for the door, dragging Riley with him. Zayn looks at Harry and gives a sympathetic smile before following Niall and Riley out. Harry runs a hand through his curls before muttering to himself, "If only you know what you're walking in on, Riley, if only you know."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Liam pushed the door closed behind him as his eyes trail to find Louis on the couch, his fingers drumming on his knees. Liam paced towards Louis. "Did you manage to stall Jacob?"

Louis nods before adding, "Made sure Paul keeps him occupied for the next two hours out of this building."

"Paul?" Liam asks.

"Yup," Louis replies, "I told him that we wanted to surprise Jacob with our final song. So we need to work on it without him barging in unexpectedly."

Liam nods, his eyes anxious.

"How about Shontelle, did you manage to contact her?" Louis took his turn to ask.

Liam nods. "She said she'll be here in thirty minutes or less."

Louis opens his mouth to make a comment but before a sound could come out of his mouth, the door opens with so much force, their heads snapping to its direction.

Niall pulled Riley by the wrist, and then pushing her inside, making her enter the room first. Riley stumbles into the room as Zayn and Harry enter as well. Harry immediately made his way to Riley, trying to catch her if she suddenly falls.

"Stop dragging and pushing Riley like she's a rag doll!" Harry shouts at Niall, who glares at him. Liam goes between them, as Louis went behind Harry and Zayn stayed behind Niall.

Riley was still held captive by Niall and she stayed quiet.

"One more comment from you, Harry, and I swear I'd snap." Niall threatens. Harry takes a step towards him and Liam instinctively puts a hand on their chests to keep the two apart.

Harry's eyes were flaring with anger.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Riley shouts before Harry could make the situation worse by opening his mouth.

Liam looks at Riley and then at Harry. "You didn't tell her?"

Harry's eyes didn't leave Niall's, clearly ignoring Liam. Zayn answers for him. "Niall barged in before he could even say a word to Riley."

"Tell me what?" Riley interrupts.

Liam looks at Harry and then at Zayn before sighing, knowing the responsibility of telling her was on his shoulders. "Niall found out."

Riley's confused and scared eyes flickered to Niall, who gave her a glance, his emotions suddenly changing from anger to pain. It was brief but Riley saw it before it returned to anger once more as it went back to Harry's orbs, meeting his flaring gaze.

Riley didn't know what to think except…

Why was Niall so mad then?

So, she didn't tell him she was really a girl. He wasn't that shallow, was he?

"Niall, let Riley go. Her wrist must be hurting." Louis suddenly says, his voice calm.

Niall's stare hardened, and his grip tightened and loosened in a split second, letting her go fully. He turns, grabbing a guitar that was resting on the couch and then turning back to Riley.

It happened all too fast.

Riley was watching every move Niall made and as he reached for her wrist once again, Harry's hand came from nowhere, reaching for Niall's wrist. Once Niall's fingers wrapped around her bruising wrist, Harry grabbed hold of Niall on the wrist connected to the hand that was holding Riley.

Everyone stared at their hands and wrists.

The tension thickening as Niall and Harry's eyes met once again.

"Let go." Niall's Irish accent thick on each word.

"What else are you trying to prove, huh?" Harry says, his eyes glancing on the guitar Niall held on his other hand.

"I need to hear it for myself." Niall explains, his patience running thin.

Everyone understood what he meant, except for Riley.

"What do you me—" Riley begins.

The door pushes open and all eyes snapped to the door.

"What's going on here?"

Shontelle's eyes trailed to Niall's hand holding Riley and Harry holding him. She could feel the tension and she swallowed hard, watching Niall's reactions all of a sudden.

Niall's eyes flickered towards her and he suddenly lets go of Riley and yanks Harry's hand off of him. He stalks towards Shontelle, each step making her heart beat faster.

He stops two feet before her as he hands her the guitar and the most dreaded words came out from his lips as Riley finally realizes the truth of why Niall has been so angry. Riley has finally placed the puzzle pieces together as Niall uttered in so much control, "Sing for me."

Lips trembling.

Knuckles turning white.

**A cold deceiving heart begins to break, and the worst part of it all, he wanted nothing but for her to feel how it feels like to break beyond repair.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

**Reviews and Replies:** _Keeping it short because I might have a quiz tomorrow and I still need to study, so yeah._

**Ashleyloveblack:** HAHAHA. Niall's mad, that's how he reacts. Oh well. Stay tuned and happy reading.

**Tok. TM:** He's dating a 26 year old singer? God. Teenagers now a days.:)) HAHAHA. But if he's happy then well, let's support him. But still, I'm kind of sad if he is already dating someone. I was hoping for someone, I don't know, bigger? Bolder?:)) And don't worry, I think I'm stable enough to make sure to continue living! I'm alive!

**Ms-paynette:** Go and run for a position! Nothing's wrong with that. It's fun to run, trust me.:) Your brother is in Ateneo? I go to UST eh. I don't think I'll see him. HAHAHA.

**Xonedirectioninfection:** I hope this chapter answers all your questions.:) Stay tuned and happy reading.:)

**A. Payne:** HAHAHA. Thank you! Keep reading, okay?:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** HAHAHA. It's raining here. Just saying. And oh, I made friends already here in college. HAHAHA. Uhm. The food is great if you know where to go to eat.:) And congrats on finishing another year in school!

**Callthedoc-tor:** I have updated! HAHAHA. Anyway, I wanted Riley's and Harry's relationship to be completely platonic.:) HAHA. Glad it worked.

**Xxnatedawgxx:** I have updated.:) Stay tuned and thank you for reviewing. Happy reading!:)

**IllLookAfterYou:** I think this is another cliff hanger. Sorry. The chapter would be too long if I placed them all here. At least you've got something to look forward to. HAHAHA. Happy reading!

**Leoch:** Good books? Fallen Series by Lauren Kate. I love that. I love dark fiction and gothic romance. HAHAHA. I only read books like that, but I never want to write under that genre. Anyway, another good book would probably be…Cecilia Ahern books, especially IF YOU COULD SEE ME NOW. Check out first their reviews so you'd know what you'd want to read.:)

**Ukelelegirl:** Hey, girl. I know how you feel. I ended up crying for two days for not getting an honor for graduation. God. I'm glad that somehow I made you happy!:)

**TokTok:** I still can't believe Niall would date her. But anyway, anything is possible. HAHAHA. Stay tuned and happy reading, love! I have updated.:) Happy girls.

**Luca:** I have updated! HAHAHA. Anyway, stay tuned and happy reading. Thank you for reviewing!:)

**HopeIsHere:** I haven't heard from you in a long time! Well, college is still college. HAHAHA. A tad bit hard and filled with culture shock but I manage. Somehow, I'm getting used to it. How about you, how are you?:) Aside from being stressed and tired. I hope you'll get loads of rest, love.

**Kirsty:** Thank you for loving this story and reviewing! Happy reading.:)

**Jessie:** Happy reading! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned, love.:)

**MiniCat123:** Don't scream, love. HAHAHA. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Stay tuned, okay, love?:)

**Ninastylee:** Is work keeping you from reading again?:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, happy reading and go to sleep already right after!

Thank you to everyone who reads, supports, alerts and favorites this story! It means a lot. And oh, don't expect that I would be updating every single day again, this might be a onetime thing, depending on how college treats me or how much inspiration I have left for the day. Sorry!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	21. Twenty: The Thunderstorm

**PLEASE PRAY**

_For_

_**MY DOG**_

_Critical condition. I need all the prayers I could get again.:(_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Thunderstorm**

"_Somewhere where fairytales aren't so twisted."_

* * *

How could this happen to her of all people?

How could Shontelle be caught in such a situation wherein she couldn't turn anywhere else?

All eyes were on her and she slowly met them all, her eyes landing last on Niall's angry orbs. She was afraid, afraid that Niall would hate her so much that not even Simon Cowell, her grandfather, could fix her mess.

She was going to be honest.

She did use her rank as Simon Cowell's goddaughter against the boys, especially Niall. At first, she thought it was so manipulative and evil but when she really thought about it, it was how their world works. You use your rank, your beauty, even your name just to get what you want. This was where she grew up. This was the culture that was shown to her, the main ropes she learned.

She was desperate.

Desperate for Niall to look at her and spend time with her…

She was so desperate that manipulating and wordless threatening was what she held onto.

Could you really blame her?

She fell in love with a boy who fell for someone she can't compete with because she doesn't even know who Guitar Girl really was.

She fell in love with someone who never even looked her way.

But unlike other people who just give up and weep until they sleep, she fought for her feelings, fought for her heart…because if she didn't, she will always regret not fighting for something she wanted so badly.

Isn't that what people always told others?

Fight for what you believe in…

Don't give up unless you try?

So, what was wrong with what she did?

She did it because she fell in love…

But the thing is, no matter how much she doesn't want to recognize it; she knows what she did was simply wrong…

She did it because of love, yes, but without intending to, she broke his heart. She broke it. Period. It doesn't matter if she meant to or not, doesn't matter if she wanted to fix it or not.

She broke his heart.

And now, he breaks hers.

"Sing for me." His words echoed in her head as he repeated what he said a few minutes ago.

Her lips began to tremble as she looked at Riley, who showed a face of pain as she looked down, breathing heavily. Shontelle looked at Niall, opening her mouth to try and say something to prolong the sudden trial of her deceiving plan but before she could, Riley already made up her mind as the song came flowing out of her mouth.

_There's still a little bit of__  
__your taste in my mouth,_

All eyes averted from Shontelle to Riley. Shontelle can't believe it, she doesn't know if Riley was saving her or simply making matters worse.

_There's still a little bit of you__  
__laced with my doubt,__  
__Its still a little hard to say,__  
__what's going on._

The song ended as she closed her mouth and licked her dry lips before saying, "I'm her." Her eyes met Niall's, "I'm Guitar Girl."

Niall's face started to turn red, as tears began to form in his eyes. "And you knew this whole time?"

Riley swallowed hard, trying to forget the look on Niall's face. She wouldn't try and tell him that she didn't know the whole time, she wouldn't explain herself. She just looked away, biting her lip.

"I trusted you." Niall's words broken Riley's heart but she still didn't meet his gaze. "You knew how much I wanted to find her and yet you…you did this!"

"She didn't have a choice! Shontelle blackmailed her!" Harry came interrupting, trying to save Riley.

Niall's eyes went back to Shontelle, the tears still threatening to fall. "Is that true? Did you really blackmail her?"

Shontelle begins to stutter, "I—I—you have to understand, Niall. I'm so sorry. Let me expla—"

"Don't you dare tell me to understand you and let you explain!" Niall shouts at her. "I believed you and yet you lied to me! You lied through your teeth and pranced on my heart!"

"Niall, just calm—" Liam tries to say but Niall turns to look at all the boys, his eyes in a glare. "And you! I thought you were all my best mates. I thought no secrets would ever come between us."

"We didn't know it was her until now!" Harry shouts at Niall.

"But I'm pretty much sure that you have given a little bit of a doubt that it could've been her!" Niall counters.

Harry was about to retort when Zayn puts a hand on his chest. Stepping up, Zayn said, "We did, I did but I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Yeah, you didn't but you broke my heart, intentional or not." Niall says through gritted teeth, his voice low and dangerous.

"If you want to blame anybody, you should blame me." Riley finally speaks up but in a small and soft voice. Niall looks at her, confusion and pain visible in his eyes.

She found her voice.

She had arranged her thoughts.

Everything that was going on was because of her, because she appeared into their lives.

Again, for the hundredth time, she blames herself.

When will she get it right?

When will her timing, her place and her moments be right enough that nothing bad would actually happen to the people around her? How many hearts must she break until she could actually get things right?

Many more…

And one of them is Niall Horan's.

"I told the boys not to tell you." The self-blaming begins again just like the last time when her mother died because of her. "I accepted Shontelle's offer just to protect myself." Riley's eyes met Niall's and she forced herself to get the words out, "I made you believe the wrong Guitar Girl so that when all these pretending is over, I could get back to my life and forget that these all happened."

She was going to make him hate her alone…because again, she believes she deserves it.

It was her punishment for deceiving them all.

It was her sentence for not following and ignoring the last rule of this pretending game she played.

_Don't fall in love._

Silence.

Niall's tears began to roll down on his cheeks and a sob left his lips, as Riley swallows hard once again.

Riley was going to make sure that Shontelle won't have any reason to tie her up again, to twist her situation further more. She was going to make sure that Niall will force himself to forget her and she was going to make the boys want to leave her alone.

Even if it means breaking her own heart.

Niall didn't understand what Riley was doing.

She was helping her situation, instead she was making it worst for herself. She was making herself be hated by him even more.

Everything seemed to be so twisted with her, so confusing.

Nothing was ever simple.

Is this how his fairytale would end, the damsel stays with her distress and leaves him instead with a broken heart?

And her next words were enough to make him sprinting for the door, slamming it behind him. He couldn't take it anymore.

She said, "I broke your heart, not them."

Zayn came back to his senses and so did Liam and their eyes met just before Zayn followed Niall out of the studio. Harry tried to grab hold of Riley's arm but she moved it away. He met her gaze, trying to understand what was going on in her head.

"Why did you say that?" Harry asked her in a whisper but before she could answer, Shontelle has already grabbed her by the hand and was dragging her out of the door.

The land was still thick in ice, and the witch wants to keep it that way.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The doors were locked behind them and Riley found herself inside Shontelle's glass walled office. She saw the boys abruptly stopping as they tried to open the glass door but failed. They all looked at her, eyes pleading to open the only thing keeping them out. She turned her gaze to Shontelle who was starting to pace.

She abruptly stops pacing, her eyes digging into Riley's grey orbs.

"Leave."

It was one word that held too many meanings and Riley didn't understand.

"What?" Riley said dumbly.

"Leave." Shontelle says firmly again, "Disappear as if you never met the boys, never pretended to be a boy. Go back to your old life and don't ever return or show yourself. Ever."

Riley's mouth felt dry.

Of course, Shontelle wasn't going to just give up.

Isn't this what she wanted?

To leave without a trace?

To go back to her real world where boys like Niall Horan seemed to be so far-fetched?

She was given an opportunity to just go back to everything she knew and at the same time, Niall and the boys would just be forced to forget about her once she begins to disappear.

"I'll tell Jacob that you've done more work than necessary. I'll add another month pay to your two-month salary here that you're supposed to receive." Shontelle explains, her voice frantic, "But in return, you'll never appear again. The songs you wrote would be given to Niall and the others, your files would be given back to you and you shall burn them all, along with the memories."

"Why are you still doing this? Aren't you done breaking Niall's heart?" Riley says, the numbing feeling spreading through her body.

"I never wanted to break his heart…" Shontelle says, a tear rolling down her cheek, "But I don't think I can see him with you…he could be with anybody but you."

"Why?" Riley says.

"Because it's unfair. Of all the people in the world, you just had to be Guitar Girl. I have everything and you have nothing and yet at the end of the day, he still chooses you. And I can't let that happen. I'm sorry but I just can't." Shontelle explains, the tears were flowing nonstop through her eyes.

"I know that what I did was wrong and what I'm still doing is wrong." Shontelle continues to sob.

"Then why are you still going to do it?" Riley asks.

"Because he will never love you for you, Riley." Riley's eyes flickers emotion for a split second before Shontelle continuous to say, "He will love you because you're Guitar Girl but not simply because you're Riley."

Riley's hand suddenly turns into fists on her sides and she looks away from Shontelle.

"You know I'm right." Shontelle says. She wasn't trying to be a complete bitch. This time she was simply trying to tell the truth. "For me, just simply being loved by Niall whether it's the real me or just being loved because I'm pretending to be something I'm not…was enough for me. I stooped that low because I felt something strong for him. But I think you deserve so much better."

"You're trying to save me now?" Riley mocks, her eyes glued to the floor.

"No. The decision is still up to you. You still get to save yourself."

She was right and Riley knew it.

Niall had been so caught up with Guitar Girl that Riley even started being jealous of her, not knowing it was her all along. He was in love with the idea of Guitar Girl, of the perfection of her…

But Riley wasn't perfect. She was far from it.

And she didn't want to be loved just because she has a unique voice or because she gave him a chase…If what he did feel for Guitar Girl was love, she didn't want any of that 'cause that means a bigger heartbreak. She wanted to be loved because she was enough, because she was Riley Paige Green.

Shontelle passes by her and headed for the door, not even waiting for her reply but Riley knew what she had to do. This was what she wanted. "I'll get my pay tomorrow morning."

It was enough for Shontelle to stop and turn to her. She says, "That's what I admire about you, you will always put yourself first, not even feelings can confuse you." And then she turns again, opening the door and stepping out of the room before the boys pushed themselves in, running to surround her.

"What did the witch say this time?" Louis says to her, touching both of her shoulders.

She looks at all of them, knowing it was probably the last time she would get to be this close to them. She turns to Liam. "If Zayn doubted that it could've been me, is that why you tried to bring me and Niall closer?"

The question caught Liam off guard and all eyes were on him, waiting for his words. There was no point lying. Every single truth they tried to hide was out in the open. "You could say we were playing a matchmaking game." Liam explains, "But we didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Of course, you didn't." Riley says before removing Louis' hands on her and passing them by, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry shouts back at her.

She turns, the numbing feeling starts to disappear. She knows that she needs to get out of here before the heartbreaking feeling comes back and haunts her. She needs to hide, to run, to escape. She says, her eyes beginning to water, **"Somewhere where fairytales aren't so twisted."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

_**Song:** _CANNONBALL_ (listen to the cover of Little Mix, it's nice.)_

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Callthedoc-tor:** HAHAHA. Stay tuned, more drama will come…

**Qistina:** Thank you! Happy reading.:)

**Saikono-san:** How's school going? God. College is fun. I made new friends. Anyway, hahaha. Mayroong may crush sayo? Ayieee. Gwapo ba? Mabait? Kahit di gaanong katalino, basta di nabagsak, pwede yan. Basta dapat gwapo at mabait. Anyway, don't mind the other girls. They can fuck off. HAHAHA. Medyo malayo pa ata pagtatapos eh. PM kita one time pag patapos na, okay?

**Ashleyloveblack:** Thank you! Happy reading.:)

**TokTok:** I think Carly and Niall only slept together. GAAAH. I AM BROKEN HEARTED.:( They can't be together…but if they are…fine. . SHONTELLE DID SOMETHING AGAIN. HAHAHA.

**Tok. TM:** THE QUIZ WAS FUCKING CANCELLED. Shitty ass. And oh, I don't want Demi either. I want some fan or some childhood friend or something! Something refreshingly new for NIALL!

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** Writing is some type of venting out my stress. Hopefully, I survive college while I continue to write.:)

**IllLookAfterYou:** Cliffhangers are my new best friend now a days.:)) Sorry, love. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!:)

**Xonedirectioninfection: **Here you go! Happy reading.:)

**Leoch:** What do you mean BLESS HIM when you're in England? I seriously wonder.

**Ukelelegirl:** Yeah, don't give up! And don't worry…working hard pays off.:) Goodluck!

**VenVen:** I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm happy my writing has that kind of effect on people! Happy reading.:)

**Pat a.k.a. 16:** Condolence, love. And don't worry, I'm your friend. I'm here and I hope my stories can bring you some comfort! I'm glad you liked my past chapter. Happy reading, love. Stay Strong!

**Ninastylee:** It's okay! Don't worry. HAHAHA. College is survivable. Watch out for the next few chapters…you might see a pattern in my writing style. OR MAYBE YOU ALREADY DID! HAHAHA. And yes, you have told me already that you love NIALL because he seemed so SEXY in this story.:)) Thanks, love.:)

Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, favorites and reads.

I shall make notes now for tomorrow's class and hope I won't die.

In the mean time, please do pray for my dog. IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	22. TwentyOne: The Escape

**This Chapter is Dedicated**

_to_

_**MY DOG**_

_You lived a full life, loving us (me and my sister) more than any dog in the world…aside from your husband who passed away a year ago…But anyway, I will never forget you, baby!_

_You're in a better place now._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Escape**

"_Always remember that just because the person you love forgot to love you back, doesn't mean that another person out there will. Sometimes, some love stories aren't meant for us, that's the time when we're supposed to let go and move on."_

* * *

She forced her eyes to open, feeling pain from them and she was now pretty much sure they were red and puffy. Yes, she had been crying all night. She had ended up running inside their apartment, leaving a shocked Ryan calling out her name. She slammed and locked the door behind her, and then she pushed herself on her bed, letting the held back tears flow. She speed dialed her best friend, Pru, and just told her everything despite not being sure if she even understood a word from all the crying.

And she thought that the past heartbreak she had was the worst of them all, turns out she was proven wrong.

Every single part of her hurts, literally.

It was like she had been through a field of thorns or survived a dying battle.

It was like getting up to face another day was the last thing she wanted. She just wants to curl up in a ball and close her eyes but careful to not fall asleep because once she does, the nightmares begin…

But this time, she wasn't just a murderer caught with blood on her hands…

She was also a heartbreaker found guilty.

She slowly pushed herself away from the bed, swallowing hard to feel her throat dry. She passed by her full length mirror, not even glancing in fear of finding her horrible state far more terrifying and a fair reminder of her state. She prepared her clothes for the day and headed for the shower.

The water, despite the supposed warmth of it, still felt cold on her skin. Her eyes felt so heavy, her heart felt so…so…empty…shattered.

Putting on her clothes, and shoes, she breathes heavily before facing her full length mirror.

The person standing in front of her was…

Riley.

The boy who plays guitar for One Direction, who has a purpose for doing what he did.

But once she stared into her orbs, she saw herself…

Broken.

Shattered.

Deceiving.

Cold.

She looked away, walking away and grabbing her backpack before heading for the door. She fisted her hands, one clutching the strap of her bag the other on her side. Time to bring the bitch back out, and pretend for one last time…

Pretend.

Not only about her gender, but as well as what she feels.

It was her last day of pretending to be a boy.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall needed to escape even for just a day, a week if he got lucky.

So he planned it.

Without thinking so much about it, he found himself on the first flight of the day back to Ireland, bags on hand. He continued to walk, leaving behind the noisy airport as he enters fully the plane.

He needed time to think.

He needed to breathe.

He was angry at Shontelle, and even at the boys for just the slightest which he will surely forgive. But what really got his mind into a chaos was what he feels for Riley.

Finding out the truth, not only about her gender, but as well as her identity gave him this overwhelming feeling, a feeling that he only felt when he first saw Guitar Girl. When Shontelle told him it was her, he was expecting that feeling…but not being able to do so, and just believing Riley's words of trusting fate and his ears, he thought that maybe those kinds of feelings were a onetime thing.

But he felt it.

Despite all the commotion and all the lies, he felt it.

It was there.

So what got him so confused now?

It was the fact that he doesn't know what she was even trying to do by saying the things she said last night. He didn't get her at all. And somehow, he didn't want to let go of the overwhelming feeling he felt but every single word cuts him like a knife and somehow, he feels pain and sadly, anger towards her.

He didn't want to hate her.

In fact, he wants to just simple ask her everything, listen to her, and hear her out but how can he when she deliberately shuts him out? How can he when his heart was shattering? How can he when, truth be told, seeing her is the last thing he wants right now?

Because it hurts.

It hurts unexplainably.

It hurts so much that saying its heartbreak would be an understatement, that saying he feels like his chest was being torn apart would not even be half of what he feels because that brief feeling of magic he felt for her was starting to tear him apart.

He sat down on his seat. Putting his head back and closing his eyes.

Her face appears.

He sighs loudly before opening his eyes again and looking out the window. This fairytale was too complicated, too chaotic.

Right now, there are just two things he was sure of:

One, he hurts. So much.

And two, he needs to escape so badly, it's like needing air to breathe.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She made herself move faster, afraid that she would unexpectedly have to face the boys in the halls and be asked of where she would be heading, why she was not heading towards the studio.

She couldn't explain it to them.

Yes, she was a coward.

For this one instance, she let herself be a coward.

Hasn't she pulled enough strength to keep up with everything not only for the past two months, but as well as for the past two years of her life? Hasn't she pushed herself to grow up faster than the rest and put on a brave face so that when the monsters of her nightmares came, she could walk away?

Yes, she was weak.

Now, she was.

She was weak to face her feelings…

Weak to fight for it…

But how can she?

When this feeling, that she thought she had felt before, was something entirely new?

When she fell for her best friend, it felt so innocent and far but now, with this feeling…it was something stronger, something that was ripping her apart…not only because she was hurting but because she knew that this little fairytale was a tad bit more complicated than the rest.

The secretary smiled at her, as she opened the door for her and gestured her to enter the office of Jacob. Jacob lifted his sight from his laptop and turned towards her with a small smile. She returned it as she made her way to sit in front of him.

"Shontelle has explained to me everything." Jacob says.

Riley felt herself become cold but Jacob's next words brought a whole new confusion and a whole new box of lies, "She said you needed to take care of your twin sister who's in the hospital. She also said to give you an added pay for your remarkable work."

So, Shontelle kept to her word…

"Yes." Riley whispers slowly.

Jacob pulls his side drawer and hands a folder to Riley. Riley hesitantly took it from him, question forming in her eyes. "Shontelle told me to give you back the rest of your files though I'm not sure why but I'm never one to question her. But anyway, the check is inside the folder."

Riley grabbed hold of her backpack and started putting the folder inside but not before grabbing hold of the envelope and checking its content. It was her check, her payment…Everything she worked hard for. She was halfway there.

"Thanks, Jacob." Riley says before offering a smile towards him and standing up, ready to leave.

"Are you sure about this, Riley?" Jacob says, stopping her. She looks at him, question in her eyes. "I mean, you have great talent and well, we need that in the team. I was seriously considering of telling Simon about you, so you could meet and maybe he could decide to keep you as our permanent guitarist."

"What about the guy I was temporarily replacing?" Riley asks.

"We could always put him in another band. And besides, you're not just a guitarist; you're also a song writer!" Jacob praises with a grin. Riley smiles a small one before grabbing her backpack and putting it behind her.

"Sorry, but I've already made up my mind." She looks at Jacob one last time before giving her final farewell and decision. "And oh, do me a favor, give all my song credits to the boys."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

They enter the studio with heavy hearts. They haven't seen Niall all morning and they were really getting worried but before Liam could get his frustrations out once again by telling the others that he worries, their eyes landed on Jacob who was giving instructions to the man on the controls of the booth.

"Good morning, lads!" Jacob belted out. The guys gave their greetings back as they entered the room fully, finding seats on the couch. Jacob turned to them. "Well, I have to things to discuss with you this morning before we go and head for a meeting with Simon."

"We have a meeting with Simon?" Liam asks, clearly astounded that he did not know about it.

"Yes," Jacob nods. "About your new album and promotions and all."

The lads nodded their heads before Zayn spoke up, "So, what are the two things you needed to discuss with us?"

"Well, first, Niall had called in last night saying that he wanted to go home for a few days." Jacob says, making a face of disappointment before adding, "Although he wasn't able to record the last piece for the album, it's alright. Simon has already agreed, there was nothing much I can do to stop him."

Their faces showed some kind of relief after finding out that Niall was just taking some time off to clear his head in his home. They didn't want to talk about it any further and so Liam said, "What's the other thing?"

"Well, due to his twin sister getting into an accident, Riley had been dismissed from the band earlier than he should have been." Jacob says, his lips pursing into a thin line afterwards.

"What!" Louis shouts. "Riley doesn't have—" Harry puts a hand over Louis' mouth before he could say something they would all have to explain later and regret doing so.

"What Louis was trying to say was that, Riley didn't tell us about this 'accident'" Harry covers, glaring at Louis.

Jacob nods in understanding before explaining, "Well, it was sudden and he went to Shontelle, not to me, so I was only the middle man processing things."

"Shontelle?" Zayn says, before looking at the others.

"Yes, she called me yesterday regarding it." Jacob adds in.

They all knew something was up. They all had this gut feeling that it had something to do with yesterday's events. Liam stands up. "Where's Shontelle now?" He asks.

"In her office." And before Jacob could ask why, Liam followed by Harry were out of the studio.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Liam and Harry burst through the glass door and stomped towards Shontelle who only waited for them. She knew they'd find out about what she did and well, she has prepared herself for this.

"What lies and despicable threatening and blackmailing have you told Riley this time?" Harry shouts.

"Nothing. No lies, only truth." Shontelle calmly explains.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Liam says, his calm exterior starting to shake off.

"No." Shontelle answers before standing up to walk and face them closer. "But I left her the decision of staying and having her heartbroken more or be given a free pass, a free escape in exchange of her disappearance."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry shouts again, anger pulsing in his vain.

"It means what it means, Harry." Shontelle says.

"Are you saying that Riley chose to leave in her own accord?" Liam says, trying to make some sense out of Shontelle's words.

"Yes," Shontelle still calmly answers, "You knew this."

"We did not!" Harry interrupts.

"You did." Shontelle insistes. She scoffs. "She was bound to disappear at some point, whether you found out about her secret or not, whether all this drama happened or not, she was bound to disappear and go back to her real life." Shontelle pauses, her eyes landing in Liam's brown orbs. "You of all people knew that."

Of course, he knew.

Riley told him, her purpose of why she was doing this, not just once but thrice! First was when they invited her to go to a club, the second one was when she explained to Zayn and him everything when they found out about her secret and the third one was then they called her over their house. She has clearly told them, every single one of them, that she didn't plan to stick around after the two months.

So, why were they so shock?

They have seen this happening, haven't they?

Did they really think that just because Niall told her she was Guitar Girl, it was enough to make her stay? Didn't it drive her even more so to leave? She took it as an invitation, a sign, for her to leave their world and go on disappearing in her own.

Liam felt Harry take a step towards Shontelle. He was going to vent his anger towards her once more through words, Liam just knows it. He puts a hand on Harry's chest. Harry gave Liam a look before Liam says, "She's right."

"What?"

"She's right," Liam says again, "We knew this was going to happen. Riley told us, told me, multiple times…I was just too caught up in everything to even think about it or to even prepare myself for it."

Harry removes Liam's hand from his chest and glares at Shontelle. "Just leave us alone! Go back to L.A. and never come back!"

With those words being said, he leaves abruptly, leaving Liam to watch Shontelle as she lets out a breath. She looks at him, her eyes soft. "I am leaving and I do plan on not coming back until I've sorted myself out. I know what I did was wrong, Liam…and me offering Riley a chance to leave and telling her to disappear were also wrong doings but you have to understand that I'm breaking too."

Liam looks away, sighing loudly. Of course, he understood but he will not tell her. He knew she needed to suffer and pay for everything she did.

"And I know that with you guys working in the same industry, it won't be long until you guys meet again…it's something inevitable."

"Then why did you do it?" Liam speaks his question.

Shontelle swallows, tears on the edge of her eyes, "Because maybe by then my heart won't be breaking again. Maybe by then, I've moved on or if not, I've learned to let him go."

"You really love Niall…" Liam trails off.

"So much." Shontelle whispers, "I don't care if I hurt myself or the others. And I want to fix that."

"When are you leaving?" Liam asks, this time looking at Shontelle.

"Tonight. I'm just clearing my things here." Shontelle answers. Liam nods in understanding before turning around and heading for the door.

Liam stops on his tracks and turns once more to face Shontelle. She looks at him expectantly and Liam's brown orbs were full of pain and sympathy as he says, **"Always remember that just because the person you love forgot to love you back, doesn't mean that another person out there will. Sometimes, some love stories aren't meant for us, that's the time when we're supposed to let go and move on."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

_**Reviews and Replies: **__Sorry if it's short…ya know._

**Jessikamcfly: **Have hope!:) Maybe the story gets better?

**A. Payne: **HAHAHA. Well, Shontelle will be disappearing soon.:)) Don't worry! And thanks for praying.:)

**Xonedirectioninfection: **Thanks.:) I hope you had fun reading this chapter!:)

**TokTok:** No, I'm not trying to kill anyone, love!:)) And thank you for praying.:)

**Tok. TM: **Have fun on your vacation. Hope you can read this chapter soon.:)

**Jenna: **Hold on tight, love!:)

**Sterre: **You're back! HAHAHA. I hope you don't hate Shontelle so much, I tried my best to explain her side, to try and put my readers in her shoes…I know what she did was really wrong, but then again, we all do stupid things for love, don't we? And thanks for praying.:)

**IllLookAfterYou: **I have updated! Happy reading.:D

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces: **HAHAHA. I guess, that's what I have in common with Riley, we can get a tad bit selfish…but then again, don't we all?:) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Leoch: **I'm glad you're happy with me updating! Thank you sooo much!:D

**Ashleyloveblack: **Thank you.:) Well, don't worry so much about little Nialler.:)

**Ukelelegirl: **HAHAHA. Make sure to give me an invite to your and my story's wedding, okay?:)) HAHAHA.

**Fishpuppy: **Thank you! If you have shared this with other people you know, thank you once again!:D

**Ms-paynette: **Thank you! Someone understands what I was trying to make people feel in the past chapter! Yes, Shontelle had been a bitch but…then again, doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart…she does and its broken making her do things she's not really proud of. Oh and thank you for praying!:D

**Saikono-san: **hey, little sis! How's school? May class ka kapag sat din? Grabe naman. HAHAHA. Anyway, don't let anything bring you down! Keep fighting, love.:D

**Venven: **I hope this chapter didn't make you cry? Sorry, love! And oh, thanks for staying tuned!:D

**Nadiac869: **HAHAHA. Thanks for reading, love.:D Stay tuned, okay?:)

**Ninastylee: **Okay, you hate Shontelle so much. But anyway, I'll try to explain her part? I guess, I just wanted people to see that she's not really thaaaaaaat cruel, and yes she's not proud of the things she has done but then again she was heartbroken and well…people do crazy things especially with a pain like that. Anyway, about Riley, her being weak, well yeah you gave me an idea there…that's why I wrote it here. I hope you read that part! Sorry for disappointing you, love.

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favorites! God bless you all!:D

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	23. TwentyTwo

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**Chapter 22**

**The Triangle**

"…_because anything is better than a broken heart."_

* * *

LOVE

_Funny how one word could actually send tears rolling, smiles fading and hearts breaking…_

_But is falling in love really as bad as people perceive it to be?_

_Or is it the consequence of falling?_

_Or is it the fear of hitting the ground?_

_Or is it the pain of losing?_

_That somehow makes it so bad, so unexplainably unwanted by others…_

_But nobody said that falling in love was all rainbows and happiness, all they said was it was a feeling…_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Worth holding…_

"Dad?"

"Riley, what are you doing home?" Ryan says, coming out from their small kitchen. "I thought you said, you're spending the whole day with Pru, you know, going to make that song for your audition?"

Riley felt her world stop and her breathing became uneven as she tried to answer Ryan distractedly, "She needed to meet up with her group mates." Her stare stayed stuck to the man in front of her, "Dad…?" She trails off.

Ryan's eyes flicked towards Riley and then to their father.

Their father's eyes travelled behind Riley and rested on her guitar case. "You still play."

The questions that were starting to come out in Riley's head faded all together, as she heard her father's words. She blinked, closing her slightly opened mouth to breathe in and opened it again to try and say something. "I—I…"

He gives her the same look, he gave her two years ago. He walks towards her and she felt her guitar fall from her shoulder and fall with a thud on their floor.

The look on his face…It was of pure disappointment but this time, unlike before; it was no longer mixed with anger but pain. "I should've never come." He says softly. He looks away from her and she swallows hard. He turns to Ryan and says, "I'll come by another day again, son." And then he walks away from them once again, closing the door behind him.

The tears start to roll down Riley's face as her gaze fell upon a frozen Ryan. "Why—why was he here?"

"Riley, calm down." Ryan tries to stay as he slowly approaches Riley. She looks at him in confusion, "Answer the question, Ryan!" She shouts at him.

Ryan gives a frustrated groan. "Fine!" His voice got loud, "He's been coming here for about five months now!"

"What!"

Ryan runs a frustrated hand through his locks as he says, "He's been helping me with the bills and all. I couldn't shoulder them so I had to accept his money."

"And you never told me!" Riley says, disbelief in her eyes as the tears continue to flow down.

"Riley, I didn't think you'd want to." Ryan tries to explain but Riley knew better than to believe him. He was lying…she could see it in his eyes.

"Liar." She whispers loud enough for him to hear.

"Riley—"

"Liar!" She shouts this time.

"What do you want me to say, huh!" Ryan shouts. "That he just didn't want to see you! That he still couldn't look you in the eyes because he still blames you!" Ryan says out of anger…and when he realizes the things he had said out of emotions, it was too late. They have been all said, and the look on Riley's face has given him enough to know that what he said, although true, pierced right through her.

She sobs. Ryan takes step towards her but she lifts up her hand and stops him. "You're right." She says, her sobs coming out, "Of course, he still blames me…even if all I ever wanted was for him to love me like his child, like he has loved you."

Riley slams the door shut behind her, after she ran inside her room, she pulls her bags and clothes from her closet and started moving by instinct, wiping her tears along the way.

She has had enough.

Everybody wants her to disappear, then so be it.

She'll disappear.

And no one, not even her own family, could ever find her…

She was going to follow her dreams…

She was going to chase them by herself and move out and away from her family…

Yes, even if it means staying in the same city…

Because the most dangerous place could be the safest.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Worth needing…_

"Ms. Shontelle?"

Shontelle looks up, away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asks.

"We're all settled." Her assistant says with a small smile, "We're ready to take you to the plane."

Shontelle nods her head with a small smile.

The assistant leads the way, as Shontelle slowly follows, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She takes a deep breath as she looks out the glass windows of the airport, taking in the night sky.

This would be the last time she'll be seeing the beautiful night sky of London for a couple of months. She was taking a break from it all…

Because no matter how much she wants to stay and try to make Niall fall for her, she knows it was never going to work out.

He was never going to choose her.

He was never going to look at her.

Simply because his eyes had been set upon somebody else, even if she came into his life first.

It was the truth…

And she knew that it was time to let go.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_And, most of all, worth fighting for…_

He came back…

After a week of trying to figure everything out, a week of breathing and escaping, he came back.

And he came back with a decision.

Despite everything, he knew that when he has cleared his head and all emotions have been properly placed, he would still end up following his heart.

He would still choose her…

"Niall, you're back!" Liam says, surprised that his bandmate appears.

"Yeah. Sorry about disappearing on you." Niall apologizes with a smile and they knew that their Nialler was back, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

The lads walked towards him, engulfing him in a big group hug. Once they pulled away, Harry was the first one to say something, clearly forgetting their heated encounter last time, "It's alright, mate."

He offers a smile once again.

"Where's Riley?" He asks, the happiness lighting up his eyes.

The room grew silent, and the air thickened.

Niall searched their eyes and he felt himself go nervous with the looks on their faces. Louis clears his throat and Liam looks away. Zayn looks down and then back at Niall. He needed to say it now. "She's gone, Niall."

"What do you mean?" He says softly.

"She," Liam pauses, "She left the day after the big fight."

And that's when it hit him.

It hit him hard.

Hard enough for him to know that even if he was ready to fight for his feelings, to fight for her, he knew that one thing was pretty much sure right now, his timing was always wrong.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Because when all the tears have run dry, when every piece of you had been broken and still you feel that certain magic in you…_

_Then that's love._

_But then again, we must all always remember that when all had been said and done, and the magic subsides and the pain eats you alive, love can't sometimes be able to save you._

_You save yourself, no matter how painful and how impossible it might be,_

…**because anything is better than a broken heart.**

* * *

My famous connection chapters.:))

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Sterre:** Thank you for understanding what I was trying to write! I wasn't trying to make Riley all strong and a fighter, I was trying to make her…human. A vulnerable and imperfect human. Anyway, I'll be reading your update in awhile!:D

**Xonedirectioninfection:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.:D

** 1234:** I don't have it on any other website…but if it gets deleted..I have posted my WATTPAD account in my profile, chances are it would be there when that happens.:D

**TokTok:** HAHAHA. Is your first impression still the same with Serendipity? Any comparisons with this one? HAHAHA. Quizzes are painful but hey, it's just the first, I can keep up.:D

**IllLookAfterYou:** I have updated! Happy Reading.:D

**Ashleyloveblack:** Thank you, love!:D

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** HAHA. Don't worry, they'll get their act soon, but another drama might ensue…watch out!

**Ukelelegirl:** Yey! I'm a bridesmaid!:D When's the wedding?:D

**A. Payne:** HAHAHA. Watch out, there's still a lot for this story.:D

**Its-steffy:** College? Hectic? Yes. But its fun!:D Yeah, what shontelle did was still wrong. HAHAA. Well, watch out, more drama might still ensue.:D

**Ninastylee:** Okay! So focus on what you need to focus on its okay!:D Don't worry…just make sure to read it, okay? Take care!

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favorites! God bless you all!:D

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	24. TwentyThree: The Reason

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**Chapter 23**

**The Reason**

"_And when it does happen, I hope you'd know that his heart still holds onto you."_

* * *

She took a deep breath as she placed the last piece of clothing inside her new closet. Pru was preparing them dinner in her new kitchen. She and her best friend had spent the whole day, putting everything into place into her new apartment.

It's been a week since the dramatic waltz back in into their lives by her father. She managed to stay at Pru's for the meantime until a few days later, she found an affordable apartment which she can pay off for the first two months with her previous pay.

She had enough money, she knew that. Aside from the large payment she got from Jacob, she also has saved up money from her waitressing days. She was going to be fine for at least three months, and by then, she was sure she has found a stable job and has somehow gotten a scholarship in RAM.

She walked out of her small room and headed to the kitchen. It was good enough to fit three people. The place was just really good enough for one person and Riley liked it that way. The place wasn't too big to feel so alone and wasn't too small to feel so suffocated. She smiled as Pru handed her a plate of spaghetti.

"Thanks." Riley mutters as she sits on the counter next to Pru.

"So," Pru starts as she plays with her food a little. "Are you sure about this?"

Riley knew she was referring to the sudden move. Riley swallowed her food before replying, "I needed to do this…because somehow, my relationship with Ryan wasn't getting better and I knew that. I needed a place where I wouldn't feel so…so…"

"So unloved? Unwanted?" Pru finished for her.

"Yeah." Riley replies softly.

Pru clears her throat after swallowing her food. She says, changing the topic entirely, "So, have you decided what song you'd be doing for your audition?"

"Yup."

"Well, would you tell me what it is?" Pru teases. "And oh, when is it anyway?"

Riley rolls her eyes. "Yes, but only until I've finalized it already but aside from that, I'd surely be playing the piano this time. And it's on the 15th of December, which is like next Saturday already."

"Oh," Pru replies, "Why would you be playing piano instead of guitar?"

"Simply because I know that I've already done the guitar thing and well, I want to present something new. You know, so they'll know that I'm more than some guitar singing girl." Riley explain, adding a shrug in the end.

"But you're not just a guitar singing girl! You're really good at it!" Pru protests.

Riley chuckles. "Pru—"

"Or is it because…you know…being Guitar Girl and all…and your deal with Shontelle..." Pru says awkwardly, trailing off.

Riley's playfulness was suddenly out the window as she stares at Pru who kept her gaze on her plate. "I—" She starts, "I just want to do this starting anew thing right."

"Riley," Pru whines.

"I know I shouldn't be too caught up with it since I am trying to move on but—" Riley gets cut off by Pru.

"So, now we both know you can't move on! Why do you still insist on doing so? Niall can't stay mad at you forever, you're his guitar girl!" Pru reasons out, her voice getting louder.

Riley sighs.

"Because," Riley says desperately, "that's exactly the reason why I want to."

Pru stares at her in question and she swallows before answering, "I don't want to be loved or even liked by someone just because they've created this idea out of me, I want to be loved because I'm me."

"He does like you because you're you!" Pru insists.

"No, he likes me because I'm his guitar girl…" Riley trails off. It was getting harder to speak about it but she must explain it. "I'm tired of it all. My father has done it too many times, Pru! He loved me because he needed to, because I'm his daughter…but if that wasn't the case, he wouldn't even dare look at me in the eyes because of the profession I chose to stick with!

"Even Ryan has done it…he has stuck with me because he knew he needed to and I with him. I want a person who'll be there not because they have to but because they want to, because they can't live without me and me without them.

"Is that too much to ask?" Riley says, her throat tightening and she knew that the tears would soon flow down her cheeks.

Oh how many times must she cry for a boy who she can't have?

Apparently, many many many times.

Pru hugs her best friend and Riley still holds back her tears. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did." Pru whispers to her and Riley just nodded, not knowing exactly if she can hold back if she speaks once more.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley enters the room and gives her form to the secretary with a small smile. She was currently in the office of the dean two days before her audition to pass her requirements. To say she was giddy inside is an understatement. She had been working her ass off for the past few weeks and had tried her best to perfect every note and feeling for the song she'd be performing.

The secretary smiled at her and she offered hers back before heading out of the room. She sighs loudly before walking down the hallway to exit the building of the school she had been dreaming since forever to be a part of.

She was starting anew.

She was making a life of her own despite how hard it was.

She was making decisions for herself and not for anybody else.

And she was going to do this as right as possible.

She makes a sharp turn to her right, only to be surprised with two boys at the end of the hall. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to hide, going back to the spot before she made that stupid turn. Her hand on her mouth and her back on the wall, she tried to arrange her thoughts.

Liam and Harry were here.

She hears them talk.

"Are you sure she's going to be her?" She distinguishes the voice, and thinks it was Harry's.

"Yes. She wants to audition so badly into this school, therefore, chances are, and she's one of the people who will audition this Saturday." Liam explains to Harry.

She knew they were talking about her. She blinked several times before turning and peeking at the two boys. Liam was checking through the list on the bulletin board as Harry looked at him, bored.

"See!" Liam says pointing to the paper, "Her names here!"

"It says Paige Green." Harry points out.

"It's her second name, you idiot!" Liam says with a slap behind Harry's head. "She might have thought we won't be able to figure it out."

It was true. Somehow, she was hoping that she could just change everything and hope that they would not see through it. No matter how slim the chances were, she still took it. Oh, how stupid she was.

"So, we'll go here on Saturday and surprise her?" Harry asks Liam.

"Yes. We'll corner her so we can finally talk to her and get some sense out of her." Liam explains with a loud sigh afterwards.

Riley didn't know what got into her but she steps out of her hiding place, her footsteps echoing through the empty halls, catching the attention of the two lads. They were surprised to see her, that much was visible. She walked towards them, her face emotionless.

She needed to let them know.

She needed to tell them to let her go.

…because if they don't, she might never let them go as well.

"Riley." Harry speaks.

"Don't go." Riley pleads, her eyes having some emotion—pleading.

"What do you mean?" Liam mutters out.

Riley swallows hard before looking at Liam in the eyes. "Just let me go. Let me be the Riley that I was before you met me."

Liam looks away from her, knowing full well that if he doesn't, he might just do her request. The thing was, Liam had always been fond of Riley and even if he was here on behalf of Niall's request of finding her, he knew that he too just wanted some answers. "Why?" He whispers.

"Because—"

"We can't." Harry interrupts Riley, his hands clenched into fists.

Liam's head snapped towards Harry. "What?" Liam snaps.

"We can't let you go! Especially since you owe it to Niall to face him!" Harry seethes out.

"I owe nothing to him." Riley says, her words filled with venom.

"Well, you do!" Harry pushes like a child. "He wants to be with you, Riley! He's been miserable ever since he came back from Ireland and finding out you just left. We're all miserable! Zayn and Liam feels bad for using you into their little mind game. I feel bad for revealing your secret to everybody and Louis…Louis just feels bad. Period!"

"Then what do you want me to do!" Riley counters. "Go back? Jump into the arms of the boy who likes me because I'm Guitar Girl?"

"Yes!" Harry shouts.

"What!" Liam and Riley shouts at the same time.

"You want me to just go back? In a snap? Don't you get it, Harry. He doesn't like _me_, he likes Guitar Girl. The Girl he found in me but isn't entirely me." Riley explains ever so slowly, pain filling every single nerve in her body.

"Harry, stop this." Liam says.

"You want me to just jump back into his arms like it didn't hurt me, like not a thing in the world bothers me?" Riley asks. "Well, I can't…because unlike you, I'm unstable."

Harry looks away from her and down on the floor. He sighs loudly before looking at Liam.

"Riley—" Liam starts.

"I need you to see my side." Riley says, her voice breaking. "I need you to know why I can't go back." Her eyes looked deeply into Liams, trying to connect with him, trying to make him understand her.

"Is it because of Shontelle?" Harry quietly asks.

"No." Riley says firmly. "It's about me figuring out myself. It's about me, and not about being Guitar Girl."

"You do know that we'd still cross paths no matter what, right?" Liam asks, his voice soft.

Riley nods, holding back the pain.

Liam hugs her out of the blue and Harry's eyes landed on them before wrapping his arms around them as well.

Riley felt safe.

And even if she never wanted that feeling to go, she knew she had to.

They let her go ever so slowly.

They let her out of their arms and out of their lives just like she requested because they knew that she will never be happy if they push something that shouldn't be pushed. They knew that they met at the wrong time, wrong place and wrong circumstance. They understood her even if everything around her and about her seemed to be so confusing.

So, they leave it to fate.

That if they meet again, they hope for one thing…

If hearts will be breaking, they'll be able to fix it.

Harry puts his hands inside his pockets and looks away from Riley, the girl he started to treat as his little sister. Liam sighs before looking at Riley's eyes. She was expecting him to say something.

Liam's brown orbs found hers, and found her underlying emotions. He opens his mouth and words began to come out, reminding Riley of why he loved these boys so much. "We'll meet again, but not for me, not for Harry but for the two of you." He pauses, **"And when it does happen, I hope you'd know that his heart still holds onto you."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

I can't really reply to you guys right now. I have a long quiz on Monday and a graded recitation…GAAAH! And yeah, so…I have to go because it's like 1 in the morning here already. I'm not sure when I can update but I do hope it's before my prelims which is the first week of August. Sorry for the long wait!:D I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Thanks to everyone who stays tuned, reviews, alerts and favorites!:D Love you all.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	25. TwentyFour: The Start

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Start**

_"I'm letting her go."_

* * *

"Did you find her? Will it be this Saturday?" Niall's voice and questions bombarded Harry and Liam as they enter his apartment. Zayn and Louis were already there, sitting quietly on the couch.

"Niall—" Liam begins but was cut off by Harry.

"She's not there." Harry says, lying.

"What do you mean she's not there? She's not auditioning?" Niall asks. "I thought Liam said that Riley was going to audition this December?"

"Well," Harry says, his voice calm. "She probably changed her mind…because she's not there."

"I don't believe you." Niall mutters under his breath, his eyes beginning to water.

"Harry!" Liam snaps and Harry looks at Liam. "Stop this."

Liam walks over to Niall and pushed him to sit down next to Louis on the couch. Liam remains standing in front of the boys as Harry took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Zayn.

"We saw her." Liam quietly begins. Niall's eyes widened.

"But I thought—" Niall begins to say, his eyes starting to glare at Harry.

"He lied to you because he thought it would be easier for you to just not show up on Saturday's auditions." Liam explains, his voice soft and yet in pain.

"Why?" Zayn voices out.

"Because she wants us to let her go." Liam says, looking straight into Zayn's and then Louis' eyes. His orbs find Niall's blue ones and he mutters, "She wants you to let her go."

Niall stands up abruptly, acting like a child, he says, "You know I can't do that!" Niall stomps his way out of the living room and was heading for his room.

"Niall!" They called after him and he stops, his hands clenched into fists.

"Why should I let her go?" Niall shouts, his tears falling down his cheeks, "Is it because of Shontelle? Because of me being on the spotlight? Why!"

Zayn and Louis looked at their friend in pity as Harry pursed his lips and looked at Liam, waiting for him to tell Niall what he needs to hear. Liam's face was unreadable as he says, "Because you're hurting her by not doing so."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Ms. Paige Green." She heard her name being called from the backstage and she lets out a heavy breath. This was it. The day she had been preparing for the past year. The day she had been waiting for and working hard for.

She comes out from behind the curtains and walks towards the center of the stage. She looks at the judges and gives a smile.

"Base on your records, you've auditioned before and got in into the program, yes?" The woman with the glasses on the tip of her nose asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Riley answers shortly.

"And you even auditioned for a scholarship program and got it but due to personal reasons you did not take it?" The man next to the woman said, looking through a paper on his hand.

"Yes, sir."

The last lady had her hands clasped in front of her as she says, "And what accompaniment did you use before?"

"Guitar, ma'am."

They glanced behind her, a grand piano silently standing there was what they saw. The last lady then asked, "Why the change of heart?"

Riley swallowed hard. "I—I just thought you would want to see something different."

"Alright then, show us what you've got, Ms. Green." The lady with the glasses said, motioning for her to begin.

She slowly walked towards the piano and took her place. She looked down on her hands before clenching and unclenching them, stretching her nerves. She breaths before her hands touch the first keys.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away_  
_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_  
_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_  
_I'm slipping off the edge_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
_And I can't explain what happened_  
_And I can't erase the things that I've done_  
_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

She hit the last note on the keys as her voice begins to fade. She breathes in before looking at the judges. She gave a small smile as if saying I'm done.

"You've set high standards for us." The lady with the glasses said, "The last Dean had highly recommended your guitar playing skills and your voice."

"Do you mind playing for us with your guitar?" The man said.

Riley nodded her head before going back behind the curtains to get a guitar. She came back, strapping the guitar on her. She stops on the center of the stage and looks at the judges. They gave her a nod, motioning for her to continue.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_there's still a little bit of_

_your taste in my mouth,__  
__there's still a little bit of you__  
__laced with my doubt,__  
__its still a little hard to say,__  
__whats going on._

She sang, her voice echoing through the room. She breathes as she strums her guitar and begins the first notes. And he…he remembers.

_there's still a little bit of__  
__your ghost, your witness,__  
__there's still a little bit of__  
__your face, i haven't kissed__  
__you step a little closer each day,__  
__that i can't say, what's going on._

He remembers this song a little too well. It was the song she sang when all the secrets came out and were eating them inside and out.

_stones, taught me to fly,__  
__love, it taught me to lie,__  
__life, it taught me to die,__  
__so its not hard to fall,__  
__when you float like a cannonball._

He wasn't supposed to be here. He knew that much. Liam's words dug a huge hole in his heart and remained there to remind him of why he shouldn't see her. But could you really blame him? He just wanted to see her, if not talk to her, at least see her one last time…an image of her, once again just like the last time, in his head playing, her voice echoing in his heart to make him last another span of time without her.

But this time, unlike the first time he saw her play, her voice, her music, her whole self shouted pain and longing.

_there's still a little bit of your song,__  
__in my ear,__  
__there's still a little bit of your words,__  
__i long to hear,__  
__you step a little closer to me,__  
__so close that i can't see,__  
__what's going on.__  
_

He wanted to comfort her, and let her know that he's there for her but how can he when she's still so far away from his grasp?

How could she be so near, so reachable and yet so far away from him?

_stones, taught me to fly,__  
__love, it taught me to lie,__  
__life, it taught me to die,__  
__so its not hard to fall,__  
__when you float like a cannon__  
_

His eyes traveled down on her, before wandering off. A man in a coat that seemed familiar was looking intently at Riley. He followed his gaze.

Is it just him or….are Riley and the man so similar?

_stones taught me fly,__  
__love, it taught me to cry,__  
__so come on courage,__  
__teach me to be shy,__  
__cause, its not hard to fall,__  
__and i dont want to scare her,__  
__it's not hard to fall,__  
__And I don't want to loose__  
__It's not hard to grow__  
__you know that you just don't know_

Her song ended and the judges said a few words, telling her that the results would be out in a week and an email would be sent to her if she got in. Riley, in his perspective, seemed distracted. Her eyes kept wondering off as she nods and he follows them…and saw them landing on the man in a coat.

Niall's blue orbs followed Riley as she immediately ran down the stairs, running after the man who sped through the room and exited it.

He found himself speeding after Riley, a few feet behind her, wanting to get close to her, to see whatever it is that causes pain and confusion be visible in her eyes.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Dad?"

They say that the worst timings in life are the perfect ones for the bitch called karma to strike. Right now, Riley just proves that fucked up theory.

Her eyes wouldn't betray her, nor would her feelings at this moment. She was pretty much sure that the man who watched her perform awhile ago and the man who abruptly stopped in front of her is none other than her father.

The only question running through her mind right now was that…

What did karma want now?

He faces her, his eyes avoiding to meet her gaze as he takes something from inside his coat. Her eyes follow his hands as a small white envelope emerges and was being handed to her.

Her eyes landed on the thing being handed to her as she asked, "What's this?"

He did not answer, and she did not wait to ask, as her eyes met his, "Why are you here?"

"Ryan told me that you moved out. I just wanted to tell you that you should go back and move in again with him. Living alone, especially for a girl at your tender age, is not safe." His dad immediately said, obviously avoiding her questions.

"Why are you here?" She asks again. She needed to know.

"To give you this," He moves the envelope forward to her, "And to tell you to move back in with Ryan."

She takes the envelope from him, and opens it. Inside was a check under her name with the same amount as her previous college funds that her mother left her before she died…the same money that her father took before disappearing into thin air.

Her hands trembled and the only thing she could do was look back at her father. Her voice shook as she said, "What is this?"

"It's the money—"

"I know its money!" She interrupted him, not being able to hold off her emotions. "But _why_ are you giving this to me?"

"Because it was rightfully yours to begin with."

Silence.

"_WHAT?"_

"Your mother left that for you. For you to have the life that you want and achieving it through college." Her father explained. He was so calm. He was so calm that it shook her inside even more. It was as if he was playing a mind game with her.

It killed her inside.

She was silent.

Her eyes wide as she stared on the check on her hand, her hands trembling still, he took this as his cue to leave, not wanting to explain anything.

Because, how can he?

How can he just explain everything he is doing now to a daughter that he never supported, abandoned and worst of all, blamed?

So he walked away, just like he did a year ago.

"Is this your way of telling me not to pursue my dreams?" She says, stopping him immediately again on his tracks.

He turns to face her, trying to read her expression.

"Or are you playing the blame game once more?" Her voice trembled and broke but no tears were flowing down her cheeks and she knew no more tears will flow.

"I don't—"

"Because it's working." She interrupts him. She shuts her eyes to breathe deeply before continuing, "its working and its breaking me."

"Riley—" Her dad begins but stops. She looks at him expectantly.

The expression on his face was undeterminable. It was as if he was having a hard time, as if he was in pain.

"I know that I was never the most supportive father, but trust me when I say that I just want to make things right again." He started. "I did things I'm not proud of after your mother died and after a year of wallowing in my own pain, I knew I needed to do something. Anything! May it be to cause more pain to myself or to make it go away."

"So you ran away?" Riley snapped.

"I did it because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Her dad reasoned out.

"Well, tough luck, you did." Riley said, her voice no longer breaking. Her pain turning into anger. She was not angry at him…she was angry at herself.

For allowing him to continue hurting her this way…for allowing him to still break her even without intending to.

"Because every single day and night that you weren't with us became some type of realization for me that you still blamed me!" Riley's voice got louder, she pauses, regaining her old volume. "And somehow, I learned to blame myself…for causing you so much pain."

"I'm sorry, Riley." Her father said, so much pain and remorse in his voice that they start to mirror each other. He took a step towards her. "I knew I blamed you for it but truth is, I just blamed myself for not being able to save her, to save you."

She lifts a hand to stop him from getting any nearer to her. She composed herself, or what was still left off her to compose. "And that's when I figured that sometimes, your own heroes can't save you. You have to learn to save yourself instead."

He sighed loudly.

"I'll take the money, as you've said, it was rightfully mine in the first place but I can't go back to Ryan's."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, we have to face it…some things are better off with a great distance. It lessens pain, lessens the heartbreak." And with that being said, she took her turn to walk away from her father. For once, she took the liberty of making her father feel, even just a little, what it felt like to be an abandoned loved one.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"_Because, we have to face it…some things are better off with a great distance. It lessens pain, lessens the heartbreak."_

"_Because, we have to face it…some things are better off with a great distance. It lessens pain, lessens the heartbreak."_

"_Because, we have to face it…some things are better off with a great distance. It lessens pain, lessens the heartbreak."_

Her words echoed in his head as he slid down the wall to the floor. He hid behind the wall of the corner just a few feet away from Riley and her father.

He clutched his head in his hands, ruffling his blonde hair.

He took deep breaths, and shut his eyes closed trying to battle out the painful words that left her mouth.

He knew she was in pain, and he knew as well what he needed to do.

"_She wants you to let her go."_

"_Because, we have to face it…some things are better off with a great distance. It lessens pain, lessens the heartbreak."_

"_Because you're hurting her by not doing so."_

He needed to let her go.

No matter how painful, how hard it might be, he knew he needed to do it. Not because she was having a hard time, nor is it because he didn't want to add to her growing problems. It was simply because he feels something for her that's so strong that it starts to eat him alive, and unconsciously, that feeling that starts to grow inside him…

Was hurting her as well.

He needed to let her go.

Because sometimes, we have to learn to let go and not push ourselves to something _or someone _who wants to be free.

He now realized that what captivated him to the girl that was playing the guitar and singing not so long ago was not her voice but her soul….the soul that flows through her voice, the soul of freedom that tells him how fragile and yet at the same time, strong she was.

And yet now, after hearing her sing, all he felt was her pain.

And he grasped it around his mind, his heart that he needed to let her go for her to find that soul again…for her to find herself not because it torments her and rips her apart but because if she didn't she knew that the _perfect circumstance_ that Niall had been waiting for a long time would never happen.

He gets his phone from his pocket and dialed as fast as his finger could. He unknowingly held his breath as the phone rang and let it go once his call was answered.

"_Hello? Niall?"_

He felt his face grow hot with his emotions being held back. He opens his eyes once more and looks up into the ceiling, his head resting behind the wall. With a trembling voice and a breaking heart he said, **"I'm letting her go."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you. (AND OH, THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!)_

Hey guys!

I didn't get to proof read this so I'm sorry if there are any wrong grammar or whatsoever. Anyway. My quiz got cancelled and well bitch please, moved on Friday and I have another quiz tomorrow. GAAAH. College is life is eating me alive and my emotions and thoughts are once again scattered.

I suggest you watch STAR WARS and BATMAN.:)) I love those movies and they are currently the ones I have watched and will be watching. AND OH. Any TEEN WOLF fans here? I love that series and well, I want to watch season 2 as soon as I finish my Literature assignment!

_Any Mexican fans here? Anybody who knows the story or movie: COMO AGUA PARA CHOCOLATE? If you do please tell me this, WHAT WAS THE TRADITION BEING JUSTIFIED ON TITA? Or something like that. I have watched the movie and have read the story, I just need to know if my suspicion is right!:))_

**NINASTYLEE AND SAIKONO-SAN: **_LOVELIES, where are the two of you?:))_

Well, I have to go but let me first thank everyone who takes time to read, review, alert, favorite and follows this story. Really, thanks. Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps me going on my dark and hectic days (quiz day and the day before the quiz. HAHA.)

I love you all.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	26. TwentyFive: The Deadline

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Deadline**

"_This is me letting her go, this is me telling her that I love her."_

* * *

It has been sixteen days since he last saw her.

But who's counting?

He was.

And every single day that passed broke his heart even more so. He celebrated the holidays pretending to be happy but now that another year starts in a few hours, he couldn't help but be swallowed in his own pain again. Sure, he decided to let her go but it does not mean he didn't hurt.

He groaned and ruffled his blonde hair causing the other lads to look at him.

"Thinking about her again?" Liam asks softly, not even looking at Niall as he said this. His eyes stayed glued to his phone.

"I did the right thing, right?" Niall asks, his voice small.

Liam looks at Niall and then at Harry who had been with him when Riley asked them to let her go. Harry purses his lips before looking down on his hands. Louis pats Harry's back as Zayn sighs loudly.

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing, Niall." Zayn answers the question thrown at Liam.

"Yeah," Louis adds, "And besides, you'll meet again and this time, it'll be your _'perfect circumstance'_." He says with a small smile playing on his lips, putting air quotes as he said the last part.

Niall swallows hard before slowly meeting the boys' gazes one by one. Then he says, "Maybe, I don't want to wait for my perfect circumstance."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Someone kept knocking on her door.

"Coming!" Pru shouted as she slows fixes herself.

The knocking doesn't stop.

Pru abruptly stands up and jogs towards the door. "I'm coming! God. Just hold your—"

The door opens and Pru was silenced. "Niall? What are you—"

"Tell me where I can find Riley." Niall didn't let her finish, immediately cutting her off. His eyes met Pru's and Pru swallows hard.

"I can't do tha—"

"Please, Pru. I need to see her." Niall pleads. His hands finding her shoulders, making sure she doesn't run off from him. "I'm going crazy counting the days knowing that she's not mine, that she could've been but I was just too stupid to see her!"

Pru removes his hands from her shoulders as she meets his blue orbs. "And I need you to understand that I can't do that."

Pain flashes in his face as he mutters, "Why?"

"Because you need to let her go. You need to see that she still has a lot of things to figure out." Pru explains, squeezing his hands for a second.

"And you need to see that I'm hurting without her. I need her." Niall pleads once more, his voice breaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"And she needs to figure her life out as you continue yours. She's never going to be happy if you don't let her go." Pru says, refusing his silent wish. "You need to let her go, at least for now."

Niall takes his hands from Pru's breathing slowly, his eyes being covered by his hair. Pru watches in pain as Niall rubs a hand on his face, wiping the supposed tears. He clears his throat. "Tell her I'll wait." He whispers.

"I will." Pru says softly.

"No," Niall says strongly. "Tell her I'll wait for 365 days, and at exactly 12 midnight of the 365th day, I'll be waiting at the first place we had ever met."

Pru blinked a few times, registering the information before nodding slowly. "I'll tell her."

Then he adds before leaving with a heavy heart and a promise, "If she arrives, then that means that she still feels something for me but if she doesn't it means that I'll let her go forever."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"365 days?" Riley repeats as the information runs through her brain. Pru nods setting down the mug of coffee behind her as she leans back on the counter.

Pru immediately went to Riley's flat as soon as Niall left and told her everything.

"He says that if you still feel something for him after 365 days then he'll be waiting for you at exactly 12 midnight on the first place you've ever met." Pru adds and repeats for her best friend.

"The curb of the street before RAM." Riley whispers to herself as memories flash before her mind of the first day she ever saw Niall Horan. The first time those blue orbs made a mark in her mind, reminding her of the man she ever felt something so strongly for.

"I don't get it, you know." Pru says, taking Riley away from her thoughts. "You already got in into the program of RAM, you already have enough money to survive and go to your dream school and by the looks of it, you're doing well with your father."

"So?" Riley says, not getting her point entirely.

"So," Pru drags on, "why do you still insist that Niall lets you go?"

Riley sighs as she wraps her hand around her own mug. She brings it up to her lips and takes a sip before setting it back down. In a few hours, fireworks and celebration for the New Year will be coming. She and Pru promised each other to spend it together by going out to dinner and seeing the fireworks display held every year in London out in the open with other people. Riley also promised to see the New Year concert, where One Direction would be performing.

"Because I'm scared."

Riley meets Pru's eyes ever so slowly. "I'm scared that I'm the only one falling while he falls for the wrong me."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"365 days?" Harry shouts.

"Yes." Niall answers with a small nod.

Harry paces again in their dressing room, a few hours before their New Year concert. "Why would you do that! I thought you wanted to meet her at the right moment? At the _perfect circumstance_? I thought we've all got our minds wrapped around that already?" Harry says angrily at Niall.

"I know, okay!" Niall finally has enough of Harry's anger flaring at him. He stands up from where he was seated and meets Harry's angry glare. "But if I don't do something, I know that I might lose her completely."

"Do you think that we don't want her back as well? She's our friend too, you know." Louis points out, clearly siding on Harry.

Niall sits back down, sighing. He feels a hand on his back and sees Liam, comforting him. Liam looks at Harry. "He did what he thought was right. Now, all we can do is wait." Liam defends Niall.

Zayn stands up from the corner and walks over to where all the boys were, the couches in their small dressing room. "Let's face it, we all do something crazy for love." Zayn adds in.

Harry's anger slowly vanishes as their words get through him. He sits down next to Niall and breathes before saying, "I'm sorry for the way I acted it's just that I don't think you're helping her, you're just putting so much more on her shoulders."

Harry had always been protective of Riley ever since that day on the rooftop. He had always tried to understand her even if she doesn't see it. He tries his best because at this moment, that's all her can do—to try.

"I know that." Niall says, "But if I don't, if I don't let her know that I'm here and that I'm waiting, she might never know and forget about me. I can't let that happen, Harry."

Harry puts an arm around Niall and pats his back. "I know…I just hope she knows too."

"So, are you letting her go? Or are you waiting?" Liam asks, remembering the call he received from Niall telling him so randomly, that Niall was letting her go. It was a call that he will never forget as he wondered that day where Niall was.

He was so broken, and up until now, it was the view that was burning in their minds.

Niall Horan as broken as a crying child.

He was lost, and hurting and all they could do was watch him and try to keep him from doing something stupid that they would all regret.

Niall puts his head in his hands. He was back in that world of his again, the same stage where he first realized that he must let her go. Liam's question ran through his head like a repetitive information being transmitted. He felt pain and sadness eat him once more. He utters the next words that he thought he'll never be able to say, startling the other lads with his confession, **"This is me letting her go, this is me telling her that I love her."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

**Reviews and Replies:**

**It'sMeSenna:** I have updated and don't worry, I feel your pain!:D Hang on and see what happens next, okay?:)

**Lee Lee ZZ:** Keep reading, okay, love? Just hang on!:D

**HorseLoverKT:** Do you ride horses?:) Anyway, thanks for your compliment on me being a writer. I'm glad you like this story and I'm sorry for making you cry, love.:(

**Paynfullylove1d:** Here is the next chapter. A few more heartbreak, sorry love!:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** don't worry about not reviewing, I haven't been able to reply either. Busy busy busy bee! And oh, are you starting college as well soon?

**ToKToK:** HAHAHA. I hope I updated soon enough for you, though I'm not sure when I can update again…I've got exams this week and next week…so I'll probably be MIA again for a few weeks. Sorry, love!

**Ukelelegirl:** Thank you for your compliment! It means a lot. Happy reading.:D

**Ashleyloveblack:** I am on Episode VI for Star Wars, I still need to write a review for it. GAAAH. School work is killing me!

**Nadiac869:** Don't go risking things!:)) HAHAHA. I'll feel bad if you get caught. HAHAHA. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.:)

**Minicat123:** this story isn't over, and if it is, I'll be telling you, don't worry. I don't do sequels. I feel like I don't grow from the previous story so yeah. I hope you understand.:) Happy reading!

**Tok. TM:** I think I replied to your review in a message already. I don't want anybody knowing how the story will go. So, keep it a secret, okay?;)

**Sterre:** Hey, girl! I'm glad you still caught up with my story! Anyway, I'm still hoping you'd update soon on your own story because you got me on the edge! I check every single day if you have updated. HAHAHA. Big fan over here!:)

**RilesD:** You have the same name! That is so awesome! It must feel weird reading about a girl with the same name, huh?:))

**Tammy:** I have a nickname: TAM. HAHAHA. Just saying. Hang on and keep reading okay? So you'll see what happens next and how this story ends.:)

**BasketballGirl124:** I am a quotable person. I write most of the quotes here.:) They become my past time and my stress release from all the college work.:) Happy reading!

_**Saikono-San: LITTLE SISTER WHERE ARE YOU!**_

_**Ninastylee: YEAH, I'M ALSO SEARCHING FOR YOU! YOU GOT ME WORRIED UP! **_I was so close to updating this story with this message! Good God! Good thing you reviewed! I miss youuuu!:(( HAHAHA. So let me get this straight this girl that you've been friends with for five years is a lesbian who is in a relationship with your other girl friend, right? I have nothing against Gays either, I actually want a gay friend. I just want to clarify things before I go assuming on how the story went. HAHAHA. ANYWAY! Does she like One Direction? Or not? And oh! Guess whaaaaat. COLLEGE IS KILLING ME…aside from my heels that I have to wear everyday and I am hoping that classes would be suspended since there's a typhoon! Oh GOD! PLEASE SUSPEND!:((

Please pray for me for the next two weeks! I have exams and I'm getting worked up on my schedule but I hope that I get high grades because it'll make me so sad if I don't. In all honesty, I have always been a straight A student during my High School years, so you'll probably understand how important grades are to me.

Anyway, I have also updated because of the fact that I don't think I'll be able to update during the weeks of my exam so that'll be for two weeks. I hope you understand!

Thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, alerts, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me!:D God bless.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	27. TwentySix: The Almost Perfect

**This Chapter is Dedicated**

_to:_

_**TOKTOK**_

_For being the 300__th__ reviewer of this story!_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Almost Perfect**

"_A game we can't win, something utterly inevitable."_

* * *

The boys were in an interview and Riley's mind and eyes stayed glued to the television in front of her. Just like all the other times she has managed to catch a glimpse of them, of him, her world stops and the longing begins again.

The cold up-coming December breeze was starting to make its way through her flat in small amounts. It's been more or less a year since the end of her little rendezvous with the boys and her 365 day deadline is coming to its end. She hugged her arms around her, feeling lazy to higher the temperature of her heater.

"Watching the boys again?" Pru says, entering Riley's flat. She removes her coat and looks at Riley for an answer.

Riley chuckles before nodding.

"You know if you miss him so much just go and see him already." Pru points out, taking a seat next to Riley on the couch in front of the television. The boys were now laughing at an answer given by Louis to the interviewer.

Riley glances at Pru before returning her gaze back to the boys. "I don't want to rush things. We saw what happened the last time we did, right?"

Pru slumps back on the couch with a sigh. "Yeah." Pru agrees, remembering the past year. "I just don't get it. Everything is going well for you. Your dad and Ryan are very supportive of your career, you got into your dream school and if everything goes well for tomorrow's audition, you might get that scholarship! Plus, you're financially stable now."

"I don't know…I just feel like between the two of us, he's the one who's not ready now." Riley reasons out.

"How so?"

Riley looks at the Irish lad intently, his face shows happiness but when Riley lands on his blue orb, she feels his incompleteness. "I guess, by the time the 365th day hits its mark, the security builds up and somehow, if not perfect, it'll be the right circumstance. I guess, we're just both waiting for that."

Pru rolls her eyes, not completely understanding her best friend. She changes the topic. "So, if I say that you should invite the lads to your audition tomorrow, you'd say no?"

Riley looks at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I mean," Pru explains, "Ryan and your dad won't be able to go—"

"Because they have work!" Riley interrupts.

"And I can't go because I have work as well, so you know. You need some moral support so, why not them?" Pru adds, with a sheepish smile and look in her eyes.

Riley rolls her eyes before pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. In time, the short boyish cut that she had for a couple of months grew and is now past her shoulder, a few weeks ago, missing her long locks, she went to Nathan's salon and added extensions. She was finally returning to her old self.

"I can't just appear in their doorstep after a year, inviting them to my audition as if nothing happened!" Riley reasons out.

"You can! You just don't want to." Pru points out again, both her eyebrows rising.

"Even if I do want to, I don't think its right. I mean, I'm not ready…at least not yet." Riley adds. She feels Pru sigh before standing up. Riley looks at her best friend who offers her a small smile.

"Well, if that's your decision, there's nothing I can do." Pru says, respecting her decisions.

Riley's lips broke into a grin as she bids goodbye to Pru.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Pru?"

Niall couldn't believe his eyes.

"You seriously need to tell your guards to remember this face," Pru points to her face, "because next time, I won't be standing in line for two hours just to talk to you."

Niall's lips broke into a grin. "What are you doing here?"

Pru rolls her eyes. "To tell you that Riley has an audition tomorrow for a scholarship."

The grin vanishes and was replaced with confusion. "I can't go. We have a deadline, remember?"

"Oh please!" Pru waves him off.

Paul signals to Niall that a next girl has to be entertained by him. Niall stands up and guides Pru somewhere private.

"Do you not want to see her? Even hear her sing? She doesn't even need to know that you're there!" Pru continuous what she was about to say awhile ago.

"So, she doesn't know you're here?" Niall asks as he lets her go.

"Nope!" Pru says with a smile.

Niall chuckles. A small smile appears on his lips as he asks, "How is she?"

"She's fine…better, actually." Pru says, turning serious and genuine.

Niall nods before looking down on his shoes.

"She misses you, you know." Pru adds, making Niall look back at her. "She might not say it aloud but her actions speak loud enough for her."

Niall offers a smile back to Pru before saying, "I miss her too."

Pru glances on her watch before looking back at Niall, "Look, you've got a signing to finish and I've got work to go to. So, if you've decided to go to Riley's audition it'll be held tomorrow at 3-6 p.m., at the RAM Auditorium."

Pru starts to walk away, backwards as she told Niall the whereabouts of Riley for tomorrow. She starts to wave goodbye and Niall offers a grin before waving back. She turns around and sprints and Niall could only look up before running a hand through his hair.

'_365, please come nearer.'_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"What do you mean you're going?!" Liam says as he follows Niall's around the flat.

"It means, I'm going." Niall replies calmly with a chuckle as he gives a playful look towards Liam.

Liam continuous to follow Niall as he heads for the kitchen to get something to drink from the fridge, tired of following him like a lost puppy, Liam jumps in front of him. He blocks his path as he enters the kitchen area, Niall gives him a look. "Then what's the point of the 365 days?" Liam points out.

"For her to figure her life out, as I continue mine, for us to meet again with nothing to hold us back." Niall explains as he tries to dodge Liam and make his way back to the fridge. Liam blocks him again. Niall sighs loudly. "Liam, seriously, you're taking your daddy direction shit on me too much."

"I just think you should wait 'til the deadline." Liam explains his side.

Louis' eyes travels to the two who had been playing a dodge game on the kitchen as he eats on the counter. Of course, he knows about the deadline. The days of the year seemed to pass by as the end of November comes. It was as if it was just yesterday when Louis played a little mind game on Zayn about Riley's secret and figuring things out. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

He can't help but smile as he observes Niall. He grew. Not only physically but mentally as well. He was able to take things more maturely and accept the things he was not in control of. Louis assumed it was because of everything that happened in the past year. But despite all the change, Louis was sure there was one thing that didn't change…

The look in Niall's face whenever he gets too occupied by his thoughts and his own world swallows him…

The spark that lights up in Niall's eyes whenever he suddenly gets too silent and draws out of reality…

It was the same look and spark he first saw two years ago whenever he thinks about Guitar Girl.

Now, Louis was pretty much sure it was Riley that he was thinking of.

He just hopes, Riley could see that.

But nevertheless he understood why Riley wanted to get away. If he was in her position, he would've done the same.

"Liam," Niall's voice brings Louis back to reality. "I know what I'm doing."

And with those words, Niall who was now in front of the fridge, a bottle of water on hand, heads out of the kitchen. You can hear the front door open and close and Liam and Louis both know that Niall had already made up his mind.

Liam looks at Louis with a tired and lost look. Louis raises a brow and gives a grin. "What got your Friday morning head in a heat, daddy dear?"

Liam sighs loudly before sitting on a stool next to Louis. "It's nothing really."

"Come on, you can tell me!" Louis insists as he puts an arm around Liam.

"Its nothing…just that I just want Niall to keep his part of the deal." Liam explains in a low voice.

Louis lets out a chuckle as he pats Liam's back. "Even you won't be that shallow! Come on, Liam, tell me the truth." Louis continuous to drill the truth out of his friend.

Louis always knew if the boys were lying to him just like when he figure that they were hiding something from him about Riley last year.

Liam holds back his breath as he looks away from Louis. How does he say it? He doesn't know but it's better to just say it than deny it once more. "I feel like something's going to happen." The next words that came out from Liam's mouth, brought chills down Louis' body, **"A game we can't win, something utterly inevitable."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Yeah, I know its short but hey, there's still a lot of things that will happen, okay? HANG IN THERE, GUYS!:D

**Reviews and Replies:**

**HorseLoverKT: **That is so awesome! I wish I could ride too. HAHAHA. I'm glad that you like my story very much.:D Thank you!

**ToKToK: **I think you would like to kill Pru in the upcoming chapters even more so. Just watch out! HAHAHA. YES. THANK YOU FOR THE 300 REVIEWS! Tell me if I'm wrong, I just calculated it and counted backwards. You're the 300th reviewer! YEY FOR YOU! And yey for me!:D

**Paynefullylove1d: **I have updated! Happy reading.:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces: **Oh, how old are you?:)) Anyway, college exams have been postponed due to a typhoon and flood. I am stuck in my university dorm due to the flood. I'm going home later though and exam week had been moved to next week! Wish me luck!:D

**Saikono-san: **Little sis! Binaha ka ba? Ako dito sa dorm ko, oo eh. I hope you're safe! Mag comm.. arts ka? That's great! Magkabuilding tayo if ever. HAHAHA. Kelan USTET mo?:)

**ItsMeSenna: **Thank you for your compliment! Keep reading, love.:D

**Nadiac869: **I hope I don't make you cry! This story is a tad bit far from over, love. Hang in there!

**A. payne: **I haven't been able to watch the second season. Gaaah. I want to watch it so badly. Maybe after my exams…OOOH! I want to watch BRAVE as well. HAHAHA.

**m-chann: **Thank you! I hope I could keep up with your expectations, love.:D Keep reading, okay?:)

**ashleyloveblack:** Hey! Thank you. Happy reading.:D

**Tammy: **I hope you can read this chapter as soon as you can. I can't promise when I'll update but I hope I can do so by next week.:D HAHAHA. (awkward turtles)

**Glennigian: **I like that song! My sister and I still listen to it.:) Anyway, I hope you'd continue staying tuned this story is far from over!:D

**CedricDiggoryHot:** You've read all of my stories? Really? AAAAW. THANK YOU! That means a lot to me.:) I hope this update made you happy! Hang in there, okay? I'll try to update by next week, but no promises. Sorry love.

**Vera115: **Hi. Sooooooo. I HAVE UPDATED! Hahaha. Anyway, yeah. Happy reading, love!:D

**Ninastylee: **Hey, you're back and I'm back! My exams got moved on the night that I have been working for 5 hours studying for one subject! DAMN IT. Anyway, okay. So we got it cleared that you don't have lesbo/gay friends. CLEARED. Anyway. Does she know that you know that she writes YOAI? And is it under fanfiction? Like what fiction does she write about? HAHAHA. Anyway, have you watch How to train your dragon? Currently, I am in love with that story and have decided that it would be the movie that I would write my review for a political science major subject. I have to get some politics out of it and make a paper review about it. I don't have any idea how I'll do it but somehow, I'm cracking my brain cells for some idea. ANYWAY. I hope you can read this as soon as you can and I hope work and classes haven't eaten you up yet because I think my school is going to hunt me down and eat me. UGH. Life of a college student is so not my thing.:|

So, you're all probably wondering why I updated when I said I won't be updating for two weeks, the answer is simple: MY EXAMS GOT MOVED TILL NEXT WEEK. Why? BECAUSE MY SCHOOL IS FLOODED. So, yeah.

Anyway. On the brighter side of things, I hope I can update by next week, because I have just thought of a new plot twist. I think that if I ended the story now, it would be too boring…so yeah, WATCH OUT!

Thank you to everyone who actually bothers to check every single day for an update. It means a lot! AND OH! _WE REACHED 300+ REVIEWS!_ Thank you to all! It means a lot to me. I hope you guys know that. Thanks to every single one who reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story. God bless!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	28. TwentySeven: The Prediction

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Prediction**

"_And you, you wait for another circumstance to have that moment once again with that person who made you feel special."_

* * *

_The world was moving fast and then suddenly with one simple connection to that certain person…_

_Everything stops._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

He was going to see her. Right now, that was all that mattered to him. As he made a left to the curb where they first met, Niall can't seem to shake off the smile forming upon his lips. His eyes lingered upon that small space where everything truly started.

His eyes lingered too long, too long to notice the ear piercing sound of a horn from the coming car.

…because the next thing he knew, the world began to spin and slowly turn black.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Your heart beats faster._

_You forget how to breathe._

_Your eyes don't need to flutter close._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

"That was great, Ms. Green." The lady behind the desk along with two other judges said through the microphone. Riley gave a small smile. "Next." She said.

Riley held her guitar and stood up from the stool, making sure that she doesn't hit the microphone stand in front of her. She takes a deep breath before walking towards the backstage, behind the curtains where all nervous kids around her age wait to be called.

She felt someone bump her and she almost fell if she didn't catch herself. The pick on her hand falling on the floor, her eyes trailing to see who had hit her.

"I'm sorry." Said the boy, obviously nervous for he's next. Riley just nodded as he made his way towards the stage.

She knelt down, picking up the pick. She held it on her palm as she saw what was written on it for the hundredth time.

'Guitar Girl'

She sighs before standing up, the world turning back to normal before she got caught up into her own. And in the very moment her eyes flutter to look ahead of her, there she sees the most unlikely person to come and see her.

"Louis?" She says even before the words were processed in her brain. "What are you doing here?"

Louis looked…frantic.

Which worried Riley even more.

"What's wrong?" Riley pushed, her voice showing her fear.

Louis swallowed, taking a small breath before saying, "its Niall."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Nothing registers in your mind except for that one specific moment when nothing in the world mattered but that person._

_Then in an instant it vanishes._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"I knew this would happen!" Liam shouted in frustration.

Harry puts an arm around him as he guides him to sit back on the plastic chairs. "No, you didn't."

"I felt it." Liam said in a whisper, looking into Harry's eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and then said, "I knew something bad was about to happen."

Zayn sat next to him patting his back. "No one would have guessed it would be this much of a mess. Don't blame yourself."

Liam rubbed off the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. Harry squeezed his shoulder before saying, "He's gonna be fine. He has to be."

Liam sighed and let the silence swallow them all for a minute before asking, "Where's Louis?"

Zayn and Harry shared a look before Zayn nods and answers, "He's getting Riley from her audition."

"Do you think," Liam begins, tears threatening to spill again, "do you think he'll tell her?"

Zayn looks away as Harry says, "She'll figure it out sooner or later."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_It vanishes too soon for any of you two to grasp._

_And the world begins to move again._

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe everything that Louis was telling her right now.

She felt like everything was a dream, a bad one. She no longer hears Louis' words but she sees his lips moving in her peripheral vision. She tries to catch her breath, thinking that was why she felt so suffocated but she was wrong.

Tears spilled from her eyes and she begins to hear herself sobbing.

"Riley. Please don't cry." She finally hears Louis again. "It's going to be fine. Once we reach the hospital, you could see for it yourself. Everything would be fine."

Riley's eyes slowly looked at Louis. Her lips dry but her cheeks wet with tears. "But what if it won't, Lou? What if…"

"It will!" Louis pushes, his eyes trying its best not to leave the road ahead.

"What if it won't?!" Riley shouts. "What if he never wakes up?!" Riley says, new tears start to fall from her eyes.

Louis steals a look at Riley and says, "You have to be more optimistic, love. This is Niall we're talking about. He won't go down without a fight." Louis pauses a small smile appearing on his lips, "Especially since he has a promise to keep to a certain Guitar Girl." Louis' eyes fall upon hers for a brief second before returning back to the road.

She wiped her tears away and swallows hard. She breathes deeply before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She needed to know what happened, what _really_ happened.

"Lou, what happened? Why did Niall end up in an accident?"

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_It revolves and changes like nothing happened._

_It continuous for everyone else who never felt that way before._

**_And you, you wait for another circumstance to have that moment once again with that person who made you feel special._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

I am so sorry for not updating for the last couple of months. And yes, this is a connection chapter…SORRY!

I know you might've already forgotten the story…hopefully not really, but yeah, I hope you'd take some time to reread the past chapters and remind yourself of the plotline. Again I am so sorry for not updating.

Its just that…

College.

Yup that one word took up much of my time and well friends as well…and a boy. Don't get me started on the last one. It ended even before it began. So. I hope you all can forgive me! I would really finish this. And I will try to update as much as I can before the end of Christmas break. So yeah, Happy holidays!

And oh, regarding this story. If you haven't read my past story _"Serendipity"_…uuuh…well, I might be bringing up some of the people from there though its okay if you haven't I guess, you'd still get the hang of this story but just saying. If you want to read it, the link is on my profile. Its on wattpad right now.:)

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	29. TwentyEight: The Silent Girl

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Silent Girl**

"_That's my heart, beating because I love you."_

* * *

She frantically pushed the car door open the moment Louis hit the breaks. She made her way out as fast as she could but before she could enter the safety of the hospital from the underground parking, away from snapping cameras of the paparazzi, Louis' hand spun her around. She faced him, her eyes searching answers from his.

"I need to tell you something before you go inside." Louis whispers.

"Well, what is it?" Riley pushes. She was itching to enter the hospital.

Louis sighs, looking away for a moment. Riley studied him. She knew she was not going to like the words that left Louis' mouth next.

"The accident hit him pretty hard on the head. He's undergoing operation right now." Louis started, repeating what he said earlier in the car.

"I know. You've told me already." Riley said, her facing becoming a little relaxed.

"No, you don't know." Louis shakes his. "He's undergoing operation right now. He's in a critical condition." Louis says after her grabs her on the shoulders.

Louis' eyes pierce through hers and she felt a lump on her throat. "What…?"

"He needs blood transfusion."

Riley removes his grasp from her shoulders as she looks away, slowly registering what he had said to her. A lot of questions were running through her mind at that moment.

"His mom…" She started but was immediately cut off by Louis, fully knowing where this was going.

"Is still in Ireland along with his brother." He finished for her. "They would be flying tomorrow morning, won't be here until night time." Louis explained. "They can't provide Niall the blood we need right now. If he doesn't get it right now, it might be over for him." Louis added, the pain becoming visible in his eyes.

"I…don't know what to…do." Riley whispers to herself.

Louis shakes Riley back to reality and whispers to her. "Contact anyone you know who has an O blood type."

Riley's tears began to spill again as the words left her mouth, "Pru."

She whispers, "Pru has an O blood type."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She paced back and forth as Pru and Niall undergo the blood transfusion. She felt a hand guide her to one of the plastic chairs and she looks up to see that it was none other than Harry. He smiled down on her, as they both sat down.

"It's going to be fine." Harry assured her. "Especially now that he won't be in a critical condition any longer."

Riley heaved a sigh, trying to calm her pounding heart. Harry removed his arm around her and checked his cell phone, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Riley. "Are you waiting for a call?" Riley voiced out her curiosity.

Harry smiled but shook his head. "A message actually."

Riley blinked a couple of times. "Oh. From who?"

Harry's smile grew and Riley could've sworn she saw him blush. "My girlfriend." Harry says with happiness.

"Girlfriend?" Riley repeated. "I didn't know you had one."

Harry ruffled his curls and chuckled. "Well I do. We've been together for more than a year now actually."

Riley allowed herself to be distracted with the new information Harry was giving her. She smiled at him. "Oh, really? How come I've never heard of you talk about her before? Nor have I seen her?"

"Because during the time you were with us, Spencer was actually with her sister for two months in L.A." Louis answers for Harry, joining the conversation.

Riley looks at Harry for confirmation, but before Harry could say anything Louis continued, "You should've seen them when they got back from New York together. They were inseparable!"

"You must miss her terribly." Riley commented and Harry nodded before adding, "I'm actually supposed to pick her up from uni but with everything that has happened…" He trailed off, "She just said she'll come here."

Riley waved the thought of the situation once more. She was just getting her mind to relax; she wants to continue that for a few more minutes. "Do you talk a lot? I've never seen you talk on the phone before. I've seen Liam though."

Louis gave a look to Harry, which didn't go unnoticed by Riley. Harry scratched his head. "We don't really talk on the phone. It's because—" But before he could finish, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he was up on his feet in a second.

His face brightens up and he excuses himself immediately before sprinting off.

Riley looks at Louis for some explanation of what Harry was about to say but he just chuckled.

"Spencer's here?" Liam asks his eyes looking at a sprinting Harry, returning from getting coffee with Zayn. Laim hands one to Louis, who gladly took it.

Louis nods just as Zayn appears and hands a coffee to Riley.

Louis took a sip from his cup trying to wave of the feeling of sadness for he knows that upon the arrival of Spencer, came a bigger topic he had been trying to avoid for months now.

They could hear footsteps, and they all knew that Harry was happily back with his girlfriend. They appeared and Riley couldn't help but study the girl.

She was not your average girl, though she was not too stunning either. She stood out, stood out enough to level with Harry's handsomeness. She was wearing a smile just like Harry, their hands intertwined. Her loose curls bouncing a little as she fell onto step with Harry.

She was beautiful, the kind of beauty that not a lot of people could envy at first look but nevertheless still be envious of.

They stopped in front of them and Harry was more than happy to introduce his girlfriend to Riley.

"Riley, this is my girlfriend, Spencer." Harry said, his eyes meeting Riley's. He slightly turns as he gestures to Riley. "Spencer, this is Riley, she's the girl I was telling you about. The Guitar Girl of Niall."

Upon the last sentence being said, Spencer's eyes widened and a grin appeared upon her lips as she took her hand from Harry and began to sign and mouth, _"It's nice to finally meet you!"_

Riley kept a smile on her face, despite the shock of the reason of why Harry never talked to his girlfriend on the phone. She replies, "You too."

Harry's girlfriend is mute.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Louis watched from the small window upon the door as she took Niall's hand in hers. He knew that the tears were once more falling from her eyes and all he could do is sigh. He removed his eyes from the sight and started to head to one of the plastic chairs to sit.

They had all taken turns to enter the room after the doctor said that Niall was ready to be confined. Liam and Zayn went first and then Harry and Spencer. He was with Riley but after a minute or so he decided that Riley needed some time alone with Niall. He left the room.

He felt Spencer take a seat next to him. He looked at her.

"_She seems like a nice girl."_ Spencer began a small smile upon her lips.

Louis returned the smile. "She is. A strong one too, much like you." Louis replies. He sees Spencer raise a brow, asking him to further explain.

"Harry must've told you Niall and her story. They are pretty close." He explains and Spencer nods.

"_I take it that she's as hard headed as I am?" _Spencer said, a twinkle in her eye. Louis knew she was being honest at the same time playful.

Louis nods before looking away and letting silence take over between the two of them. He sees Spencer playing with her fingers on her lap, clearly not knowing how to open the topic she's been dying to know and hear from him.

But how does one ask what happened between your boyfriend's best mate and your best friend?

How do you ask why they never worked out when it's obvious they still have something for each other?

Spencer didn't know and all she could do is look down on her hands.

"How is she?" She head him finally say.

He opened up the way for her to finally know.

"_Cams?"_ Spencer signed and Louis nodded, still not looking at her.

"Is she happy?" He began to ask again. "Is she having a hard time in uni?"

Spencer began to sign, _"She's fine."_

Louis stood up abruptly, making a small sound from the plastic chair. Spencer's hand shot out to Louis and he looked down at her.

"_What happened between the two of you?"_

She finally asked the question that not even her best friend thought of sharing to her. She finally found the courage to ask the question that could send everyone breaking.

"I would never ask her to choose between me and her family." Louis said, his eyes becoming watery. When was the last time he cried about this? Never. When he walked away, out of Cams life, he didn't allow himself to cry. So he wouldn't cry this time either.

"So," Louis begins again, running a stressed hand through his locks, "I let her go."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The moment Louis closed the door, the tears began to overflow from her eyes. She remembers the doctor's words before they were able to enter the room.

"Despite the successful blood transfusion and operation from where his head was heavily hit, his body went into coma. I believe its regaining back whatever strength it has lost." The doctor explains.

"How long will he be in this state?" Liam asks, worry visible in his face.

"The longest would probably be a week. We're not entirely sure." The doctor answers honestly. "Don't worry the worst is over now."

She couldn't help it, seeing him like this was too much for her to bear. His golden locks were hidden behind a bandage wrapped on his head. His lips were pale and so were the rest of his face, as if he was to die.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she held his hand tighter.

She wanted to blame someone for all this to somehow lift away some of the pain she was feeling. But who was to blame?

No one wanted this.

"Niall," she called out to him, despite her hoarse voice. "It's me. Your Guitar Girl."

She stared at the love of her life.

"Remember when you told me to meet you after 365 days?" She paused, swallowing, "Well, I still feel the same way about you. And I'm waiting." New tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'll always be waiting for you."

She wishes to hear him say that he's alright, that everything will be alright. She wishes to feel his touch and for him to say that the long wait is over. She wishes for him to be here, beside her.

She wishes to hear his laugh, to see his smile, to feel his hand upon hers.

She was so scared, so scared to lose him and she has never felt this way for anyone before that it hurts so much. The pain she feels inside was eating her alive.

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid__  
__To fall__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt__  
__Suddenly goes away somehow__  
__One step closer_

She begins to sob. She tried to hold it all in but failed miserable. She places a hand over her mouth and begins again. Hoping that her song, her voice would remind him to why he needs to live…

Why she needs him still.

_I have died everyday__  
__waiting for you__  
__Darlin' don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a__  
__Thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a__  
__Thousand more_

"Please, wake up." She begs. "Please." A sob escapes her lips once more. She begs him because she couldn't take it anymore.

She holds his hand like it was her life line. The tears continue to flow down from her eyes and she continues to sob out the pain she feels. She knows the people outside could hear her but she could careless about that. She brings his hand to her chest, where her heart is beating fast. "Do you feel that?" She whispers to him despite the pain in her throat, **"That's my heart, beating because I love you."**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

FINALLY A REAL CHAPTER!

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

Dee: Sorry for the long wait, love.:) Stay Safe.

Sterre: BABYGIRL! How are you doing? I'm still waiting for an update on your story in onedirectionfanfiction. Got me hooked.:)

ashleyblack97: Glad you liked it.:)

DP16: LOVELY! Long time no talk!:) How are you? I missed you. HAHAHA. More sadness to come. Be prepared!:D And yeah, school can harsh. GAAAH. I hate it. Wish I could stay at home and just write, you know.:(

Basketballgirl124: HEY.:) Thank you for staying tuned, love.:) It means so much to me!

Saikono-san: Hey little sis. How's school? HAHAHA. Anyway, what school's have you applied to for college, love?:)

Ninastylee: Sorry for suddenly disappearing. Gosh. Life is so hectic.:( But anyway. Are you update with the manga of Gakuen Alice? I heard Natsume died.:(( SAD. And sorry if you have to remind yourself of the story again. SORRY.:( Hope to hear from you soon, love!

Thank you to everyone who's still reading this far.:) God bless, lovelies!

I wonder where _TOKTOK_ and_ TOK. TM_ are?:( I miss you, girls.:(

_**Stay Safe.**_

xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	30. TwentyNine: The Lie

_**Happy New Year!**_

_2013, here we come.:)_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Lie**

"_Everything would be perfect now."_

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

He hears someone sing. It's that voice again. Same voice, different song this time.

It was beautiful, a voice that triggers something in him and yet he can't do anything about. He had been hearing it every now and then, and he can't help but feel something.

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone_

He begins to see someone. A girl with long hair, singing up on stage. He walks closer and he starts to hear her clearer, she was crying while singing. Why was she crying, he wondered.

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here_

He begins to reach his hand out to her but before he could even touch a single hair…

_Would you lie with me and—_

She vanished.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Would you lie with me and—" Riley's singing was suddenly cut off by someone entering the room.

"Still nothing?" Pru asks upon closing the door behind her. Riley shakes her head, wiping her tears. Pru goes beside Riley and wraps an arm around her shoulder. She comforted her.

It has been three days and still there was no sign of life from Niall. Riley felt like every hour, every minute that passes by is a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"He's going to be fine." Pru whispers to her. "I'm sure with you singing to him often would wake him soon." Pru rubs Riley's arm to comfort her even more. Riley just nods, too tired to even speak.

She sighs loudly before another girl enters the room. Riley and Pru watch her as a small smile appears on her lips.

"_How is he?"_

Riley shakes her head upon reading the lips of Spencer. Spencer's eyes showed sympathy for the girl as she sees a tear roll down once more. Before Spencer could comfort Riley, the rest of the boys entered the room.

"Hey, Riley." Liam was the first to greet. Riley just offered a smile, looking at the boys. Harry happily took his place next to Spencer, taking her hand in his.

Louis clears his throat to get Riley's attention. "It's good that Pru is here." He begins and Riley gives him an odd look. "We thought that maybe you need to get a proper rest. Pru would take over for you if you want."

Riley was about to protest but Pru had beat her, "You need your strength, at least let us not worry about you too."

Riley tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before standing up awkwardly. She knew they were right and there was no point in arguing."You have to promise to call me if anything happens, okay?"

Everyone nodded. They were glad that Riley had finally listened to them to have some proper rest in her home. Since it was still the holidays, she was not missing any work from school but nevertheless she was missing taking care of her own body.

Louis dangled his keys in front of Riley's face and with a grin he said, "I'll drive you back."

Riley smiled in return as she began gathering her stuff. She headed out of the door first. Louis was about to follow but Zayn's hand stopped him abruptly. Louis looked at Zayn expectantly.

"You'd tell her, right?" Zayn asked, his eyes piercing through Louis'. "You'd be the one to break the news to her just like the last time, right?"

Louis' hand gripped the keys, his face suddenly hardens and he sighs. "I'll handle it." He replies.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Louis parked smoothly in front of Riley's apartment. He planned to tell her the news upon arriving to her place. They take the elevator and Louis practices in his head what he has to say.

It was not easy to be the one bearing the possible bad news.

But he never had the opportunity to even let one word out of his mouth because the moment they reached her floor, Riley's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Riley answers.

Louis looks at her expectantly. The phone slides from her face and a smile was slowly creeping up her lips. New tears were forming upon her eyes.

Louis knew what she had heard.

Niall was awake.

And to confirm it all, Riley turns to him and tugs on his arm. "He's awake." Riley says, tears spilling down her face. She never waited for his reply because she turned and began pressing the down button of the elevator, excited to return back to the hospital.

Louis stared at her, his heart beating fast.

"Riley." Louis tried. It was now or never. She turns, a grin on her face, a smile that Louis hasn't seen in a long time.

How could anyone try and remove that from her face?

How can he say the words he's supposed to say with that beautiful smile threatening to break if he does so?

He swallows. Hard. He wishes. He wishes that somehow, the possibility of the news would never happen. He feels his throat run dry as he forms a lie, a lie that could either make her…or break her. He lies, **"Everything would be perfect now."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you_

Happy New Year, everyone!:D

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Sterre:** Hey. How's the writing going for you? Gosh. I know you'll understand when I say this: Writing can be hard. I don't know why though. I might try to write another chapter again so that I could just keep updating when school starts. Ugh. I hate school. But anyway, I hope you're not having a hard time like me with writing.:)

**Ms-paynette:** I miss Serendipity too. Sometimes, I read it just to remind me some stuffs about it. Gosh. Truth be told, I'm a little more attached to that story than this one but nevertheless, I love this story.:)

**DirectionerPIanist16:** I pre-write them.:) I have to. I don't really like the feeling of doing things last minute and if I want to so badly update I just have to open a file and not write like other authors. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Cams and Louis are a tad bit sad because I had to actually make sure Louis is single. I'm thinking of making another story after GG although I'm not sure cause school is still a hindrance for me to write but maybe if I get to finish this story by summer, I'll start on that story right away. I still haven't wrapped my head around the next plot and its giving me quite the headache. I feel frustrated about it. GGRRR.

**Saikono-san:** Sorry to ask but what's Cal-State and UCLA? SORRY! Anyway, I hope still that you passed UST. Its fun there. HAHAHA. College is well..still college. A lot of drama for me and it's a pain in the neck. Good thing I have no projects, I have a couple of readings though. Gaaah. I'll be back to school in two days, I think.

**MiniCat123:** Thank you for supporting this story still! I really appreciate it.:) Enjoy reading.

**Kawaii-Kaiya-chan:** I'm glad you like the ending sentences.:) I work hard into thinking how it would all fit perfectly.:) Thank you for reading, love.

**Guest:** Hey. Sorry for suddenly disappearing. I'll try my best to update often.:)

**IllLookAfterYou:** LOVE! My exams went well, that's the least of my problems right now. GAAAH. I hate drama. I know I like writing it but having it in real life is not my thing. I like watching in the sidelines while everyone makes a mess of things. Getting involved is so not my thing.

**Royalenthusiast:** Cams and Louis fell out. I might elaborate on that later on or if not I might make a whole new story for Louis. I don't know. Nothing written on stone yet so hang on. I can't really promise anything because of school. Sorry, love. Anyway, thanks for supporting!

Thank you to everyone who follows, supports, reads, passes by, reviews, favorites and loves this story. I don't think it would be coming to an end pretty soon. There's still a lot of drama on its way. Hopefully, you'd still be the lovely people that you are continue supporting this story 'til the end. Thank you and God bless, lovelies.

And oh, happy new year to everyone. May your 2013 be a fun-filled, and blessed one.:) I know I want that for me.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber **


	31. Thirty: The Inescapable Reality

**This Chapter is dedicated**

_To:_

_**Short and Simple**_

_For having guessed correctly the secret news from last chapter_

_Awesome, love!_

* * *

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Inescapable Reality**

"_You start over, and you fall in love all over again."_

* * *

She runs. She could careless if Louis was right behind her or not. She continues to run past everyone and everything.

She pushes the door as swiftly as she could, not caring if all eyes were on her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes once more. But this time, the tears were out of happiness and not out of sadness and fear.

She was so happy.

She looks at everyone in the eyes and they give her a small smile. She wipes her eyes from the threatening tears as she slows down. Her smile felt so real and felt like she would never be able to remove it.

She was just so happy.

She couldn't express how happy she is, knowing that the love of her life, the one boy who made her feel something magical again was alive and waiting for her.

Harry and Spencer made way for her as they were blocking her full view of the Irish boy. He was speaking with Liam, his voice a tad bit hoarse but still you could hear his accent. It was thick on every word. Her eyes fell upon Liam, who didn't see her and continued to talk to Niall.

And as she finally approached him, it took everything in her not to hug him tightly.

"Niall." She felt the name roll of her tongue before she could even think of calling him.

But his reaction was not the reaction she was expecting. His eyes showed confusion. "Yes?" He slowly replied.

She masked her surprise and tries once more, "How are—"

He stops her in the middle of her sentence, the words coming out of his mouth rip her heart out. She couldn't believe it. Her world slows down and then abruptly stops. She just stood there, frozen. His words, unintentionally, cut like knife.

The pain begins to eat her up again and she does nothing to stop it. She felt so tired. So tired of crying, of fighting.

Because she felt like she just lost the battle.

She lost everything.

"Riley—"

She begins to hear them.

"Are you—"

One by one.

"How about—"

But she tunes them out.

"Louis, I thought you—"

She wallows in her pain and misery.

"I didn't have the—"

Because she knew she fought so hard, so hard for a battle that unknown to her was a losing one.

She lost. She was frozen and lost.

She lost the love of her life because he lost his memories of her.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She didn't know how she ended up outside or who guided her even. She just felt a hand pushing her down to take a seat on one of the plastic chairs outside the room. She didn't care. Everything felt like it didn't matter anymore.

"Riley," someone calls her, trying to snap her out of her trance but she stays frozen.

"_I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

Niall's words ring inside her head, the words that had cut her off in the middle of her sentence. The same words that made her lose herself.

She didn't know why or how but she began to sob, hugging herself tightly. The tears waiting to spill from her eyes began to roll down as she felt someone pull her into an embrace. She continued to cry, pouring her heart out.

"Shh." The person embracing her said, his arms tightening around her. "I'm so sorry. I should've told you."

With the last words, she was brought back to reality. She pushed herself away from the person's embrace to look at him. It was Louis.

"What do you mean you should've told me?" She said despite the tears still falling.

Louis looked away for a minute before stealing a glance at her. The pain was visible in his eyes. She knew he was hiding something from her. "Did you know all along that this would happen?" Riley asks, her voice getting louder. "Did you know that he'll get amnesia?"

Louis shakes his head. "Riley, please let me explain."

She ignores his pleading and asked again, "How much does he remember?"

Louis looks down and then back at her, hesitation visible in his eyes. "He forgot about two years of his life." He murmurs but Riley hears him.

"He doesn't remember me at all." Riley says to herself, letting the fact finally sink in.

"No!" Louis protests. "He remembers…just not exactly you."

Riley looks at him hatred and confusion despite the tears threatening to fall again, "What do you mean not exactly me?"

Louis sighs, swallowing his fear for bearing the bad news once more. "He remembers you," He pauses for emphasis, "Guitar Girl."

And the worst fear in her stomach comes alive. She thought she has somehow shaken this illusion of her but she was proven wrong once again. Wasn't the reason why she wanted some space, to figure herself out was because she didn't want to be loved by a man because of some stupid perfect illusion of this Guitar Girl? Isn't that why she agreed in 365 days agreement with Niall?

Riley doesn't look at him and continues to sob.

"After the test results came out two days ago, the doctor explained to us how severe his previous condition was." Louis began, hoping that Riley would listen and believe what he had to say. "He told us the _possibility_ of Amnesia to happen."

Louis waits for Riley to react but still she doesn't look at him. He sighs before continuing, "I was going to tell you."

Riley snapped her eyes to look at him.

"But then you received that call." Louis continued. "I was too late."

Riley abruptly stood up just when the door opened and out came the rest of the lads. She studied them as they looked at her in sympathy. Liam was about to say something when Riley decided to let her anger out. "No, you weren't too late, Louis. You had all the time in the world to tell me."

She stared at Liam and then at Harry and then at Zayn. They knew full well what she was talking about. "You _all_ had the opportunity to tell me." She told them. "But you were too much of a coward to do it."

She didn't let them speak, nor do they have anything to say. They just felt bad, so bad for what had happened and for what they had failed to prepare her for. They watched as she grabbed the bag that had fallen off of her shoulders from the plastic chair and as she walked past them all, with fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

How do they fix this mess?

How do they repair what had been broken?

The pain they saw in her eyes were too much that they all felt sympathy and worry towards her. Louis held his head in his hands as Zayn sat down to comfort him a little by patting his back.

Harry looked at Liam, feeling his stare, Liam looked back at him. "I'll try and fix this." Harry says softly. Liam shakes his head a little. "I think you should just leave it be, mate."

Harry disagrees, "No. She needs us now more than ever." He never let Liam protest again as he spins around and began to run down the hall to catch up to the brokenhearted girl.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Pru watched as the boys each left the room, leaving her with Niall and Spencer. She offered a smile at the mute girl before returning her attention to Niall. He gave him a confused look. "What just happened?" He asked.

Pru looked at Spencer for help but she just shook her head and mouthed at her, _'Tell him.'_

Tell him what exactly?

That he had forgotten two years of his life, the same two years where he found out about his Guitar Girl and waited for Riley the next? Is she really in the place to say anything?

She cleared her throat, buying herself more time to think of what she should say.

"Who was that girl?" Niall pressed on when Pru was avoiding eye contact with her. She seemed hesitant in his eyes, like she was hiding something big.

"That was Riley." Pru started, hoping to shed some light in that dark mind of Niall's. Niall nodded, asking for her to be more specific. "You," she forced herself to say something, "You know her."

"I do?" Niall asked, rubbing his hands together. He obviously felt guilty. "She must've felt offended. I just don't remember."

"The lads will explain everything to her." Pru comforted.

"Were we close?" Niall asked, not letting the topic go. Pru nodded before adding, "Very." A sense of recognition flashed in the Pru's face that didn't go unnoticed by the Irish lad. "We actually became friends because of her." Pru said with a smile and then adding, "She's very special."

With Pru's last words, Niall can't help but sense that she was really hiding something from him. But what was it? And who was Pru anyway in his life? He sighed. He was starting to feel the stress after finding out that he has forgotten two years of his life. His last memory being their summer tour, Louis fooling around a girl named Cams, and Harry, obsessing over Spencer's emails. He slowly remembers in the back of his head how Cams and Louis ended up together and how Harry surprised Spencer back in their old school.

And after everything that has happened, after returning home from New York with the lads and Spencer, he bumps into this wonderful girl. And he was so caught up with her, with Guitar Girl.

And to his shock, this all happened two years ago. He was missing two years worth of memory.

So what happens now? Where does he stand in all of this?

Now, he felt out of place in all of this.

It was like everything has drastically changed over the time he had fallen asleep and he didn't know any of the boys anymore like he used to. Although he does have some connection to them still, he couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of being lonely, like some part of him was missing. He led himself to believe it was because of his lost memories but…who would really know?

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley begins to hail a cab for herself. She couldn't believe them. They knew this was going to happen, possibly or not. They knew and they were prepared for it but how about her?

She sat there day and night beside Niall with the hope of seeing him open his eyes, with the hope that everything will be better after that. They never prepared her for the worst. They never thought of how hard it would be for her the most seeing the boy who made her change everything in her to forget about her.

The only thought running through her mind right now was that she was so screwed. Her life is a complete and utter mess and she doesn't know how to fix. How do you begin to fix this kind of mess? How do you tell yourself that everything will be okay when you know that's somehow impossible?

She felt like she wasted a year trying to figure out who she was after everything that has happened today. She regretted not taking the chance to be with him back then. She could've been happy with him and none of these would have happened. She regrets all of her decisions that has something to do with the Irish lad.

She regrets and she blames herself.

A sob comes out of her mouth as someone enters the same cab she has hailed. She looks up on who it was. He was saying something to the cab driver and all Riley could say was, "Harry?"

He looked at her, a small sympathetic smile was visible on his lips.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Harry shrugs before sitting back. "Taking you to where you could clear your head like you used to."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She stood there taking the view that she has long forgotten and left behind the night she fought with her brother. She felt a light breeze fly them by as she watched Harry ruffle his hair in place through her peripheral vision. She hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm.

They were back here, admiring the same view. The London Eye. She remembers when Harry first offered to be her friend, despite her deceitfulness towards his mates. He stayed and he listened to her, letting her cry on his shoulder that night.

"I watched her get into that accident, you know." He said, snapping her out of her trance. She looked at him.

"Pardon?" She whispered.

"Spencer." He answered. "She's mute because of me."

Recognition flashed in Riley's eyes as she took a step to comfort Harry but before she could, he offered her a smile and continued, "She had a secret, a secret that nobody thought she possessed and yet Zayn found out about it and later on, I did then all the lads did. She was this love adviser in Harrison Prep that everyone wanted to hear from but the real shock was, she has never fallen in love. Not even once.

"You should've heard her when she spoke. She spoke with such class and wit, making Zayn and I fall for her." Harry says, chuckling at the memory of it all.

"Zayn?" Riley asked in disbelief. "Zayn fell for Riley?"

Harry nodded, the grin never leaving his face. "And she fell for him."

Riley couldn't believe it. When she first entered the band, or heck, even way before that, she never thought that these boys would've gone under some serious drama. Never.

"I was the best friend, caught in between." Harry continued, getting Riley's attention back. "Much like you." Riley looked away.

"It caused chaos for us all. And just when Zayn gave up, and she was ready to make her choice, I gave up too. It was the greatest mistake I have ever done—Giving up on the girl who made me feel this way." Harry said, pain flashing in his face and all Riley could do was watch and listen to him intently.

"She ran when she heard the words come out of my mouth and I was too late to stop her from crossing the street and right into the accident that took her ability to speak forever." Harry says. He steals a look at Riley, which she returns, as he says, "My name was the last word she ever spoke, you know."

"It must've been hard to see her in that state." Riley says, sympathizing with him.

"Harder when she suddenly disappeared." Harry added. Riley raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant. "She went disappearing and I didn't know until I got back from the summer tour about two years ago. I didn't know where she was until by accident, we found her in New York, ready to take on summer without worries. I missed her so much. So, with a punch on my face from Zayn, I tried to win her back."

"I take it that I was successful seeing that you two are together now." Riley sassed with a small smirk. Harry laughed but nevertheless nodded.

Riley thought that the story has ended but Harry still said something. "And then the story continues." Harry says, meeting her gaze, "With you and Niall."

She stares at him, pain growing back inside her. "What?"

"The same summer we got back from New York, Niall found you." Harry explained, his gaze falling back to the London Eye. "He waited for you for a year and when you did come around, you were dressed as a boy without a clue of who you really were to him. And then after all the mess, he decided to wait again for another year, to give you time and space. He has been waiting for two years, and it was no joke to him at all."

He looked at her, his green eyes pouring out something that she could not put her finger on. She held his gaze back as she heard him say, "He let you go to figure yourself out as he continues his life."

Riley looks away, fresh new tears starting to form. "What are you trying to say?" Riley asks, straight to the point. What was the point of all this talk now? Niall barely remembers her. It was all useless now.

"Don't give up." Harry whispers to her, as he grabbed her by the shoulders to bring her into an embrace. "Don't give up on him because he never gave up on you."

Riley let her tears fall down, as Harry continues, "Because in the two years I have struggled and fought for Spencer, the only regret I ever made was to give up when she decided to fight on." He pulls her away from him, looking to her grey orbs that became the trademark of Guitar Girl. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Where do I even begin, Harry?" Riley begins to say, "I'm hurt. It hurts like every piece of me that has been broken is being broken again."

Harry pulls her back into the embrace, afraid that she might break even more so if he doesn't.

"I love him so much that it hurts." Riley says, although muffled by Harry's clothing. "It hurts that he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me—Riley—the girl behind the guitar and the voice." She says remembering what Louis has told her earlier. Harry continues to embrace her, running circles down her back.

She let the tears go once more. She has lost count how many times she has cried, how many countless tears she had shed for the last few days. All she was sure of was that she was hurting; every piece of her heart was hurting and breaking. "How can I keep fighting, _keep trying_ when I see no hope, no sense of recognition at all in his eyes," She says through the tears as her voice breaks, "when all I see is what used to be and confusion?"

Harry's arms tighten around hers as he says to her, "You don't. You don't try."

She sobs as she listens to him and he too feels his heart breaking. Love was never supposed to hurt this way, but then again, it was the only way you'd know that it's worth it, worth every tear, every pain and every fight. And she needs to know that. "You won't fight for what used to be," he tells her, **"You start over, and you fall in love all over again."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

A very long chapter! YES. I know to some amnesia seemed to be pretty predictable but hey, I still have one more trick up my sleeve and maybe I'd get lucky this time and you won't know that it was the plan all along.:)) Just hang on, okay? This is how I make up for my very long absence from writing and by the looks of it, I might go on at it again with the exams starting soon. Gosh. School is back. Damn.

Anyway, to the fans of Serendipity, I have tried my best to insert it in here. To those who never read it, I tried explaining parts of it so you can understand but I think its best if you read it. The link is in my profile. The story is in wattpad.:)

So yeah.

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Saikono-san:** Happy New Year! Wow, I'm guessing that you plan to study abroad? Sorry, I'm a tad bit clueless on this, love. Anyway, I hope you pass!:) Swerte mo. Seven pa pasko mo…ako sa three na eh. Daya. HAHAHA. Good luck!

**IllLookAfterYou:** Sorry about making Louis lie but oh well. I just had to do it. Thank you, love. I hope my exams will really do well for me. The sooner I get it over with, the faster I could probably get back my writing.

**Royalenthusiast:** I'm hoping you found out how he lied and what he lied about?:) Love you!

**Guest:** Hey! Originally, I was thinking of making Louis like Riley but then again, I would be caught doing the love triangle thing again and I feel like I should really change my trickery in that part so yeah, no. And don't worry about the cussing, I cuss too. But not so much in English, in my own language. HAHAHA.

Paynfullylove1d: Have you found out about the news? Sad isn't. He gets amnesia. Oh man!

**Short and simple:** Like your name, love! You have guessed right and for that you get a dedication! Let's the happy dance. Yey for you, love! You're good at this…let's see if you can guess what other plot I have. HAHAHA. Stay tuned, okay?:)

I can't help but feel sad though. I miss talking to a lot of people here in . I used to reply to a lot of people. But oh well, it's the price I pay for being gone for a long while. I just hope that there are still a lot of people reading this, you know. Sorry for the rant.

Anyway! Let's get back to celebrating because it's the New Year! Yey for us.:)

_**P.S.**__ I was just hunting down Haylor and damn, I am shocked. HAHA. Peace out. Just saying my opinion._

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	32. ThirtyOne: The Sudden Episode

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Sudden Episode**

"_But sometimes, Prince Charming needs saving too, princess."_

* * *

She didn't know why she even agreed in the first place. Now, she was back here in the hospital to check on one Irish lad. She rolled her eyes at the irony of it all.

The boys has an interview today where they would probably be crossing the much awaited topic of what is happening to the Irish member of the band. They, including the management, have all agreed that it is safer to keep the amnesia issue as a secret. The doctors said that the less prying eyes equal less pressure for Niall to remember. He believes that if Niall remains stress free, the memories would naturally come back to him, although, he has not said if the amnesia was a permanent one or not. She was still hoping it wasn't, not only because she sees that the lads are having a hard time explaining everything to him and getting used to him not remembering but also because her own best friend is being torn apart by this fact.

The doctor also said about being careful around the memories they share with him, to bring up lighter ones and not the sudden and big impacts that has been a part of him.

Which brings her here all the more, for Riley, in Harry's opinion, still needs some time to get her head wrapped around the fact and they can't afford her breaking down in front of Niall because it might cause him stress.

Pru sighs loudly as she nears Niall's door. She sees a nurse exit, whose eyes land on hers, giving her a smile. She waves at her.

Everybody was near their breaking point.

It would just take one wrong footing to send everybody else breaking at this point.

She enters the room, a small smile on her face when Niall looks at her. He recognizes her and motions for her to come in. "How have you been?" Pru begins her conversation as she sets the basket of fruits she brought on the table.

Niall shrugs. "Daily tests are tiring but nothing I can't handle." He answers before asking his own question, "Where are the lads?"

"Interview." Pru gave a one word answer. "Do you want an orange?" She offers as she grabs one from the basket.

Niall grins. "Sure."

Pru smiled at this. "I guess some things never changed about you."

"Oh? Like?" Niall presses on.

"Like your love for food." Pru teases as she hands the fruit over to him. "And surely, your love for music."

Niall nods in agreement with her. He likes this, being comfortable with someone and not feeling pressured at all to remember anything. Taking one step at a time, like knowing what hasn't changed through the years.

The boys might've not said a word about it but he knows how stressed and pressured everybody is about his amnesia. And up until now, he doesn't know why he was in an accident. Nobody told him or at least, he was too afraid to ask.

"What are you thinking about?" Pru asks, not liking his sudden silence at all.

Niall sighs. He feels less pressure around this one person, why not fully take advantage of it? He has to ask someone sooner or later. "I just don't know why I got into an accident in the first place."

Pru's eyes widened a little as she tries to formulate an answer. If she tells him that it was because he wanted to see Riley, it would lead to more questions, the very questions that are not supposed to be asked, at least not now and are not supposed to be answer by her. But she cannot lie. She has known better than to lie at a situation like this, it would surely blow up later on in their face.

So, she does what she though would somehow ease it up. "You were going to see someone." She tries, although she knows it has opened a new set of questions. "Someone very important to your heart." She says every word dripping with sincerity and Niall feels it.

"Like Guitar Girl?" Niall jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Pru nods with a small smile. "Yeah, like Guitar Girl."

Niall's smile somehow fell as he remembers her. Did she ever find her? Out of all the memories and people to remember, it was the one girl she has only shared one specific memory of that remains. He couldn't help but feel frustrated about it. He wasn't sad that he didn't forget her, but then again he wasn't exactly ecstatic about it since that means he would still have his mind running around thinking about her. He clears his throat. "I guess if someone has been running in your mind for more than a year, they stick to you even if you get amnesia." He says, looking a way from Pru.

She doesn't answer and they remain silent for a while.

Niall steals a glance at her and sees how sad she has become as he said those words. She couldn't help it, feeling suddenly sad about his words. Pru remembers how broken Riley has been after hearing the news.

And for the umpteenth time since Niall could remember, he can't help but feel that Pru was hiding something bigger than the rest of his band mates.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Come on now! Don't be so hardheaded!" Louis shouts as he pulls Riley on one arm and Harry on the other.

"I wouldn't know what to do!" Riley protests, trying her best to pull her arms from the two boys.

Louis and Harry had managed to get her out of her flat and into the hospital to visit Niall. Alone. She panicked. She wouldn't know what to say after suddenly storming off like that yesterday.

"You do! You just don't want to!" Harry says, countering her protests.

"Okay, maybe I do! But I know it'll be awkward sitting there and talking to him!" Riley tries again to stop the two lads from dragging her.

Louis has had enough of this and his arms were tired as hell as trying to pull one stubborn girl. So, before another protest comes out of her mouth, he carries her upon his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Louis!" She screams, pounding her fists behind his back. "Bloody hell! Put me down!"

Harry chuckled as he opened the door for Louis and Riley to enter Niall's room. Riley was giving Louis a hard time but he managed to put her down gently. Riley felt her feet on the ground and was about to say something when she realized where they were.

The two boys had won.

"Niall, this is Riley." Harry introduces like it was the first time they ever met. "Riley, this is Niall."

Riley steals a glance at Harry who gives her an approving nod.

"Nice to meet you. Again." Niall says with a grin on his, feeling a little bit awkward. "I'm sorry for offending you the last time you were here."

Riley shakes her head. "It's okay. I understand." She says, trying her best to make this work out the second time around.

The silence grew on them and it started feeling awkward for her. She stared down at her feet not knowing what to do when he asked her something, "So, how did we meet?"

How did they meet?

Well, they first met by bumping to each other and then a year later they meet again as she enters the band to play as their guitarist while pretending to be a boy.

She sighs, feeling the nerves come back to her. How was she supposed to answer this one question?

"She used to play guitar for our band for our second album." Louis answered for her. She let a breath out, thankful for Louis' save.

"You play guitar?" Niall asks, astonishment visible in his eyes. She nods, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And she sings really well too!" Harry adds as he places an arm around her shoulder. Riley gives him a look in which he gave a wink back to.

"Really now? I want to hear you." Niall says excitedly. He asks Louis to hand the guitar over to her that was resting silently under his bed.

Riley felt her blood turn cold all of a sudden, feeling her nerves freezing as she took the guitar from Louis. If she begins this, singing and playing for Niall, it could all end with him remembering or triggering a memory of her or badly like him finding out that she's Guitar Girl all over again with no memory what-so-ever of everything that has happened in the last two years. She forces the smile to remain on her face while her mind runs through various nerve wrecking thoughts.

Niall motions for her to begin, feeling as if seeing her hold a guitar is something his mind had adjusted to. He felt like it was the most normal thing in his world right now. She gives a nervous smile this time. She takes a sit near his bed.

There was no turning back now and if she's doing this, might as well try to make him remember at least a part of her, right?

She begins the tune of the very first song they ever made together.

_The end of the night__  
__We should say goodbye__  
__But we carry on__  
__While everyone's gone_

_Never felt like this before-ore__  
__Are we friends or are we more?__  
__As I'm walking towards the door__  
__I'm not sure__But baby if you say you want me to stay__  
__I'll change my mind__  
__Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away__  
__If you'll be mine__  
__Won't go, won't go__  
__So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, stay for the night__  
__I'll change—_

"Niall!" She heard Harry say before anyone else. She drops the Guitar to the ground as she rushed to the boy who was now clutching his head in pain. This was not supposed to happen. She did not anticipate any of this. He was not supposed to be in pain like this all of a sudden!

"Louis! Call the doctor!" She shouts at the Doncaster boy.

And just like that, she knew it ended for the worse.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

She held her face in her hands as she sat down quietly outside Niall's room. Louis took the role of responsible adult, talking to the doctors inside the room. Harry was on the phone, talking to Liam as they come to the hospital.

That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to remember! Even a little! Or even if none at all…but he wasn't supposed to be writhing in pain in front of them. She let her hand slide down her face as she heard many footsteps down the hall. She looks at where the sound was coming from and saw that the rest of the lads and Pru were there.

Louis came out just in time. Riley stood up and looked at him for any answers. The others came to a halt in front of Louis, expecting him to explain everything. "The doctor said he just had an episode, like something triggered him to unlock a memory." All eyes became hopeful. Louis continues, "The doctor is still inside, finalizing some stuff but he said we can come in."

"What memory does he remember?" Riley asks. She wanted to be hopeful. She didn't want her effort to go to waste.

"Its better if you hear it from him." Louis says, as he opens the door for all of them.

They entered hastily, with Riley being the last one. She felt her hands starting to shake in fear. She doesn't understand where her fear was coming from but it was there. And she couldn't shake it off.

After making sure that he was perfectly fine now, Liam got to the point and asked him what memory he had unlocked. Niall ran a hand through his blonde locks, obviously stressed out.

"It was unclear." Niall started. Everybody kept silent for him to continue. "And it felt like a dream, you know. Especially since, it felt impossible to happen."

Riley felt her throat tighten and she knew breathing would start becoming harder for her if Niall don't get to the point.

Niall sighs when no one was still making a sound, waiting for him to continue on.

"One thing is for sure though," Niall starts again, "It's a painful memory. "

"What was it about, Niall?" Zayn asks, helping him to tell them already.

Niall looks down in his lap, feeling the stress reside in his body. "I actually suddenly remember fighting with Harry but I didn't know why. I felt everything uuh, the Niall in my memory felt," He tried to explain awkwardly, "I was confused, hurt and _heartbroken._ Like someone had just ripped his heart out. It was painful, like the whole universe had gone against me altogether. I was walking anger seething within me, I felt that I was holding someone but I didn't know who. I was dragging that person and I hear Harry but I was too angry to focus on what he was saying."

Harry knew where this was going. He remembers this memory and he gives Liam a worried glance. Out of all the memories, he remembers this one.

"Then I enter a room, pushing the person, who turns out to be a girl, in the room. Then Harry says something that I couldn't quite comprehend because of my anger and I said with so much venom that one more comment from him and I'd swear I'll snap."

"Is that all you remember?" Harry asks first, his worry taking over him when Niall suddenly got too caught up into his story, pausing for a second.

Niall shakes his as he continues his story, "The next thing I know the pain in my head takes over and everything blurs up, even the voices got mixed with others I don't recognize, somehow I think it skipped with me grabbing the girls wrist and Louis telling me to let her go. I never knew I could get so angry like that but I did. And then, as I let her go, I grabbed a guitar before turning around to reach her again but just as my fingers wrapped around her wrist, Harry's hand shot out holding me by the wrist as well. I told him to let go, and he asked me what else I wanted to prove. Told him that I needed to hear it for myself. Then that was it, I have never felt so angry and hurt in my life. After that, the pain took over again."

Riley felt that she has held her breath as she slowly lets it go. She can't help but put a hand over her mouth as she remembers that frightful day when he found out about the trickery they have done to him.

"Do you know who the girl is?" Harry asks, the fear of Riley slowly coming to life and yet she can't help but wish that he'd say yes.

Niall shakes his, "No. Her face was a blur."

Riley's hand slides down from her mouth and to her side. Zayn's glances at her and she looks away, trying to hold back whatever piece that is left of her from falling to the ground and breaking right before everyone else.

"Harry," Niall calmly says, "Why were we fighting?"

Silence.

No one knew how to answer that. What were they supposed to say? That for a certain amount of time, he fell into the trickery and trap of Shontelle with the help of his Guitar Girl?

"Niall—" Liam tries.

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?" Niall presses, his eyes turning cold.

They shake their heads as Riley suddenly found herself saying something, "Harry was protecting her, at least trying to." The words came out of her before she could even think of them. She just knew she had to say something.

"Protect from who?" Niall continues to ask, not letting it go so easily.

"From the mess she created," Riley answers again, her voice near its breaking point, "From the pain she has caused everyone."

"I don't understand, Riley." Niall says, his face scrunching in confusion, "Do you know who that girl was?"

She was playing with fire. If she tells him more than she should, if she tells him the whole truth, he might experience not just one episode but various and continuous more, a word from her mouth could trigger a chain of painful events that Niall's mind is not yet ready to register once more.

And Pru knew that.

"She's someone that is very important to your heart." Pru says, abruptly interrupting Riley. She steals a glance at her best friend, "So it is important that you remember her and your memories one at a time so that we avoid another episode like this."

Niall slowly nods his head before he looks down at his lap, swallowing and trying his best to wrap his mind around the painful and frightful memory that he has unlocked.

But most importantly, he tries to ignore the words that Pru has uttered to him, the words that had brought him to truly believe that she might be hiding something big that all the boys have decided to join.

He knew two years was a long time, but he didn't know it was enough to let him miss so much from his life.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Pru stays behind with Liam inside the room as Harry, Louis and Zayn bring her outside to speak with her.

"Are you alright?" Zayn asks, remembering the look on her face when he stole a glance at her.

She closes her eyes for a moment before breathing so deep. She answers him, "No."

Louis brings her in for a hug but she pulls away. She found herself suddenly weaken as she made her way to one of the plastic chairs. She sat down, running a frustrated and shaking hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She didn't know what to say, what to think. Because what will you say when all the signs tell you to just give up? To stop wanting what is obviously impossible?

The boy she loves, that one boy she has ever felt this way for has truly forgotten her and she had greatly underestimated what was ahead of her when she decided to make sure he remembers her. She didn't know that it would be this hard, this tiring, _this painful_.

"I'm tired." She says in a whisper, as a tear begin to roll down her cheek. The boys began to surround her, trying to comfort her. As the first hand touched her back in comforting circles, the next tear rolls down her face.

"We know." Zayn whispers to her. "But you can't give up now."

"Yeah," Louis says, "He needs you now more than ever, Riley."

"You need to keep fighting, Riley. You need to help him remember." Harry adds, "We're with you every step of the way."

She wipes her cheeks, looking up at them, their eyes filled with hope. She stands up, looking away from them and into the window of the door. She looks at how Pru and Niall talk.

How she wished it was that easy.

She swallows the lump in her throat, despite it being painful. She swallows every single pain she felt that night and the past nights. She stops her tears from flowing, telling herself that she can't cry and just give up because there would be many more times like this.

She can't give up and show weakness.

She looks behind her, the hopeful stares still the ones to greet her. She breathes deeply as they boys take steps towards her and try to comfort her as much as they can. Harry placed an arm around her as Louis and Zayn started running their hands on her arm and back, trying to soothe her. Harry brings her closer to him. "We know it's painful, love," and Zayn soon continuous his words, **"But sometimes, Prince Charming needs saving too, princess."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

_The song is owned by whoever truly owns it and not by me._

Another long chapter from me. OOOH. SO MUCH DRAMA. Hahaha. Hopefully, after the next two chapters I can really get the heart piercing plot of this all and ya know we can all cry together about how painful it is. I think I'm going to cry writing it…or maybe not. HAHAHA. We'll see.

I updated now only because it's the weekend and I managed to do my school work and finish it early. YEY.

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Sterre:** Same here! I don't really like Taylor's reputation when it came to dating, although I understand that she falls easily but still. I doubt that it will last. I mean, I don't feel so good about it. And besides, rumor has it that they're doing it for publicity. I hope that's not true though, hate to hear a bad song about Harry by Taylor Swift.

**Miserableandmagical:** HAHAHA. Was it predictable? Sorry, love!

**Royalenthusiast:** Well it did ache here but sadly, it didn't bring back every single memory, only a bad one. Hang on, girly!:)

**Cursor:** I'm sorry but I don't get why cursor…please explain. Haha.

**Short and simple: **Thank you! Exams will start next next week. Grr. Anyway. Happy reading!

**IllLookAfterYou:** There's another twist, just wait, love.:) Happy reading!

Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews this story!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	33. ThirtyTwo: The Start Over

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Start Over**

"…_but about what he felt for me too?"_

* * *

It's been two weeks since the sudden episode of Niall and ever since, everyone had been cautious of what they do around him, anything that could possibly trigger a painful memory. He had been released two days ago from the hospital and had been told to postpone any concert or interview to avoid stress and straining his wounds until after New Year.

To make sure that Riley has a reason to come and see him, the lads, specifically Zayn, thought that since Riley wrote most of their songs in their past album, it would be her task to teach Niall the lyrics and possibly how to play them on the guitar. Riley didn't have time to protest especially since management has already agreed to it. And for about two weeks now, he has been helping him remember every single song from their first album to their second one, while for their third one, Riley tried her best to learn to help Niall.

Riley gathers the papers with various lyrics as Niall stands up to slowly stretch his bones. They had been practicing for three hours now in his flat. Riley tucks a lose hair behind her ear as Niall says, "Thanks for doing this. I know you stopped working for us for about a year now."

For him, everything about Riley felt natural. It was like she was that stable person that didn't change much even if he remembers or not. It felt like, despite the fact it does matter to remember his memories, to her it doesn't. It felt like a breather for a moment.

Riley chuckles at him before standing up to walk to him. "I didn't just do it because it's a job, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Niall says in agreement which caught her off guard.

"You do?"

Niall nods. "Pru tells me we're pretty close before," he pauses gesturing his hands awkwardly, "this amnesia thing."

Riley tries her best to hide her surprise, despite the fact that she couldn't point out if it was because Pru talks about her like that or because Pru actually spends time with Niall unknown to Riley. "Yeah, we were." She absent mindedly replies. "We were very close."

Niall grins at her and she snaps out of her trance. "I must've been so lucky to have a friend like you."

She can't help but swallow the pang that it brought when he said that they were friends. It was just like old times when he thought that Shontelle was actually Guitar Girl and she was nothing more but a guy friend to him.

"Well, I sure was." She forced herself to say simply. She turns around, grabbing something from her bag to avoid the awkward tension she feels in her stomach.

She turns back to him, handing him a small pouch and a sharpie. "What's this?" Niall asks, slowly taking the things from her and she can't help but grin at him.

"White picks and a sharpie." Riley explains. "I write words on them and one day you started doing it too and it became our thing."

Niall nods, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I just thought," Riley says as she looks into his eyes, "that maybe you need this now more than ever. If you're lucky you might find your jar where you put yours in inside your room or somewhere in your flat, I'm not entirely sure. But yeah, I just thought that maybe this would help you, somehow."

"To remember?" Niall asks, a tad bit rudely, feeling pressured again to remember things.

"No!" Riley says, her voice suddenly getting louder after sensing his discomfort of what she said, "To somehow ease up, to cut the pressure and feel less stressed with everything that has been going on."

Niall gave an embarrassed smile at her before suddenly pulling her into a hug. She couldn't but smile and hug him slowly back. He tightens his embrace when she felt her do this. "I'm sorry. You're right everything has just been so stressful. Thank you, I probably do need this."

He pulls away before giving her a genuine smile which she returns.

He clears his throat before changing the subject. "I hate to suddenly cut our lesson for today short but I somehow have plans today." Niall says, trying his best to sound polite but he did mean it, he didn't wish to end the time spent with her.

Riley's ears perked up as she heard this. "Oh? What plans?"

Niall smiles, knowing that she understands. "I'm having coffee with Pru. I haven't seen her in a week and we thought it'll be nice to catch up, you know."

'_No, I don't know!'_ She felt her mind shout but she stopped the words before it came out. She felt cold all of a sudden but kept her face still. She couldn't help but feel like she was really missing something big here. _'What am I thinking? Pru's my best friend. She's doing this to help me!' _She tells herself, trying to brush off the previous thoughts away.

She smiles before slowly nodding her head. "I didn't know that." She settles for that answer, afraid that she might say something rude and blow the moment they just had.

"Well, Pru's been really nice. It helps to just have someone listen, you know." Niall absent mindedly replies as he looks down on his phone.

"Yeah." Riley just replies. Feeling the pang once more but tries her best to ignore it. "Well, I don't want to be in your way. I'll be off."

Niall grins at her, taking his attention away from his phone to show her to the door. He gives his final goodbye as Riley turns around. She heard the door shut behind her and she couldn't help but feel nervous, the coldness seeping in her bones and nerves as she took slow steps away from Niall's home. She grips onto tightly the special pick that had 'Guitar Girl' written on it, the one that she found on the bus after Niall had gotten off that one day that seemed so long ago. "Why does it feel like that he didn't just forget about me," She closes her eyes for a moment before telling herself, **"…but about what he felt for me too?"**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Short but heart pounding, isn't it? HAHAHA. Hope you liked it, loves!

I am back! It's weekend here and I'm stuck doing reviewers for my exams this coming week. I don't want to cram so yeah, I'm finishing everything. But I still need to update and write because it's part of my agenda this weekend, you know!

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Cursor: **Well. High five! We both curse a lot.:))

**Guest Cousin:** Yup. There is a fucking twist.:)) Just hang on, okay?:) Happy reading to you and your cousin!

**Royalenthusiast:** I have updated like you requested! Thanks for waiting, love. HAHAHA. There is so much drama, and the next one is starting now.:)

**Angel4eva-15:** You cried!:( Anyway, don't worry things like this gets better in time. Just wait, okay? Happy reading, love!

**IllLookAfterYou: **I have updated. And there's only one more twist. I hope you can hold up to that.:)

**DirectionerPIanist16: **TAYLOR SAID THAT TO NIALL!? Oh my God. She is so mean.:( Anyway, its over between Harry and Taylor now. But still…ugh. It was a sad time for some of us directioners. HAHAHA.

**Guest:** HAHAHA. We'll see if it's a happy ending okay? Just continue reading. And you'll find out, I promise.:) NOW, don't be depressed. Thanks for reading, love!

So yeah. I am done.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who reviewed, alerts, favorites and follows…and ooooh READS this story. It means a lot. Thank you sooooo much!

Now, I need your help, guys. I need you to answer something for me:

_Why is life a dance?_

_And why is dance a life?_

I NEED YOUR ANSWERS. HELP ME.:(( Its gonna be in the exam.:(

Thank you!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	34. ThirtyThree: The Countdown

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**The Countdown **

"_She was the one who sent them all breaking."_

* * *

"_How did it go?"_

Riley lay back as she spoke into the phone, "It went fine. Gave him white picks to write on like before."

"_Really? That's our girl!"_

Riley laughed at how enthusiastic Harry was on the other line.

"_Oh! Spencer says hi and asks what your plans are for later?"_

Riley's eyebrow met in confusion, "Why? What's going on later?"

"_New Year, silly!"_ She was answered by another voice that she guessed was Louis.

"Oh." Realization dawned on her, not realizing that it would be in a couple of hours from now. Had she really been trying that hard to forget this day?

It was the 365th day…and somehow, even if she has waited for this day for so long, it felt so useless now. She sighs.

"_I know what this day means to you but hey, just because it doesn't go your way doesn't mean you should sulk. We should celebrate. It's new year!"_

She remembers that they were still on the phone and she sighs again. "I know, I know."

"_So, how about you come over? The lads and I are gonna party and countdown!"_

Riley chuckles. "Why don't you have another concert again?"

She could swear that Harry rolled his eyes at her, despite her not seeing him. _"Because we've been doing that for five years now being in the business and we want to do something different this year."_

"And how does partying 'til morning being different?" She challenged.

"_It's not during any other night. It's on the last night of this year and the beginning of a new one!"_ He explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"So, are you in?"_

Riley rolls her eyes, clearly knowing she will not be able to protest. She shudders at the memory of when Harry and Louis actually teamed up against her to get her out of the house two weeks ago. For all she knows, they could do it all over again. "Fine, fine. I'm in."

"_Yes!"_ She hears Louis shout.

"_Be here by 7!"_ And with that their conversation has ended.

One thing was for sure though, despite everything, she would still be spending her new year with that one Irish boy, except it wasn't the way she actually thought it would be.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall watched as Liam prepared Harry and Louis' flat for the party to be held there. He looked at his watch and knew that guests would be arriving soon. He felt anxious, nervous even for he knows that he would be very pretentious tonight even if Liam did promise to help him all through the night. He would actually have to pretend to know people as they greet him, when in truth, he has no idea of who they are in his life.

Another thought has started to bug him, Riley's voice. It seemed so familiar, that he could've sworn it was the same with his Guitar Girl. The only odd thing was, if what they say is true that they were pretty close, then everybody would have known by now that she's the girl he had been looking for…and if that's the case, why didn't anyone tell him before? Why has no one brought the topic up before? He scratched the back of his head in frustration.

And then there's Pru, that girl who seems to be hiding a lot from him. He shook his head to stop himself from over thinking.

One thing is for sure though, its going to be a long night.

The next thing he knew, people were already coming in and the party has started. Niall had greeted a few people, some he knew, and others he probably did but never really remember. He kept a smile, although he felt tired, through it all. And when Liam decided to finally leave his side, he planned to sneak out of the party and into one of the rooms to find some peace and quiet.

The music was blasting through the speakers when Riley arrived with Pru. There were people everywhere, some seem familiar, others not. Riley can't help but feel overwhelmed by it all. She felt someone in their presence and both of the girls looked at where it came from. It was Louis.

"You both came!" He exclaimed, trying to be heard despite the loud music.

Pru nodded, giving him two thumbs up. "I'll go get a drink!" She shouted over the music.

Louis placed an arm around Riley, guiding her deeper into the party. "Harry's with Spencer at the moment, while Liam and Zayn are socializing around." He explained to her.

Riley looked at him and asked, "Where's Niall?"

"Somewhere, I think." Louis said unsurely, scanning the crowd in front of them to search for Irish lad. He looks down at Riley and sees her disappointed look. "Oh come on! It's that one day where you should forget about all your worries!" He tries to cheer her up.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Fine. Fine." She says, giving in to his request.

"Yes!" Louis pumps his hand up high. "Let's get you a drink to loosen up!" And before she knew it, Louis was guiding her once again.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Riley felt the alcohol getting up into her head and she can't help but feel heavy inside. She decided to set the beer down and get some air but not without company. She scanned the room for Pru but can't find her, when her eyes landed on Zayn. She made her way to him, avoiding dancing people along the way.

"Zayn!" She shouts over the music once she has reached him. He looks at her. "Have you seen Pru?"

He shakes his head before saying, "Last time I saw her she was with Niall by the food table."

"Niall?" She says to herself, before turning his attention back to Zayn who suddenly added, "If you can't find them anywhere, they're probably in one of the rooms. Feel free to go and check it out."

Riley nodded, not knowing what to say. She liked to think that it was because of the alcohol which was why she was feeling like there was something wrong in her stomach but then again, she couldn't shake of the feeling that it could be because of what Zayn had just told her. She sighs, turning around and scanning the room once more.

She made her way to every corner of the room, even bumping into Spencer who just gave her a hug in greeting. She sighed. She was getting nowhere with this. She needs to get her head cleared of alcohol soon, so despite not wanting to prove Zayn's words right, she made her way to the rooms.

There were two bedrooms, one for Louis and the other for Harry, since this was their flat. She opened the first one down the hallway, and she has guessed it was Louis' since TOMS were scattered on the floor. She can't help but laugh. Her eyes scanned through the room but no sign of her best friend and Irish lad could be found. She closed the door immediately.

"What are you doing?"

She almost felt herself jump. She turns around to see Liam. "You scared me!" She exclaimed at him before answering his question, "I'm looking for Pru."

"Oh!" Liam's eyes flashed recognition. "She's with Niall, I think she told him she needed to use the loo. They probably used Harry's since its cleaner than Louis'."

Riley didn't know why but she felt relieved, like the alcohol had somehow cleared out of her in a snap. She nodded, a smile forming upon her lips. "Okay then." She answered Liam before turning around and heading for the curly haired boy's room.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"I'm done." Pru says, closing the bathroom door behind her. She saw Niall sit on the bed.

Niall stays sitting as he says, "Do you mind if we stay here for a bit?"

"Sure." Pru says, unsurely, "Why not."

"I'm sorry." Niall apologizes, seeing her discomfort, "It's just that it's too crowded and I'm too tired to play pretend out there, you know."

Pru sat down next to him, a sympathetic smile visible on her lips. She tells him, "It must be hard."

Niall looks at her. "It is."

And that's the only time they both realized that their faces were too close. Pru got too caught, she didn't know what to think, what to do. She felt frozen on the spot, her nerves getting the best of her.

Niall on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that maybe the certain pull he had been feeling towards Pru for a few weeks now was something he can't explain.

"Do you know who Guitar Girl is?" The words flowed out of his mouth, holding her gaze with his.

And without thinking, feeling frozen and trapped, Pru answered, "I do."

At that one specific moment, the universe conspire a plan that sends all hearts breaking. His lips met her cold and trembling ones, and his eyes shut as her eyes widened.

The door opens and they hear someone say, "Pru, are you—" Pru snaps out and pushes Niall away from her just in time to see the shock look on her best friends face.

Niall watched as pain flash in Riley's eyes, as tears begin to form in them.

"Here." Riley finishes her sentence in a whisper, her eyes not breaking contact from both of them. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

Another person enters the room, it was Liam. "Riley did you find them?" He asks, oblivious to everything that has happened.

Riley immediately turns around before a tear falls down her face. She forces a smile on her face as she answers Liam, "yeah, I did."

And before Liam or any of them could say something, she pushes him out of her way and runs down the hallway and out of the people filled flat. Pru was now standing up with Niall by her side. She puts a hand upon her mouth, not knowing what to do.

She just knew one thing:

**She was the one who sent them all breaking.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

There's my not so secret plot! I hope you liked it all.:)

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Leoch:** The did not fall in love, love. HAHAHA. Don't worry. Just wait.:)

Short and Simple: HAHAHA. Don't worry about not answering the question but anyway thanks for trying. Exam week is finally over! So yeah, that's why I updated.:)

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING! It helped me a lot, babe. Anyway, exams are over and I survived hopefully my grades turned out well. I feel depressed about the exams though. It was tough.

**Royalenthusiast:** I'll try to update again in the middle of the upcoming week. I don't know. I'll try. I still have a paper due worth 30% of my grade and the worst part is its about Exorcism of Emily Rose. Damn I hate suspense/horror films. Ugh. And aaaw…thanks for that compliment. It means a lot! Love you, girl.

**Millie85998:** Were you referring to the last quote? Oh. It was because I think in some previous chapter, Pru had though of knowing that one wrong setting of foot could send Niall and Riley's hearts in shattering pieces so that was why in the end of last chapter, she figured out that she was the one who made the wrong setting of foot, causing them all to break their hearts. I hope that shed some light to you love. Thanks for reading!

**DirectionerPIanist16:** SHE CHEATED ON HARRY? I thought Harry broke up with her because she was a nagger. Who did she cheat with? DAMN. I am way behind on the news. Ugh. Tell me. Tell me.. tell me. Please!

**IllLookAfterYou:** Last twist I guess, I'm trying my best to wrap this story up soon…I need to start a new one by summer which is in two months…or maybe earlier if college doesn't do what it does best: EATING UP MY PRECIOUS TIME.

**Moi:** I know.:( But just hang on okay? Thank you for reading.

**Sequinsplash:** I have updated! Happy reading to you, love.:)

Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read, review, favorite and follow this story. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.:) I check them every time I could and by that I mean, whenever my phone dings with a new email. HAHAHA.

Exams are over and next I shall find out the results…hopefully it's good. PRAY FOR ME!

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	35. ThirtyFour: The Explanation

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**The Explanation**

"_He was going to start over."_

* * *

Pru sprinted out after her, pushing people out of her way. Riley needed to let her explain, to hear her out. She never wanted this. She never thought it would end up in this kind of mess. She only wanted to help her make Niall remember.

"Riley!" She shouted behind her, seeing her walking fast not giving a care at all. She grabbed her arm, spinning her around to look at her. "You have to let me explain. It's not what you think!" Pru tried, as Riley's eyes showed confusion and pain.

"That's all you could say, Pru!? _'It's not what you think!' _That's the best you could do?!" Riley shouts at her, removing her arm from Pru's grasp. "It's not what you think!?" Riley repeats her voice breaking as a new set of tears begin to form in her eyes.

"He kissed me!" Pru defended, her voice rising as well.

"It doesn't matter now, does it!?" Riley shouts back at her. "Regardless if he kissed you first or if you kissed him first! None of it matters! Because it hurts," Riley says through the tears, "It hurts all the same!"

"It does matter!" Pru interrupts her, "Because I didn't even kiss him back!"

Riley stares at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Pru was trying her best to wash her hands from it all. "What?"

"He kissed me, Riley." Pru tried once more, her voice pleading her. She tries to reach for her but Riley steps back.

"And you think that changes everything?" Riley asks, her tears flowing down her cheeks once more. "It doesn't. You kissed. Period." She takes another step back shaking her head at her best friend.

"Riley…" Pru says, her tears falling down from her eyes "Don't do this." She pleads one more time as Riley holds back a sob.

"I wish it was that easy." Riley says, her throat throbbing more, "but then if it was, it wouldn't hurt like this." And Pru knew, that somehow, even if she never wanted what happened, she let it happen…because she knew some part of her wanted that kiss too. She was just afraid to put out there. Maybe that's why she feels guilty about it.

Riley turns around, walking away from it all, carrying whatever is left of her hear and Pru was left to watch their friendship break.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall has his head in his hands as he feels someone sit next to him. He looks up, it was Liam. The door closes and Niall sees Harry enter the room.

"What just happened?" Niall asked. He wasn't confused, no. He was tired…tired of not knowing. He was ignorant to it all. He no longer wanted that, so maybe that's why he kissed Pru…he tried to get answers.

The pang in his heart as the memory of Riley's crying and broken heart state replayed in his mind was too much for him to bear. And somehow, he felt some kind of familiarity to it all. He was feeling something towards Riley that he knew was part of him even before he forgot but it was only now that he chose to recognize it.

He felt safe with her.

He felt like it was so normal to be with her, like she has been a part of it all.

Liam and Harry shared a look, the silence being prolonged. How were they supposed to answer him? Were they supposed to tell the truth or just try and avoid the real answer to everything?

Niall looked up seeing his friends looking at each other and he knew that they were contemplating on what to say to him. "Tell me." Niall begged, his blue orbs asking for the truth. "Tell me _everything_."

And so they did.

From the moment Riley entered as a boy, to Liam and Zayn plotting, to Harry being close to her, to Shontelle's heartbreaking plan. And of course, they told him about the 365 days agreement. They told him everything. Everything that he missed, every single thing he has forgotten.

"Riley's Guitar Girl?" Niall asked, trying to process the information. It was like they were back in the studio all over again, after Harry captures the moment of confession and Niall finds out by popping out of nowhere.

Liam nodded, trying his best to remove the weight he feels upon his shoulders.

"And no one even bothered to tell me?" Niall says, standing up. Louis had managed to enter the room upon the words leaving Niall's mouth. "No one even bothered to tell me that the one girl who I have been waiting for had been sitting right next to me every day?!"

"You told him?" Louis interrupts shock visible in his features. Liam nodded once more, trying to shut Louis up from his lack of words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niall said, his eyes looking into each of his friends' eyes. "We could've avoided this!"

"No, you couldn't have!" Harry shouts. Once again, they were in a tension. The only memory in Niall's head flashes and he can't seem to wave off the fact that he knew Harry was tensed and so was he. "Because either way, you would've hurt Riley."

"How so!?" Niall challenged. "If I knew the truth, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have kissed Pru!"

"You kissed Pru?!" Louis exclaims, he was just finding out things and he didn't like the things he was hearing. They ignored him. "Why!?" He tried again but failed to get their attention.

"If you _remembered,_ then surely none of this would have happened!" Harry pointed out, knowing that he would've hit a nerve and he was now picking a fight.

"You think I wanted to forget? You think I don't want to remember?!" Niall said, he walked towards Harry and they were standing terribly close. Liam and Louis were on their side now, it was just like before but this time Riley wasn't there to see it all unfold.

"Yes! Because if you do want to then maybe you already did." Harry says, not backing down despite Liam trying to push him away from Niall. "Maybe all along, the whole year you were waiting for her, during that stupid 365 days agreement, you were in denial. You were in denial of the fact that you just wanted to forget everything and start over again like all those painful things never happened because you can't believe that one girl could cause you so much grief. Maybe all along you didn't want to remember the painful past because you couldn't handle the fact that the girl you waited for without even knowing her name is right within your reach but you couldn't man up and just grab her.

"Maybe you couldn't handle it, Niall, maybe that's why you chose to walk away and when you did the grief started to eat you up and you didn't even know it. You didn't know that it triggered for you to forget everything the moment you could!" Harry explained, his mouth throwing out words without a care if it hurt his friend. He just couldn't stand there and catch the blame for Niall because somehow, he knew that all this could be Niall's fault too.

Harry thought about it. Why would he forget the very two years that held so much importance to his heart?

It was the pain.

He couldn't take it.

He never resolved it to himself.

So when the opportunity stroke, he took it.

He forgot, with or without knowing so.

Niall's fist on his side trembled and his blue orbs pierced right through Harry's green ones. He didn't know why he said it, he knew it was wrong…he knew it will sound like he was being cocky but he said it just to piss Harry off. Niall said it because he didn't want to admit out loud that Harry was once again right.

"How will I know, _I_ _forgot…remember_?"

Then before Liam could stop him, Harry's fist flew to Niall's jaw and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Zayn didn't know how the shit went down while he was partying hard but it did. He just found out when he entered Harry's room accidentally for he wanted to go to the bathroom. Fists were flying everywhere.

So, when the clock stroke 11 P.M., he had to do what he swore he would never do—He stopped the party.

Zayn closed the door behind him, his eyes scanned the room as Niall sat down on the bed with Liam next to him And Harry on the wall opposite the bed, next to the door. He was leaning on it while Louis was beside him and so was Spencer, holding his injured hand. Zayn rolls his eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zayn voiced out his thoughts.

Liam opened his mouth to say something but Harry beats him to it. "Amnesia boy here kissed Pru and Riley saw it and he was still so cocky about everything." Harry glared at Niall.

Niall rolls his eyes, avoiding Harry's eyes. "You're just pissed because you didn't exactly get the reaction you wanted."

Harry was about to retort, as he stepped away from the wall but Spencer pulled him back and gave a warning look. _"What is going on between you two? You're best friends!"_ Spencer signed. Her hands were moving in a swift motion, showing her frustrations. She turned to Harry. _"Maybe what you said was true but you crossed the line by saying it without a care if Niall was hurt."_

Niall was about to say something to support Spencer but she looked at him with a glare as well. _"And you, stop acting like you're a victim! You're not. Riley is."_

Spencer didn't end there. No, she wasn't going to let these boys go without letting them see what's really going on. _"Think about it, all of you. Who really sacrificed a lot here? Is it Niall? Is it Harry? Or is it Riley? All along she tried to do what was right, she stepped away from the limelight to protect you, Niall, from Shontelle even if it means letting her pretend to be Guitar Girl. She walked away and you let her, so don't act all high and mighty or suicidal about it because she was willing to start all over again, with or without assurance that you'll remember. She might've deceived you too many times but the words and thoughts that left her mouth was the real her. To add to that, she was willing to sit through painful hours letting her love for you grow while you don't even remember a single thing about her but she was willing to wait, to sacrifice her heart._

"_And I know you sacrificed a lot too by staying away for a year despite the fact that you didn't want to, but for the past two years, she has harbored more hardships than you…because as always you were oblivious to majority of it all." _Spencer finished, her hands falling to her sides as the room stayed quiet watching her sign the words to give them all some sense. _"So, instead of letting your fists talk for you, how about you walk out of this room and do what you think is right, Niall."_

"I don't even know what's right anymore." Niall says, his voice breaking. He avoided everyone's gazes by looking down.

"Why did you kiss Pru?" Louis asks, trying once more to get an answer from him.

"I needed answers." Niall whispers, finally knowing he needed to say it. "It was like she was the key to everything, for me to remember because I know she knows everything that I _really _happened. But I concluded it wrong, I thought it was because we were romantically involved or maybe I was with her…so I tried to kiss her.

"But then Riley came in, and when I saw her cry, I knew that it didn't feel right. I was supposed to feel confused by the fact that Riley cried, I expected that but I didn't, you know. I just wanted to know why it hurt me when I saw her like that. And from that moment on I knew that I was asking the wrong question and looking for the answers at the wrong person."

Liam pats his back, trying his best to comfort him. They heard Harry sigh loudly. "Then what on earth are you waiting for?"

Niall looks up and he stares at Harry. Everybody did. "What do you mean?" Niall asks.

"You wanted answers didn't you?" Harry asked, pushing himself off of the wall once more. "Then go find them."

Those words were enough to send Niall running out of the apartment and bolting out into the cold air of London.

He was going to find his answer to everything.

**He was going to start over.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

Yey for 400+ reviews! Sorry I wasn't able to update during the weekend. I left my USB at my dorm and well, yeah, I didn't exactly have my stories in my desktop. ANYWAY. Exams are over but we are being punished with loads of projects. SCREW COLLEGE. HAHA. Grr. So yeah.

On the lighter note, I am so happy for some odd reason, I just am. And well. I just feel like everything is so great! So yeah.:))

Anyway, another thing I would like to say that you guys could probably care about is that: I LOVE TEEN WOLF SEASON 2 SO MUCH THAT I HATE THAT IT ENDED TOO SOON AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR A COUPLE MORE MONTHS BEFORE SEASON 3. Ugh. Life sucks.:| Yeah, I just wanted to get that out there. Thank you!

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**Royalenthusiast:** Hey, lovely! Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot. And well. Yeah, this story is coming to its end soon…a couple more chapters to read and post and then we're done. Hopefully, I can finish this just when summer comes around in my country so I can focus on writing on my next story. I really need to write it beforehand cause it's kind of a little different from my intense and well twisted stories.

**Kawaii-Kaya-chan:** I have updated!:) And yes, Niall was in some serious trouble, hopefully he gets it fixed soon.

**Cursor:** Hey, love. HAHAHA. You just cursed at me…but anyway, yeah. Look out for more stuff.

**Miserableandmagical:** jfsuifqeirn.:)) I don't know what to say. So yeah. Ifeiufhngfurbgfunf.

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** It seems like nobody likes Pru. HAHAHA. But oh well. Hopefully, everything turns out for the better you know? So yeah.

**Guest:** So I guess you don't hate Pru? That's good. You have a point, it was not her fault. It was a wrong move and there were just some things people can't control you know? Thank you for praying for me, love!

**ToKToK:** Love! Don't worry. Things will always work at in the end, well at least in my stories they do. HAHAHA. Just keep reading, love.:)

**Sequinsplash:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy reading!:)

**Leoch:** Lovely! I guess, there are just some new years that tell you to close a chapter in your life and there others that tell you to stop running, you know? I guess, for Riley, it's the latter. Everybody, like Niall, and Riley, just kept running and somehow, I guess, this is some type of wake up call, you know?

**IllLookAfterYou:** College did not stop being a bitch.:| I am stuck with so much work. Ugh. Anyway. Enough of that. I'm glad you survived the last chapter, hopefully, you survive this one too. HAHAHA.

**Millie85998:** Patience, love.:) We'll get there.:)

**Tammy:** I have updated!:) I am glad that you found my story. Thank you for your loving support, babe. And thanks for the compliment. It means a lot to me. HAHAHA. Anyway, yeah. Things are not looking good, yeah? But don't worry, things will always work out just hang on.:)

Thank you so much! I replied to so many reviews and it means a lot to me, you know! Thank you for that. Plus I also received many follows and favorites. Thank you for that. It means a lot to me.

Hopefully, college will stop being a bitch for at least an hour this coming weekend so that I could update this story. I am really hoping. Sorry, if you think I update slower than before but I blame college for everything you know. Hahaha.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	36. ThirtyFive: The Fragile Hourglass

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**The Fragile Hourglass**

"_So, he'll wait…he'll wait all over again."_

* * *

"Ryan said I'll find you here."

The words rang through her ears as she slowly turned around from the view that was given by Ryan's apartment's rooftop.

"He said you came to the flat crying. He didn't know what to do."

She stared at him, unable to form words out of her mouth to reply to him. Why was he standing here now? Out of all the time in the world?

"I'll be fine." Riley found herself saying, as she tried to swallow the painful lump in her throat. The man took a step closer to her and she stood her ground.

She didn't know what to feel first. Everything around her felt like breaking and all she wanted to do was forget. Why was the world so cruel to her? Was she really not supposed to feel loved?

"I'm sorry."

The words caught her off guard as a tear flowed down from her eye, her eyes wide open as she tried to keep her breathing steady. What was he saying to her?

"I'm sorry I was never the father that you needed."

She could no longer stop the tears as she sobbed in front of the man who broke her and blamed her for a sin she did not wish to commit. She was brought back to all the pain and all the nightmares that had hunted her through those years. She didn't understand why he was apologizing now.

"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked her father after a sob escaped her lips.

"Because I missed this." He said, but it only confused Riley more. "I missed this too many times."

Riley shook her head, showing she did not get what he was saying to her.

"I caused your heartache and I missed so many opportunities to ease the pain despite you welcoming us every now and then to dinner and such but nevertheless I see the cold and hard wall you've placed around you.

"I should've helped you through the pain but I was too caught up with my own that I had forgotten all this…" He gestured to Riley. "The image of my daughter fragile and innocent."

"I'm no longer that girl, dad." Riley said in a low voice.

"And I'm sorry for that." Her father said, his eyes filled with pain. "So don't make the same mistake I did."

Riley searched for her father's eyes as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't just runaway. Don't let the pain consume you." Her father explained as he took another step. Riley kept their eyes in contact.

He took another step, as he slowly brought his arms around her. The feeling of his arms and the warmth that she has long ago forgotten overwhelmed her. She tried to stop a sob from escaping from her lips, but she failed and her knees gave away, letting her father embrace her as they sat on the cold floor.

She was the fragile and innocent girl that her father had remembered always needing his protection maybe that was why she was so hard on her that he didn't see she was holding her back. But one thing was for sure now; he was not going to let his little girl make the same mistake he did.

"Take a step back," He whispered in her hair, "Go back to where it all started."

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_**One New Message**_

**From:**

_Nialler_

**To:**

_Riley_

**Message:**

365 Days. I'm still waiting.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_**One New Message**_

**From:**

_Riley_

**To:**

_Nialler_

**Message:**

Go home.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_**One New Message**_

**From:**

_Nialler_

**To:**

_Riley_

**Message:**

I'll stay here all night, until I see you. 365 days or not.

* * *

**The Guitar Girl by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Niall stood there waiting.

His heart pounding hard on his chest as he placed his phone back in his pocket, he sighs. He checked his watch for the time. 11:30, it said.

He has exactly half an hour to fix this mess, and figure out what he needs to. He will no longer hide behind his amnesia in fear of the pain that might come. He will not let it consume him.

But he knew he couldn't do it without her.

**So, he'll wait…he'll wait all over again.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

YEY. I am so heartbroken right now…this is ugh. Let me just rant out…there's this guy who got involved with me and shit and well…apparently, he still likes me…or maybe more. And yeah, so he's bothering me and I don't know what to do because he's very much close to my group of friends and I just want to hit myself with a bat right now so that I'd stop thinking of ways to fix this mess. So yeah.

ANYWAY.

_**Reviews and Replies: **_

**Royalenthusiast:** It's not gonna be a Liam Payne Story, sorry love. So anyway. I'm trying to make a whole collection for the boys if I can, no promises. I'm planning to make a Zayn one, since harry and niall already has each. So maybe he'll be next or if not, it'll be Louis. So yeah, bigger chances on Zayn though.

**Angel4eva-15:** OH MY GOD. YOU DIDN'T GET TO MEET HIM, JUST ALMOST?! I am so envious! UGH. I care, I care about what you just said, it made me do this shock face of mine and put my face closer to the screen. Embarrassing moment!:)) HAHAHA. Anyway. Ugh. I want to meet them too. I want to cry now.

**ToKToK:** Hey. I miss you too. I can't really update as much as I used to only because college is in the way of my writing and shiz like that. Imma PM you soon! I have a girl crush on Spencer too!:)) HAHA.

**Polkadotsandsmileyfaces:** Reading in school again? Good thing its not in class! is Colton not coming back…? I heard about that. Anyway, Stiles is my fave too and Lydia's ending part was just so sad. UGH. I want to see the third season already!

**DirectionerPIanist16:** thank you! I'm glad you like how I write and anyway, don't worry…I will be just gone for a few weeks after this story and then I might get back after I write the first few chapters for my next story, you know.:) I love staying in contact with my readers who already became my friends…majority of the reason why I still continue writing even though it's a bit tiring since I have college and shiz.

**Short and simple:** I love Spencer too. Haha. Anyway, I have quizzes coming up…and projects are almost done. YEY. Anyway, I might update again next week if I manage to finish two chapters for this weekend as my reserved chapters, ready for editing. HAHA.

Anyway! Thank you to everyone who have read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot. I love reading your reviews especially if you tell me stories. Hahaha.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY! (Belated, at least. Haha)**_

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	37. ThirtySix: The Tight Embrace

**The Guitar Girl**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The Tight Embrace**

"_Falling in love with you all over again."_

* * *

The cold breeze hit her skin once more and she pulled her coat closer to her body. She took deep breaths through her mouth, her feet hitting the pavement in small thuds. She could make out his shape now. He was standing at the very corner of the street, his back to her, hands inside his trousers. She moved faster and having a few feet away in distance she shouted, "Have you absolutely gone mental!?"

He turns to face her, his face unreadable of any emotions and she can't help but breathe deeper. "It is in the middle, literally, middle of the night! Do you know how dangerous it is to be wandering around London streets at this hour especially in your case that attracts so much attention?! And do you want us to get sick! It is so co—" She never finished what she was supposed to say because he took long strides to lessen the distance between.

He stood in front of her, looking down at her. She feels his breath next to her mouth, his nose right in front of hers.

She felt frozen, just like how the cold breeze wanted her to be but it wasn't because of it, it was because of Niall. She felt her heart beat wilder than before.

"Tell me you'd stay." He whispers to her, his blue orbs never leaving her grey ones.

She feels her lip start to tremble, trying to form words but cannot. She takes a step back, making Niall straighten up his stance and look at her. She looks away for a second to gather her thoughts and herself.

"What?" She asks her voice barely above a whisper.

His face shows hurt before saying, "Stay."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Why?" She takes another step back, clearly planning to take off the next second the clock gives her but before she could turn her body around to take the route she had suddenly taken awhile ago and back to the comfort of her home, Niall opens his mouth.

"Because then it would all makes sense." Niall says, taking a step to get closer to her once more. "My whole past that I forgot would make so much more sense."

Niall wanted to pour everything out, to make his mistakes right again but how can he when the only girl who actually tried to do so as well is slipping right from his very fingers? He needed her to stay, despite how selfish it might sound. He needed her to stay and be there for him…because if she's not he might just lose it.

She was something that gives him consistency despite everything that has happened. She was the reason to everything he has probably felt, still feels and will feel, good or bad.

He takes another step towards her, and before she could step back, he takes her hand in his. His eyes looking down at it, he says, "The unbelievable hate I felt towards Harry would make sense…" He referred to the only memory he had gained for the past two years. He never thought that he could feel such rage, especially towards his band mate—a friend who shared his dream and has given him a friendship so deep.

His hands moves towards her arm, his thumb moving in circles, "The unexplainable feeling I felt when I saw the pain in your eyes awhile ago would make sense…" Riley kept her eyes on him, alternating between his hand and his face.

His hand starts to play with the strands of hair that is softly placed on one shoulder of Riley, "The easy feeling I get when you're around everyday would make sense…"

Then, as his hands slowly reach for her face, their eyes met and somehow, Niall managed to unnoticeably close the distance between their faces once more as he continued, "Then the boy who felt like he was willing to give the whole world for you, wait over and over again for you and accept every ounce of you despite every single pain and lies you've both been through would make sense to me, would make me understand why the Niall you met and fell in love with would go to that extent for one girl," Niall holds her gaze, their noses touching, "would go to such extent for you."

She couldn't form words or thoughts once more, it was as if Niall was holding everything back from her. She tried to look away but failed.

"Everything would make sense," Niall whispers to her.

"If you're saying these things because you feel guilty, don't. I'd be fine. I might cry a few tears, feel broken for a few night and wouldn't know how to face a few days ahead but I'd be fine." Riley didn't know how she had formulated those words but she did and she said it to him, adding, "Because this is not the first time I've been broken. So don't feel guilty."

She swallows hard, trying to squeeze whatever is left of her confidence to say those things. She says, "Most importantly, don't be so selfish because asking me to stay is the same as asking me to get hurt all ov—"

He cut her off, his hands finding hers once more and squeezing it as he say, "But I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to make this right."

"Niall, I—" He cuts her off once more.

"Is it so wrong to keep you by my side?" Niall asks her, taking a step back and giving Riley the space she needed to breathe normally again. "Cause if being selfish is what it takes for you to stay, for me to keep you by my side, I will."

Riley shuts her eyes, trying to stop her tears from flowing. "Why?" She asks, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Because I might've lost my memory but I know that my feelings for you won't go away…it would always be there, pulling me towards you." Niall explains, his hands on his sides, his eyes starting to water. Riley sees this the moment she opens her eyes.

"Is that why you asked me to come?" Riley asks, her eyes watering even more, "Because you're afraid of letting those feelings eat you up?"

She wanted him to explain himself, to let him see that they should just stop because they hurting each other even more so but what came out of his mouth surprised her so much that the tears had fallen from her eyes continuously before she could stop them.

"No, because I don't want them to go away."

She puts a hand on her mouth, as she cries, not replying to Niall but hearing him speak, "I want to fall in love with you again, with or without my memories."

Riley begins to open her mouth again to say something but she was left speechless.

Here was a boy who loved her with his whole heart and was willing to do so all over again despite the tragedy that caused him his memory of her and probably the best two years of his career. What was she to do when her heart can't help but break and make because of the mess they have gotten themselves into?

Niall watches her and can't help but run a hand through his hair.

Here was a girl who had been through hell and back, the very girl who fell in love with him and still is but he has no memory of. Was the basis of love really on memories?

Niall strides towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, his arm wrapping around her small frame in a tight hug. Her arms were still on her side, she didn't feel frozen though but instead calm and it breaks her heart to feel so good in his arms. He tightens his arms around her. "Just let me hold you close, let me stop you from breaking for even a second." He continues to say, his warmth making its way to her core.

She swallows hard, the tears easier to hold back. Unconsciously, her arms made their way around his waist to the middle of his back. She was hugging him back, letting him consume her for even just a second.

And for that brief moment, the breaking of her heart stopped, the pain subsided and her cold, hard walls tumbled to the ground.

And she could've sworn, she changed her mind for that brief moment.

The time stopped around them and when she started feeling like they were the only people in the world, Niall slightly pulls away but one of his arms still around her as he lifts one hand to her face. She looks at him straight in the eyes.

She knew right then and there what her heart yearned for.

"Niall," she whispers, her breath fanning his lips, "Please, remember me."

She remembers those blue eyes, the very first time she ever laid her eyes on them. "Please," Riley pleads once more, their gazes meeting, "Remember me."

And right at that very moment, they knew they have both made their decisions.

Distances start to close and Riley found herself back into the warmth of Niall's embrace but the one thing that sealed it all, the one thing that actually made it better was when his lips found hers. For the first time, she didn't feel alone and broken and he didn't feel lost and wrecked.

Maybe, this was how they start all over again with a kiss so true and so infinite that it warms them to the bone, like fire swiftly consuming every ounce, every fiber in their body.

And just as midnight stroke midnight, they pull apart and Riley can't help but smile up to Niall. He lets his thumb rub over her cheek, "This is where I start," he slowly said with a smile on his lips, **"Falling in love with you all over again."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own ONE DIRECTION but I do own the idea and the plot of this story as well as the fictional characters that are used and will be used in this story. So please don't steal it. Thank you._

I am so sorry for not updating for about two weeks now. It's just that I wasn't able to write because we have this big report and shiz. It was really hard. UGH. Anyway.

_**Reviews and Replies:**_

**BasketballGirl124:** HAHA. Sorry for making you cry. I tried to make this chapter long but I don't want it to be dragging. Hope you liked it.

**Tammy: **Thank you for that compliment! It means a lot.:) I hope you like this chapter!:)

**Royalenthusiast: **He only has half an hour to fix because he was living up to the 365 day agreement that after 365 days they would meet at exactly 12 midnight at the very first spot they met, if they still feel the same way. I hope you like this chapter!:D

**ToKToK: ** HAHAHA. Don't worry. I don't plan on stopping from writing anytime soon. So, we could talk here. I like writing, it's a passion that I keep to myself.

**Short and simple: **I really want to end this story soon, and give you a good one. I want to do something different, at least character wise. HAHAHA. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter!:D

**Ashleyblack97:** AAAAAAHHHH. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT. Hahaha.:))

**Angel4eva-15: **Did you get to meet them already? DAMN. I want them to at least come to my country. Ugh. So frustrating to live in another continent from them! It makes me want to cry. GRRR. They got together already, HAHAHA. Hope you like this chapter.

**DirectionerPIanist16: **HAHAHA. Riley's no longer a bitch here, I think? Just a little. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Millie85998: ** Sorry for making you cry, although I'm happy it had that great of an impact on you. Thank you so much!:)

Thank you to everyone who reviews, reads, favorites and follows this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot to me. Like I have said so many times, writing is a secret passion of mine and for people who know nothing about me to appreciate it so much means the world to me. THANK YOU.

Anyway, I have to get back to reality…hectic week again. I had a surprise graded recitation, a tormenting reporting moment, and a series of quizzes that has only four items, true or false type (what the hell, man? If I get one wrong, which I didn't, I perfected it, but if I did, I will fail one quiz.) today. Tomorrow I have a graded recitation and a quiz. DAMN. Anyway. Tata.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


End file.
